Orgoglio e Pregiudizio
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: Mr. Holmes, attirò subito l'attenzione della sala per la figura alta e raffinata, i bei lineamenti e il portamento nobile, e la voce, che passò di bocca in bocca nel giro di cinque minuti dal suo ingresso, della sua rendita di diecimila sterline l'anno. I signori lo giudicarono un uomo dall'aspetto raffinato, le signore proclamarono che era molto più attraente di Mr. Watson, e fu o
1. Volume I

_**Note Autore:** Salve a tutte/i,_  
 _probabilmente chi segue (o sarebbe meglio dire seguiva) le mie storie si starà chiedendo come oso ripresentarmi dopo tutti questi mesi e soprattutto con una nuova storia invece che con un capitolo che concluda quella ancora in corso. Tutto quello che posso dire è: avete perfettamente ragione! Ma sappiate che se sto facendo questa scelta (cioè pubblicare questa invece che un capitolo dell'incompiuta) è perché non voglio rifare l'errore fatto qualche mese fa, cioè ricomparire e poi sparire; per cui ho deciso che prima di tornare a pubblicare i capitoli, la finirò. Quindi: "L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes" avrà una fine? Si! Quando sarà? Ergh, non lo so con certezza ma sappiate che quando ricomparirà un capitolo vorrà dire che è completa e si tratterà solo di aspettare che la pubblichi ( e ci sto lavorando, non l'ho abbandonata ^^)._  
 _Per tutti coloro i quali non sappiano ancora che persona vile io sia, ed anche per chi già lo sa: salve a tutti, sono Anne e questa è l'interpretazione che Jane Austen ha dato di Sherlock della BBC. Sono impazzita? Che cosa intendo dire? Che quello che state per leggere è il VERO Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, solo con i personaggi di Sherlock. Non ho alterato dialoghi, non ho alterato descrizioni o personaggi ho esclusivamente scremato e talvolta tagliato descrizioni, personaggi secondari o avvenimenti non particolarmente rilevanti, sperando che Jane Austen, e chi come me la ama, non me ne voglia._  
 _Dopo il mio solito sproloquio, vi lascio al primo Volume del romanzo, in totale sono 3 e ne pubblicherò uno a settimana e, se ne avrete voglia, ci vediamo alle note conclusive._  
 _Ed ora, come sempre, a voi l'ardua sentenza e le critiche!_  
 _A presto,_  
 _Anne ^^_

* * *

 _ **Orgoglio e Pregiudizio**_

Volume primo

1

È una verità universalmente riconosciuta, che uno scapolo in possesso di un'ampia fortuna debba avere bisogno di una moglie.

Per quanto poco si possa sapere circa i sentimenti o i punti di vista di un uomo del genere al suo primo apparire nel vicinato, questa verità è così saldamente fissata nelle menti delle famiglie del circondario, da considerarlo di legittima proprietà di una o l'altra delle loro figlie.

"Mio caro Mr. Hooper", gli disse un giorno la sua signora, "hai saputo che finalmente Netherfield Park è stato affittato?"  
Mr. Hooper rispose di no.  
"Non vuoi sapere chi l'ha affittato?", esclamò la moglie con impazienza.  
" _Tu_ vuoi dirmelo, e io non ho nulla in contrario ad ascoltare."  
"Allora, mio caro, devi sapere che è stato affittato da un giovanotto con un'ampia fortuna del nord dell'Inghilterra."  
"Come si chiama?"  
"Watson ed è uno scapolo con un'ampia fortuna; quattro o cinquemila l'anno. Che bella cosa per le nostre ragazze!"  
"E perché mai? che c'entrano loro?"  
"Mio caro Mr. Hooper", replicò la moglie, "come puoi essere così irritante! Lo sai bene che sto pensando di farlo sposare con una di loro."  
"Era questo il suo progetto quando ha deciso di stabilirsi qui?"  
"Progetto! sciocchezze, come puoi parlare in questo modo! Ma è molto probabile che _possa_ innamorarsi di una di loro, e quindi devi fargli visita non appena arriva."  
"Non vedo nessun motivo per farlo. Potete andare tu e le ragazze. Credo proprio che Mr. Watson sarà felicissimo di conoscervi, e io manderò qualche rigo tramite te per assicurargli il mio cordiale consenso al suo matrimonio con qualunque delle ragazze preferisca, anche se dovrò mettere una parola buona per la mia piccola Molly."  
"Fammi il piacere di non fare una cosa del genere. Molly non ha nulla di meglio delle altre, e sono certa che non sia bella nemmeno la metà di Mary, né che abbia nemmeno la metà del carattere gioviale di Janine. Ma tu dai sempre la preferenza a _lei_."  
"Nessuna di loro ha niente di cui andare fiera", rispose lui; "sono tutte sciocche e ignoranti come la altre ragazze; ma Molly ha un po' più di acume rispetto alle sorelle."  
"Mr. Hooper, come puoi offendere così le tue stesse figlie? Ti diverti a tormentarmi. Non hai nessuna compassione per i miei poveri nervi."  
"Ti sbagli, mia cara. Ho un grande rispetto per i tuoi nervi. Sono miei vecchi amici. Li ho sentiti, con grande rispetto, menzionare da te almeno negli ultimi vent'anni."

2

Mr. Hooper era stato uno dei primi tra coloro che avevano fatto visita a Mr. Watson. Aveva sempre avuto intenzione di farlo, anche se fino all'ultimo aveva assicurato alla moglie che non ci sarebbe andato, e fino alla sera successiva alla visita lei non ne seppe nulla. La cosa fu poi rivelata come segue. Osservando la seconda figlia intenta a decorare un cappello, lui le si rivolse improvvisamente, dicendo,  
"Spero che a Mr. Watson piaccia, Molly."  
"Non abbiamo modo di sapere _che cosa_ piace a Mr. Watson", disse la madre, risentita, "visto che non gli faremo visita."  
"Ma dimenticate, mamma", disse Molly, "che lo incontreremo al ballo, e che Mrs. Long ha promesso di presentarcelo."  
"Non credo che Mrs. Long farà niente del genere. Ha due nipoti del suo. È una donna egoista e ipocrita, e non ho nessuna stima di lei."  
"Neanche io", disse Mr. Hooper, "e sono lieto di constatare che non avrete bisogno dei suoi servigi."  
Mrs. Hooper non si degnò di replicare; ma incapace di contenersi, iniziò a sgridare una delle figlie.  
"Smettila di tossire così, Philippa, per l'amor del cielo! Abbi un po' di compassione per i miei nervi."  
"Philippa non ha alcuna discrezione nel tossire", disse il padre; "sceglie male i tempi."  
"Non tossisco mica per divertirmi", replicò Philippa con tono irritato.  
"Quando ci sarà il prossimo ballo, Molly?"  
"Tra quindici giorni."  
"Già, proprio così", esclamò la madre, "e Mrs. Long non tornerà fino al giorno prima; così, le sarà impossibile presentarci, visto che lei stessa non lo conoscerà."  
"Allora, mia cara, avrai un vantaggio sulla tua amica, e sarai tu a presentare Mr. Watson a _lei_."  
"Impossibile, Mr. Hooper, impossibile, dato che non lo conosco; come puoi tormentarmi così?"  
"Rendo onore alla tua cautela. Una conoscenza di quindici giorni è sicuramente molto esigua. Non si può sapere com'è davvero un uomo. Ma se non ci arrischiamo _noi_ , lo farà qualcun altro, e, dopo tutto, Mrs. Long e le nipoti devono avere una possibilità; e quindi, dato che lei lo considererà un atto di gentilezza, se rifiuti questo compito, me ne farò carico io."  
Le ragazze fissarono il padre. Mrs. Hooper disse soltanto, "Sciocchezze, sciocchezze!"  
"Che vuol dire questa esclamazione così enfatica?" esclamò lui. "Ritieni che le formalità di una presentazione, e la fatica che costano, siano sciocchezze? In _questo_ non posso essere d'accordo con te. Che ne dici, Sally? Visto che, lo so, sei una signorina dedita a profonde riflessioni, leggi libroni e prendi appunti."  
Sally voleva dire qualcosa di saggio, ma non sapeva come farlo.  
"Mentre Sally riordina le idee", proseguì lui, "torniamo a Mr. Watson."  
"Sono stufa di Mr. Watson", esclamò la moglie.  
" _Questo_ mi dispiace. Se almeno l'avessi saputo stamattina, sicuramente non sarei andato a fargli visita. È davvero una sfortuna, ma dato che in effetti la visita l'ho fatta, ora non possiamo più evitare questa conoscenza."  
Lo sbalordimento delle signore era esattamente quello che aveva cercato; quello di Mrs. Hooper forse superava tutti gli altri, anche se, quando il primo tumulto di gioia si fu esaurito, iniziò a giurare che era ciò che si era sempre aspettata.  
"Come è stato buono da parte tua, mio caro Mr. Hooper! Ma lo sapevo che alla fine ti avrei convinto. Ero sicura che ami troppo le nostre ragazze per trascurare una conoscenza del genere. Be', sono proprio contenta!"  
"Ormai, Philippa, puoi tossire quanto vuoi", disse Mr. Hooper; e, mentre parlava, uscì dalla stanza, stanco dei rapimenti della moglie.

3

Assolutamente nulla di quello che Mrs. Hooper, con l'aiuto delle cinque figlie, riuscì a chiedere sull'argomento, fu sufficiente a tirar fuori al marito una soddisfacente descrizione di Mr. Watson e alla fine furono costrette ad accontentarsi delle informazioni di seconda mano della loro vicina Lady Lucas. Il suo resoconto fu altamente favorevole. Watson era giovane, bello, estremamente simpatico e, a coronare il tutto, aveva intenzione di partecipare al prossimo ballo con una numerosa comitiva. Nulla poteva essere più eccitante! Essere amante del ballo era appena a un passo dall'innamorarsi, e si nutrirono le più rosee speranze riguardo al cuore di Mr. Watson.  
Nel giro di qualche giorno Mr. Watson ricambiò la visita di Mr. Hooper, e si intrattenne con lui per circa dieci minuti in biblioteca. Aveva nutrito la speranza di essere ammesso alla presenza delle signorine ma vide solo il padre.

Subito dopo fu mandato un invito a pranzo, e Mrs. Hooper aveva già programmato le pietanze che le avrebbero fatto onore come padrona di casa, quando arrivò una riposta che rimandava il tutto. Mr. Watson era costretto a essere in città il giorno seguente. Mrs. Hooper ne fu oltremodo sconcertata e iniziò a temere che potesse passare in fretta da un posto all'altro senza mai fermarsi a Netherfield per il tempo dovuto. Lady Lucas acquietò un po' i suoi timori facendo balenare l'idea che fosse andato a Londra solo per radunare una numerosa comitiva per il ballo, e subito dopo giunse notizia che Mr. Watson avrebbe portato con sé alla festa dodici signore e sette signori. Le ragazze si crucciarono per il numero delle signore, ma il giorno prima del ballo si consolarono venendo a sapere che, invece di dodici, ne avrebbe porto con sé da Londra solo la sorella e una cugina. E quando la comitiva fece il suo ingresso nella sala da ballo consisteva in tutto di tre persone; Mr. Watson, sua sorella Irene e un giovanotto.  
Mr. Watson era di bella presenza e con un aspetto signorile, un'espressione simpatica e modi disinvolti e spontanei. La sorella era una bella donna, con un'aria di innegabile eleganza ma l'amico, Mr. Holmes, attirò subito l'attenzione della sala per la figura alta e raffinata, i bei lineamenti e il portamento nobile, e la voce, che passò di bocca in bocca nel giro di cinque minuti dal suo ingresso, della sua rendita di diecimila sterline l'anno. I signori lo giudicarono un uomo dall'aspetto raffinato, le signore proclamarono che era molto più attraente di Mr. Watson, e fu oggetto di grande ammirazione per circa metà della serata, fino a quando i suoi modi suscitarono una disapprovazione che rovesciò il corso della sua popolarità; si scoprì infatti che era superbo, che si riteneva al di sopra della compagnia e non faceva nulla per rendersi piacevole, e nemmeno la sua vasta tenuta nel Derbyshire poteva salvarlo dall'avere un volto ostile e antipatico, e di non essere degno di paragone col suo amico.  
Mr. Watson aveva subito fatto conoscenza con le persone più in vista nella sala; fu vivace ed espansivo, ballò ogni giro di danza, si rammaricò che il ballo finisse così presto e parlò di darne lui stesso uno a Netherfield. Queste amabili qualità parlavano da sole. Che contrasto tra lui e il suo amico! Mr. Holmes ballò una sola volta con Miss Watson, rifiutò di essere presentato a qualsiasi altra signora, e passò il resto della serata gironzolando per la sala. Era l'uomo più superbo e antipatico del mondo, e tutti sperarono che non si facesse più vedere. Tra le più accanite contro di lui c'era Mrs. Hooper, la cui disapprovazione per il suo comportamento era acuita da un risentimento particolare, dato che aveva snobbato una delle figlie.  
Molly Hooper era stata costretta, dalla penuria di cavalieri, a restarsene seduta per due giri di danza, e durante uno di questi momenti, Mr. Holmes si trovò a essere in piedi abbastanza vicino a lei da permetterle di ascoltare non vista una conversazione tra lui e Mr. Watson, che aveva smesso di ballare per qualche minuto e si era avvicinato all'amico per convincerlo a unirsi al ballo.  
"Andiamo, Holmes", disse, "devo farti ballare."  
"Non lo farò di sicuro. Sai quanto lo detesto, a meno che non conosca bene la mia dama. In un posto come questo sarebbe insopportabile. Tua sorella è impegnata, e nella sala non c'è nessun'altra donna con la quale per me ballare non sarebbe una punizione."  
"Non vorrei essere schizzinoso come te", esclamò Mr. Watson, "per tutto l'oro del mondo! Parola d'onore, in vita mia non ho mai visto tante ragazze piacevoli come stasera."  
" _Tu_ stai ballando con la sola ragazza attraente in sala", disse Mr. Holmes, guardando la maggiore delle Hooper.  
"Oh! È la creatura più bella che io abbia mai visto! Ma c'è una delle sue sorelle seduta proprio dietro a te, che è molto carina, e direi anche molto simpatica. Fammi chiedere alla mia dama di presentarti."  
"Di chi stai parlando?" e girandosi, guardò per un istante Molly, finché, avendone incrociato lo sguardo, distolse il suo e disse freddamente: "È passabile, ma non bella abbastanza da tentarmi; e al momento non sono dell'umore giusto per occuparmi di signorine trascurate dagli altri uomini. Faresti meglio a tornare dalla tua dama e a goderti i suoi sorrisi, perché con me stai perdendo tempo."  
Mr. Watson seguì il suo consiglio. Mr. Holmes si allontanò, e Molly rimase lì con sentimenti non certo cordiali verso di lui. Tuttavia, raccontò la storia alle amiche con grande spirito, poiché era di temperamento vivace e giocoso, e si divertiva a vedere il lato comico in tutto.  
Nel complesso la serata trascorse piacevolmente per tutta la famiglia. Tornarono quindi di ottimo umore a Longbourn, il villaggio dove vivevano, e del quale erano gli abitanti più in vista. Trovarono Mr. Hooper ancora alzato.  
"Oh! mio caro Mr. Hooper, è stata una serata assolutamente deliziosa, un ballo magnifico. Mary è stata talmente ammirata che di più non avrebbe potuto esserlo. Tutti hanno parlato di quanto sembrasse attraente, e Mr. Watson l'ha ritenuta bellissima, e ha ballato due volte con lei. E' stata l'unica in sala alla quale abbia chiesto un secondo ballo. Per prima, ha invitato Miss Lucas. Ero così seccata a vederlo con lei; ma, comunque, non l'ammira affatto; in realtà, come ben sai, non l'ammira nessuno, e lui è sembrato molto colpito da Mary quando lei ha iniziato a ballare. Così, si è informato di chi fosse, si è fatto presentare, e l'ha invitata per i due giri di ballo successivi. Poi, i due del terzo giro li ha ballati con Miss King, i due del quarto con Maria Lucas, i due del quinto ancora con Mary, i due del sesto con Molly e la boulangère..."  
"Se avesse provato un po' di compassione per _me_ ", esclamò il marito spazientito, "non ne avrebbe ballati nemmeno la metà! Oh! se si fosse storto una caviglia al primo ballo!"  
Lei fu perciò costretta a cercare qualche altro aspetto dell'argomento, e lo informò, con amarezza e con qualche esagerazione, dello scandaloso sgarbo di Mr. Holmes.  
"Ma ti posso assicurare", aggiunse, "che Molly non si è persa molto per non aver solleticato la _sua_ fantasia, visto che è l'uomo più antipatico e sgradevole che esista, assolutamente indegno di attenzione. Non bella abbastanza per ballarci! Avrei voluto che ci fossi stato, mio caro, per dirgliene quattro delle tue. Non lo posso proprio soffrire."

4

Quando Mary ed Molly furono sole, la prima, che fino allora era stata cauta nelle sue lodi a Mr. Watson, espresse alla sorella tutta l'ammirazione che provava per lui.  
"È esattamente ciò che un giovanotto dovrebbe essere", disse, "assennato, gioviale, vivace, e non ho mai visto modi così squisiti!"  
"È anche bello, inoltre", rispose Molly, "cosa che un giovanotto dovrebbe essere, se gli è possibile. Quindi è un uomo perfetto."  
"Mi sono sentita molto lusingata quando mi ha invitata a ballare per la seconda volta. Non mi aspettavo un complimento del genere."  
"Non te lo aspettavi? _io_ per te sì. Non poteva fare a meno di accorgersi che eri almeno cinque volte più carina di qualsiasi altra donna in sala. Per questo non c'è da ringraziare la sua galanteria. Be', di certo è molto simpatico, e ti do il permesso di fartelo piacere. Ti sono piaciute molte persone più insulse."  
"Ma Molly!"  
"Oh! lo sai benissimo quanto sei propensa a farti piacere tutti."  
"Non mi piace andare di fretta nel biasimare qualcuno, ma dico sempre quello che penso."  
"Lo so; ed è _questo_ che meraviglia. Con il _tuo_ buonsenso, essere così sinceramente cieca verso le follie e le sciocchezze degli altri! E così, ti piace anche la sorella di quest'uomo, non è vero? I suoi modi non sono pari a quelli del fratello."  
"Sicuramente no, all'inizio. Ma è una donna molto piacevole, quando ci si parla. Miss Watson verrà a stare col fratello e si occuperà della casa."  
Molly ascoltò in silenzio, ma non era convinta. Il suo comportamento al ballo non era fatto per rendersi gradevole, e con uno spirito di osservazione più acuto e un temperamento meno malleabile della sorella, era molto poco disposta a farsela piacere. In effetti era una signora molto elegante, non difettava di buonumore quando era bendisposta, né di qualità che la rendessero simpatica, quando voleva, ma era superba e presuntuosa. Era piuttosto bella, era stata educata in uno dei migliori istituti femminili di Londra, aveva una dote di ventimila sterline, era abituata a spendere più di quanto dovuto e a frequentare gente di rango, ed era quindi sotto tutti gli aspetti autorizzata a pensar bene di se stessa, e a sminuire gli altri.  
Tra Mr. Watson e Holmes c'era una profonda amicizia, nonostante avessero caratteri opposti. Watson si era fatto benvolere da Holmes per la disinvoltura, la schiettezza e la malleabilità del suo temperamento, anche se non c'era carattere che potesse essere maggiormente in contrasto con il proprio, e sebbene del proprio non si fosse mai mostrato insoddisfatto. Sulla solidità della stima di Holmes verso di lui, Watson faceva molto affidamento, e aveva la più alta opinione del suo giudizio. Dal punto di vista dell'intelligenza Holmes era superiore. A Watson non mancava affatto, ma Holmes ne aveva di più. Era allo stesso tempo altezzoso, riservato e schizzinoso, e i suoi modi, sebbene beneducati, non erano accattivanti. In questo senso l'amico lo superava di molto. Watson era sicuro di piacere ovunque andasse, Holmes offendeva sempre qualcuno.

5

A breve distanza da Longbourn viveva una famiglia con la quale gli Hooper erano particolarmente intimi, i Lucas. La figlia maggiore, una giovane donna assennata e intelligente, di circa ventisette anni, era intima amica di Molly.  
Che le signorine Lucas e le signorine Hooper dovessero incontrarsi per parlare del ballo era assolutamente necessario; e il mattino dopo la festa portò le prime a Longbourn per ascoltare e riferire.  
" _Voi_ avete cominciato bene la serata, Meena", disse Mrs. Hooper a Miss Lucas con cortese riserbo. " _Voi_ siete stata la prima a essere scelta da Mr. Watson."  
"Sì, ma sembra che la seconda gli sia piaciuta di più."  
"Oh! intendete Mary, immagino, perché ha ballato con lei due volte. Di sicuro _sembrava_ che l'ammirasse... in effetti sono propensa a credere che fosse _così_..."  
"Mr. Holmes non è degno di essere ascoltato quanto il suo amico, no?'' disse Meena ''Povera Molly! essere solo appena _passabile_."  
"Vi prego di non mettere in testa a Molly di rammaricarsi per come è stata trattata male da lui, perché è un uomo talmente antipatico che piacergli sarebbe davvero una disgrazia. L'altra sera Mrs. Long mi diceva che è rimasto seduto accanto a lei per mezzora senza mai aprire bocca."  
"Ne siete proprio sicura, signora?" disse Mary. "Io di certo ho visto che Mr. Holmes le parlava."  
"Non m'importa che non abbia parlato con Mrs. Long", disse Miss Lucas, "ma avrei voluto che avesse ballato con Molly."  
"Un'altra volta, Molly", disse la madre, "con _lui_ non ci ballerei, se fossi in te."  
"Credo, signora, di potervi tranquillamente promettere di non ballare _mai_ con lui."  
"Il suo orgoglio", disse Miss Lucas, "non mi colpisce quanto di solito succede con l'orgoglio, perché una giustificazione c'è. Non ci si può meravigliare che un giovanotto così elegante, di buona famiglia, ricco, con tutto a suo favore, non abbia un'alta opinione di sé. Se posso esprimermi così, ha _diritto_ a essere orgoglioso."  
"È verissimo", replicò Molly, "e potrei facilmente perdonare il _suo_ orgoglio, se non avesse mortificato il _mio_."  
"L'orgoglio", osservò Sally, che ci teneva alla solidità delle sue riflessioni, "credo sia un difetto molto comune. Da tutto ciò che ho sempre letto, mi sono convinta che sia davvero molto comune, che la natura umana vi sia particolarmente propensa, e che siano molto pochi quelli che non provano sentimenti di auto-compiacimento. La vanità e l'orgoglio sono cose diverse, anche se le parole sono spesso usate come sinonimi. Una persona può essere orgogliosa senza essere vanitosa. L'orgoglio appartiene più all'opinione che abbiamo di noi stessi, la vanità a quello che vorremmo che gli altri pensassero di noi."

6

Le signore di Longbourn si recarono presto da quelle di Netherfield. La visita fu ricambiata nelle forme dovute. I modi garbati di Miss Hooper accrebbero la benevolenza di Miss Watson, e sebbene la madre fosse ritenuta insopportabile e le sorelle minori nemmeno degne di menzione, alle due maggiori fu espresso il desiderio di approfondire la conoscenza con _loro_. Mary accolse questa attenzione con grande piacere, ma Molly non riusciva a farsela piacere, benché la sua gentilezza con Mary, per come si presentava, fosse importante, in quanto molto probabilmente influenzata dall'ammirazione del fratello. Ovunque si incontrassero era assolutamente evidente che _lui_ la ammirasse; e quanto a _lei_ , era altrettanto evidente come Mary stesse cedendo alla predilezione che aveva cominciato a provare per lui fin dal primo momento, e fosse in procinto di innamorarsi seriamente; ma notò con piacere che non era probabile che la cosa diventasse di pubblico dominio, dato che Mary univa a una grande intensità dei sentimenti un temperamento composto e una uniforme cordialità nei modi, che la metteva al riparo da sospetti impertinenti. Molly ne parlò con l'amica, Miss Lucas.  
"Forse in questo caso può essere positivo", rispose Meena, "essere capaci di celarsi agli occhi degli altri, ma talvolta essere così guardinghi ha i suoi svantaggi. Se una donna cela il proprio affetto con la stessa abilità a colui che ne è oggetto, può perdere l'opportunità di conquistarlo. È indiscutibile che a Watson piaccia tua sorella, ma potrebbe non esprimere mai più di questo, se lei non gli dà una mano a farlo."  
"Ma gliela sta dando una mano, nei limiti permessi dalla sua natura. Se me ne accorgo _io_ del riguardo che ha per lui, dovrebbe essere davvero uno sciocco per non notarlo lui."  
"Ricordati, Molly, che lui non conosce Mary come la conosci tu."  
"Ma se una donna ha simpatia per un uomo e non si sforza di nasconderlo, lui dovrà pure accorgersene."  
"Be'", disse Meena, "auguro con tutto il cuore a Mary di avere successo; e se si sposasse con lui domani, credo che avrebbe le stesse probabilità di essere felice di quante ne avrebbe studiandone il carattere per un anno. La felicità nel matrimonio è solo una questione di fortuna. Per quanto due persone possano conoscersi a fondo in precedenza, o avere caratteri simili, ciò non influirà minimamente sulla loro felicità. In seguito troveranno sempre qualcosa che li dividerà a sufficienza per far avere a ciascuno dei due la propria parte di malumore; ed è meglio conoscere il meno possibile i difetti della persona con la quale passerai il resto della tua vita."  
"Mi fai ridere, Meena, ma non è così. Lo sai che non è così, e che tu stessa non agiresti mai in questo modo."  
Occupata com'era a osservare le attenzioni di Mr. Watson verso la sorella, Molly era ben lungi dal sospettare che lei stessa stava diventando oggetto di un qualche interesse agli occhi dell'amico di lui. Mr. Holmes all'inizio aveva a malapena ammesso che fosse graziosa e, negli incontri successivi, l'aveva guardata solo per criticarla. Ma non appena ebbe convinto se stesso e i suoi amici che il suo volto aveva a malapena qualche bel lineamento, cominciò a scoprire che quel volto era reso insolitamente intelligente dalla bella espressione dei suoi occhi scuri. A questa scoperta ne seguirono altre ugualmente imbarazzanti. Benché il suo occhio critico avesse individuato più di un difetto di simmetria nelle proporzioni del suo fisico, fu costretto a riconoscere che aveva un personale snello e piacevole; e nonostante si fosse convinto che i suoi modi non fossero quelli della società alla moda, fu colpito dalla sua disinvolta giovialità. Di tutto questo lei era completamente inconsapevole; per lei era soltanto un uomo che si rendeva antipatico dovunque, e che non l'aveva ritenuta abbastanza bella per invitarla a ballare.  
Lui cominciò a desiderare di conoscerla meglio, e come primo passo verso una conversazione diretta, fece attenzione alle sue conversazioni con gli altri. Questo modo di fare attirò l'attenzione di Molly. Erano da i Lucas, dove si era riunita una numerosa comitiva.  
"Che intenzioni aveva Mr. Holmes", disse a Meena, "ascoltando la mia conversazione con il colonnello Forster?"  
"È una domanda alla quale può rispondere solo Mr. Holmes."  
"Ma se lo fa ancora gli farò capire che lo sto notando. Ha uno sguardo molto sarcastico, e se non comincio io stessa a essere impertinente avrò presto paura di lui."  
Quando lui si avvicinò, pur senza mostrare di avere intenzione di parlare, Miss Lucas la sfidò ad accennare con lui a quell'argomento, il che indusse immediatamente Molly a farlo, e, girandosi verso di lui, disse,  
"Non credete, Mr. Holmes, che mi sia espressa straordinariamente bene poco fa, quando stavo stuzzicando il colonnello Forster affinché desse un ballo a Meryton?"  
"Con grande energia, ma è un argomento che rende sempre energica una signora."  
"Siete severo con noi."  
"Presto toccherà a _lei_ essere stuzzicata", disse Miss Lucas. "Sto andando ad aprire lo strumento, Molly, e sai bene quello che seguirà."  
"Sei davvero una strana creatura per essere un'amica! vuoi sempre farmi cantare e suonare davanti a tutti, chiunque sia! Preferirei davvero non sedermi di fronte a chi dev'essere abituato ad ascoltare i migliori tra gli esecutori." Viste comunque le insistenze di Miss Lucas, aggiunse, "Benissimo, se dev'essere così, sia pure."  
La sua esibizione fu piacevole, anche se non certo superlativa. Dopo una canzone o due fu prontamente sostituita allo strumento dalla sorella Sally, che, essendo l'unica della famiglia a essere bruttina, si era dedicata assiduamente alla cultura e all'istruzione ed era sempre impaziente di dimostrarlo.  
Sally non aveva né genio né gusto, e sebbene la vanità l'avesse fornita di determinazione, l'aveva anche fornita di un'aria pedante e di un modo di fare presuntuoso, che avrebbe oscurato anche un'eccellenza molto maggiore di quella di cui era dotata lei.  
Mr. Holmes era rimasto lì vicino in indignato silenzio per quel modo di passare la serata, che escludeva del tutto la conversazione, ed era troppo preso dai propri pensieri per accorgersi di avere accanto Sir William Lucas, finché Sir William non cominciò a parlare.  
"Che passatempo incantevole per i giovani, Mr. Holmes! D'altra parte non c'è nulla come il ballo. Io lo considero come una delle principali raffinatezze della società civile."  
"Certo, signore; e ha anche il vantaggio di essere in voga tra le società meno civili del mondo. Qualunque selvaggio può ballare."  
Sir William si limitò a sorridere. "Il vostro amico si esibisce in modo delizioso", proseguì dopo una pausa, vedendo Watson che si univa al gruppo, "e non ho dubbi sul fatto che voi siate un esperto in questa scienza, Mr. Holmes."  
"Mi avete visto ballare a Meryton, credo, signore."  
"Sì, è vero, e vedervi è stato un piacere non indifferente."  
Sir Lucas si fermò e dato che in quel momento Molly si stava muovendo verso di loro, fu colpito dall'idea di poter fare una cosa molto galante e la chiamò,  
"Mia cara Miss Molly, perché non state ballando? Mr. Holmes, lasciate che vi indichi questa signorina come una dama molto desiderabile. Non potete rifiutarvi di ballare, ne sono certo, con una tale bellezza di fronte di voi." E prendendole la mano, l'avrebbe offerta a Mr. Holmes, che, sebbene estremamente sorpreso, non era restio ad accettarla, quando lei indietreggiò improvvisamente e, con una certa agitazione, disse a Sir William,  
"A dire il vero, signore, non ho la minima intenzione di ballare. Vi prego di non pensare che sia venuta in questa direzione allo scopo di mendicare un cavaliere."  
Mr. Holmes, con solenne correttezza, chiese di poter avere l'onore della sua mano, ma invano. Molly era decisa, e neppure Sir William riuscì a smuoverla con i suoi tentativi di persuasione.  
"Voi ballate talmente bene, Miss Molly, che è crudele negarmi la gioia di vedervi; e sebbene questo gentiluomo non ami in genere questo svago, sono certo che non abbia obiezioni a farci omaggio di una mezzora."  
"Mr. Holmes è gentilissimo", disse Molly sorridendo.  
"Certo, ma considerando chi gliela ispira, mia cara Miss Molly, non ci si può meravigliare della sua compiacenza, poiché chi obietterebbe di fronte a una dama del genere?"  
Molly lo guardò con aria maliziosa, e se ne andò. La sua riluttanza non l'aveva danneggiata agli occhi del gentiluomo, che stava pensando a lei con un certo compiacimento, quando fu avvicinato da Miss Watson.  
"Posso indovinare il soggetto della vostra fantasticheria."  
"Direi proprio di no."  
"State considerando quanto sarebbe insopportabile passare molte serate in questo modo, in una compagnia del genere, e sono assolutamente d'accordo con voi. Cosa darei per sentire i vostri commenti su di loro!"  
"La vostra ipotesi è totalmente sbagliata, ve l'assicuro. La mia mente era impegnata in cose più gradevoli. Stavo meditando sul grande piacere che procurano due begli occhi nel volto di una donna graziosa."  
Miss Watson lo fissò immediatamente in volto, e gli chiese di dirle quale fosse la signora che aveva avuto il merito di ispirare una tale riflessione. Mr. Holmes replicò intrepido,  
"Miss Molly Hooper."  
"Miss Molly Hooper!" ripeté Miss Watson. "Sono davvero sbalordita. Da quanto tempo gode dei vostri favori? e, vi prego, quando potrò farvi le mie congratulazioni?"  
"È esattamente la domanda che mi aspettavo mi faceste. L'immaginazione di una signora è molto rapida; salta dall'ammirazione all'amore, dall'amore al matrimonio in un istante. Sapevo che mi avreste fatto le vostre congratulazioni."  
"Be', se parlate seriamente, dovrò ritenere la faccenda assolutamente sistemata. Avrete davvero una suocera incantevole e, naturalmente, starà sempre a Pemberley con voi."  
Lui la ascoltò con perfetta indifferenza mentre si divertiva in quel modo, e dato che questa compostezza l'aveva del tutto rassicurata, lei proseguì a lungo con le sue battute di spirito.

7

Le proprietà di Mr. Hooper consistevano quasi interamente in una tenuta da duemila sterline l'anno, che, sfortunatamente per le sue figlie, era vincolata, in assenza di un erede maschio, a un lontano parente; e i mezzi della madre, sebbene consistenti rispetto alla sua posizione sociale, non potevano che in minima parte sopperire alle pecche di quelli del marito.  
Mrs. Hooper aveva una sorella sposata a un certo Mr. Phillips, che era stato impiegato del padre e gli era succeduto negli affari, e un fratello che si era stabilito a Londra in una rispettabile attività commerciale.  
Il villaggio di Longbourn era a solo un miglio da Meryton, una distanza molto conveniente per le signorine, che di solito erano allettate ad andarci tre o quattro volte a settimana, per porgere i loro omaggi alla zia e al negozio di abbigliamento che si trovava proprio sulla strada. Le due più giovani della famiglia, Philippa e Janine, erano particolarmente assidue in queste premure; avevano la testa più vuota delle sorelle, e quando non avevano niente di meglio da fare, una passeggiata a Meryton era necessaria per lo svago nelle ore che precedevano il pranzo e forniva spunti per la conversazione serale; e nonostante la campagna sia in genere avara di novità, riuscivano sempre a saperne qualcuna dalla zia. Al momento, in effetti, erano ben fornite sia di novità che di felicità, dato il recente arrivo nei paraggi di un reggimento della milizia, che sarebbe rimasto per tutto l'inverno, con il quartier generale a Meryton.  
Una mattina arrivò un valletto che portava un biglietto per Miss Hooper; veniva da Netherfield, e il domestico aspettò per una risposta. Gli occhi di Mrs. Hooper brillarono di gioia, e non fece che chiedere, mentre la figlia leggeva.  
"È di Miss Watson", disse Mary, e poi lo lesse a voce alta. '' mi invita per il pranzo...Mr. Watson sarà a pranzo fuori.''  
"A pranzo fuori", disse Mrs. Hooper, "è davvero un peccato."  
"Posso usare la carrozza?" disse Mary.  
"No, mia cara, farai meglio ad andare a cavallo, perché sembra probabile che piova, e quindi dovrai restare per la notte."  
"Sarebbe un buon piano", disse Molly, "se ci fosse la certezza che non si offriranno di riportarla a casa."  
"Oh! ma i signori per andare a Meryton useranno la carrozza di Mr. Watson."  
Mary fu quindi costretta ad andare a cavallo, e la madre l'accompagnò alla porta con molti allegri pronostici di una pessima giornata. Le sue speranze ebbero piena conferma; Mary non era uscita da molto quando cominciò a piovere a dirotto. Le sorelle erano in pensiero per lei, ma la madre era beata: Mary non sarebbe sicuramente riuscita a tornare a casa.  
"È stata davvero un'ottima idea da parte mia!" disse Mrs. Hooper più di una volta, come se la pioggia fosse tutto merito suo. Fino al mattino dopo, tuttavia, non poté rendersi conto di tutto il successo del suo stratagemma. Avevano appena finito di fare colazione quando un domestico di Netherfield portò questo biglietto per Molly:

 _Mia carissima Molly,  
stamattina non mi sento affatto bene, il che, immagino, possa essere attribuito all'acqua che ho preso ieri. I miei gentili amici non vogliono sentir parlare del mio ritorno fino a quando non starò meglio. Insistono anche affinché mi veda il medico; perciò non vi allarmate se venite a sapere che è stato da me, e salvo per la gola infiammata e il mal di testa non c'è molto altro.  
Tua, ecc._

"Be', mia cara", disse Mr. Hooper, una volta che Molly ebbe letto il biglietto a voce alta, "se tua figlia dovesse prendersi una malattia grave, se dovesse morire, sarebbe una consolazione sapere che tutto è stato fatto per dare la caccia a Mr. Watson, e a seguito dei tuoi ordini."  
"La gente non muore per dei piccoli e insignificanti raffreddori."  
Molly, sentendosi davvero preoccupata, aveva deciso di andare da lei, anche senza la carrozza; e dato che non era una cavallerizza, la sola alternativa era andare a piedi. Li informò della sua decisione.  
"Come puoi essere così sciocca", esclamò la madre, "da farti venire in mente una cosa del genere, con tutto questo fango! Non sarai presentabile una volta arrivata lì."  
"Sarò sicuramente presentabile per vedere Mary, il che è tutto ciò che voglio."  
"Ammiro la prontezza della tua generosità," osservò Sally, "ma ogni impulso del sentimento dovrebbe essere guidato dalla ragione, e, secondo me, lo sforzo dovrebbe sempre essere proporzionato allo scopo."  
Nonostante la disapprovazione della madre Molly si incamminò; attraversò a passo svelto un campo dopo l'altro, scavalcò steccati e saltò pozzanghere con agile impazienza, e alla fine si trovò in vista della casa con le caviglie doloranti, le calze infangate e il volto che brillava, scaldato da quell'esercizio.  
Fu introdotta nel salottino della colazione, dove erano riuniti tutti tranne Mary, e dove la sua apparizione suscitò un'enorme sorpresa. Che avesse camminato per tre miglia così di buon mattino, con tutto quel fango, e da sola, era quasi incredibile per Miss Watson; e Molly si rese conto che la disprezzava per questo. Tuttavia la accolsero con molta cortesia; e nei modi del fratello c'era qualcosa di più della cortesia, c'era giovialità e garbo. Mr. Holmes parlò pochissimo: era diviso tra l'ammirazione per quella carnagione resa così splendente dall'esercizio e i dubbi su quanto l'occasione giustificasse il recarsi così lontano da sola.

Molly fu contenta di essere immediatamente condotta dalla sorella, e Mary, che si era trattenuta dall'esprimere nel suo biglietto quanto desiderasse una vista del genere solo per paura di creare allarme e di dare disturbo, fu felicissima di vederla entrare.

Quando l'orologio suonò le tre, Molly si rese conto di dover andare, e lo disse molto malvolentieri. Quando Mary mostrò una tale ansia nel separarsi da lei, Miss Watson fu costretta a un invito a restare per il momento a Netherfield. Molly accettò con molta gratitudine, e un domestico fu mandato a Longbourn per avvertire la famiglia che sarebbe restata, e per riportare una scorta di vestiti.

8

Alle cinque le due signore si ritirarono per cambiarsi, e alle sei e mezza Molly fu chiamata per il pranzo.  
Mr Watson era l'unico della compagnia a cui lei guardasse con una certa soddisfazione. La sua ansia per Mary era evidente, e il suo interesse per lei stessa molto cortese, e le impedì di sentirsi troppo come un'intrusa, come immaginava la ritenessero gli altri. Ebbe pochissime attenzione da tutti escluso lui. Miss Watson era tutta presa da Mr. Holmes.  
Una volta terminato il pranzo, Molly tornò subito da Mary, e Miss Watson cominciò a parlar male di lei non appena uscita dalla stanza. I suoi modi furono dichiarati davvero pessimi, un misto di superbia e impertinenza; non sapeva conversare, non aveva né stile, né gusto, né bellezza.

"Per farla breve, non ha nulla che le faccia onore se non essere un'eccellente camminatrice. Non dimenticherò mai la sua apparizione stamattina. Sembrava davvero quasi una selvaggia. Con quei capelli così scarmigliati, così sciatti. La sottogonna, con un orlo di sei pollici di fango!"  
"La tua descrizione può anche essere esatta, Irene", disse Watson; "ma a me è sfuggito tutto. Ho pensato che Miss Molly Hooper avesse un bellissimo aspetto, quando stamattina ha fatto il suo ingresso nella stanza. La sottogonna infangata mi è completamente sfuggita."  
" _Voi_ l'avete notata, Mr. Holmes, ne sono sicura", disse Miss Watson; "e sono propensa a credere che non avreste voluto vedere _vostra sorella_ esibirsi in quel modo."  
"Sicuramente no."  
"Camminare per tre miglia o quello che sia, con le caviglie nel fango, e da sola, completamente sola! che voleva dimostrare con questo? A me sembra un disgustoso sfoggio di presuntuosa indipendenza, un'indifferenza al decoro tipica di un posto di campagna."  
"Rivela un affetto per la sorella che è molto apprezzabile", disse Watson.  
"Temo, Mr. Holmes", osservò Miss Watson quasi bisbigliando, "che questa avventura abbia alquanto scosso la vostra ammirazione per i suoi begli occhi."  
"Niente affatto", replicò lui, "erano illuminati dall'esercizio."  
Seguì una breve pausa, e fu Miss Irene Watson a ricominciare.  
"Ho molta stima per Miss Mary Hooper, è davvero una ragazza dolcissima, e vorrei con tutto il cuore che si sistemasse bene. Ma con un padre e una madre del genere, e parentele così modeste, temo che non ci siano possibilità che ciò accada."  
Con un rigurgito di tenerezza, tuttavia, dopo aver lasciato la sala da pranzo si recò nella sua stanza, e stette con lei finché non furono chiamate per il caffè. Mary era ancora molto indisposta, e Molly non volle assolutamente lasciarla fino a tarda sera, quando ebbe il conforto di vederla addormentata, e quando giudicò corretto, più che piacevole, scendere al piano di sotto.  
Entrando in salotto li trovò tutti a giocare a carte, e fu immediatamente invitata a unirsi a loro, ma sospettando che giocassero forte rifiutò e, accampando la sorella come scusa, disse che per il breve tempo in cui poteva restare si sarebbe svagata con un libro.  
"Miss Molly Hooper", disse Miss Watson, "disprezza le carte. È una grande lettrice e non le piace nient'altro."  
"Non merito né un tale elogio né un tale biasimo", esclamò Molly; " _non_ sono una grande lettrice, e mi piacciono molte cose."  
"Sono certo che assistere vostra sorella vi piace", disse Watson; "e spero che il piacere sia presto accresciuto vedendola perfettamente ristabilita."  
Molly lo ringraziò di cuore, e poi si avvicinò a un tavolo dove erano poggiati alcuni libri. Lui si offrì immediatamente di farne portare altri, tutti quelli che la sua biblioteca aveva a disposizione.  
"E avrei voluto che la mia collezione fosse più ampia, a vostro beneficio e per la mia reputazione; ma sono pigro, e sebbene non ne abbia molti ne ho più di quanti ne abbia mai sfogliati."  
Molly gli assicurò che per lei quelli nella stanza erano perfettamente sufficienti.  
"Mi stupisce", disse Miss Watson, "che mio padre abbia lasciato una collezione di libri così scarsa. Che bellissima biblioteca avete a Pemberley, Mr. Holmes!"  
"È ovvio che sia buona", replicò lui, "è stata opera di molte generazioni."  
"E poi voi stesso avete fatto così tante aggiunte; state sempre a comprare libri."  
"Non riesco a capire come si faccia, al giorno d'oggi, a trascurare una biblioteca di famiglia."  
"Trascurare! Sono sicura che non trascuriate nulla che può aggiungersi alle bellezze di quel luogo così nobile. John, quando ti costruirai una casa _tua_ , vorrei che fosse bella anche solo la metà di Pemberley."  
"Me lo auguro."  
"Ma in realtà ti suggerirei di comprarla da quelle parti, e di prendere Pemberley come modello. In Inghilterra non c'è contea più bella del Derbyshire.  
"Con tutto il cuore; comprerei la stessa Pemberley se Holmes la vendesse."  
"Sto parlando di cose possibili, John."  
"Parola mia, Irene, secondo me sarebbe più probabile avere Pemberley comprandola che imitandola."  
Molly era talmente presa da quello che dicevano da concedere ben poca attenzione al suo libro; e presto, mettendolo completamente da parte, si avvicinò al tavolo da gioco e si mise tra Mr. Watson e la sorella maggiore, per osservare la partita.  
"Miss Holmes è cresciuta molto da questa primavera?" disse Miss Watson; "sarà alta quanto me?"  
"Credo che ci arriverà. Ora è circa dell'altezza di Miss Molly Hooper, o un po' più alta."  
"Quanto vorrei rivederla? Non ho mai incontrato nessuno che mi sia piaciuto così tanto. Che contegno, che modi! ed è estremamente istruita per la sua età! Le sue esibizioni al pianoforte sono squisite."  
"Per me è sorprendente", disse Watson, "quante signorine abbiano la pazienza di arrivare a essere così tanto istruite, come sono tutte."  
"Tutte le signorine istruite! Mio caro John, ma che vorresti dire?"  
"Sì, tutte, credo. Dipingono, ricoprono paraventi e intrecciano borsellini ma sono sicuro di non aver mai sentito parlare per la prima volta di una signorina senza essere messo a conoscenza di come fosse ben istruita."  
"La tua lista delle cose comunemente intese come istruzione", disse Holmes, "è fin troppo vera. La parola è applicata a molte donne che non la meritano se non per intrecciare borsellini o ricoprire paraventi. Ma sono ben lungi dall'essere d'accordo con te nella tua stima per le donne in generale. Non posso vantarmi di conoscerne più di una mezza dozzina, nell'intero arco delle mie conoscenze, che siano realmente istruite."  
"Nemmeno io, ne sono sicura", disse Miss Watson.  
"Allora", osservò Molly, "dovete avere un concetto di donna istruita che comprende moltissime doti."  
"Sì, ne comprende moltissime."  
"Oh! certamente", esclamò la sua fedele assistente, "nessuna può essere veramente considerata istruita se non va ben oltre quello che si vede di solito. Una donna deve avere una profonda conoscenza della musica, del canto, del disegno, della danza e delle lingue moderne, per meritare questa parola; e oltre a tutto questo, deve possedere un certo non so che nell'atteggiamento e nel modo di camminare, nel tono della voce, nel modo di rivolgersi agli altri e di esprimersi, altrimenti la parola non sarà meritata che a metà."  
"Dev'essere padrona di tutto questo", aggiunse Holmes, "e a tutto questo deve aggiungere qualcosa di più sostanziale, allargando la mente con vaste letture."  
"Non mi sorprendo più per il fatto che conosciate _solo_ sei donne istruite. Anzi, adesso mi meraviglio che ne conosciate _qualcuna_."  
"Siete così severa con il vostro sesso da dubitare della possibilità di tutto questo?"  
" _Io_ non ho mai incontrato una donna del genere."  
Miss Watson protestò vivacemente contro l'ingiustizia implicita in quel dubbio, e asserì di conoscere molte donne che rispondevano alla descrizione. Dato che la conversazione si era così conclusa, Molly lasciò la stanza poco dopo.  
"Molly Bennet", disse Miss Watson, una volta chiusa la porta, "è una di quelle signorine che cercano di far bella figura con l'altro sesso sottovalutando il proprio, e sono convinta che con molti uomini la cosa abbia successo. Ma, secondo me, è un sistema meschino, uno squallido artificio."  
"Senza dubbio", rispose Holmes, che era il principale destinatario di questa osservazione, "c'è della meschinità in _tutti_ gli artifici che le signore talvolta si degnano di usare per sedurre. Qualsiasi cosa che ha delle affinità con la scaltrezza è spregevole."  
Miss Watson non era così completamente soddisfatta di questa risposta da proseguire nell'argomento.

9

Molly trascorse la maggior parte della notte nella stanza della sorella, e il mattino ebbe il piacere di poter dare una risposta discretamente positiva alle richieste di informazioni che aveva ricevuto molto di buonora da Mr. Watson tuttavia, chiese che venisse mandato un biglietto a Longbourn, per pregare la madre di far visita a Mary e rendersi conto di persona della situazione. Il biglietto fu inviato immediatamente, e la richiesta venne esaudita con la stessa rapidità. Mrs. Hooper, accompagnata dalle due figlie minori, arrivò a Netherfield subito dopo colazione.  
Se avesse trovato Mary visibilmente in pericolo, Mrs. Hooper si sarebbe certamente disperata; ma ritenendosi soddisfatta nel vedere che la malattia non destava nessun allarme, non si augurò affatto che si ristabilisse nell'immediato, dato che una guarigione l'avrebbe probabilmente portata via da Netherfield. Dopo essere state un po' con Mary, all'arrivo di Miss Watson, e su suo invito, la madre e le tre figlie l'accompagnarono nella sala della colazione. Watson le accolse con la speranza che Mrs. Hooper non avesse trovato Miss Hooper peggiorata rispetto a quanto si fosse aspettata.  
"A dire il vero è così, signore", fu la risposta. "È di gran lunga troppo malata per essere spostata. Dobbiamo abusare ancora per un po' della vostra gentilezza."  
"Spostata!" esclamò Watson. "Nemmeno a pensarlo. Mia sorella, ne sono certo, non ne vorrà sapere di spostarla."  
"Potete contarci, signora", disse Miss Watson, con fredda cortesia, "Miss Hooper riceverà tutte le possibili attenzioni finché resterà con noi."  
Mrs. Hooper si profuse in ringraziamenti.  
"Ne sono certa", aggiunse, "se non fosse stato per amici così buoni chissà che ne sarebbe stato di lei, perché è veramente molto malata, e soffre moltissimo, anche se con la più grande pazienza al mondo, il che è sempre il suo modo di fare, poiché ha, senza eccezioni, il carattere più dolce che io abbia mai visto. Spesso dico alle altre mie figlie che non sono nulla in confronto a _lei_. Avete una stanza deliziosa qui, Mr. Watson, e che vista incantevole sul viale d'ingresso. Non conosco luogo nei dintorni che sia all'altezza di Netherfield. Spero che non abbiate intenzione di lasciarla troppo in fretta, anche se il contratto d'affitto è breve."  
"Qualunque cosa faccio la faccio in fretta", ripose lui, "e perciò se dovessi decidermi a lasciare Netherfield probabilmente partirei in cinque minuti. Per il momento, tuttavia, la considero una sistemazione stabile.''

"È esattamente quello che mi sarei immaginata da voi", disse Molly.  
"Cominciate a capirmi, non è vero?" esclamò lui, girandosi verso di lei.  
"Oh! Sì, vi capisco perfettamente."  
"Vorrei poterlo prendere come un complimento, ma temo che essere così facilmente prevedibile sia da compatire."  
"Dipende. Non è detto che un carattere misterioso e intricato sia più o meno apprezzabile di uno come il vostro."  
"Molly", esclamò la madre, "ricordati dove sei, e non lasciarti andare ai modi incivili che tolleriamo a casa."  
"Non sapevo", proseguì Watson, "che foste una studiosa dei caratteri. Dev'essere uno studio divertente."  
"Sì, ma i caratteri intricati sono i _più_ divertenti. Hanno almeno questo di vantaggio."  
"La campagna", disse Holmes, "in genere può fornire pochi soggetti per uno studio come questo. In una zona di campagna ci si muove all'interno di un ambiente sociale ristretto e uniforme."  
"Ma la gente cambia così tanto che c'è sempre qualcosa di nuovo da osservare."  
"Ma sì, certo", esclamò Mrs. Hooper, offesa dal suo modo di parlare della società di campagna. "Vi assicuro che in campagna la vita è esattamente come in città, credo che ci siano pochi posti più ricchi di vicini. Io so solo che noi frequentiamo ventiquattro famiglie."  
Nulla se non il riguardo verso Molly permise a Watson di mantenersi serio. Molly, allo scopo di dire qualcosa che potesse sviare i pensieri della madre, le chiese se Meena Lucas fosse stata a Longbourn da quando lei era andata via.  
"Sì, è venuta ieri con il padre. Che uomo simpatico è Sir William, Mr. Watson, non è vero? Davvero un uomo di mondo! Così garbato e alla mano! Ha sempre una parola per tutti. _Questa_ è la mia idea di buona educazione, e le persone che si credono chissà chi, e non aprono mai bocca, non sanno proprio cosa sia, l'educazione."  
"Meena ha pranzato con voi?"  
"No, è voluta tornare a casa. Immagino che l'aspettassero per fare la torta di mele. Per quanto mi riguarda, Mr. Watson, ho sempre della servitù che sa fare il proprio mestiere; le _mie_ figlie sono state cresciute in modo diverso. Ma ognuno fa come crede, e le Lucas sono una buona pasta di ragazze, ve l'assicuro. È un peccato che non siano belle! Non che _io_ ritenga Meena così _tanto_ insignificante, e poi per noi è una cara amica."  
"Sembra una signorina molto simpatica", disse Watson.  
"Oh! certo che sì, ma dovete ammettere che è davvero insignificante. Lady Lucas lo dice spesso, e mi invidia la bellezza di Mary. Quando aveva solo quindici anni, c'era un gentiluomo a Londra, talmente innamorato di lei che mia cognata era certa che si sarebbe dichiarato prima che ce ne andassimo. Invece non se ne fece nulla. Comunque, scrisse dei versi su di lei, ed erano molto graziosi."  
"E così fini il suo amore", disse Molly con impazienza. "Mi chiedo chi sia stato il primo a scoprire l'efficacia della poesia nello scacciare un amore!"  
"Ho sempre pensato che la poesia fosse il _nutrimento_ dell'amore", disse Holmes.  
"Di un amore vero, solido, robusto, può essere. Qualsiasi cosa nutre ciò che è già forte. Ma se c'è solo una sorta di inclinazione lieve, sottile, sono convinta che un buon sonetto la faccia morire di fame."  
Holmes fu il solo a sorridere; e il mutismo generale che seguì fece tremare Molly per il timore che la madre si mettesse un'altra volta in mostra ma Mrs. Hooper era soddisfatta, e subito dopo ordinò la carrozza. A quel segnale, la più giovane delle figlie si fece avanti prendendo di petto Mr. Watson, che, non appena arrivato in campagna, aveva promesso di dare un ballo a Netherfield.  
Janine era una ragazza di quindici anni, robusta e ben sviluppata, con una bella carnagione e un'espressione allegra; era la prediletta della madre, il cui affetto l'aveva condotta a fare il suo ingresso in società a un'età molto precoce. Aveva una vitalità prorompente, una sorta di innata sicurezza di sé, che le attenzioni degli ufficiali avevano fatto diventare sfacciataggine. Era quindi molto adatta a rivolgersi a Mr. Watson a proposito del ballo, e a rammentargli a bruciapelo la sua promessa.  
"Sono perfettamente pronto, ve l'assicuro, a mantenere il mio impegno, e quando vostra sorella si sarà ristabilita, fisserete voi, se vi fa piacere, la data del ballo.  
Dopodiché Mrs. Hooper e le figlie se ne andarono, e Molly tornò subito da Mary, lasciando il comportamento suo e delle sue parenti alla mercé di Miss Watson e di Mr. Holmes; quest'ultimo, tuttavia, non si fece convincere a unirsi alle critiche nei confronti di _lei_ , nonostante tutte le frecciate di Miss Watson sui _begli occhi_.

10

La giornata trascorse praticamente come era trascorsa quella precedente e in serata Molly si unì agli altri in salotto. Mr. Holmes stava scrivendo, e Miss Watson, seduta accanto a lui, controllava il progresso della lettera e distoglieva continuamente la sua attenzione con messaggi per la destinataria, la sorella di lui.

Molly prese un ricamo e si divertì abbastanza assistendo a quello che succedeva tra Holmes e la sua compagna. I continui complimenti della signora insieme al completo disinteresse con il quale venivano accolti, formavano un curioso dialogo, che era perfettamente coincidente con l'opinione che aveva di entrambi.  
"Come sarà felice Miss Holmes di ricevere una lettera del genere!"  
Lui non rispose.  
"Scrivete con straordinaria velocità."  
"Vi sbagliate. Scrivo piuttosto lentamente."  
"Quante lettere avrete occasione di scrivere nel corso dell'anno! Anche lettere d'affari! Io le riterrei odiose!"  
"Allora è una fortuna che tocchino in sorte a me invece che a voi."  
"Per favore, dite a vostra sorella che desidero tanto rivederla."  
"Già gliel'ho detto una volta, su vostra richiesta."  
"Temo che la penna non sia di vostro gradimento. Fatemela sistemare. Sono bravissima a sistemare le penne."  
"Vi ringrazio, ma me le sistemo sempre da solo."  
"Come fate a scrivere così dritto?"  
Lui rimase in silenzio.  
"Dite a vostra sorella che sono felice di sentire dei suoi progressi con l'arpa, e vi prego di informarla che sono davvero andata in estasi per la bellezza del suo piccolo ricamo per un copri tavola."  
"Potete darmi licenza di differire la vostra estasi alla prossima lettera? Al momento non ho spazio per renderle giustizia."  
"Oh! non importa. La vedrò a gennaio. Ma le scrivete sempre queste belle lettere così lunghe, Mr. Holmes?"  
"In genere sono lunghe; ma quanto all'essere sempre belle non sta a me giudicarlo."  
"Per me è una certezza, che una persona capace di scrivere con facilità una lettera lunga non possa scrivere male."  
"Questo non è un complimento da fare a Holmes, Irene", esclamò il fratello, "perché lui _non_ scrive con facilità. Va troppo alla ricerca di parole difficili. Non è vero, Holmes?"  
"Il mio stile di scrittura è molto diverso dal tuo."  
"Oh!" esclamò Miss Watson, "John scrive nel modo più sciatto che si possa immaginare. Tralascia metà delle parole e scarabocchia il resto."  
Mr. Holmes concluse la sua lettera. Una volta terminata quell'incombenza, si rivolse a Miss Watson e a Molly pregandole di fare un po' di musica. Miss Watson si mosse con fervore verso il pianoforte, e dopo una cortese richiesta affinché fosse Molly la prima, declinata da quest'ultima con pari cortesia e più sincerità, prese posto.  
Mentre Miss Watson era occupata nel canto Molly non poté fare a meno di notare, mentre sfogliava alcuni spartiti poggiati sullo strumento, come lo sguardo di Mr. Holmes si fermasse molto spesso su di lei. Non poteva certo supporre di essere oggetto dell'ammirazione di un grand'uomo del genere; e che la guardasse perché gli era antipatica sarebbe stato ancora più strano. Alla fine, riuscì solo a immaginare che le rivolgesse la sua attenzione perché in lei c'era qualcosa di fuori luogo e riprovevole. L'ipotesi non la turbò. Le piaceva troppo poco per tenere alla sua approvazione  
Dopo aver suonato alcune canzoni italiane, Miss Watson cambiò genere con una vivace aria scozzese, e subito dopo Mr. Holmes , avvicinandosi a Molly, le disse,  
"Non provate un forte desiderio, Miss Hooper, di cogliere l'occasione per ballare un reel?"  
Lei sorrise, ma non rispose. Lui ripeté la domanda, un po' sorpreso dal suo silenzio.  
"Oh!" disse lei, "vi avevo sentito; ma non sono riuscita a decidere subito che cosa rispondere. Lo so che avreste voluto sentirmi dire «sì» per avere il piacere di denigrare il mio buongusto; ma per me è sempre un piacere stravolgere questo genere di piani, e privare le persone del loro disprezzo premeditato. Ho perciò risolto di dirvi che non voglio affatto ballare un reel; e ora disprezzatemi pure se ne avete il coraggio."  
"Non oserei mai farlo, davvero."  
Molly, che aveva intenzione di offenderlo, si meravigliò della sua galanteria; ma in lei c'era un misto di dolcezza e malizia che le rendeva difficile offendere chiunque; e Holmes non era mai stato così stregato da nessuna donna come da lei. Era convinto che, se non fosse stato per l'inferiorità della sua famiglia, si sarebbe trovato davvero in serio pericolo.  
Miss Watson vedeva, o sospettava, abbastanza da essere gelosa, e la forte impazienza per la guarigione fu alquanto rafforzata dal desiderio di sbarazzarsi di Molly.

11

Quando le signore si alzarono dopo il pranzo, Molly corse di sopra dalla sorella e, assicurandosi che fosse ben protetta dal freddo, l'accompagnò in salotto, dove fu accolta da Miss Watson con molte manifestazioni di gioia; Molly non l'aveva mai trovata così gradevole.  
Ma quando entrarono i signori, Mary smise di essere al centro dell'attenzione. Lo sguardo di Miss Watson si rivolse all'istante a Holmes, e trovò da dirgli qualcosa prima che avesse fatto qualche passo. Lui si rivolse subito a Miss Hooper, con educate felicitazioni ma l'espansività e il calore furono appannaggio solo del saluto di Watson. Era pieno di gioia e di attenzioni. La prima mezz'ora la passò ad attizzare il fuoco, per paura che lei risentisse del cambio di stanza, e la fece spostare dall'altra parte del caminetto, affinché stesse lontana dalla porta. Poi si sedette accanto a lei e rivolse a malapena la parola agli altri. Molly, intenta a lavorare nell'angolo opposto, osservò tutto con molto piacere.  
Una volta preso il tè, Mr Holmes prese un libro; Miss Watson fece lo stesso.

L'attenzione di Miss Watson era molto più impegnata a controllare i progressi di Mr. Holmes con il _suo_ libro che a leggere il proprio; non smetteva di fargli continue domande o di sbirciare le pagine che stava leggendo. Ma non riuscì ad attirarlo nella conversazione. Alla fine, completamente esausta dai tentativi di svagarsi con il proprio libro, che aveva scelto solo perché era il secondo volume di quello di lui, fece un sonoro sbadiglio e disse, "Com'è piacevole passare una serata in questo modo! Mi sento di dire che in fondo non c'è nessuno svago come la lettura! Come ci si stanca presto di qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia un libro!"  
Nessuno replicò. Allora lei mise da parte il libro e lanciò uno sguardo intorno alla sala alla ricerca di qualche svago, quando, sentendo che il fratello stava parlando a Miss Hooper di un ballo, si rivolse subito a lui e disse,  
"A proposito, John, stai davvero pensando di dare un ballo a Netherfield? Ti consiglierei, prima di decidere, di tenere conto dei desideri dei presenti; mi sbaglio di grosso o tra di noi c'è qualcuno per il quale un ballo sarebbe più una punizione che un piacere?"  
"Se intendi dire Holmes", esclamò il fratello, "può andarsene a letto, se preferisce, prima che cominci, ma quanto al ballo, è una cosa ormai decisa."  
"I balli mi piacerebbero infinitamente di più", replicò lei, "se si svolgessero in maniera diversa. Sarebbe molto più sensato se all'ordine del giorno ci fosse la conversazione invece della danza."  
"Molto più sensato, mia cara Irene, lo ammetto, ma non sarebbe molto vicino a un ballo."  
Miss Watson non rispose, e subito dopo si alzò e si mise a passeggiare per la stanza. Aveva una figura elegante, e camminava bene, ma Holmes, al quale era destinato il tutto, restava ancora inflessibilmente assorto. Ormai preda della disperazione, decise di fare un ulteriore tentativo e, rivolgendosi a Molly, disse,  
"Miss Molly Hooper, lasciatevi convincere a seguire il mio esempio, e a fare un giro per la stanza. Vi assicuro che è molto riposante dopo essere rimaste sedute così a lungo nella stessa posizione."  
Molly ne fu sorpresa, ma accettò. Miss Watson ebbe non meno successo nell'obiettivo reale di quel gesto cortese; Mr. Holmes alzò lo sguardo. Era rimasto colpito quanto Molly dalla novità di una gentilezza da quella fonte, e chiuse senza accorgersene il libro. Fu subito invitato a unirsi a loro, ma rifiutò, osservando che poteva immaginare solo due motivi per quella scelta di passeggiare avanti e indietro per la stanza, con entrambi i quali la sua partecipazione avrebbe interferito. Miss Watson stava morendo dalla voglia di sapere che cosa intendeva dire, e chiese a Molly se fosse in grado di interpretarlo.  
"Assolutamente no", fu la risposta; "ma contateci, intende essere severo con noi, e il mezzo più sicuro per deluderlo sarà di non chiedergli nulla in proposito."  
Miss Watson, però, era incapace di dare una qualsiasi delusione a Mr. Holmes, e quindi perseverò nel chiedere una spiegazione circa quei due motivi.  
"Non ho nulla in contrario a spiegarli", disse lui, non appena lei gli consentì di parlare. "O avete scelto questo modo di passare la serata perché siete in confidenza e avete affari riservati da discutere, oppure perché siete consapevoli che le vostre figure appaiano nel modo migliore camminando; nel primo caso sarei sicuramente d'intralcio, e nel secondo posso ammirarvi molto meglio se resto seduto accanto al fuoco."  
"Ma è inaudito!" esclamò Miss Watson. "Non ho mai sentito nulla di così disgustoso. Come lo puniremo per un discorso del genere?"  
"Nulla di più facile." disse Molly. "Stuzzicatelo, ridete di lui. Intimi come siete, dovete sapere come fare."  
"Sul mio onore, _non_ lo so. Vi assicuro che l'intimità non mi ha ancora insegnato _questo_. Stuzzicare un temperamento così tranquillo e una tale presenza di spirito! No, no, so che qui può sconfiggerci. E quanto a riderne, non ci esponiamo, ve ne prego, al tentativo di ridere senza motivo. Mr. Holmes può felicitarsi con se stesso."  
"Non si può ridere di Mr. Holmes!" esclamò Molly. "È un vantaggio non comune, e spero che continuerà a essere non comune, perché per _me_ sarebbe una grossa perdita avere molte conoscenze del genere. Mi piace così tanto una bella risata."  
"Miss Watson", disse lui, "mi ha concesso più credito di quanto ne sia dovuto. Il più saggio e il migliore degli uomini, o meglio, la più saggia e la migliore delle sue azioni, può essere resa ridicola da una persona il cui scopo principale nella vita è scherzare."  
"Certo", replicò Molly, "ci sono persone del genere, ma spero di non essere una di _loro_. Stravaganze e sciocchezze, capricci e assurdità mi divertono, lo ammetto, e ne rido ogni volta che posso. Ma queste cose, suppongo, sono proprio quelle da cui voi siete immune."  
"Forse questo non è possibile per nessuno. Ma nella vita ho sempre cercato di evitare quelle debolezze che spesso espongono al ridicolo anche una notevole intelligenza."  
"Come la vanità e l'orgoglio."  
"Sì, la vanità è indubbiamente una debolezza. Ma l'orgoglio... dove c'è una reale superiorità d'intelletto, l'orgoglio sarà sempre sotto attento controllo."  
Molly si girò per nascondere un sorriso.  
"Il vostro esame di Mr. Holmes è terminato, presumo", disse Miss Watson; "e vi prego, qual è il risultato?"  
"Mi sono perfettamente convinta che Mr. Holmes non abbia difetti. Lo ammette lui stesso senza alcun dubbio."  
"No", disse Holmes, "non ho mai preteso una cosa del genere. Ho diversi difetti, ma non riguardano, spero, l'intelletto. Non posso certo garantire per il mio carattere. Credo che sia ben poco accomodante. Non riesco a dimenticare le follie e i vizi degli altri quanto dovrei, né le offese fattemi. I miei sentimenti non si spostano a ogni tentativo di smuoverli. La mia stima una volta perduta è perduta per sempre."  
" _Questo_ sì che è un vero e proprio difetto!" esclamò Molly. "Un rancore implacabile _è_ una macchia in un carattere. Ma come difetto è scelto bene. Non posso davvero _riderne_. Nei miei confronti siete in salvo."  
"In ogni temperamento c'è, credo, una tendenza a un qualche particolare peccato, un'imperfezione naturale che nemmeno la migliore educazione può sconfiggere."  
"E la _vostra_ imperfezione è detestare tutti."  
"E la vostra", replicò lui con un sorriso, "è l'ostinazione nel fraintenderli."  
"Facciamo un po' di musica", esclamò Miss Watson, stanca di una conversazione nella quale non aveva parte. Fu aperto il pianoforte e Holmes, dopo qualche istante di riflessione, non ne fu dispiaciuto. Cominciava ad avvertire il pericolo di concedere troppa attenzione a Molly.

12

Il mattino dopo Molly scrisse alla madre per pregarla di mandare la carrozza nel corso della giornata. Ma Mrs. Hooper non poteva rassegnarsi ad accoglierle così presto. Mrs. Hooper mandò a dire che non sarebbero stati in grado di disporre della carrozza prima di martedì. Tuttavia, Molly era fermamente decisa a non restare più a lungo e, nel timore di essere considerate delle intruse per essersi trattenute troppo senza necessità, insistette con Mary affinché chiedesse immediatamente a Mr. Watson di poter usare la sua carrozza, e alla fine fu stabilito che avrebbero parlato della loro intenzione di lasciare Netherfield quello stesso giorno.

La notizia suscitò molte dichiarazioni di rincrescimento; quello che fu detto sul desiderio di farle restare almeno fino al giorno seguente ebbe effetto su Mary, e la partenza fu differita all'indomani.  
Il padrone di casa apprese con genuino dispiacere che se ne sarebbero andate così presto, e cercò ripetutamente di convincere Miss Hooper che per lei non sarebbe stato consigliabile, che non si era ristabilita abbastanza; ma Mary sapeva essere inflessibile quando si sentiva nel giusto.  
Per Mr. Holmes la notizia fu la benvenuta. Molly era rimasta anche troppo a Netherfield. Era attratto da lei più di quanto desiderasse, e Miss Watson era scortese con _lei_ e più fastidiosa del solito con lui. Decise saggiamente di stare particolarmente attento a non farsi scappare, in _quel_ momento, nessun segno di ammirazione, nulla che potesse far sorgere in lei la speranza di poterne influenzare la felicità; era consapevole che se mai fosse sorta un'idea del genere, il suo comportamento durante l'ultimo giorno avrebbe pesato concretamente nel confermarla o mandarla in frantumi. Fermo nel suo proposito, le rivolse a malapena dieci parole nel corso di tutto il sabato, e sebbene una volta si fossero ritrovati da soli per mezz'ora, si dedicò scrupolosamente al suo libro e non la degnò di un'occhiata.  
La domenica ebbe luogo la separazione. La cortesia di Miss Watson verso Molly crebbe rapidamente verso la fine, così come il suo affetto per Mary; Molly prese congedo da tutti di ottimo umore.

13

"Spero, mia cara", disse Mr. Hooper alla moglie il mattino dopo, "che tu abbia ordinato un buon pranzo per oggi, perché ho ragione di aspettarmi un'aggiunta al nostro gruppo familiare."  
"Che intendi dire?"  
"Circa un mese fa ho ricevuto questa lettera, e all'incirca una quindicina di giorni fa ho risposto, poiché l'ho ritenuta una questione piuttosto delicata, per la quale non c'era tempo da perdere. È di mio cugino, Mr. Collins, che, quando sarò morto, potrà cacciarvi di casa non appena lo vorrà."  
"Oh! mio caro", esclamò Mrs. Hooper, "Non sopporto di sentirlo nominare. Ti prego di non parlare di quell'uomo odioso. Credo che sia la cosa più penosa al mondo, che una proprietà sia vincolata ad altri anziché alle proprie figlie, e di sicuro se fossi stata al tuo posto avrei provato da tempo a fare qualcosa al riguardo."  
"È sicuramente una faccenda estremamente ingiusta", disse Mr. Hooper, "e nulla può assolvere Mr. Collins dalla colpa di essere l'erede di Longbourn. Ma, se starai a sentire quello che dice nella lettera, forse la sua maniera di esprimersi ti ammorbidirà un pochino."  
"No, sicuramente no. E credo che sia una vera e propria sfacciataggine da parte sua anche il solo scriverti. Detesto simili falsi amici. Perché mai non continua a litigare con te come faceva il padre prima di lui?"  
"Be', in verità sembra che abbia avuto in testa un qualche scrupolo filiale, come sentirai."

 _Egregio Signore,_  
 _Le divergenze esistenti tra voi e il mio defunto e onorato padre mi hanno sempre molto turbato e, da quando ho avuto la sventura di perderlo, ho spesso desiderato di ricomporre il dissidio; per diverso tempo, tuttavia, sono stato trattenuto dai miei dubbi, dal timore che da parte mia potesse sembrare irrispettoso per la sua memoria essere in rapporti amichevoli con una persona con la quale lui aveva preferito essere in disaccordo._ \- "Ecco, Mrs. Hooper." - _Il mio animo, tuttavia, ha ormai deciso al riguardo, poiché, avendo preso gli ordini a Pasqua, sono stato così fortunato da essere onorato dal favore dell'Illustrissimo Lord De Bourgh la cui munificenza e generosità hanno preferito me per la preziosa carica di rettore di questa parrocchia. Come ecclesiastico, inoltre, considero mio dovere promuovere e instaurare la benedizione della pace in tutte le famiglie all'interno della mia sfera d'influenza, e, in questo ambito, mi lusingo di credere che la mia attuale professione di buona volontà sia altamente encomiabile, e che la circostanza di essere il prossimo erede della proprietà di Longbourn possa essere da parte vostra superata, senza indurvi a rifiutare il ramoscello d'olivo che vi offro. Non posso essere altro che turbato per ritrovarmi a essere fonte di un danno per le vostre amabili figlie, e vi prego di permettermi di_ _farvi le mie scuse per questo. Qualora non aveste nulla in contrario a ricevermi a casa vostra, mi propongo di concedermi la gioia di far visita a voi e alla vostra famiglia per lunedì 18 novembre alle quattro, e ho intenzione di abusare della vostra ospitalità fino al sabato della settimana successiva. Resto, egregio signore, con i rispettosi ossequi alla vostra signora e alle vostre figlie, il vostro devoto amico,_  
 _Tom Collins._

"Alle quattro dobbiamo quindi aspettarci questo gentiluomo apportatore di pace", disse Mr. Hooper, ripiegando la lettera. "Parola mia, sembra un giovanotto molto coscienzioso e beneducato, e non ho dubbi che si rivelerà una conoscenza preziosa, specialmente se Lord De Bourgh sarà così indulgente da permettergli di tornare di nuovo a trovarci."  
"C'è comunque una certa dose di buonsenso in quello che dice riguardo alle nostre ragazze, e se è disposto a fare ammenda nei loro confronti non sarò certo io a scoraggiarlo."  
"Sebbene sia difficile", disse Mary, "immaginare in che modo intenda quel risarcimento che pensa ci sia dovuto, il desiderio va certamente a suo onore."  
Molly era rimasta colpita soprattutto dalla straordinaria deferenza per Lord De Bourgh.  
"Dev'essere un tipo strano, credo", disse. "Non riesco a capirlo. C'è qualcosa di molto pomposo nel suo stile. E che cosa vorrà dire scusandosi per essere il titolare del vincolo? Non si può certo supporre che voglia rinunciarvi, anche se potesse. Lo credete un uomo intelligente, signore?"  
"No, mia cara, non credo. Nutro grandi speranza di trovarlo esattamente l'opposto. Nella sua lettera c'è un miscuglio di servilismo e presunzione che promette bene. Non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo."  
"Dal punto di vista dello stile", disse Sally, "la lettera non sembra scritta male. Forse l'idea del ramoscello d'olivo non è molto originale, ma credo sia ben espressa."  
Quanto alla madre, la lettera di Mr. Collins aveva fatto svanire molto del suo rancore, ed era propensa a conoscerlo con una grado di padronanza di sé che stupì il marito e le figlie.  
Mr. Collins arrivò puntuale all'ora fissata e fu ricevuto con grande cortesia dall'intera famiglia. Era un giovanotto di venticinque anni, di corporatura esile ed aveva maniere molto formali. Non appena seduto si complimentò con Mrs. Hooper per avere delle figlie così graziose e aggiunse di non avere dubbi sul fatto di vedere tutte loro, nei tempi dovuti, felicemente sposate. Mrs. Hooper, che non trovava mai da ridire sui complimenti, rispose con molta prontezza.  
"Siete davvero molto gentile, signore, e mi auguro con tutto il cuore che possa essere così, perché altrimenti si troverebbero quasi nell'indigenza. Le cose sono messe in modo così strano."  
"Forse alludete al vincolo di questa proprietà."  
"Ah! signore, è proprio così. È una faccenda dolorosa per le mie povere ragazze, dovete ammetterlo. Non che intenda dare la colpa a _voi_ , perché in queste cose so che al mondo è tutto affidato al caso."  
"Sono perfettamente consapevole, signora, delle difficoltà delle mie belle cugine, e potrei dire molto sull'argomento, se non temessi di apparire sfacciato e precipitoso. Ma posso assicurare le signorine di essere venuto preparato ad ammirarle. Al momento non voglio dire di più, ma forse quando ci saremo conosciuti meglio..."  
Fu interrotto dall'annuncio del pranzo.

14

Durante il pranzo Mr. Hooper non disse quasi una parola, ma quando i domestici si furono ritirati pensò che fosse giunto il momento di fare conversazione con il suo ospite, e quindi iniziò con un argomento nel quale si aspettava che lui brillasse, osservando come avesse avuto molta fortuna con il suo patrono. Mr. Hooper non avrebbe potuto scegliere meglio. Mr. Collins fu eloquente nei suoi elogi. L'argomento lo portava a essere più solenne del solito, e con un'aria di estrema importanza dichiarò che in vita sua non era mai stato testimone di un comportamento simile in una persona di rango, tanta affabilità, tanta condiscendenza, da lui stesso sperimentata. Si era graziosamente compiaciuto di approvare entrambi i sermoni che aveva già avuto l'onore di pronunciare in sua presenza. Lo aveva anche invitato due volte a Rosings. Lord De Bourgh era considerato pieno d'orgoglio da molte persone di sua conoscenza, ma _lui_ non aveva mai visto altro che affabilità. Si era sempre rivolto a lui come a qualsiasi altro gentiluomo; non aveva sollevato la minima obiezione a che lui frequentasse la società del dintorni, né che lasciasse occasionalmente la parrocchia per una settimana o due, per far visita ai suoi parenti. Aveva persino avuto la condiscendenza di consigliargli di sposarsi il prima possibile, a patto che scegliesse con giudizio, e una volta gli aveva fatto visita nella sua umile canonica.  
"Tutto davvero molto appropriato e cortese, certamente", disse Mrs. Hooper, "e credo proprio che sia un uomo molto amabile. Abita vicino a voi, signore?"  
"Il giardino in cui si trova la mia umile dimora è separato solo da un sentiero da Rosings Park, la residenza di sua signoria."  
"Mi sembra che abbiate detto che è vedovo, signore; ha figli?"

"Ha solo una figlia, l'erede di Rosings e di una proprietà molto estesa."  
"Ah!", disse Mrs. Hooper scuotendo la testa, "allora è messa meglio di tante ragazze. E che genere di signorina è? È bella?"  
"È una signorina veramente incantevole. Lo stesso Lord De Bourgh dice che, quanto a vera bellezza, Miss Sarah de Bourgh è di gran lunga superiore alle più belle del suo sesso, poiché c'è quel certo non so che nei suoi lineamenti che denota una signorina di nobili natali. Sfortunatamente è di debole costituzione, il che le ha impedito di fare quei progressi in molti campi che altrimenti non avrebbe mancato di fare."  
"È stata presentata a corte? Non ricordo il suo nome tra quelli delle altre signore."  
"Sfortunatamente il suo cagionevole stato di salute le impedisce di stare in città, e questo, come un giorno ho detto a Lord De Bourgh, ha privato la corte britannica del suo più fulgido ornamento. Sua signoria mi è parso compiaciuto all'idea, e potete immaginare come io sia felice di offrire in ogni occasione questi piccoli e delicati omaggi."  
"Una considerazione molto appropriata", disse Mr. Hooper, "ed è una fortuna per voi possedere il talento di adulare con delicatezza. Posso chiedervi se queste piacevoli attenzioni sorgono da un impulso del momento, o se sono il risultato di una preparazione precedente?"  
"Derivano principalmente da ciò che succede al momento, e sebbene talvolta mi diverta a ideare e predisporre dei piccoli omaggi eleganti che possano essere adattati alle occasioni più frequenti, mi sforzo sempre di dar loro, per quanto possibile, un'aria naturale."  
Le aspettative di Mr. Hooper trovarono piena conferma. Il cugino era tanto ridicolo quanto aveva sperato, e lo ascoltò con il massimo godimento, mantenendo allo stesso tempo un'assoluta impassibilità.

15

Mr. Collins non era un uomo intelligente, e le deficienze naturali erano state ben poco alleviate dall'educazione o dai rapporti sociali, visto che aveva trascorso gran parte della sua vita sotto la guida di un padre illetterato e spilorcio. Per un caso fortunato era stato raccomandato a Lord de Bourgh, e il rispetto che egli provava per l'altezza del suo rango, e la venerazione che aveva per lui come suo benefattore, unita all'ottima opinione che aveva di se stesso, della sua autorità di ecclesiastico e dei suoi diritti di rettore, lo avevano trasformato in un misto di orgoglio e ossequiosità, di boria e umiltà.  
Avendo ora una bella casa e una rendita più che sufficiente, aveva intenzione di sposarsi, e cercando una riconciliazione con la famiglia di Longbourn aveva in mente una moglie, visto che intendeva sceglierne una tra le figlie, se le avesse trovate belle e simpatiche come generalmente si diceva.  
Il progetto non subì modifiche una volta che le ebbe conosciute. L'adorabile viso di Miss Hooper confermava i suoi propositi, ed era confacente alle sue più rigide convinzioni su ciò che fosse dovuto alla primogenitura; così, per la prima sera, fu _lei_ la prescelta. Il mattino dopo, tuttavia, causò una variazione, poiché un tête-à-tête di un quarto d'ora con Mrs. Hooper prima di colazione, una conversazione partita dalla canonica, che aveva condotto in modo naturale alla confessione della propria speranza di poter trovare a Longbourn una padrona di casa per essa, produsse in lei, tra sorrisi compiaciuti e un generale incoraggiamento, un invito alla prudenza proprio verso quella Mary che lui aveva scelto. Riguardo alle figlie _minori_ non era _a conoscenza_ di nessuna predilezione; quanto alla figlia _maggiore_ , aveva il dovere di dirlo... si sentiva obbligata ad accennarlo, era probabile che molto presto si sarebbe fidanzata.  
Mr. Collins doveva solo scambiare Mary con Molly, e fu presto fatto... fatto mentre Mrs. Hooper stava attizzando il fuoco. Molly, che veniva subito dopo Mary per nascita e bellezza, le subentrò senza scosse.  
L'intenzione di Janine di fare una passeggiata a Meryton non era stata dimenticata; tutte le sorelle eccetto Sally acconsentirono ad andare con lei, e Mr. Collins le avrebbe accompagnate su richiesta di Mr. Hooper, che era molto ansioso di sbarazzarsi di lui.  
In pompose nullità da parte sua, e in cortesi cenni di assenso delle cugine, passarono il tempo fino all'ingresso a Meryton. Da quel momento per lui non fu più possibile ottenere l'attenzione delle più giovani. I loro sguardi cominciarono immediatamente ad aggirarsi per le vie in cerca di ufficiali, e nulla di meno di un cappellino davvero molto elegante, o di una mussolina appena messa in vetrina, riusciva ad attirarle.  
Ma l'attenzione di tutte le signore fu presto catturata da un giovanotto, che non avevano mai visto prima, di aspetto molto distinto, a passeggio con un ufficiale dall'altro lato della strada. L'ufficiale era proprio Mr. Denny del cui ritorno da Londra Janine era venuta a informarsi, e che fece un inchino mentre passavano. Tutte furono colpite dall'aspetto del forestiero, tutte si chiedevano chi fosse, e Philippa e Janine, decise a fare il possibile per scoprirlo, attraversarono la strada col pretesto di avere bisogno di qualcosa nel negozio di fronte, ed ebbero la fortuna di essere appena giunte sul marciapiede quando i due gentiluomini, tornando indietro, si ritrovarono nel medesimo punto. Mr. Denny rivolse subito loro la parola, e chiese il permesso di presentare il suo amico, Mr. Moriarty, tornato con lui il giorno prima dalla città, che, era felice di dirlo, si era dichiarato disposto ad acquistare un brevetto da ufficiale nel loro reggimento. Era proprio quello che ci voleva, poiché al giovanotto mancava solo la divisa per completarne il fascino. L'aspetto era senz'altro a suo favore; aveva tutto quello che si può chiedere alla bellezza, un bel volto, una bella figura e modi molto piacevoli. Dopo essere stato presentato rivelò subito la sua disinvoltura di conversatore, una disinvoltura allo stesso tempo perfettamente corretta e senza pretese; e tutta la compagnia era ancora intenta a chiacchierare molto gradevolmente quando sentirono un rumore di cavalli, e videro avvicinarsi lungo la strada Holmes e Watson in sella. Riconoscendo nel gruppo le signore, i due gentiluomini si diressero subito verso di loro e iniziarono i consueti convenevoli. Watson era quello che parlava di più, e Miss Hooper la principale destinataria della sue parole. Disse che stava andando proprio a Longbourn per chiedere notizie di lei. Mr. Holmes lo confermò con un inchino, e stava imponendosi di non fissare lo sguardo su Molly quando fu raggelato dalla vista del forestiero, e Molly, avendo visto per caso l'espressione di entrambi mentre si fissavano l'un l'altro, rimase davvero stupefatta dagli effetti di quell'incontro. Tutti e due cambiarono colore, uno diventò bianco, l'altro rosso. Mr. Moriarty, dopo qualche istante, si toccò il cappello, un saluto che Mr. Holmes si degnò a malapena di ricambiare. Che cosa poteva significare?  
Un minuto dopo Mr. Watson, senza dare l'impressione di aver visto ciò che era accaduto, prese congedo e continuò a cavalcare insieme all'amico.  
Mr. Moriarty passeggiò con le signorine fino alla porta di Mrs. Phillips e poi si congedò con un inchino.  
Mrs. Phillips era sempre contenta di vedere le nipoti; le due più grandi poi, data la loro recente assenza, furono particolarmente benvenute, e stava esprimendo con vivacità la sua sorpresa per il loro improvviso ritorno a casa, quando la sua cortesia fu chiamata a rivolgersi a Mr. Collins dalla presentazione di quest'ultimo da parte di Mary. Lei lo accolse con la massima gentilezza, che lui ricambiò molto ampiamente. Mrs. Phillips fu completamente sopraffatta da un tale eccesso di buona educazione, ma dovette presto mettere da parte le sue riflessioni su quel forestiero per le rumorose domande sull'altro, del quale, tuttavia, poteva solo dire alle nipoti quello che già sapevano. Disse che era stata per un'ora a osservarlo mentre passeggiava avanti e indietro, e se Mr. Moriarty fosse apparso Philippa e Janine avrebbero certamente continuato a fare lo stesso, ma sfortunatamente nessuno passò sotto le finestre salvo qualcuno degli ufficiali, che, a paragone con il forestiero, erano diventati "persone stupide e antipatiche". Alcuni di loro avrebbero pranzato con i Phillips il giorno successivo, e la zia promise di mandare lo zio a far visita a Moriarty per invitare anche lui, se la famiglia di Longbourn fosse venuta nel pomeriggio. L'invito fu accettato e si salutarono tutti di ottimo umore.  
Tornando a casa, Molly informò Mary su quello che aveva visto succedere tra i due gentiluomini, ma benché Mary fosse disposta a difendere ciascuno dei due, o anche entrambi se fosse emerso che erano in torto, non fu in grado di spiegare un simile comportamento più della sorella.

16

Visto che non fu mossa nessuna obiezione circa l'impegno delle ragazze con la zia, e che gli scrupoli di Mr. Collins nel lasciare da soli Mr. e Mrs. Hooper furono respinti con molta fermezza, la carrozza portò lui e le sue cugine a Meryton, e le ragazze ebbero il piacere di sentire, non appena entrate in salotto, che Mr. Moriarty aveva accettato l'invito dello zio ed era già in casa.  
Apparvero i signori, e quando Mr. Moriarty entrò nella stanza, Molly si rese conto che l'ammirazione provata al primo incontro, e poi ripensando a lui, non era minimamente irragionevole.  
Mr. Moriarty fu il fortunato a cui si rivolsero quasi tutti gli sguardi femminili, e Molly fu la fortunata accanto alla quale lui si sedette alla fine, e il modo gradevole con cui lui iniziò immediatamente a conversare, anche se riguardava solo l'umidità della serata e le probabilità di una stagione piovosa, le fecero capire come gli argomenti più triti, noiosi e banali potessero essere resi interessanti dall'abilità di chi ne parla.  
Furono sistemati i tavoli da gioco. Mr. Moriarty non giocava a whist, e fu accolto con molto piacere all'altro tavolo, tra Molly e Janine. Dapprima sembrava esserci il pericolo che fosse accaparrato interamente da Janine, dato che era una parlatrice molto risoluta; ma visto che era anche estremamente attratta dalla lotteria, si mostrò subito più interessata al gioco. Pur lasciandosi coinvolgere dal gioco quel tanto che bastava, Mr. Moriarty fu perciò libero di chiacchierare con Molly, e lei era dispostissima ad ascoltarlo, anche se avrebbe desiderato soprattutto ascoltare ciò che non sperava potesse essere detto, la storia della sua conoscenza con Mr. Holmes. La sua curiosità tuttavia venne appagata in modo inaspettato. Fu lo stesso Mr. Moriarty a introdurre l'argomento. Si informò sulla distanza tra Netherfield e Meryton e, dopo aver ottenuto la risposta, chiese con fare esitante da quanto tempo Mr. Holmes fosse lì.  
"Da circa un mese", disse Molly; e poi, restia a lasciar cadere l'argomento, aggiunse, "è una persona con proprietà molto estese nel Derbyshire, da quanto ho capito."  
"Sì", rispose Mr. Moriarty; "la sua tenuta lì è enorme. Diecimila sterline nette all'anno. Non avreste potuto incontrare una persona più adatta di me a darvi informazioni certe in proposito, poiché ho avuto rapporti molto stretti con la sua famiglia fin dall'infanzia."  
Molly non poté fare a meno di mostrarsi sorpresa.  
"Potete ben essere sorpresa, Miss Hooper, da un'affermazione del genere, dopo aver visto la freddezza del nostro incontro di ieri. Conoscete bene Mr. Holmes?"  
"Quel tanto che mi basta", esclamò Molly con molto calore, "ho passato quattro giorni nella stessa casa insieme a lui, e lo ritengo molto antipatico."  
"Non ho nessun diritto di esprimere la _mia_ opinione", disse Moriarty, "sul suo essere simpatico o meno. Lo conosco da troppo tempo e troppo bene per essere un buon giudice. Sarebbe impossibile per _me_ essere imparziale. Ma credo che la vostra opinione su di lui stupirebbe quasi tutti, e forse non la esprimereste in modo così deciso da nessun'altra parte. Qui siete in famiglia."  
"Parola mia, non sto dicendo _qui_ quello che non direi in qualunque altra casa nei dintorni, salvo Netherfield. Non è affatto popolare nell'Hertfordshire. Sono tutti disgustati dal suo orgoglio. "  
"Non posso certo fingere di essere dispiaciuto", disse Moriarty, dopo una breve pausa, "del fatto che lui o chiunque altro sia giudicato come merita; ma con _lui_ credo che non accada spesso. Il mondo è accecato dalla sua ricchezza e dalla sua importanza, o intimorito dai suoi modi alteri e perentori, e lo vede solo come lui vuole essere visto."  
"Io lo giudicherei, per quel poco che lo conosco, un uomo con un pessimo carattere." Moriarty si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
"Mi domando", disse lui, non appena ebbe di nuovo l'opportunità di parlare, "se è probabile che si fermi ancora a lungo in questa zona."  
"Non ne ho la minima idea. Spero che i vostri progetti non saranno influenzati dalla sua presenza da queste parti."  
"Oh! no, non spetta a _me_ andare via a causa di Mr. Holmes. Non siamo in rapporti amichevoli, e mi è sempre penoso incontrarlo, ma non ho nessun motivo per evitarlo se non ciò che potrei affermare di fronte al mondo intero; la consapevolezza di aver subito un trattamento crudele. Il padre, Miss Holmes, il defunto Mr. Holmes, era uno degli uomini migliori mai esistiti, e l'amico più sincero che io abbia mai avuto; e non potrò mai ritrovarmi in compagnia di Mr. Holmes senza sentire nel profondo dell'anima il tormento di mille teneri ricordi. Il suo comportamento verso di me è stato scandaloso, ma credo sinceramente che potrei perdonargli tutto salvo aver tradito le speranze e infangato la memoria del padre."  
L'interesse di Molly cresceva ma la delicatezza dell'argomento le impedì ulteriori domande.  
Mr. Moriarty cominciò a parlare di cose più generiche.

"È stata principalmente la prospettiva di conoscenze stabili, di buone conoscenze", aggiunse, "che mi ha indotto a entrare in questo reggimento. Sapevo che era molto rispettabile e piacevole. Ho subito una delusione e il mio spirito non sopporta la solitudine. La vita militare non è ciò a cui ero destinato. La chiesa _doveva_ diventare la mia professione. Ero stato cresciuto per la chiesa, e a quest'ora avrei dovuto essere in possesso di un ottimo beneficio ecclesiastico, se così avesse voluto il gentiluomo di cui stiamo parlando."  
"Davvero!"  
"Sì; il defunto Mr. Holmes mi aveva lasciato in eredità il miglior beneficio in suo possesso. Era il mio padrino, e mi era estremamente affezionato. Aveva intenzione di provvedere ampiamente a me, e pensava di averlo fatto; ma quando il beneficio si rese disponibile, fu dato a un altro."  
"Giusto cielo!" esclamò Molly; "ma come è potuto succedere? Come è stato possibile ignorare la sua volontà? Perché non avete seguito le vie legali?"  
"C'era un specie di piccola irregolarità formale nei termini del lascito che non mi lasciava speranze di fronte alla legge. Un uomo d'onore non avrebbe avuto dubbi su quali fossero le intenzioni, ma Mr. Holmes preferì averli, o considerarle come una semplice raccomandazione condizionata, asserendo anche che avevo perso ogni diritto a causa della mia stravaganza, della mia leggerezza, per farla breve di tutto e di niente. Ho un carattere focoso, avventato, e forse posso talvolta aver espresso con troppa libertà la mia opinione _su_ di lui, e _a_ lui. Ma il fatto è che siamo persone molto diverse, e che lui mi odia."  
"Ma è terribile! Merita di essere svergognato pubblicamente."  
"Una volta o l'altra lo _sarà_ , ma non da _me_. Finché non sarò capace di dimenticare il padre, non potrò mai sfidare o smascherare _lui_."  
Molly gli rese onore per sentimenti del genere, e gli sembrò più bello che mai mentre li esprimeva.  
"Ma", disse, dopo una breve pausa, "che cosa può averlo indotto a comportarsi in modo così crudele?"  
"Una profonda, risoluta antipatia verso di me, un'antipatia che non posso che attribuire in qualche misura alla gelosia. Se il defunto Mr. Holmes mi avesse amato di meno, il figlio mi avrebbe sopportato di più."  
"Non ritenevo Mr. Holmes così malvagio. Avevo immaginato che disprezzasse i suoi simili in generale, ma non sospettavo che si abbassasse a una vendetta così meschina, a un'ingiustizia, a una mancanza di umanità come questa!"  
Dopo qualche minuto di riflessione, comunque, proseguì, "Ricordo, _però_ , come un giorno, a Netherfield, si sia vantato dell'implacabilità del suo risentimento, di un carattere che non perdona. Deve avere un'indole terribile."  
"Non sono affidabile su questo argomento", replicò Moriarty, "non posso essere imparziale nei suoi confronti."  
Molly si immerse di nuovo nei propri pensieri, e dopo un po' esclamò, "Trattare in questa maniera il figlioccio del padre!" Avrebbe potuto aggiungere, "Un giovanotto come _voi_ , poi, che solo a guardarlo si capisce quanto sia amabile", ma si accontentò con "E qualcuno, poi, che è stato probabilmente suo compagno fin dall'infanzia, legato, come credo abbiate detto, in modo così intimo!"  
"Siamo nati nella stessa parrocchia, abbiamo passato insieme gran parte della nostra gioventù; insieme nella stessa casa, condividendo gli stessi giochi, entrambi oggetto delle stesse cure paterne. _Mio_ padre rinunciò a tutto per dedicare tutto il suo tempo a occuparsi della proprietà di Pemberley. Era stimato moltissimo da Mr. Holmes e spesso Mr. Holmes riconosceva di dovere moltissimo alla solerte supervisione di mio padre, e quando, immediatamente prima della morte di mio padre, Mr. Holmes gli fece spontaneamente la promessa di provvedere a me, mi ero convinto che si sentisse tanto in debito di gratitudine con _lui_ , quanto affezionato a me."  
"Com'è strano!" esclamò Molly, "Com'è disgustoso! Mi meraviglio di come lo stesso orgoglio di Mr. Holmes non l'abbia condotto a essere giusto con voi! Se non per un motivo migliore, almeno perché era troppo orgoglioso per essere disonesto, perché posso chiamarla solo disonestà."  
" _C'è_ di che meravigliarsi", ripose Moriarty, "poiché quasi tutte le sue azioni sono riconducibili all'orgoglio; e l'orgoglio è stato spesso il suo miglior amico. Ma nessuno di noi è coerente, e nel suo comportamento verso di me hanno agito impulsi più forti persino dell'orgoglio."  
"Può mai un orgoglio così abominevole avergli fatto fare del bene?"  
"Sì. Lo ha spesso condotto a essere munifico e generoso, a elargire il suo denaro con liberalità, a mostrarsi ospitale, ad aiutare i suoi affittuari e a soccorrere i poveri. L'orgoglio familiare, e l'orgoglio _filiale_ , hanno reso possibili queste cose. Non apparire come colui che disonora la famiglia o far scadere l'influenza della famiglia di Pemberley, sono motivazioni potenti. Ha anche l'orgoglio _fraterno_ , che unito a _una sorta_ di affetto fraterno, lo rende un tutore molto gentile e attento della sorella."  
"Che genere di ragazza è Miss Holmes?"  
Lui scosse la testa. "Vorrei poterla definire amabile. Ma lei è troppo simile al fratello, molto, molto orgogliosa. Da bambina, era affettuosa e simpatica, ed estremamente attaccata a me; e io dedicavo ore e ore a farla divertire. Ma ormai non è più niente per me. È una ragazza attraente, di quindici o sedici anni, e so che è molto istruita. Dalla morte del padre la sua casa è stata Londra, dove una signora vive con lei e sovrintende alla sua educazione."  
Dopo molti silenzi e molti tentativi di altri argomenti, Molly non poté fare a meno di riprendere una volta ancora il primo, dicendo,  
"Sono stupita dalla sua intimità con Mr. Watson! Come può Mr. Watson, che sembra la personificazione della bontà, ed è, lo credo davvero, sinceramente amabile, essere amico di un uomo simile? Conoscete Mr. Watson?"  
"Per niente."  
"È un uomo con un carattere dolce, amabile, incantevole. Non può sapere chi è Mr. Holmes."  
"Probabilmente no; ma Mr. Holmes se vuole può essere un compagno socievole, se pensa che ne valga la pena. Tra coloro che gli sono pari in importanza è un uomo molto diverso da quello che è con i meno fortunati. "  
Poco dopo il tavolo di whist si sciolse, i giocatori si riunirono intorno a un altro tavolo e Mr. Collins prese posto tra sua cugina Molly e Mrs. Phillips. Quest'ultima gli fece le usuali domande sulla sua fortuna al gioco. Non era stata molta; aveva perduto sempre; Mrs. Phillips cominciò a esprimere il suo rincrescimento.

"So benissimo, signora", disse Mr. Collins, "che quando una persona si siede a un tavolo da gioco, dev'essere consapevole di affidarsi al caso, e per fortuna non sono in condizioni tali da ritenere importanti cinque scellini. Senza dubbio ce ne sono molti che non potrebbero dire lo stesso ma, grazie a Lord de Bourgh, sono ben lungi dal dovermi preoccupare di queste piccolezze."  
Queste parole attirarono l'attenzione di Mr. Moriarty; e dopo aver osservato Mr. Collins per qualche istante, chiese a bassa voce a Molly se il suo parente conoscesse bene la famiglia de Bourgh.  
"Lord de Bourgh", rispose lei, "gli ha concesso molto di recente un beneficio. "  
"Saprete certamente che Lord de Bourgh e Lady Holmes erano fratelli; di conseguenza lui è lo zio dell'attuale Mr. Holmes."  
"No davvero, non lo sapevo."  
"La figlia, Miss de Bourgh, avrà una vasta fortuna, e si dice che lei e il cugino uniranno le due proprietà."  
Questa informazione fece sorridere Molly, pensando alla povera Miss Watson.

"Mr. Collins", disse lei, "parla con grandissima stima di Lord de Bourgh e della figlia; ma da alcuni particolari che ha raccontato di sua signoria, sospetto che la sua gratitudine lo porti fuori strada, e che nonostante sia il suo benefattore, sia un uomo arrogante e presuntuoso."  
"Credo che sia abbondantemente fornito di entrambe le qualità", rispose Moriarty; "non lo vedo da molti anni, ma ricordo benissimo che non mi è mai piaciuto, e che i suoi modi erano dittatoriali e insolenti. Ha la reputazione di essere notevolmente saggio e intelligente, ma io credo invece che parte delle sue qualità derivino dal rango e dalla ricchezza."  
Molly ammise che aveva fornito un resoconto molto credibile, e continuarono a chiacchierare con reciproca soddisfazione finché la cena non mise fine alle carte e diede modo al resto delle signore di condividere le attenzioni di Moriarty. Molly se ne andò con la testa piena di lui.

17

Il giorno dopo Molly raccontò a Mary quello che si erano detti lei e Mr. Moriarty. Mary ascoltò stupita e turbata; non riusciva a credere che Mr. Holmes potesse essere così indegno della stima di Mr. Watson; eppure, non era nella sua natura mettere in questione la sincerità di un giovanotto dall'aspetto tanto amabile come Mr. Moriarty. La possibilità che fosse stato davvero vittima di una tale crudeltà bastava a colpire tutti i suoi sentimenti più teneri e, quindi, non c'era nulla da fare se non pensar bene di tutti e due, difendere la condotta di entrambi, e attribuire a un caso o a un malinteso tutto ciò che non poteva essere spiegato altrimenti.  
"Credo proprio che tutti e due", disse, "siano stati ingannati, in qualche modo che non ci è possibile immaginare. Forse delle persone interessate li hanno messi in cattiva luce l'uno con l'altro.''  
"Verissimo, certo; e ora, mia cara Mary, che cosa hai da dire nei riguardi delle persone interessate che sono state probabilmente coinvolte nella faccenda? Devi assolvere anche _loro_ , altrimenti saremmo costrette a pensar male di qualcuno."  
"Ridi di me quanto vuoi, ma non riuscirai a farmi cambiare opinione. Mia carissima Molly, devi considerare in che pessima luce viene messo Mr. Holmes, nel trattare in questo modo il prediletto del padre. È impossibile. Possono i suoi amici più cari ingannarsi così nei suoi confronti? oh! no."  
"Mi riesce molto più facile credere che Mr. Watson sia stato ingannato, piuttosto che Mr. Moriarty si sia inventato una storia come quella che mi ha raccontato ieri sera."  
"È davvero difficile, è penoso. Non si sa che cosa pensare."  
"Perdonami, ma si sa benissimo che cosa pensare."  
Le due signorine furono richiamate dal boschetto, dove si era svolta questa conversazione, dall'arrivo di alcune delle persone delle quali stavano parlando. Mr. Watson e la sorella erano venuti a consegnare di persona l'invito per il tanto atteso ballo a Netherfield, fissato per il martedì successivo.

La prospettiva del ballo di Netherfield era estremamente gradita a tutte le donne della famiglia. Mrs. Hooper decise di considerarlo un omaggio alla figlia maggiore, e fu particolarmente lusingata di aver ricevuto l'invito da Mr. Watson in persona, anziché con un cerimonioso biglietto. Mary si immaginava una bellissima serata in compagnia della sua amica e al centro delle attenzioni di Mr. Watson, e Molly si riprometteva con piacere di ballare a lungo con Mr. Moriarty e di vedere tutto confermato dallo sguardo e dal modo di fare di Mr. Holmes. La felicità pregustata da Philippa e Janine era meno legata a eventi particolari, o a singole persone, poiché sebbene entrambe, come Molly, avessero intenzione di ballare per metà della serata con Mr. Moriarty, egli non era certo l'unico cavaliere che potesse appagarle, e poi un ballo era sempre un ballo. E persino Sally assicurò alla sua famiglia che non era affatto restia a partecipare.  
"Se posso avere le mattinate per me", disse, "mi basta. Credo che non sia un sacrificio unirsi di tanto in tanto a intrattenimenti serali. È la vita sociale a esigerlo da tutti noi, e io mi ritengo tra coloro che considerano desiderabili per tutti le pause di svago e divertimento."  
In questa occasione l'umore di Molly era così eccitato che, sebbene non rivolgesse spesso la parola a Mr. Collins senza necessità, non poté fare a meno di chiedergli se avesse intenzione di accettare l'invito di Mr. Watson, e se fosse così, se non considerasse inappropriato unirsi a una serata dedicata al divertimento; ma rimase piuttosto sorpresa nello scoprire come non gli fosse venuto in mente il benché minimo scrupolo, e che era ben lungi dal temere un rimprovero dell'arcivescovo, o di Lord de Bourgh, azzardandosi ad andare a un ballo.  
"Vi assicuro di non essere affatto dell'opinione", disse, "che un ballo di questo genere, dato da un giovanotto di ottima reputazione per delle persone rispettabili, possa avere una qualche tendenza maligna; e sono talmente lontano dall'avere qualcosa in contrario a ballare io stesso che spero, nel corso della serata, di essere onorato dalla mano di tutte le mie belle cugine, e colgo l'occasione per sollecitare la vostra, Miss Molly, in particolare per i primi due giri di danza."  
Molly si sentì presa in trappola senza scampo. Per la prima volta fu colpita dal fatto che potesse essere _lei_ la prescelta, tra le sorelle, come degna di fare da padrona di casa nella canonica di Hunsford e da riempitivo per il tavolo di quadriglia a Rosings, in mancanza di ospiti più idonei. L'idea si trasformò presto in certezza, osservando le sempre crescenti cortesie che lui le tributava, e sentendo i suoi frequenti tentativi di complimentarsi con lei per la sua intelligenza e la sua vivacità; e sebbene fosse più sbalordita che gratificata da quell'effetto del proprio fascino, non ci volle molto prima che la madre le facesse capire come la possibilità di quel matrimonio le fosse estremamente gradita.

18

Fino a quando Molly non fu entrata nel salotto di Netherfield, e non ebbe cercato invano Mr. Moriarty tra i gruppi di divise rosse lì radunate, non aveva mai avuto dubbi sulla sua presenza. La certezza di incontrarlo non era stata scossa da nessuna di quelle riflessioni che avrebbero potuto a ragione metterla in allarme. Ma un istante dopo si affacciò il terribile sospetto che fosse stato volutamente omesso, per far piacere a Mr. Holmes, dalla lista degli ufficiali invitati da Mr. Watson; e sebbene le cose non stessero esattamente così, la conferma definitiva della sua assenza venne dal suo amico Denny, al quale Janine si rivolse con fervore, e che disse loro che Moriarty era stato costretto il giorno prima a recarsi a Londra per affari, e non era ancora tornato, aggiungendo, con un sorriso significativo,  
"Non credo che i suoi affari l'avrebbero richiamato proprio ora, se non avesse desiderato evitare un certo gentiluomo qui presente."  
Questa parte dell'informazione, anche se sfuggita a Janine, fu colta da Molly, e poiché confermava che Holmes non fosse meno responsabile dell'assenza di Mr. Watson rispetto a quello che aveva ipotizzato prima, tutta l'antipatia verso il primo si acutizzò talmente a causa della subitanea delusione, che riuscì a malapena a rispondere con accettabile educazione alle cortesi domande che lui subito dopo si avvicinò per farle. Decise di evitare qualsiasi conversazione con lui, e si allontanò talmente di cattivo umore che non riuscì a superarlo completamente nemmeno parlando con Mr. Watson, la cui cieca parzialità la indispettiva.  
Ma Molly non era fatta per essere di cattivo umore, e sebbene tutte le prospettive circa la serata fossero sfumate, la cosa non poteva a lungo albergare nel suo animo e, dopo aver raccontato le sue pene a Meena Lucas, fu presto in grado di passare, di sua spontanea volontà, alle stranezze del cugino, facendole notare in modo particolare all'amica. I primi due giri di danza, tuttavia, la riportarono a quella pena; furono due giri mortificanti.  
Ballò i due successivi con un ufficiale, ed ebbe il sollievo di parlare di Moriarty, e di sentire come fosse simpatico a tutti. Una volta terminate le due danze tornò da Meena Lucas, e stava conversando con lei, quando si sentì all'improvviso rivolgere la parola da Mr. Holmes, che la prese così di sorpresa chiedendole di ballare che, senza sapere ciò che stava facendo, accettò. Lui si allontanò immediatamente, lasciandola ad affliggersi per la propria mancanza di presenza di spirito; Meena cercò di consolarla.  
"Credo proprio che lo troverai molto gradevole."  
"Il cielo non voglia! Trovare gradevole un uomo che si è decisi a detestare! Non augurarmi una disgrazia del genere."  
Quando ricominciarono le danze, tuttavia, e Holmes si avvicinò per reclamare la sua mano, Meena non poté fare a meno di metterla in guardia, sussurrandole di non fare la sciocca e di non permettere che il suo capriccio per Moriarty la facesse apparire antipatica a un uomo dieci volte più importante di lui. Molly non rispose, e prese posto nel gruppo. Per un po' non dissero una parola; lei cominciò a credere che il silenzio sarebbe continuato per l'intera durata dei due giri di danza, e in un primo momento aveva deciso di non interromperlo, finché all'improvviso, immaginando che la punizione più grande per il suo cavaliere sarebbe stata costringerlo a parlare, fece qualche osservazione insignificante sul ballo. Lui replicò, e rimase di nuovo in silenzio. Dopo una pausa di qualche minuto si rivolse a lui per la seconda volta con "Ora è il _vostro_ turno di dire qualcosa, Mr. Holmes. _Io_ ho parlato del ballo, e _voi_ dovete fare una qualche osservazione sulle dimensioni della sala, o sul numero di coppie."  
Lui sorrise, e le assicurò che qualsiasi cosa avesse desiderato fargli dire sarebbe stata detta.  
"Benissimo. Questa risposta può andare, per il momento. Forse tra un po' io potrei osservare che i balli privati sono molto più piacevoli di quelli pubblici. Ma _ora_ possiamo restare in silenzio."  
"Parlate seguendo delle regole, mentre ballate?"  
"A volte. Un po' si deve parlare, sapete. Mi sembrerebbe strano restare insieme per mezzora completamente in silenzio, eppure, nell'interesse di _qualcuno_ , la conversazione dovrebbe essere organizzata in modo da far sì che si dica il minimo indispensabile."  
"Nel caso presente state tenendo conto dei vostri desideri, o immaginate di fare piacere ai miei?"  
"Tutte e due le cose", rispose Molly maliziosamente; "poiché ho sempre notato una notevole affinità nelle nostre menti. Abbiamo entrambi un temperamento poco socievole e taciturno, poco propenso a parlare, a meno che non ci si proponga di dire qualcosa che farà colpo su tutta la sala."  
"Sono certo che in questo non ci sia molta affinità con il vostro carattere", disse lui. "Quanto possa essere vicino al _mio_ , non posso essere io a dirlo. _Voi_ lo considerate senza dubbio un ritratto fedele."  
"Non devo essere io a giudicare le mie esibizioni."  
Lui non rispose, e rimasero di nuovo in silenzio fino al termine del primo giro, quando lui le chiese se lei e le sorelle andassero molto spesso a Meryton. Lei rispose affermativamente e, incapace di resistere alla tentazione, aggiunse, "Quando l'altro giorno ci siamo incontrati, stavamo giusto facendo una nuova conoscenza."  
L'effetto fu immediato. Un'ombra di alterigia ancora più profonda si impossessò dei suoi lineamenti, ma non disse una parola, e Molly, sebbene rimproverandosi la propria debolezza, non riuscì a proseguire. Alla fine Holmes parlò, e, con un tono forzato, disse,  
"Mr. Moriarty ha in dote dei modi così piacevoli da garantirgli di _fare_ amicizie, se sia ugualmente capace di _mantenerle_ , è meno certo."  
"È stato così sfortunato da perdere la _vostra_ amicizia", replicò Molly con enfasi, "e in un modo che probabilmente lo farà soffrire per tutta la vita."  
Holmes non rispose, e sembrava desideroso di cambiare argomento.  
"Ricordo di avervi sentito dire una volta, Mr. Holmes, che non perdonate quasi mai, che il vostro risentimento una volta nato è implacabile. Siete molto accorto, immagino, nel _farlo nascere_."  
"Lo sono", disse lui, con voce ferma.  
"E non vi lasciate mai accecare dal pregiudizio?"  
"Spero di no."  
"È di particolare importanza, per quelli che non cambiano mai opinione, essere certi di giudicare in modo appropriato fin dall'inizio."  
"Posso chiedere a che cosa mirano queste domande?"  
"Solo a chiarire il _vostro_ carattere", disse lei, con uno sforzo per liberarsi della sua aria grave. "Sto cercando di farlo emergere."  
"E ci state riuscendo?"  
Lei scosse la testa. "Non ho fatto nemmeno un passo avanti. Sento parlare di voi in modi così diversi da farmi sentire estremamente perplessa."  
"Sono pronto a credere", rispose lui gravemente, "che si possano dire cose molte diverse su di me; e vorrei sperare, Miss Hooper, che non vi mettiate a delineare il mio carattere in questo momento, perché ho ragione di credere che il risultato non farebbe onore né a voi né a me."  
"Ma se il vostro ritratto non lo faccio adesso, potrei non avere più un'altra opportunità."  
"Non vorrei in nessun caso interrompere un vostro passatempo", replicò lui freddamente. Lei non disse altro, e una volta terminato il secondo giro si separarono in silenzio ed entrambi insoddisfatti, anche se non allo stesso modo, poiché nel cuore di Holmes c'era un sentimento piuttosto forte nei confronti di lei, che lo indusse presto a perdonarla e a dirigere tutta la sua collera verso un altro.  
Non si erano separati da molto quando Miss Watson si diresse verso di lei, e con un'espressione di cortese disprezzo la apostrofò in questo modo,  
"E così, Miss Molly, ho sentito che siete entusiasta di Jim Moriarty! Me ne ha parlato vostra sorella e mi sembra che il giovanotto si sia completamente dimenticato di dirvi, tra le altre cose, che era il figlio del vecchio Moriarty, l'amministratore del defunto Mr. Holmes. Permettete che vi raccomandi, tuttavia, da amica, di non credere a priori a tutte le sue affermazioni, poiché il fatto che Mr. Holmes l'abbia trattato male è completamente falso; al contrario, è sempre stato straordinariamente gentile con lui, sebbene Jim Moriarty si sia comportato in maniera infame con Mr. Holmes. Non conosco i particolari, ma so benissimo che Mr. Holmes non è minimamente da biasimare, che non sopporta di sentir nominare Jim Moriarty, e che sebbene mio fratello abbia ritenuto di non poter evitare di includerlo nel suo invito agli ufficiali, è stato estremamente lieto di scoprire che ci aveva pensato lui stesso a tenersi lontano. Il solo fatto che sia venuto da queste parti dimostra la massima insolenza, e mi chiedo come abbia osato farlo. Mi rincresce, Miss Molly, che abbiate scoperto le colpe del vostro favorito, ma in realtà, considerando le sue origini, non ci si poteva aspettare molto di meglio."  
"Le sue colpe e le sue origini, a quanto dite, sembrano essere la stessa cosa", disse Molly con rabbia, "poiché non vi ho sentito accusarlo di nulla di peggio che essere il figlio dell'amministratore di Mr. Holmes, e di _questo_ , ve l'assicuro, mi aveva informato lui stesso."  
"Vi chiedo scusa," replicò Miss Watson, allontanandosi con un sorriso beffardo. "Perdonate la mia intromissione. Voleva essere una gentilezza."  
"Insolente!" disse Molly tra sé. "Ti stai sbagliando se credi di influenzarmi con un attacco meschino come questo. Non ci vedo nulla se non la tua caparbia ignoranza e la cattiveria di Mr. Holmes." Poi si mise a cercare la sorella maggiore, che si era incaricata di raccogliere informazioni da Watson sullo stesso argomento. Mary la raggiunse con un sorriso così dolcemente soddisfatto, illuminata da un'espressione così felice, che faceva capire a sufficienza come fosse contentissima degli avvenimenti della serata.  
"Vorrei sapere", disse, con un volto non meno sorridente della sorella, "che cosa hai appreso circa Mr. Moriarty. Ma forse sei stata troppo piacevolmente occupata per pensare a qualche altra persona; in questo caso puoi essere certa del mio perdono."  
"No", rispose Mary, "non l'ho dimenticato, ma non ho nulla di soddisfacente da raccontarti. Mr. Watson non conosce tutta la storia; ma si rende garante della condotta irreprensibile, della rettitudine e del senso dell'onore del suo amico, ed è assolutamente convinto che Mr. Moriarty meritasse molte meno attenzioni di quelle ricevute da Mr. Holmes, e mi dispiace dover dire che, da quanto dicono lui e la sorella, Mr. Moriarty non è affatto un giovanotto rispettabile."  
"Mr. Watson conosce di persona Mr. Moriarty?"  
"No; non l'aveva mai visto fino all'altro giorno a Meryton."  
"Allora ha ripetuto quello che gli è stato detto da Mr. Holmes. Ma che cosa dice del beneficio?"  
"Non ricorda esattamente le circostanze, anche se ne ha sentito parlare più di una volta da Mr. Holmes, ma crede che il lascito fosse solo a _certe condizioni_."  
"Non ho alcun dubbio sulla sincerità di Mr. Watson", disse Molly con calore; "ma devi scusarmi se non mi lascio convincere da semplici assicurazioni. Di certo la difesa del suo amico da parte di Mr. Watson è molto abile, ma visto che lui non è a conoscenza di diverse parti della storia, e che il resto l'ha appreso dal suo amico, mi permetto di restare ancora della stessa opinione di prima sui due gentiluomini."  
Quando Mr. Watson le raggiunse, Molly si allontanò verso Miss Lucas, e stava appena iniziando a rispondere alle sue domande circa la piacevolezza del suo ultimo cavaliere, quando arrivò Mr. Collins e le disse con grande esultanza che aveva appena avuto la fortuna di fare un'importante scoperta.  
"Ho scoperto", disse, "per uno strano caso, che in sala c'è uno stretto parente del mio benefattore. Mi è capitato di sentire di sfuggita il signore in questione menzionare alla signorina che fa gli onori di casa i nomi di sua cugina, Miss de Bourgh, e del padre Lord de Bourgh. È incredibile come succedano queste cose! Chi avrebbe mai immaginato il mio incontro con, forse, un nipote di Lord de Bourgh in questa sede! Sono molto grato alla sorte di aver fatto questa scoperta in tempo per porgergli i miei omaggi, cosa che sto per fare, e confido che mi scuserà per non averlo fatto prima. La mia totale ignoranza di questa parentela avrà certo un peso nel giustificarmi."  
"Non starete andando a presentarvi da solo a Mr. Holmes?"  
"Ma certo. Lo pregherò di scusarmi per non averlo fatto prima. Sarò in grado di assicurargli che sua signoria una settimana fa era in ottima salute."  
Molly cercò energicamente di dissuaderlo da un progetto del genere, assicurandogli che Mr. Holmes avrebbe considerato quel rivolgersi a lui senza presentazione una impertinente libertà, più che un omaggio allo zio; che non era affatto necessario che si conoscessero e che, se fosse accaduto, sarebbe spettato a Mr. Holmes, in quanto di rango superiore, fare il primo passo per quella conoscenza. Mr. Collins la ascoltò con l'aria ostinata di chi vuol fare di testa propria, e quando lei smise di parlare, replicò in questo modo,  
"Mia cara Miss Molly, ho la più alta opinione al mondo del vostro eccellente giudizio su tutte le materie all'interno della sfera che vi compete, ma permettetemi di dire come vi sia una grande differenza tra le formalità cerimoniali tra i laici e quelle che regolano il clero; perciò concedetemi di osservare come io ritenga la professione ecclesiastica pari in dignità al più alto rango del regno, a patto che sia mantenuta nel contempo un'appropriata umiltà di comportamento. Perdonatemi se trascuro di approfittare del vostro consiglio, che su ogni altro argomento sarà la mia guida costante, anche se nel caso che ci troviamo di fronte mi considero, per istruzione e consuetudine allo studio, più adatto a decidere ciò che è giusto rispetto a una signorina come voi." E con un profondo inchino la lasciò per andare all'attacco di Mr. Holmes, la cui accoglienza ai suoi approcci lei osservò avidamente, e il cui stupore nell'essere così apostrofato apparve molto evidente. La infastidiva vederlo esporsi così davanti a un uomo del genere. Mr. Holmes lo fissava con non celata meraviglia, e quando alla fine Mr. Collins gli diede tempo di parlare, replicò con aria di distante cortesia. Mr. Collins, tuttavia, non si fece scoraggiare e ricominciò a parlare, e il disprezzo di Mr. Holmes sembrò aumentare abbondantemente con il prolungarsi del secondo discorso; alla fine, fece solo un lieve inchino, e si spostò da un'altra parte. Mr. Collins tornò allora da Molly.  
"Non ho alcun motivo, ve l'assicuro", disse, "per essere insoddisfatto di come sono stato accolto. Mr. Holmes è sembrato molto compiaciuto della mia premura."  
Dato che Molly non aveva più nessun interesse personale da perseguire, rivolse la sua attenzione quasi interamente alla sorella e a Mr. Watson, e la serie di piacevoli riflessioni suscitate da quelle osservazioni la rese forse quasi felice quanto Mary. Vide con chiarezza che i pensieri della madre erano rivolti nella stessa direzione, e decise di non azzardarsi ad andarle vicino, per paura di sentire troppo. Quando si sedettero per la cena, considerò quindi una sorte maligna ritrovarsi separata da lei solo da una persona, e si irritò profondamente vedendola parlare liberamente e apertamente con Lady Lucas di nient'altro se non della sua aspettativa che Mary si sposasse presto con Mr. Watson. Era un argomento eccitante, e Mrs. Hooper sembrava incapace di stancarsi nell'enumerare i vantaggi di quell'unione. Il fatto che lui fosse un giovanotto affascinante, e così ricco, che abitasse ad appena tre miglia da loro, erano i suoi principali motivi di soddisfazione. Per di più, era una cosa molto promettente per le sue figlie minori, dato che l'ottimo matrimonio di Mary avrebbe potuto dar loro modo di frequentare altri uomini facoltosi. Concluse con molti fervidi auguri affinché Lady Lucas potesse presto avere una fortuna analoga, sebbene con l'evidente e trionfante certezza che non ci fosse nessuna possibilità in tal senso.  
Molly tentò invano di frenare il rapido flusso di parole della madre, o di convincerla a descrivere la sua felicità con un tono di voce meno udibile, poiché, con inesprimibile irritazione, aveva notato che gran parte del discorso era stato sentito da Mr. Holmes, che sedeva dalla parte opposta rispetto a loro. La madre si limitò a rimproverarla per aver detto delle sciocchezze.  
"Ma scusa, chi è mai Mr. Holmes per me, perché debba aver paura di lui? Sono certa che non gli dobbiamo nessuna particolare cortesia come quella di essere costretti a non dire nulla che possa non piacergli."  
"Per l'amor del cielo, signora, parlate più piano. Che vantaggio può derivarne a offendere Mr. Holmes? Non vi raccomanderete certo al suo amico comportandovi in questo modo."  
Nulla di ciò che poteva dire, tuttavia, ebbe la minima influenza. La madre continuò a parlare dei suoi punti di vista con lo stesso tono udibilissimo. Molly arrossì più volte per la vergogna e l'irritazione. Non poteva fare a meno di lanciare frequenti occhiate a Mr. Holmes, anche se ogni sguardo le confermava ciò che temeva, poiché, sebbene non guardasse di continuo la madre, era convinta che la sua attenzione fosse invariabilmente concentrata su di lei. L'espressione del suo volto si trasformò gradualmente da un indignato disprezzo a una composta e ferma serietà.  
Alla fine, comunque, Mrs. Hooper non ebbe altro da dire. Molly cominciò a riprendersi. Ma l'intervallo di tranquillità non durò a lungo, poiché, una volta finita la cena, si cominciò a parlare di canto, e lei ebbe la mortificazione di vedere Sally prepararsi a intrattenere la compagnia. Con molti sguardi significativi e mute preghiere cercò di impedire una tale prova di cortesia, ma invano; Sally non volle capire; una tale opportunità di esibirsi per lei era una delizia, e iniziò a cantare. Lo sguardo di Molly restò fisso su di lei con le più penose sensazioni, e seguì il suo procedere attraverso le varie strofe con un'impazienza che fu molto mal ripagata dalla conclusione, visto che Sally, avendo ricevuto, tra i ringraziamenti della tavolata, un accenno alla speranza che potesse essere persuasa a concedere di nuovo il suo favore, dopo una pausa di nemmeno mezzo minuto ricominciò. Le capacità di Sally erano assolutamente inadatte a un'esibizione del genere. Per Molly era un supplizio. Guardò Mary, per vedere come stesse reagendo; ma stava tranquillamente chiacchierando con Watson. Guardò la sorella di lui, e vide che scambiava segni di derisione verso Darcy, che tuttavia continuava a restare impenetrabilmente serio. Guardò il padre per implorare il suo intervento. Lui colse l'accenno, e quando Sally ebbe terminato il secondo brano, disse ad alta voce,  
"È stato molto bello, bambina mia. Ci hai deliziati abbastanza. Lascia che si esibiscano le altre signorine."  
Sally rimase alquanto sconcertata, e Molly, dispiaciuta per lei, e dispiaciuta per le parole del padre, temette che la sua ansia non avesse portato a nulla di buono.

A Molly sembrò che se la sua famiglia si fosse messa d'accordo per dare spettacolo durante la serata, sarebbe stato impossibile per loro recitare la parte con più spirito o con maggiore successo

Il resto della serata produsse ben poco divertimento. Fu importunata da Mr. Collins, che continuava a insistere per restarle accanto, e sebbene non fosse riuscito a costringerla a ballare di nuovo con lui, le rese impossibile ballare con altri. Il sollievo maggiore lo ebbe dalla sua amica Miss Lucas, che spesso si unì a loro, e si impegnò benevolmente ad attirare su di sé la conversazione di Mr. Collins.  
Perlomeno si trovò libera dall'insultante presenza di Mr. Holmes; sebbene si fosse trovato spesso a breve distanza da lei, e completamente libero, non le si avvicinò mai abbastanza per parlarle. La ritenne la probabile conseguenza delle sue allusioni a Mr. Moriarty, e ne fu contenta.  
Il gruppo di Longbourn fu l'ultimo a partire, e quando finalmente si alzarono per prendere congedo, Mrs. Hooper fu di una cortesia molto pressante nello sperare di vedere l'intera famiglia presto a Longbourn; Watson si impegnò prontamente a cogliere la prima opportunità di farle visita, dopo il suo ritorno da Londra, dove era costretto a recarsi il giorno seguente per un breve periodo.  
Mrs. Hooper era estremamente soddisfatta; e lasciò la casa con la deliziosa convinzione che, tenuto conto dei necessari preparativi per il contratto matrimoniale, per le carrozze nuove e il corredo di nozze, avrebbe senza dubbio visto la figlia sistemarsi a Netherfield nel giro di tre o quattro mesi. Che avrebbe avuto un'altra figlia sposata a Mr. Collins lo pensava con pari certezza, e con considerevole, anche se non pari, piacere.

19

Il giorno dopo a Longbourn il sipario si aprì su una nuova scena. Mr. Collins fece la sua dichiarazione formale. Subito dopo colazione, essendosi trovato con Mrs. Hooper, Molly e una delle figlie minori, si rivolse alla madre con queste parole,  
"Posso sperare, signora, nel vostro appoggio nei confronti della vostra bella figliola Molly, nel sollecitare l'onore di un colloquio privato con lei nel corso della mattinata?"  
Prima che Molly avesse tempo per nient'altro che arrossire per la sorpresa, Mrs. Hooper aveva già risposto,  
"Oh, mio Dio! Sì... certo. Vieni Philippa, ho bisogno di te di sopra."  
Mrs. Watson e Philippa uscirono, e non appena andate via Mr. Collins cominciò.  
"Credetemi, mia cara Miss Molly, non potete certo avere dubbi sullo scopo del mio discorso, le mie attenzioni sono state troppo evidenti per essere fraintese. Quasi subito, una volta entrato in questa casa, ho scelto voi come la compagna della mia vita futura. Ma prima di lasciarmi trasportare dai miei sentimenti in proposito, forse sarà opportuno che esponga le ragioni che ho per sposarmi, e, inoltre, quelle che mi hanno portato nell'Hertfordshire con l'intento di trovare una moglie, come appunto ho fatto."  
L'idea di Mr. Collins, con tutta la sua solenne compostezza, che si lasciava trasportare dai sentimenti, fece talmente ridere dentro di sé Molly che non fu in grado di approfittare della breve pausa che lui si era concesso per provare a impedirgli di andare avanti, e lui proseguì:  
"Le ragioni per sposarmi sono, in primo luogo, che ritengo giusto per ogni ecclesiastico dare l'esempio del matrimonio nella propria parrocchia. Secondo, sono convinto che ciò contribuirà moltissimo alla mia felicità; e terzo - ma forse avrei dovuto menzionarlo per primo - che questo è stato il consiglio e la raccomandazione particolare del nobilissimo signore che ho l'onore di chiamare mio patrono. Due volte si è degnato di fornirmi la sua opinione su questo argomento; ed è stato proprio il sabato sera precedente la mia partenza da Hunsford, che ha detto, «Mr. Collins, dovete sposarvi. Un ecclesiastico come voi deve sposarsi. Scegliete in modo appropriato, scegliete una gentildonna per riguardo a _me_ , e per riguardo a _voi_ , fate che sia una persona attiva ed efficiente, senza troppe pretese, ma capace di far fruttare bene una piccola entrata. Questo è il mio consiglio. Trovatevi una donna così il più presto possibile, portatela a Hunsford e io le farò visita.» A proposito, permettetemi di osservare. mia bella cugina, come io non reputi certo le attenzioni e la gentilezza di Lord de Bourgh tra i vantaggi di minore importanza che sono in grado di offrire. Troverete i suoi modi superiori a qualsiasi possibile descrizione; e la vostra intelligenza e vivacità credo gli saranno sicuramente gradite, specialmente se moderate dal silenzio e dal rispetto inevitabilmente stimolati dal suo rango. Questo per quanto riguarda la mia propensione generale al matrimonio; resta da dire il perché il mio sguardo si sia rivolto a Longbourn. Il fatto è che essendo l'erede di questa proprietà dopo la morte del vostro stimato padre, non avrei potuto ritenermi soddisfatto se non avessi deciso di scegliere una moglie tra le sue figlie, affinché la perdita per loro potesse essere ridotta il più possibile, quando avrà luogo il triste evento. Questo è stato il motivo, mia bella cugina, e mi lusingo che non mi faccia scadere nella vostra stima. E ora non mi resta che assicurarvi con le parole più appassionate la violenza del mio affetto."  
A questo punto era assolutamente necessario interromperlo.  
"Siete troppo frettoloso, signore", esclamò lei. "Dimenticate che non ho dato nessuna risposta. Accettate i miei ringraziamenti per l'omaggio che mi state facendo. Sono consapevole dell'onore della vostra proposta, ma per me è impossibile fare altro che rifiutarla."  
"So bene", replicò Mr. Collins, con un cerimonioso gesto della mano, "che tra le signorine si usa respingere la proposta di un uomo che esse intendono segretamente accettare, quando lui richiede per la prima volta i loro favori. Non mi ritengo quindi minimamente scoraggiato da ciò che avete appena detto, e spero di condurvi all'altare quanto prima."  
"Parola mia, signore", esclamò Molly, "la vostra speranza è piuttosto singolare dopo la mia dichiarazione. Vi assicuro di non essere una di quelle signorine così audaci da affidare la propria felicità alla possibilità di una seconda proposta. Sono perfettamente seria nel mio rifiuto. Voi non potreste rendere felice _me_ , e sono convinta di essere l'ultima donna al mondo che potrebbe rendere felice voi. Facendomi questa proposta avete certamente soddisfatto la delicatezza dei vostri sentimenti riguardo alla mia famiglia, e, a suo tempo, potrete prendere possesso di Longbourn senza farvi nessun rimprovero. La faccenda, quindi, può essere considerata definitivamente conclusa." Ed essendosi alzata mentre stava parlando, avrebbe lasciato la stanza, se Mr. Collins non si fosse rivolto a lei in questo modo,  
"Quando avrò l'onore di parlare di questo argomento la prossima volta spero di ricevere una risposta più favorevole di quella che mi avete dato ora poiché so che è una radicata abitudine del vostro sesso respingere un uomo in occasione della prima proposta, e forse finora avete detto, per incoraggiare la mia causa, quanto basta a essere conforme alla genuina delicatezza dell'animo femminile."  
"Insomma, Mr. Collins", esclamò Molly con una certa veemenza, "se ciò che ho detto finora può apparirvi una forma di incoraggiamento, non so proprio come esprimere il mio rifiuto in un modo che possa convincervi che proprio di questo si tratta."  
"Dovete consentirmi, mia cara cugina, di ritenere che il vostro rifiuto sia solo una convenzione. Non mi sembra che la mia mano sia indegna di essere accettata. La mia posizione sociale, le mie relazioni con la famiglia de Bourgh e la parentela con voi sono circostanze altamente in mio favore; e dovete considerare, inoltre, che nonostante le vostre molteplici attrattive, non è affatto certo che possiate ricevere un'altra offerta di matrimonio. La vostra quota di eredità è sfortunatamente così esigua che con tutta probabilità annullerà gli effetti delle vostre incantevoli e amabili qualità. Perciò, dovendo concludere che non siate seriamente intenzionata a rifiutarmi, ritengo di poter attribuire il rifiuto al vostro desiderio di accrescere il mio amore con l'incertezza."  
"Vi assicuro, signore, che non ho nessuna pretesa verso quel tipo di eleganza che consiste nel tormentare un uomo rispettabile. Vi ringrazio per l'ennesima volta per l'onore che mi avete fatto con la vostra proposta, ma accettarla mi è assolutamente impossibile. Ora non consideratemi come una donna elegante che ha intenzione di tormentarvi, ma una creatura razionale che dice la verità dal profondo del cuore."  
"Siete sempre adorabile!" esclamò lui, con aria di goffa galanteria; "e sono convinto che una volta sanzionata dall'esplicita autorità di entrambi i vostri eccellenti genitori, la mia proposta non mancherà di essere accettata."

Di fronte a una tale perseveranza nell'illudersi con caparbia determinazione, Molly non trovò nessuna riposta, e si ritirò subito e in silenzio, decisa, se lui avesse insistito nel considerare i suoi ripetuti rifiuti come un lusinghiero incoraggiamento, a rivolgersi al padre, il cui diniego poteva essere pronunciato in maniera tale da essere inoppugnabile.

20

Mr. Collins non fu lasciato per molto alla muta contemplazione del suo amore vittorioso, poiché Mrs. Hooper, che si era gingillata nel vestibolo per cogliere la conclusione dell'abboccamento, non appena vide Molly aprire la porta e passarle rapidamente davanti verso le scale, entrò nella stanza della colazione e si congratulò. Mr. Collins accettò e ricambiò queste felicitazioni con pari gioia, e poi procedette a riferire i particolari del colloquio, del cui risultato era certo di avere tutte le ragioni di essere soddisfatto, visto che il fermo rifiuto della cugina era da considerare come la naturale conseguenza della sua timida modestia e della genuina delicatezza del suo carattere.  
Questa notizia, tuttavia, lasciò sbigottita Mrs. Hooper.

"Ma state certo, Mr. Collins", aggiunse, "che Molly sarà riportata alla ragione. Gliene parlerò io stessa immediatamente. È una ragazza sciocca e molto testarda, e non capisce qual è il suo interesse, ma glielo _farò_ capire io."  
"Perdonatemi se vi interrompo, signora", esclamò Mr. Collins; "ma se è davvero sciocca e testarda non so se tutto sommato possa essere una moglie desiderabile per un uomo nella mia posizione. Se quindi dovesse veramente persistere nel respingere la mia offerta, forse sarebbe meglio non forzarla ad accettare, poiché se ha tali difetti di carattere, non potrebbe contribuire molto alla mia felicità."  
"Signore, mi avete completamente fraintesa", disse Mrs. Hooper, allarmata. "Molly è testarda solo in materie come questa. In tutto il resto è la ragazza migliore che sia mai esistita. Andrò subito da Mr. Hooper, e sono certa che sistemeremo tutto immediatamente."  
Non gli dette tempo per replicare, ma si precipitò all'istante dal marito, gridando mentre entrava in biblioteca,  
"Oh! Mr. Hooper, c'è bisogno immediatamente di te; siamo in subbuglio. Devi andare e far sposare Molly a Mr. Collins, perché lei giura che non lo vuole, e se non ti sbrighi lui cambierà idea e non vorrà più _lei_."  
All'ingresso della moglie Mr. Hooper alzò gli occhi dal libro, e la fissò in volto con una tranquilla indifferenza che non fu minimamente alterata da quella notizia.  
"Non ho il piacere di comprenderti", disse, quando lei ebbe concluso la sua tirata. "Di che cosa stai parlando?"  
"Di Mr. Collins e Molly. Molly dichiara di non volere Mr. Collins, e Mr. Collins comincia a dire di non volere Molly."  
"E che cosa posso farci io? Sembra un caso disperato."  
"Parlaci tu con Molly."  
"Falla scendere. Sentirà quello che ho da dire."  
Mrs. Hooper suonò il campanello, e Miss Molly fu convocata in biblioteca.  
"Vieni qui, bambina mia", esclamò il padre non appena la vide. "Ho saputo che Mr. Collins ti ha fatto una proposta di matrimonio e questa proposta di matrimonio tu l'hai rifiutata?"  
"Si, signore."  
"Molto bene. Ora veniamo al punto. Tua madre insiste affinché tu accetti. Non è vero, Mrs. Hooper?"  
"Sì, altrimenti non la vorrò più vedere."  
"Hai di fronte una triste alternativa, Molly. Da oggi dovrai essere un'estranea per uno dei tuoi genitori. Tua madre non vorrà più vederti se _non_ sposi Mr. Collins, e io non vorrò più vederti se _lo_ sposi."  
Molly non poté non sorridere per quella conclusione dopo un simile inizio; ma Mrs. Hooper, che si era convinta che il marito avrebbe condotto la faccenda nel modo da lei desiderato, rimase estremamente delusa.  
Tuttavia, nonostante la delusione procuratale dal marito, lei non era disposta a lasciar cadere l'argomento. Parlò ripetutamente con Molly; la blandì e la minacciò a fasi alterne.  
Mr. Collins, nel frattempo, stava meditando in solitudine sull'accaduto. Aveva troppa stima di se stesso per riuscire a comprendere per quali motivi la cugina potesse rifiutarlo; e sebbene si sentisse ferito nell'orgoglio, non aveva altri motivi di sofferenza. Il suo interesse per lei era stato del tutto immaginario, e la possibilità che meritasse i rimproveri della madre gli impedì di provare qualsiasi rammarico.  
Mentre la famiglia era in questa confusione, Meena Lucas arrivò per passare la giornata con loro. Nel vestibolo incontrò Janine, che, correndole incontro, esclamò con un mezzo bisbiglio, "sono contenta che tu sia venuta, perché qui c'è talmente da divertirsi! Sai che cosa è successo stamattina? Mr. Collins ha fatto una proposta di matrimonio a Molly, e lei non lo vuole."  
Prima che Meena avesse il tempo di rispondere le raggiunse Philippa, che veniva a darle la stessa notizia, e non fecero in tempo a entrare nella stanza della colazione, dove c'era Mrs. Hooper da sola, che quest'ultima cominciò con lo stesso argomento, invocando la compassione di Miss Lucas e pregandola di convincere la sua amica Molly a uniformarsi ai desideri di tutta la famiglia.

L'ingresso di Mary e Molly risparmiò a Meena la risposta.  
"Eccola che viene", proseguì Mrs. Hooper, "con la massima noncuranza. Ma voglio dirti, cara Miss Molly, che se ti sei messa in testa di continuare a rifiutare in questo modo ogni offerta di matrimonio, non troverai mai marito, e non so proprio come farai a mantenerti quando tuo padre sarà morto. _Io_ non sarò in grado di farlo, sei avvisata. Con te da oggi ho chiuso. Non mi piace parlare con figli disubbidienti. In effetti, non è che mi faccia piacere parlare con chiunque sia. La gente che, come me, soffre di disturbi nervosi non è molto propensa a parlare. Nessuno sa quanto soffro! Ma è sempre così. Quelli che non si lamentano non sono mai compatiti."

21

L'indomani non ci fu nessun miglioramento nel malumore o nei malesseri di Mrs. Hooper e Mr. Collins si rinchiuse in uno stato di orgogliosa irritazione. Molly aveva sperato che il risentimento potesse abbreviare la visita, ma i piani del cugino non sembravano affatto influenzati dall'accaduto.  
Dopo la colazione le ragazze fecero una passeggiata a Meryton per sapere se Mr. Moriarty fosse tornato. Lui si unì a loro non appena entrate in città e le accompagnò dalla zia, dove si parlò ampiamente del suo rammarico e del suo disappunto, e del dispiacere di tutti. Con Molly, tuttavia, riconobbe di essersi autoimposto la necessità di tenersi lontano.  
"Mi sono reso conto", disse, "che avrei fatto meglio a non incontrare Mr. Holmes; che essere nella stessa stanza, nello stesso ricevimento insieme a lui per così tante ore sarebbe stato più di quanto potessi sopportare, e che sarebbero potute succedere cose spiacevoli non solo per me."  
Lei approvò incondizionatamente la sua prudenza.

Subito dopo il loro ritorno a Longbourn, fu consegnata una lettera a Miss Hooper; veniva da Netherfield, e fu aperta immediatamente. La busta conteneva un foglietto di elegante carta satinata, riempito con una bella e fluente calligrafia femminile; Molly vide la sorella cambiare espressione mentre lo leggeva. Mary si ricompose subito e con un'occhiata verso Molly la invitò a seguirla di sopra. Una volta raggiunta la loro stanza, Mary, tirando fuori la lettera, disse,  
"È di Irene Watson. A quest'ora l'intera comitiva ha lasciato Netherfield ed è sulla strada di Londra, e senza nessuna intenzione di tornare. Senti che cosa dice."  
Lesse quindi la prima frase a voce alta, con la notizia della loro decisione di seguire subito il fratello in città. La seconda era in questi termini.

 _"Non fingo di rimpiangere nulla di ciò che ho lasciato nell'Hertfordshire, salvo la vostra compagnia, mia carissima amica; ma speriamo di poter godere di nuovo molte volte di quei deliziosi contatti che abbiamo avuto e, nel frattempo, potremo alleviare la pena della separazione intrattenendo una corrispondenza assidua e aperta."_

Queste espressioni altisonanti Molly le ascoltò con tutta l'indifferenza del sospetto; e sebbene sorpresa dalla rapidità di quella partenza, non ci vide nulla di realmente preoccupante; non c'era nulla che facesse presumere che la loro assenza da Netherfield avrebbe impedito a Mr. Watson di tornare.  
"È una sfortuna", disse, dopo una breve pausa, "che tu non sia stata in grado di vedere la tua amica prima che lasciasse la campagna. Ma non possiamo forse sperare che il periodo di futura felicità a cui guarda Miss Watson arrivi prima di quanto ne sappia lei, e che i deliziosi contatti che avete avuto da amiche saranno rinnovati con ancora più soddisfazione come cognate? Mr. Watson non sarà certo trattenuto a Londra da loro."  
"Irene dice chiaramente che nessuno di loro tornerà nell'Hertfordshire questo inverno. Te lo leggerò."

 _«Quando mio fratello ieri ci ha lasciate, presumeva che gli affari che l'avevano condotto a Londra si potessero concludere in tre o quattro giorni, ma siamo certe che non possa essere così, e allo stesso tempo, dato che siamo convinte che una volta in città John non avrà nessuna fretta di ripartire, abbiamo deciso di seguirlo. Molte delle mie conoscenze sono già lì per l'inverno; vorrei tanto poter sentire che voi, mia carissima amica, avete intenzione di far parte della compagnia, ma su questo non ho speranze.»_

"Questo rende evidente", aggiunse Mary, "che lui non tornerà più per questo inverno."  
"Rende evidente soltanto che Miss Watson non ha intenzione di _farlo_ tornare."  
"Perché la pensi così? È solo lui a dover decidere. Ma non sai _tutto_. Ti leggerò il passaggio che mi ha particolarmente ferita. "

 _«Mr. Holmes è impaziente di rivedere la sorella e, a dire il vero, noi non lo siamo di meno di lui. Sono davvero convinta che Harriet Holmes non abbia uguali in fatto di bellezza, eleganza e qualità, e l'affetto che mi ispira è intensificato dalla speranza che oso nutrire di poterla in futuro avere come cognata. Mio fratello l'ammira già moltissimo, e ora avrà spesso l'opportunità di vederla nella massima familiarità; tutti i parenti di lei desiderano quanto noi questa unione. Con tutte queste circostanze a favore di un legame e nessuna che possa impedirlo, mi sbaglio forse, mia carissima Mary, a indulgere nella speranza di un evento che assicurerà la felicità di così tante persone?»_

"Che cosa ne pensi di _questa_ frase, mia cara Molly?" disse Mary una volta finito di leggere. "Non è chiara abbastanza? Non dimostra esplicitamente che Irene non si aspetta né si augura di essere mia cognata? che è perfettamente convinta dell'indifferenza del fratello, e che se sospetta la natura dei miei sentimenti verso di lui, abbia intenzione (molto gentilmente!) di mettermi in guardia? Può esistere un'opinione diversa in proposito?"  
"Sì, può esistere, poiché la mia è totalmente diversa. Miss Watson si rende conto che il fratello è innamorato di te, e vuole che sposi Miss Holmes. Lo segue in città nella speranza di trattenerlo lì, e cerca di convincerti che a lui non importi nulla di te."  
Mary scosse la testa.  
"Davvero, Mary, devi credermi. Nessuno che vi abbia visti insieme può dubitare del suo affetto. Sono certa che Miss Watson non possa farlo. Se avesse visto metà di questo amore da parte di Mr. Holmes verso di lei avrebbe già ordinato il corredo di nozze. Ma il problema è questo. Noi non siamo né abbastanza ricche, né abbastanza altolocate per loro; e lei è particolarmente impaziente di ottenere Miss Holmes per il fratello, perché ritiene che una volta combinato _un_ matrimonio in famiglia avrà meno difficoltà a combinarne un secondo. Ma, mia carissima Mary, non puoi seriamente immaginare che siccome Miss Watson ti dice che il fratello ammira moltissimo Miss Holmes, lui sia minimamente meno sensibile ai _tuoi_ meriti di quando ha preso congedo da te martedì, o che lei abbia il potere di convincerlo che invece di essere innamorato di te sia follemente innamorato della sua amica."  
"Se la pensassimo allo stesso modo su Miss Watson", replicò Mary, "la tua rappresentazione dei fatti potrebbe tranquillizzarmi. Ma so che i presupposti sono sbagliati. Irene è incapace di ingannare deliberatamente qualcuno; e tutto ciò che posso sperare in questo caso è che si stia ingannando lei stessa."  
"Giusto. Non avresti potuto escogitare un'idea migliore, visto che non vuoi trarre conforto dalla mia. Credi pure che si stia senz'altro ingannando. Ora hai fatto il tuo dovere verso di lei, e non devi più affliggerti."  
Molly riteneva totalmente improponibile l'idea che lui non sarebbe tornato. La considerava solo un indizio dei desideri interessati di Irene, e non poteva immaginare neppure per un istante che quei desideri potessero influenzare un giovanotto che non dipendeva da nessuno.  
Espresse alla sorella con la maggiore forza possibile ciò che sentiva in proposito, ed ebbe presto il piacere di vederne i felici effetti.  
Si misero d'accordo di far sapere a Mrs. Hooper solo della partenza della famiglia ma persino questa informazione parziale le diede moltissimo di cui preoccuparsi. Tuttavia, dopo essersene lamentata per un po', ebbe la consolazione di pensare che Mr. Watson sarebbe presto tornato e avrebbe presto pranzato a Longbourn.

22

Gli Hooper erano stati invitati a pranzo dai Lucas, e per la maggior parte della giornata Miss Lucas fu ancora così gentile da prestare ascolto a Mr. Collins. Molly colse l'occasione per ringraziarla e Meena rassicurò l'amica sulla gioia che provava nell'esserle utile. C'era di che apprezzarla, ma la gentilezza di Meena andava al di là di quanto potesse immaginare Molly; il suo scopo non era altro che quello di mettere al riparo l'amica da ulteriori proposte di Mr. Collins, attirandole su di sé. Era questo il piano di Miss Lucas, e le apparenze erano così favorevoli che quando la sera si separarono lei sarebbe stata quasi sicura del successo, se lui non avesse dovuto lasciare l'Hertfordshire così presto. Ma in questo non rese giustizia all'ardore e all'intraprendenza del carattere di lui, che il mattino dopo lo condusse a dileguarsi da Longbourn House con ammirevole destrezza, e ad affrettarsi a Lucas Lodge per gettarsi ai suoi piedi.  
Nel tempo più breve concesso dai lunghi discorsi di Mr. Collins, tutto fu sistemato con soddisfazione da entrambe le parti e, quando entrarono in casa, lui la pregò con ardore di fissare il giorno che l'avrebbe reso il più felice degli uomini; e sebbene una tale istanza dovesse per il momento essere differita, la signorina non provava nessun impulso a gingillarsi con la propria felicità.  
Sir William e Lady Lucas furono rapidamente interpellati per il loro consenso, che fu concesso con gioiosa solerzia. Lady Lucas cominciò subito a calcolare quanti anni sarebbero probabilmente restati da vivere a Mr. Hooper, e Sir William era risoluto nel ritenere che non appena Mr. Collins avesse preso possesso della proprietà di Longbourn, sarebbe stato opportuno che sia lui che la moglie venissero introdotti a corte.  
Meena era abbastanza tranquilla. Certo, Mr. Collins non era né intelligente né piacevole; era una compagnia noiosa, e il suo affetto puramente immaginario. Ma comunque sarebbe stato un marito. Senza aspettarsi molto dagli uomini e dal matrimonio, sposarsi era sempre stato il suo obiettivo; era l'unica soluzione onorevole per una signorina istruita e di scarsi mezzi, era sicuramente il modo più piacevole per proteggersi dalla miseria. La parte meno gradevole della faccenda era la sorpresa che avrebbe suscitato in Molly Hooper, alla cui amicizia teneva più che a quella di chiunque altro. Decise di darle lei stessa la notizia, e perciò raccomandò a Mr. Collins di non farsi sfuggire nulla di ciò che era successo di fronte a nessuno della famiglia, una volta tornato a Longbourn per il pranzo.

Siccome il suo viaggio sarebbe iniziato troppo presto al mattino per vedere qualcuno della famiglia, la cerimonia del commiato si svolse quando le signore si ritirarono per la notte, e Mrs. Hooper disse come sarebbe stata felice di rivederlo a Longbourn.

"Mia cara signora", rispose lui, "questo invito mi è particolarmente gradito, poiché è quello che avevo sperato di ricevere, e potete star certa che ne approfitterò non appena mi sarà possibile."  
Le signore quindi si ritirarono con gli appropriati convenevoli, tutte ugualmente sorprese nell'apprendere che lui meditasse un ritorno a così breve scadenza. Mrs. Hooper accarezzò il desiderio che volesse rivolgere le sue attenzioni e una delle figlie minori, e Sally poteva essere indotta ad accettarle. Tra tutte, era quella che aveva il più alto grado di stima verso le qualità del cugino; era rimasta spesso colpita dalla solidità delle sue riflessioni, e sebbene non lo considerasse certo intelligente quanto lei, riteneva che se incoraggiato a leggere e a migliorarsi da un esempio come quello che poteva dargli lei, avrebbe potuto diventare un compagno piacevole. Ma il mattino successivo ogni speranza di questo genere svanì. Miss Lucas arrivò subito dopo la colazione, e in un colloquio a tu per tu con Molly la mise al corrente degli avvenimenti del giorno precedente.  
"Fidanzata con Mr. Collins! Mia cara Meena... è impossibile!"  
Il contegno che Meena si era imposta nel raccontarle la vicenda ebbe un momentaneo cedimento, nel ricevere un rimprovero così diretto; ma, visto che non era nulla di più di quanto si fosse aspettata, si riprese subito e replicò con calma,  
"Perché mai ti sorprendi, mia cara Molly? Ritieni incredibile che Mr. Collins possa essere capace di procurarsi la stima di una donna solo perché non è stato così fortunato da meritarsi la tua?"  
Ma Molly si era ormai ricomposta e, facendo uno sforzo enorme, fu in grado di assicurarle con discreta fermezza che la prospettiva di quel legame le era gradita, e che le augurava tutta la felicità immaginabile.  
"So quello che provi", replicò Meena, "sei sorpresa. Ma quando avrai avuto il tempo di rifletterci un po' su, spero che capirai quello che ho fatto. Non sono romantica, lo sai. Voglio solo una casa confortevole, e considerando il carattere, le relazioni sociali e la posizione di Mr. Collins, sono convinta che le possibilità di essere felice con lui siano favorevoli quanto quelle della maggior parte delle persone che iniziano la loro vita matrimoniale."  
Molly rispose pacatamente "Senza dubbio", e dopo una pausa imbarazzata, tornarono dal resto della famiglia. Meena non restò a lungo, e Molly fu quindi lasciata alle sue riflessioni su quanto aveva appreso. Aveva sempre intuito che l'opinione di Meena nei confronti del matrimonio non fosse esattamente come la sua, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato la possibilità che avrebbe sacrificato ogni suo sentimento migliore a favore di vantaggi materiali. E alla sofferenza di vedere un'amica abbassarsi e perdere la sua stima, si aggiungeva la penosa convinzione che sarebbe stato impossibile per quell'amica essere anche solo in parte felice nel destino che si era scelta.

23

Molly era seduta con la madre e le sorelle quando apparve Sir William Lucas in persona, mandato dalla figlia ad annunciare il fidanzamento alla famiglia. Con molti convenevoli, e molto autocompiacimento per la prospettiva di una parentela tra le due famiglie, espose la faccenda a un uditorio non solo meravigliato ma soprattutto incredulo; Mrs. Hooper affermò che doveva essersi completamente sbagliato, e Janine, sempre impulsiva e spesso sgarbata, esclamò con impeto,  
"Buon Dio! Sir William, come potete raccontare una storia del genere? Non lo sapete che Mr. Collins vuole sposare Molly?"  
Molly, sentendosi in dovere di sollevarlo da una situazione così spiacevole, si fece avanti per confermare il racconto e sforzandosi di mettere un freno alle esclamazioni della madre e delle sorelle con fervide congratulazioni a Sir William, alle quali si unì subito Mary.

Mrs. Hooper era in effetti troppo sopraffatta per dire un granché durante la visita di Sir William; ma non appena lui se ne fu andato diede subito la stura ai suoi sentimenti. Due conclusioni, tuttavia, si potevano chiaramente trarre dall'intera vicenda; una, che Molly era stata la vera causa di quel pasticcio, e l'altra, che lei stessa era stata trattata da tutti loro in modo vergognoso; e per il resto della giornata indugiò soprattutto su questi due punti.

Tra Molly e Meena si instaurò un riserbo che le portò a mantenere il silenzio sull'argomento, e Molly si convinse che tra loro non avrebbe più potuto esserci una vera confidenza. La delusione nei confronti di Meena la fece rivolgere con maggiore affetto alla sorella e ogni giorno più ansiosa per la sua felicità, dato che Watson era ormai partito da una settimana e non si era saputo nulla sul suo ritorno.

Mary aveva mandato a Irene una breve risposta alla sua lettera, e contava i giorni entro i quali poteva ragionevolmente sperare di risentirla.

* * *

 _ **Note Autore:**_  
 _Se siete riuscite/i ad arrivare fino a qui, innanzitutto complimenti e grazie per il tempo che avete dedicato a questa mia strana idea._  
 _Ad onor del vero, devo ammettere che questa idea mi girovaga per la mente già da un po' di tempo e che, al di là di tutto, sono contenta di essere riuscita a metterla in pratica e soprattutto di averla resa diversa da quelle che (solo successivamente ad avere iniziato a "scrivere") ho scoperto esserci in giro, anche se principalmente in inglese._  
 _Ho letto questo romanzo molte volte, percependo sempre qualcosa di nuovo e capendo che si tratta di qualcosa che va molto al di là della banale "storia romantica"; è un romanzo che parla di reali cambiamenti e ammissioni di colpa, cose che, ammettiamolo, capitano molto raramente. Come non pensare a Sherlock quando si parla di cambiamenti? E come non pensare a lui quando viene descritto Mr Darcy? E lui ma in abiti austeniani!_  
 _La cosa più divertente è stata associare ad ogni personaggio della Austen uno di Sherlock e, avendone il secondo un numero decisamente più esiguo, non è stato facilissimo ma alla fine credo di avere trovato un valido compromesso e mi sono anche divertita._  
 _Ora sta a voi scoprirli tutti! ^^ MA...se non avete voglia o tempo (cose altamente possibili) di mettervi a ricreare tutte le connessioni, vi lascio una lista qui infondo che vi chiarirà le cose anche se, ad onor del vero, spero non la leggiate adesso perché vi rovinereste un po' di sorprese._  
 _Tutto ciò che posso dire, prima di lasciarvi alla lista, è grazie ancora di aver letto e spero vi sia piaciuto questo primo Volume e scusatemi se qualcosa non è chiaro. Volevo dirvi un'infinità di cose e la metà sono certa di essermele dimenticate, perdonatemi. Ovviamente ogni commento e critica sono ben accetti per non dire sperati (a brevissimo risponderò a tutti i commenti sulle altre storie a cui ancora non ho risposto per timore di offese e pomodori per la mia scomparsa) e spero anche di riuscire ad avere qualche spunto per chiacchierare un po' sia di Sherlock che di Orgoglio e Pregiudizio._  
 _A presto,_  
 _Anne ^^_

 _ps. Vi posso assicurare che sto lavorando a "L''errore di Sherrinford Holmes" ma si sta rivelando molto più complicato del previsto. Voi siete sempre gentili ed oneste con me ed è per questo che non voglio deludere né voi né me concludendo questa storia in maniera deludente o raffazzonata. Capisco quanto sia snervante aspettare tutto questo tempo e vi assicuro che mi dispiace realmente (come mi dispiace replicare ai vostri commenti con ritardi assurdi ma non ho il cuore di rispondervi subito sapendo di lasciiarvi poi per chissà quanto tempo...sono vile, l'ho già detto?!) ma vi prego di pazientare ancora un po'. La mia speranza è di riuscire a concluderla durante queste tre settimane di "Orgolio e Pregiudizio" per poi pubblicarla. Vi chiedo sinceramente scusa._

 _Personaggio Austen/ Personaggio Sherlock:_  
 _Fitzwilliam Darcy/ Sherlock Holmes; Elizabeth Bennet/ Molly Hooper; George Bingley/ John Watson; Jane Bennet/ Mary Mostrand; George Wickhan/ Jim Moriarty; Mr Collins/Tom; Charlotte Lucas/ Meena (tecnicamente Meena esiste solo nel blog di Molly ma comunque credo rientri nel cast...?); Lady Chatrine de Bourgh/ Mycroft Holmes; Miss Bingley/ Irene Adler; Lydia Bennet/ Janine; Mr e Mrs Gardiner/ Mrs Hudson (con marito e il suo cartello della droga XD); Mary Bennet/ Sally Donovan; Kitty Bennet/ Philip Anderson; Georgiana Darcy/ Harriet Watson (sorella di John); Anne de Bourgh/ Sarah (ex di John); colonello Fitzwilliam/ Greg Lestrade._

 _n.a. Nessun personaggio mi appartiene (ovviamente) nè per quanto riguarda l'opera di Jane Austen né tantomento per Sherlock (BBC)._


	2. Volume II

_**Note autore** ; Salve a tutte/i!_  
 _Per prima cosa voglio ringraziare chi ha letto questa storia, come chi l'ha mesa fra le seguite._  
 _Spero che i vari corrispettivi sherlockiani vi siano sembrati, se non pertinenti, quantomeno passabili. In questo volume ci sarà la comparsa di Lord de Borugh ed il suo corrispettivo, sono proprio curiosa di sapere se ed eventualmente quanto vi piacerà o disgusterà._  
 _Come sempre, a voi l'ardua sentenza e le critiche che sono sempre ben accette._  
 _A presto,_  
 _Anne ^^_

* * *

 _Volume secondo_

24

La lettera di Miss Watson arrivò, e mise fine a ogni dubbio. Già nella prima frase c'era la conferma di come si fossero tutti stabiliti a Londra per l'inverno, e si concludeva con il rammarico del fratello per non aver avuto il tempo di porgere i propri omaggi ai suoi amici nell'Hertfordshire prima di partire dalla campagna.  
La speranza era svanita, completamente svanita; e quando Mary riuscì a prestare attenzione al resto della lettera, trovò che le lodi per Miss Holmes ne occupavano gran parte.  
Molly, alla quale Mary comunicò molto presto gran parte di tutto ciò, ascoltò in un indignato silenzio. Il suo cuore era diviso tra la preoccupazione per la sorella e il risentimento verso tutti gli altri. Alle affermazioni di Irene sulla predilezione del fratello per Miss Holmes non dava alcun credito.  
Mrs. Hooper continuava ancora a meravigliarsi e a lagnarsi di quel mancato ritorno.  
Mr. Hooper trattò la faccenda in modo diverso. "E così, Molly", disse un giorno, "vedo che tua sorella ha avuto una delusione d'amore. Mi congratulo con lei. Prima di sposarsi, a una ragazza fa piacere avere di tanto in tanto una delusione d'amore. È qualcosa a cui pensare, e le concede una certa distinzione tra le amiche. Quando verrà il tuo turno? Qui a Meryton ci sono abbastanza ufficiali da deludere tutte le signorine nei dintorni. Moriarty sarebbe perfetto per te. È una persona piacevole, e ti pianterebbe con molto stile."  
"Grazie, signore, ma mi andrebbe bene anche un uomo meno simpatico. Non possiamo aspettarci tutte la fortuna di Mary."  
La compagnia di Mr. Moriarty fu di concreta utilità per fugare la malinconia nella quale le ultime, sfortunate vicende avevano gettato molti della famiglia di Longbourn. Lo vedevano spesso, e alle sue altre qualità si era adesso aggiunta quella di una completa mancanza di riserbo. L'intera vicenda già esposta a Molly, le sue affermazioni circa Mr. Holmes, e tutto ciò che aveva sofferto a causa sua, furono espresse apertamente e rese di pubblico dominio; e tutti furono soddisfatti pensando a quanto avessero sempre ritenuto antipatico Mr. Holmes prima di venire a conoscenza dell'intera questione.  
Miss Hooper era la sola creatura in grado di immaginare che potesse esserci qualche circostanza attenuante nella faccenda, ignota alla società dell'Hertfordshire.

25

Il lunedì successivo, Mrs. Hooper ebbe il piacere di accogliere il fratello e la moglie, che venivano come al solito a passare il Natale a Longbourn. Mr. Hudson era un uomo assennato e distinto, di gran lunga superiore alla sorella tanto per indole quanto per educazione. Mrs. Hudson era una donna amabile, intelligente ed elegante, ed era la preferita da tutte le sue nipoti di Longbourn. Un legame particolare c'era specialmente con le due maggiori, che erano state spesso sue ospiti a Londra.  
La prima parte degli impegni di Mrs. Hudson fu di distribuire i regali e descrivere le ultime novità della moda. Una volta fatto questo era il suo turno di ascoltare. Mrs. Hooper aveva molte pene da riferire, e molto da lamentarsi.  
Mrs. Hudson, che conosceva già gran parte di queste notizie attraverso la corrispondenza con Mary e Molly, diede una risposta vaga alla cognata e, per compassione verso le nipoti, sviò la conversazione.  
Più tardi, da sola con Molly, parlò più diffusamente di quell'argomento. "Sembra che fosse proprio un matrimonio desiderabile per Mary", disse. "Mi dispiace che sia andato a monte. Ma queste cose succedono talmente spesso!"  
"Un'ottima consolazione per certi versi", disse Molly, "ma non fa al caso _nostro_. Non abbiamo sofferto per _caso_. Non succede spesso che l'ingerenza di amici riesca a convincere un giovanotto economicamente indipendente a non pensare più a una ragazza, della quale si era ardentemente innamorato solo poche settimane prima."  
"Povera Mary! Mi dispiace per lei, perché, con il suo carattere, non è in grado di riprendersi subito. Ma non pensi che la si possa convincere a venire con noi? Un cambiamento potrebbe farle bene... e forse allontanarsi un po' dall'ambiente di casa sarebbe la cosa migliore."  
Molly fu entusiasta di quella proposta, ed era certa che la sorella avrebbe subito acconsentito.  
"Spero", aggiunse Mrs. Hudson, "che non si lasci influenzare da considerazioni riguardanti il giovanotto. Abitiamo in una parte della città così diversa, tutte le nostre relazioni sono così diverse e, come ben sai, noi usciamo così poco, che è molto improbabile che si incontrino, a meno che lui non voglia espressamente farle visita."  
"E _questo_ è assolutamente impossibile, perché ora è sotto la tutela del suo amico, e Mr. Holmes non potrebbe certo tollerare di vederlo far visita a Mary in quella parte di Londra!"  
"Molto meglio così. Spero che non si incontrino mai. Ma Mary non è in corrispondenza con la sorella? _Lei_ non potrà fare a meno di farle visita."  
"Mary troncherà definitivamente la relazione."  
Ma nonostante le certezze che Molly fingeva di avere su questo punto sentiva un'ansia sull'argomento che la convinse, riflettendoci su, a non perdere del tutto le speranze. Era possibile che l'affetto di lui potesse riaccendersi, e che l'influenza dei suoi amici potesse essere combattuta con successo dalla più naturale influenza del fascino di Mary.  
Miss Hooper accettò con piacere l'invito della zia. Gli Hudson rimasero una settimana a Longbourn, e tra i Phillips, i Lucas e gli ufficiali, non ci fu giorno senza impegni.

26

Mr. Collins tornò nell'Hertfordshire subito dopo la partenza degli Hudson e di Mary, ma dato che aveva preso alloggio dai Lucas, il suo arrivo non arrecò troppo disturbo a Mrs. Hooper. Il giovedì sarebbe stato il giorno delle nozze, e il mercoledì Miss Lucas fece la sua visita di addio, e quando si alzò per prendere congedo Molly, vergognandosi degli auguri sgarbati e stentati della madre, mentre lei era sinceramente commossa, l'accompagnò fuori dalla stanza.  
"Conto di avere molto spesso notizie da te, Molly."  
"Le riceverai senz'altro."  
"E ho un altro favore da chiederti. Verrai a trovarmi?"  
Molly non poteva rifiutare, anche se prevedeva che la visita le avrebbe arrecato ben poco piacere.  
Le nozze ebbero luogo; la sposa e lo sposo partirono per il Kent direttamente dalla chiesa, e tutti, come al solito, ebbero molto da dire e da ascoltare su quell'argomento. Molly ebbe presto notizie dall'amica, e la loro corrispondenza fu regolare e frequente come prima; che fosse ugualmente confidenziale era impossibile.  
Mary aveva già scritto qualche rigo alla sorella per annunciare di essere arrivata sana e salva a Londra; e quando scrisse di nuovo, Molly sperava che sarebbe stata in grado di dire qualcosa dei Watson.  
La sua impazienza per la seconda lettera fu ripagata come generalmente avviene con l'impazienza. Mary era da una settimana in città senza aver né visto né sentito Irene. Tuttavia, giustificava la cosa supponendo che la sua ultima lettera da Longbourn all'amica fosse per qualche motivo andata smarrita.  
 _"La zia"_ , proseguiva, _"andrà domani in quella zona di Londra, e io coglierò l'occasione per far visita a Grosvenor Street."_  
Scrisse di nuovo, dopo aver fatto quella visita e aver incontrato Miss Watson. _"Non ho trovato Irene di buon umore"_ , furono le sue parole, _"ma è stata molto contenta di vedermi. Naturalmente le ho chiesto del fratello. Sta bene, ma è talmente impegnato con Mr. Holmes che, in pratica, non lo vedono mai. Ho scoperto che Miss Holmes era attesa per pranzo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto poterla incontrare. La mia visita non è stata lunga, dato che Irene stava uscendo. Credo proprio che verranno presto a trovarmi."_  
Molly scosse la testa sulle parole di quella lettera. La convinse che solo per caso Mr. Watson avrebbe potuto sapere della presenza in città della sorella.  
Trascorsero quattro settimane, e Mary non seppe nulla di lui. Cercava di convincersi a non provare alcun rammarico, ma non poté più a lungo restare cieca di fronte alla noncuranza di Miss Watson. Dopo averla aspettata ogni mattina per quindici giorni, e aver escogitato ogni pomeriggio una scusa nuova, alla fine l'ospite apparve; ma la brevità della visita e, ancora di più, il cambiamento nei suoi modi, non permisero a Mary di ingannarsi oltre. La lettera che scrisse alla sorella in quell'occasione, era una prova di ciò che sentiva.

 _"La mia carissima Molly sarebbe incapace, ne sono certa, di esultare a mie spese per aver giudicato meglio, se confesso di essermi completamente ingannata circa il riguardo di Miss Watson verso di me. Irene non ha ricambiato la visita fino a ieri ed era molto evidente come non provasse alcun piacere in quella visita; era sotto tutti gli aspetti una persona talmente diversa, che quando se n'è andata ero già fermamente decisa a non proseguire oltre in questa amicizia. Ma la compatisco, perché deve rendersi conto di come abbia agito male, e perché sono sicurissima che la causa è stata la preoccupazione per il fratello. Non c'è bisogno che mi dilunghi oltre, e anche se noi sappiamo che questa preoccupazione è del tutto superflua, il fatto che lei la provi spiega il suo comportamento nei miei confronti; e lui merita talmente di essere caro a sua sorella che qualunque preoccupazione lei possa provare è naturale e dettata dall'affetto. Non posso che stupirmi, tuttavia, delle sue paure_ _attuali, perché se lui fosse stato davvero interessato a me, ci saremmo dovuti incontrare da molto tempo. Lui sa che sono in città, ne sono certa da delle cose che ha detto lei, eppure mi è sembrato, dal suo modo di esprimersi, come se volesse convincersi che il fratello nutra davvero una predilezione per Miss Holmes. Non riesco a capire. Se non temessi di giudicare in modo affrettato, sarei quasi tentata di dire che in tutto questo c'è un bel po' di apparente doppiezza. Ma devo fare tutto il possibile per bandire ogni pensiero penoso, e pensare solo a ciò che può rendermi felice, il tuo affetto e l'immutabile gentilezza dei miei cari zii. Fatti sentire prestissimo._  
 _Tua, ecc."_

Questa lettera rattristò un po' Molly; ma si consolò pensando che Mary non sarebbe stata più ingannata, almeno dalla sorella. Tutte le speranze nei confronti del fratello erano ormai completamente svanite.

27

Con avvenimenti non più significativi di questi, e con non maggiori diversivi delle passeggiate a Meryton, a volte nel fango e a volte nel gelo, la famiglia di Longbourn passò i mesi di gennaio e febbraio. Marzo doveva condurre Molly a Hunsford.  
Il viaggio fu stabilito secondo il piano iniziale di Meena e la brillante idea di passare una notte a Londra, per poter vedere Mary, fu aggiunta per tempo.  
Era un viaggio di sole ventiquattro miglia, e partì così presto da essere a Gracechurch Street per mezzogiorno. Mentre si avvicinava a casa di Mr. Hudson, Mary era alla finestra del salotto in attesa del suo arrivo; quando entrò nel corridoio era là a darle il benvenuto, e Molly, scrutandola ansiosamente in volto, fu contenta di vederla sana e bella come sempre. Sulle scale c'era una truppa di ragazzini e ragazzine, che erano troppo impazienti di vedere la cugina per starsene ad aspettare in salotto, e troppo timidi, dato che non la vedevano da un anno, per scendere più in basso. Tutto era gioia e tenerezza. La giornata trascorse molto piacevolmente; il mattino tra andirivieni e spese, e la sera in uno dei teatri.  
Qui Molly riuscì finalmente a sedersi accanto alla zia. Il primo argomento fu la sorella, e fu più addolorata che stupita nel sentire che sebbene Mary si sforzasse sempre di farsi coraggio, c'erano periodi di depressione. Mrs. Hudson le raccontò anche i particolari della visita di Miss Watson a Gracechurch Street.  
Prima di separarsi a conclusione dello spettacolo, Molly ebbe l'inaspettata felicità di un invito ad accompagnare gli zii in un viaggio di piacere che avevano intenzione di fare in estate.  
"Non abbiamo ancora deciso del tutto quanto ci porterà lontano, "disse Mrs. Hudson, "ma forse fino alla regione dei laghi."  
Nulla poteva essere più gradevole per Molly, che accettò l'invito immediatamente e con molta gratitudine.

28

Il giorno successivo, ogni elemento del viaggio sembrò nuovo e interessante a Molly.  
Una volta lasciata la strada principale per quella che portava a Hunsford, tutti gli sguardi erano in cerca della canonica, e a ogni curva ci si aspettava di vederla apparire. La recinzione di Rosings Park faceva da confine da un lato. Molly sorrideva nel rammentarsi di tutto ciò che aveva sentito dei suoi abitanti.  
Alla fine la canonica divenne visibile. Mr. Collins e Meena apparvero alla porta, e la carrozza si fermò davanti al cancelletto, che conduceva alla casa attraverso un breve vialetto di ghiaia, tra sorrisi e cenni di saluto da parte di tutti. Vide subito che i modi del cugino non erano stati per nulla modificati dal matrimonio; la sua cortesia formale era esattamente quella di prima, e la trattenne per diversi minuti al cancello ad ascoltare e a soddisfare le sue domande su tutta la famiglia. Fu poi, senza altro indugio se non per farle notare l'aspetto curato dell'ingresso, introdotta in casa, e non appena in salotto, lui le diede il benvenuto nella sua umile dimora per una seconda volta, con ostentata formalità e ripetendo puntualmente tutte le offerte di un rinfresco fatte dalla moglie.  
Molly era preparata a vederlo in tutta la sua gloria, e non poté fare a meno di supporre che nel mostrare le giuste proporzioni, l'aspetto e il mobilio della stanza, lui le rivolgesse a lei, come se volesse farle percepire ciò che aveva perduto rifiutandolo. Ma anche se tutto sembrava ordinato e confortevole, lei non ce la fece proprio a gratificarlo con un qualche sospiro di rimpianto, e guardò invece con stupore all'amica, che riusciva ad avere un'aria così allegra con un compagno del genere.  
Aveva già saputo che Lord de Bourgh era ancora lì. Se ne parlò di nuovo mentre erano a pranzo, quando Mr. Collins osservò,  
"Sì, Miss Molly, avrete l'onore di vedere Lord de Bourgh domenica prossima in chiesa, e non ho bisogno di dire che ne rimarrete incantata. Non esito nemmeno ad affermare che vi includerà in tutti gli inviti dei quali ci onorerà durante la vostra permanenza qui. Il suo comportamento nei confronti della mia Meena è incantevole. Pranziamo a Rosings due volte a settimana, e non ci è mai permesso di tornare a casa a piedi. La carrozza di sua signoria è regolarmente messa a nostra disposizione. _Dovrei_ dire una delle sue carrozze, poiché ne ha diverse."  
"Lord de Bourgh è davvero un uomo molto saggio e rispettabile", aggiunse Mena, "e un vicino molto premuroso."  
"Verissimo, mia cara, è esattamente quello che dico io."  
Verso la metà del giorno successivo, mentre era nella sua stanza a prepararsi per una passeggiata, un rumore improvviso di sotto sembrò gettare tutta la casa nella confusione, e dopo aver ascoltato per un istante, si sentì chiamare.  
Scese nella sala da pranzo, che si affacciava sul vialetto; erano due signore in un basso calessino ferme al cancello.  
"Tutto qui?" esclamò Molly. "Come minimo mi aspettavo che i maiali si fossero impadroniti del giardino."  
"Ma no! mia cara", disse Meena," la signora anziana è Mrs. Jenkinson e l'altra è Miss de Bourgh."  
"Il suo aspetto mi piace", disse Molly, colpita da un'altra idea. "Sembra malaticcia e irritabile. Sì, fa proprio al caso suo. Sarà la moglie ideale per lui".  
Mr. Collins era in piedi al cancello conversando con le signore.  
Alla fine non ci fu più nulla da dire; le signore proseguirono e Mr. Collins rientrò in casa. Non appena vide la cugina iniziò a congratularsi per la fortuna che aveva avuto nell'essere stati tutti invitati a pranzo a Rosings il giorno successivo.

29

A seguito di quell'invito, il trionfo di Mr. Collins fu completo.  
"Confesso", disse, "che non sarei stato affatto sorpreso se sua signoria ci avesse invitati domenica per il tè e per passare il pomeriggio a Rosings. Ma chi avrebbe mai potuto prevedere un'attenzione del genere? Chi avrebbe potuto immaginare di ricevere un invito a pranzo così immediatamente a ridosso del vostro arrivo!"  
Per l'intera giornata, e il mattino successivo, non si parlò quasi d'altro che della visita a Rosings. Mr. Collins la istruì con cura su ciò che li aspettava, affinché non fosse sopraffatta dalla vista di sale come quelle, dall'abbondanza di domestici e dallo splendore del pranzo.  
"Non sentitevi a disagio, mia cara cugina, per il vostro abbigliamento. Lord d Bourgh è ben lungi dal pretendere da noi quell'eleganza nel vestire che appartiene a lui e alla figlia. Vi consiglio solo di mettervi l'abito più bello fra tutti quelli che avete. Lord de Bourgh non avrà meno stima di voi se sarete vestita con semplicità. Gli fa piacere che sia preservata la differenza di rango."  
Dato che il tempo era bello, fecero una piacevole passeggiata di mezzo miglio attraverso il parco. Tutti i parchi hanno le loro bellezze e i loro panorami, e Molly vide molte cose che le piacquero, sebbene non con quel rapimento che Mr. Collins si aspettava dovesse suscitare la scena, e fu molto poco colpita dalla sua enumerazione delle finestre sulla facciata della casa e dal resoconto di quanto fossero costate.  
Dal salone d'ingresso seguirono i domestici, attraverso un'anticamera, nella sala dove erano Lord de Bourgh, la figlia e Mrs. Jenkinson. Sua signoria, con grande condiscendenza, si alzò per riceverli, e dato che Mrs. Collins aveva concordato con il marito che sarebbe stata lei ad assumersene l'onere, le presentazioni furono eseguite in modo appropriato, senza nessuna di quelle scuse e ringraziamenti che lui avrebbe ritenuto necessari.  
Molly si sentiva del tutto all'altezza della situazione, e poté osservare con calma le tre persone di fronte a lei. Lord Mycroft de Bourgh era un uomo alto e ben piantato, con lineamenti molto marcati un tempo belli. Non aveva un'aria conciliante, né il modo di riceverli fu tale da far dimenticare agli ospiti l'inferiorità del loro rango. Non era il silenzio a renderlo temibile, ma il fatto che qualsiasi cosa dicesse la diceva in un tono così autoritario, così marcato dalla presunzione; a Molly venne subito in mente Mr. Moriarty, e da ciò che osservò per tutta quella giornata, si convinse che Lord Mycroft fosse esattamente come lui l'aveva descritto.  
Dopo aver esaminato il padre, nel quale trovò una vaga somiglianza con Mr. Holmes nei lineamenti e nel modo di comportarsi, rivolse lo sguardo alla figlia. Non c'era, nell'aspetto e nel volto, nessuna somiglianza tra i due. Miss de Bourgh era pallida e malaticcia; i lineamenti, pur se non brutti, erano insignificanti, e parlava pochissimo, solo a bassa voce e a Mrs. Jenkinson completamente impegnata nell'ascoltare ciò che lei le diceva, e a spostare il parafuoco del camino in modo da proteggerle gli occhi.  
Il pranzo fu grandioso, con tutti i servitori e l'argenteria promessi da Mr. Collins e, proprio come aveva predetto, fu messo, per volere di Lord de Bourgh, all'altro capotavola, e aveva l'aria di chi sente di non poter chiedere nulla di più alla vita. Fece le parti, mangiò e lodò con deliziato fervore, e ogni piatto ricevette elogi in un modo che Molly si chiedeva come potesse essere sopportato da Lord Mycroft. Ma Lord de Bourgh sembrava gratificato dalla sua estrema ammirazione, ed elargiva molti graziosi sorrisi, specialmente quando qualche piatto messo in tavola risultava nuovo per loro.  
Quando tornarono in salotto, ci fu ben poco da fare se non ascoltare Lord de Bourgh, che parlò senza nessuna pausa fino all'arrivo del caffè, dispensando giudizi su qualsiasi argomento in un modo così deciso da far capire che non era abituato a essere contraddetto. Si informò in modo confidenziale e minuzioso dei problemi domestici di Meena, le diede un bel po' di consigli su come affrontarli tutti, le disse come regolare le cose in una famiglia piccola come la sua, e la istruì su come prendersi cura di mucche e pollame. Molly scoprì che nulla era indegno dell'attenzione di quel gran signore, se era in grado di fornirgli l'opportunità di dettare legge agli altri. Negli intervalli della sua conversazione con Mrs. Collins, le rivolse una serie di domande. Le chiese, in momenti diversi, quante sorelle avesse, se fossero più grandi o più piccole di lei, se ce ne fosse qualcuna in procinto di sposarsi, se fossero belle, dove erano state educate, che tipo di carrozza aveva il padre, e qual era il cognome da ragazza della madre. Molly percepì tutta l'impertinenza di quelle domande, ma rispose con molta compostezza. Poi Lord Mycroft osservò,  
"Mi sembra che la proprietà di vostro padre sia vincolata a Mr. Collins. Per quanto vi riguarda", rivolgendosi a Meena, "ne sono lieta, ma in generale non vedo perché sottrarre le proprietà alla discendenza femminile. Nella famiglia di Sir Lewis de Bourgh non era ritenuto necessario. Sapete suonare e cantare, Miss Hooper?"  
"Un po'"  
"Oh! allora... una volta o l'altra saremo felici di sentirvi. Il nostro strumento è eccellente. Dovete provarlo un giorno o l'altro. Le vostre sorelle sanno suonare e cantare?"  
"Una di loro sì."  
"Perché non avete imparato tutte? Dovevate imparare tutte. Sapete disegnare?"  
"No, per niente."  
"Cosa, nessuna di voi?"  
"Nessuna."  
"È davvero strano. Ma immagino che non ne abbiate avuto l'opportunità. Vostra madre avrebbe dovuto portarvi a Londra ogni primavera per potervi procurare degli insegnanti."  
"Mia madre non avrebbe avuto nulla in contrario, ma mio padre detesta Londra."  
"La vostra istitutrice vi ha lasciate?"  
"Non abbiamo mai avuto un'istitutrice."  
"Nessuna istitutrice! Com'è possibile? Cinque figlie cresciute in casa senza un'istitutrice! Non ho mai sentito una cosa del genere. Vostra madre dev'essere stata veramente schiava della vostra educazione."  
Molly riuscì a malapena e evitare di sorridere, mentre la assicurava che non era stato così.  
"Ma allora, chi vi ha istruite? chi si è preso cura di voi? Senza un'istitutrice dovete essere state trascurate.''  
"In confronto a certe famiglie, può essere; ma a quelle di noi che desideravano imparare non sono mancati i mezzi. Siamo state sempre incoraggiate a leggere, e abbiamo avuto tutti gli insegnanti necessari. Quelle che hanno preferito essere pigre, l'hanno potuto fare."  
"Certo, senza dubbio; ma è proprio per evitare questo che serve un'istitutrice. Dico sempre che non può esserci educazione senza un insegnamento fisso e regolare, e nessuno se non un'istitutrice può garantirlo. È incredibile quante famiglie ho fatto in modo di aiutare in questo modo. Qualcuna delle vostre sorelle più piccole ha debuttato in società, Miss Hooper?"  
"Sì, tutte."  
"Tutte! Che cosa, tutte e cinque in una volta? Davvero strano! E voi siete solo la seconda. Le più piccole già in società prima che le maggiori siano sposate! Le vostre sorelle più piccole devono essere molto giovani, no?"  
"Sì, la più piccola non ha ancora sedici anni. In realtà, signora, credo che sarebbe molto crudele per le sorelle più piccole non avere la loro parte di vita sociale e di divertimenti, solo perché le più grandi non hanno modo o voglia di sposarsi presto. L'ultima ha diritto agli svaghi della giovinezza quanto la prima. E doverci rinunciare per un motivo del genere! Credo che non sarebbe il modo migliore per promuovere l'affetto e la solidarietà tra sorelle."  
"Parola mia", disse sua signoria, "esprimete le vostre opinioni con molta decisione per la vostra età. Scusate, quanti anni avete?"  
"Con tre sorelle più piccole già belle che cresciute", replicò Molly con un sorriso, "vostra signoria non può certo aspettarsi che lo confessi."  
Lord Mycroft rimase sbalordito per non aver avuto una risposta diretta, e Molly sospettò di essere la prima persona che avesse osato prendersi gioco di una così nobile impertinenza!  
Una volta finito di prendere il tè, furono sistemati i tavoli da gioco.  
Una volta che Lord Mycroft e la figlia ebbero giocato quanto volevano, i tavoli furono abbandonati, la carrozza fu offerta a Mrs. Collins, accettata con gratitudine e immediatamente ordinata.

30

Si stava avvicinando la Pasqua, e la settimana che la precedeva avrebbe portato un'aggiunta alla famiglia di Rosings. Molly aveva saputoche Mr. Holmes era atteso nel giro di qualche settimana, e sebbene non fossero molti i conoscenti che avrebbe gradito di meno, il suo arrivo avrebbe fornito una relativa novità a cui guardare a Rosings, e le avrebbe dato modo di capire quali speranze ci fossero per Miss Watson, osservando il suo comportamento nei confronti della cugina.  
Nella canonica si seppe subito del suo arrivo, poiché Mr. Collins passò l'intera mattina a passeggiare allo scopo di averne conferma il prima possibile; e dopo aver fatto il suo inchino alla carrozza che si dirigeva verso il palazzo, corse a casa con la grande notizia. Il mattino successivo si affrettò a Rosings per porgere i suoi omaggi. C'erano due nipoti di Lord Mycroft a riceverli, poiché Mr. Holmes aveva portato con sé un certo colonnello Greg Lestrade, il figlio minore di un altro suo zio e, con grande sorpresa di tutti, quando Mr. Collins tornò alla canonica era accompagnato dai due gentiluomini. Meena li aveva visti attraversare la strada dalla stanza del marito e, correndo immediatamente nell'altra, informò Molly dell'onore che le aspettava, aggiungendo,  
"Devo ringraziare te, Molly, per tanta cortesia. Mr. Holmes non sarebbe mai venuto a trovare me così presto."  
Molly aveva avuto appena il tempo di smentire qualsiasi diritto a quel complimento, prima che il loro arrivo fosse annunciato dal campanello, e che i tre gentiluomini entrassero subito dopo nella stanza. Il colonnello Lestrade, che fu il primo a entrare, aveva circa trent'anni, non era bellissimo, ma con una figura e modi da vero gentiluomo. Mr. Holmes sembrava esattamente come era sembrato nell'Hertfordshire; porse i propri omaggi, con il consueto riserbo, a Mrs. Collins e, quali che fossero i suoi sentimenti verso l'amica della padrona di casa, la salutò con molta compostezza. Molly si limitò a fare un inchino senza dire una parola.  
Il colonnello Greg diede subito avvio alla conversazione con la prontezza e la disinvoltura di un uomo beneducato, e conversò molto piacevolmente; ma il cugino, dopo essersi rivolto a Mrs. Collins con qualche osservazione di poco conto sulla casa e il giardino, rimase seduto per un po' senza dire una parola. Alla fine, però, la sua educazione si ridestò a tal punto da informarsi con Molly sulla salute della sua famiglia. Lei rispose nei modi dovuti e dopo una breve pausa, aggiunse,  
"La mia sorella maggiore è a Londra da tre mesi. Vi è mai capitato di incontrarla?"  
Era perfettamente consapevole di no, ma voleva vedere se si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire qualcosa su quello che era successo tra i Watson e Mary, e ritenne di poter vedere un qualche imbarazzo mentre rispondeva di non essere mai stato così fortunato da incontrare Miss Hooper. L'argomento non proseguì oltre, e subito dopo i due signori se ne andarono.

31

I modi del colonnello Lestrade furono molto apprezzati alla canonica. Passarono alcuni giorni, tuttavia, prima che ricevessero un invito, poiché quando in casa c'erano degli ospiti loro non erano ritenuti necessari; e fu solo il giorno di Pasqua che ebbero l'onore di una tale attenzione, e comunque, all'uscita dalla chiesa, fu chiesto loro solo di andare in serata. Nella settimana appena trascorsa avevano visto molto poco sia Lord de Bourgh che la figlia. Il colonnello Greg era stato in visita alla canonica più di una volta durante quel periodo, ma Mr. Holmes lo avevano visto solo in chiesa.  
Sua signoria li accolse in modo garbato, ma era evidente come la loro compagnia non fosse certo ben accetta come quando lui non poteva contare su nessun altro; era infatti quasi completamente assorbito dai nipoti, e parlava con loro, specialmente con Holmes, molto di più che con qualsiasi altra persona presente.  
Il colonnello Lestrade sembrò davvero lieto di vederli; a Rosings, qualsiasi cosa era per lui una piacevole distrazione, e la graziosa amica di Mrs. Collins aveva fatto notevolmente colpo su di lui. Si sedette accanto a lei, e chiacchierò così amabilmente che Molly non si era mai divertita così tanto in quella stanza prima di allora, e conversavano con talmente tanto spirito e vivacità da attirare l'attenzione di Lord de Bourgh, oltre a quella di Mr. Holmes. Lo sguardo di _lui_ si era presto, e ripetutamente, rivolto verso di loro con curiosità, e dopo un po' apparve chiaro come sua signoria condividesse quell'impulso, poiché non si fece scrupolo di dire a voce alta,  
"Che cosa state dicendo, Greg? Di che cosa state parlando? Che cosa state raccontando a Miss Hooper? Fatelo sentire anche a me."  
"Stiamo parlando di musica, signore", disse lui, quando non fu più in grado di evitare una risposta.  
"Di musica! Allora parlate a voce alta. Ci sono poche persone in Inghilterra che traggono maggiore godimento di me dalla musica, o che hanno un gusto più innato. Se la sua salute le avesse permesso di applicarsi sono certo che Sarah avrebbe suonato in modo delizioso. E Harriet come procede, Holmes?"  
Mr. Holmes fece un elogio affettuoso delle capacità della sorella.  
"Sono molto contento di sentire notizie così buone di lei", disse Lord Mycroft; "e vi prego di dirle da parte mia, che non può aspettarsi di eccellere senza fare un bel po' di esercizio."  
"Vi assicuro, signora", replicò lui, "che si esercita con molta costanza."  
"Tanto meglio. L'esercizio non è mai troppo; e la prossima volta che le scriverò, la esorterò a non trascurarlo per nessun motivo. Lo dico spesso alle signorine, che non può essere acquisita nessuna eccellenza nella musica, senza un costante esercizio. L'ho detto diverse volte anche a Miss Hooper, che non suonerà mai davvero bene, a meno che non si eserciti di più; e anche se Mrs. Collins non ha uno strumento, sarà tutti i giorni la benvenuta a Rosings, come le ho detto spesso, se verrà a suonare il pianoforte nella stanza di Mrs. Jenkinson. Non darà fastidio a nessuno, lo sapete, in quella parte della casa."  
Mr. Holmes sembrò un po' imbarazzato dalla maleducazione della zio, e non rispose.  
Una volta preso il caffè, il colonnello Lestrade rammentò a Molly la sua promessa di suonare per lui, e lei si sedette subito allo strumento. Lui portò una sedia vicino a lei. Lord Mycroft ascoltò fino a metà di una canzone, e poi si mise a chiacchierare come prima con l'altro nipote, finché quest'ultimo non si allontanò e, dirigendosi con la solita flemma verso il pianoforte, si fermò in un punto che gli avrebbe permesso di avere la visione migliore del volto della bella esecutrice. Molly vide ciò che stava facendo, e alla prima pausa utile si rivolse a lui con un sorriso malizioso, e disse,  
"Avete intenzione di mettermi paura, Mr. Holmes, venendo ad ascoltarmi con tutta questa solennità?"  
"Non dirò che vi state sbagliando", replicò lui, "perché non potete credere realmente che io abbia una qualche intenzione di intimorirvi; e ho il piacere di conoscervi da abbastanza tempo per sapere quanto vi divertiate a esprimere di tanto in tanto delle opinioni che in realtà non vi appartengono."  
Molly rise di cuore a quel ritratto di se stessa, e disse al colonnello Lestrade, "Vostro cugino vi darà davvero un bella immagine di me, e vi insegnerà a non credere una parola di quello che dico. Davvero, Mr. Holmes, è molto ingeneroso da parte vostra menzionare tutto quello che avete appreso a mio discredito nell'Hertfordshire, e, lasciatemelo dire, anche molto incauto, perché mi state facendo venir voglia di vendicarmi, e possono uscir fuori delle cose che scandalizzerebbero i vostri parenti."  
"Non ho paura di voi", disse lui, sorridendo.  
"Vi prego, fatemi sentire di che cosa lo accusate", esclamò il colonnello Lestrade. "Mi piacerebbe sapere come si comporta in mezzo agli estranei."  
"Ppreparatevi a qualcosa di terribile. Dovete sapere che la prima volta che l'ho visto nell'Hertfordshire è stato a un ballo, e a quel ballo ha ballato solo quattro volte! Ha ballato solo quattro volte, sebbene scarseggiassero gli uomini; e, lo so per certo, più di una signorina è dovuta restare seduta per mancanza di cavalieri. Mr. Holmes, non potete negarlo."  
"All'epoca non avevo l'onore di conoscere nessuna signora in quella riunione, oltre a quelle che erano con me."  
"È vero; e nessuno può mai farsi presentare in una sala da ballo."  
"Forse", disse Holmes, "avrei potuto essere giudicato meglio, se avessi chiesto di essere presentato, ma non sono adatto a rendermi ben accetto agli estranei."  
"Dobbiamo chiederne la ragione a vostro cugino?" disse Molly, rivolgendosi di nuovo al colonnello Lstrade. "Dobbiamo chiedergli perché un uomo intelligente e istruito, abituato a vivere in società, sia inadatto a rendersi ben accetto agli estranei?"  
"Posso rispondere io alla vostra domanda", disse Lestrade, "senza rivolgerla a lui. È perché non vuole prendersene il fastidio."  
"Di sicuro non ho il talento che qualcuno ha", disse Holmes "di conversare con facilità con persone che non ho mai visto prima. Non riesco ad afferrare il tono della conversazione, o ad apparire interessato alle loro faccende, come spesso vedo fare."  
"Le mie dita", disse Molly, "non si muovono sullo strumento con la stessa maestria che vedo in molte altre donne. Ma l'ho sempre ritenuto un difetto mio, perché non mi sono mai presa il fastidio di esercitarmi. Non perché creda che le _mie_ dita non siano capaci, come quelle di tante altre, di un'esecuzione migliore."  
Holmes sorrise e disse, "Avete perfettamente ragione. Avete impiegato molto meglio il vostro tempo. Nessuno che abbia avuto il privilegio di ascoltarvi può pensare che ci sia qualche manchevolezza. Nessuno di noi due si esibisce per gli estranei."  
Qui furono interrotti da Lord Mycroft, che intervenne a gran voce per sapere di che cosa stessero parlando. Molly ricominciò subito a suonare.  
"Miss Hooper non suonerebbe affatto male, se si esercitasse di più, e potesse avere il vantaggio di un insegnante di Londra. Ha un'ottima diteggiatura, anche se il gusto non è all'altezza di quello di Sarah. Sarah sarebbe stata un'esecutrice deliziosa, se la salute le avesse permesso di studiare."  
Molly guardò Holmes, per vedere con quanto entusiasmo avrebbe approvato le lodi verso la cugina; ma né in quel momento né in nessun altro scorse un qualsiasi sintomo di amore; e da tutto il suo comportamento con Miss de Bourgh ne trasse questa consolazione per Miss Watson, che lui avrebbe con altrettanta probabilità sposato _lei_ , se fosse stata una sua parente.

32

Il mattino dopo, Molly era seduta da sola a scrivere a Mary, mentre Mrs. Collins era andata al villaggio per delle commissioni, quando il suono del campanello alla porta la fece sussultare. Dato che non aveva sentito nessuna carrozza, ritenne non improbabile che fosse Lord Mycroft quando si aprì la porta e, con sua grande sorpresa, Mr. Holmes, e Mr. Holmes da solo, entrò nella stanza.  
Lui sembrò stupito di trovarla da sola, e si scusò per la sua intrusione, facendole capire di aver creduto che tutte le signore fossero in casa.  
Si sedettero, e una volte concluse le domande di lei su Rosings, ci fu il rischio di sprofondare in un totale silenzio. Era quindi assolutamente necessario pensare a qualcosa, e in quell'emergenza, ricordandosi di _quando_ lo aveva visto per l'ultima volta nell'Hertfordshire, e con la curiosità di sapere che cosa avrebbe detto circa la sua frettolosa partenza, lei osservò,  
"Con quale rapidità ve ne siete andati tutti da Netherfield nel novembre scorso, Mr. Holmes! Dev'essere stata una sorpresa molto gradevole per Mr. Watson rivedervi tutti così presto, poiché, se mi ricordo bene, lui era partito il giorno prima. Lui e le sue sorelle stavano bene, quando avete lasciato Londra?"  
"Benissimo, grazie."  
Si rese conto che non avrebbe avuto nessun'altra risposta, e, dopo una breve pausa, aggiunse,  
"Credo di aver capito che Mr. Watson non sia molto propenso a tornare a Netherfield."  
"Non gliel'ho mai sentito dire in questi termini, ma è probabile che in futuro passi poco tempo là. Ha molti amici, e alla sua età gli amici e gli impegni aumentano di continuo."  
"Se intende stare così poco a Netherfield, sarebbe meglio per i vicini che abbandonasse del tutto il posto, poiché così potremmo avere una famiglia che ci risieda in modo stabile. Ma forse Mr. Watson ha preso quella casa non tanto per il vantaggio dei vicini quanto per il suo, e dobbiamo aspettarci che la tenga o la lasci seguendo lo stesso principio."  
"Non mi sorprenderei", disse Holmes, "se dovesse lasciarla, non appena gli si presenti una possibilità di acquisto adatta."  
Molly non rispose e decise di lasciare a lui il compito di trovare un argomento.  
Lui capì al volo, e iniziò subito con, "Questa casa sembra molto comoda. Credo che Lord de Bourgh abbia fatto molto quando Mr. Collins si è stabilito a Hunsford."  
"Credo di sì, e sono sicura che non avrebbe potuto concedere la sua benevolenza a un destinatario più grato."  
"Mr. Collins sembra essere stato molto fortunato nella scelta di una moglie."  
"Sì, certo; i suoi amici possono essere ben lieti che abbia incontrato una delle poche donne intelligenti disposte ad accettarlo, e a renderlo felice accettandolo. La mia amica ha eccellenti facoltà di giudizio, anche se non sono certa di ritenere il suo matrimonio con Mr. Collins come la cosa più saggia che potesse fare. Comunque, sembra perfettamente felice e, guardandola come una scelta oculata, per lei è certamente un ottimo matrimonio."  
"Dev'essere molto contenta di essersi sistemata a una distanza così comoda dalla famiglia e dagli amici."  
"La chiamate una distanza comoda? Sono quasi cinquanta miglia."  
"E che cosa sono cinquanta miglia di strada buona? Poco più di mezza giornata di viaggio."  
"Non avrei mai considerato la distanza come uno dei _vantaggi_ del matrimonio", esclamò Molly. "Non l'avrei mai detto che Mrs. Collins si è sistemata _vicino_ alla sua famiglia."  
"È una prova del vostro attaccamento all'Hertfordshire. Immagino che qualsiasi posto al di là dei dintorni più prossimi a Longbourn debba sembrarvi lontano."  
Mentre lo diceva fece una sorta di sorriso, che Molly credette di capire; stava pensando che lei si riferisse a Mary e a Netherfield, e arrossì mentre rispondeva,  
"Non intendo dire che una donna non possa mai sistemarsi troppo vicina alla famiglia. La lontananza e la vicinanza sono relative, e dipendono da molte variabili. Se ci sono i mezzi per rendere trascurabili le spese per viaggiare, la distanza non dà fastidio."  
Mr. Holmes spostò la sedia un po' più verso di lei, e disse, " _Voi_ non potete sentirvi davvero così fortemente attaccata a un luogo. _Voi_ non potete voler restare sempre a Longbourn."  
Molly sembrava sorpresa. Il gentiluomo subì un certo cambiamento nel suo stato d'animo; tirò indietro la sedia, prese un giornale dal tavolo e, dandogli un'occhiata, disse, con voce più fredda,  
"Vi piace il Kent?"  
Seguì un breve dialogo su quella contea, calmo e conciso da entrambe le parti, a cui mise subito fine l'ingresso di Meena. Quel tête-a-tête la sorprese. Mr. Holmes le informò dell'errore che aveva causato quell'intrusione nei confronti di Miss Hooper e, dopo essere rimasto ancora per qualche minuto senza dire molto a nessuno, se ne andò.  
"Che significherà mai tutto questo?" disse Meena, non appena lui fu uscito. "Mia cara Molly, dev'essersi innamorato di te, altrimenti non ci avrebbe mai fatto visita in maniera tanto familiare."  
Ma quando Molly le raccontò del suo silenzio, non sembrò molto probabile che fosse questo il caso, e dopo varie congetture, alla fine poterono solo supporre che la sua visita fosse dovuta alla difficoltà di trovare qualcosa da fare. Fosse per la vicinanza della canonica, per la piacevole passeggiata nel raggiungerla o per la gente che ci abitava, i due cugini in quel periodo cedettero quasi ogni giorno alla tentazione di andarci. Arrivavano in vari momenti della giornata, talvolta separati, talvolta insieme, e di tanto in tanto accompagnati dallo zio.  
Risultò chiaro a tutti che il colonnello Lestrade veniva poiché gli faceva piacere stare in loro compagnia. Ma il perché Mr. Holmes venisse così spesso alla canonica era più difficile da capire. Non poteva essere per la compagnia, visto che spesso restava seduto per dieci minuti di fila senza aprire bocca, e quando parlava, sembrava lo facesse più per necessità che per scelta. Mrs. Collins non sapeva come fare con lui. Il fatto che il colonnello Lestrade si burlasse talvolta della sua apatia, dimostrava che il suo comportamento in genere era diverso e dato che le sarebbe piaciuto attribuire questo cambiamento agli effetti dell'amore, e che l'oggetto di quell'amore fosse la sua amica Molly, si mise seriamente all'opera per scoprirlo. Lo osservò ogniqualvolta andassero a Rosings, e ogniqualvolta lui venisse a Hunsford; ma senza molto successo. Di certo guardava spesso la sua amica, ma l'espressione di quello sguardo era controversa. La fissava con insistenza, ma spesso lei dubitava che in quegli sguardi ci fosse molta ammirazione, e talvolta non sembravano altro che un modo di distrarsi. Un paio di volte aveva suggerito a Molly la possibilità che avesse un debole per lei, ma Molly si prendeva sempre gioco di un'idea del genere. Nei suoi affettuosi progetti per Molly, talvolta si figurava un matrimonio con il colonnello Lestrade. Era senz'altro più simpatico, di certo l'ammirava, e la sua posizione sociale era ineccepibile.

33

Più di una volta Molly, nei suoi vagabondaggi nel parco, aveva inaspettatamente incontrato Mr. Holmes. Al primo incontro pensò che fosse proprio un caso sfortunato a condurlo dove nessun altro era condotto, e, per evitare che succedesse di nuovo, si affrettò a informarlo che quello era il suo rifugio preferito. Il fatto che accadesse una seconda volta fu perciò molto strano! Eppure accadde, e persino una terza. Sembrava una malignità premeditata, o una penitenza voluta, poiché in quelle occasioni non ci fu solo qualche domanda formale e un imbarazzato silenzio e poi via, ma Holmes ritenne di fatto necessario tornare indietro e accompagnarla. Non disse mai un granché, né le diede il fastidio di dover parlare o ascoltare troppo; ma nel corso del terzo incontro la colpì il fatto che lui le facesse domande strane e sconclusionate, sul piacere che lei provava a stare a Hunsford, sul suo amore per le passeggiate solitarie e sulla sua opinione circa la felicità di Mr. e Mrs. Collins, e che, parlando di Rosings e della non perfetta conoscenza che lei aveva della casa, sembrava sottintendere che quando sarebbe tornata nel Kent avrebbe abitato anche _là_. Le sue parole sembravano implicare questo. Aveva forse in mente il colonnello Lestrade? Ipotizzò, se c'era realmente qualcosa dietro, che volesse alludere a ciò che avrebbe potuto succedere da quel lato. Si sentì un po' a disagio, e fu molto contenta di ritrovarsi al cancello della staccionata di fronte alla canonica.  
Un giorno, mentre passeggiava, era intenta a rileggere con attenzione l'ultima lettera di Mary quando, invece di essere di nuovo sorpresa da Mr. Holmes, vide, alzando lo sguardo, che il colonnello Lestrade le stava venendo incontro. Mise subito via la lettera e, sforzandosi di sorridere, disse,  
"Non credevo che sareste mai venuto a passeggiare da queste parti."  
"Sto facendo il giro del parco", rispose lui, "come faccio di solito ogni anno, e avevo intenzione di concluderlo con una visita alla canonica. Voi state andando più in là?"  
"No, stavo appunto tornando indietro."  
E di conseguenza camminarono insieme verso la canonica.  
"È deciso che lascerete il Kent sabato?", disse lei.  
"Sì, se Holmes non rimanda ancora. Ma io sono a sua disposizione. Lui sistema le cose a suo piacimento."  
"E se non è in grado di sentirsi soddisfatto della decisione, è perlomeno soddisfatto di avere il grande potere di scegliere. Non conosco nessuno che sembri apprezzare più di Mr. Holmes il potere di fare come vuole."  
"Gli piace moltissimo fare a modo suo", replicò il colonnello Lestrade. "Ma piace a tutti. È solo che lui ha più modo di farlo di molti altri, perché è ricco, e molti altri sono poveri. Parlo con cognizione di causa."  
"Immagino che vostro cugino vi porti con sé soprattutto per avere qualcuno a sua disposizione. Mi chiedo perché non si sposi, per garantirsi un vantaggio durevole di questo genere. Ma, forse, per il momento basta la sorella e, dato che è affidata esclusivamente a lui, può fare di lei ciò che vuole."  
"No", disse il colonnello Lestrade, "questo è un vantaggio che deve dividere con me. Condivido con lui la tutela di Miss Holmes."  
"Davvero? E, vi prego, che genere di tutela mettete in atto? È un impegno gravoso? Le signorine della sua età talvolta sono difficili da gestire, e se ha la stessa indole di Holmes magari le piace fare a modo proprio."  
Mentre parlava, notò che lui la osservava con attenzione, e il modo in cui le chiese perché avesse immaginato che Miss Holmes potesse dar loro delle preoccupazioni, la convinse che in un modo o nell'altro era andata vicina alla verità. Lei rispose subito,  
"Non dovete spaventarvi. Non ho mai sentito nulla di male su di lei, e credo proprio che sia una delle creature più docili al mondo. Una signora di mia conoscenza, Miss Watson, ha una grande predilezione per lei. Credo di avervi sentito dire che la conoscete."  
"Poco. Il fratello è una persona simpatica e distinta; è un grande amico di Holmes."  
"Oh! sì", disse Molly con sarcasmo, "Mr. Holmes è insolitamente cortese con Mr. Watson, e si prende cura di lui in modo prodigioso."  
"Cura di lui! Sì, credo davvero che Holmes si _prenda_ cura di lui. Da qualcosa che mi ha detto durante il viaggio, ho ragione di credere che Watson abbia un grosso debito nei suoi confronti. Ma forse dovrei chiedergli scusa, perché non ho nessun diritto di supporre che si tratti proprio di Watson. Si tratta solo di ipotesi."  
"Che cosa intendete dire?"  
"È una circostanza che Holmes non desidera rendere pubblica, poiché se dovesse arrivare alla famiglia della signorina, sarebbe una cosa spiacevole."  
"Potete contare sulla mia discrezione."  
"Ciò che mi ha detto è semplicemente che è soddisfatto di avere di recente salvato un amico dagli inconvenienti di un matrimonio molto imprudente."  
"Mr. Holmes vi ha spiegato i motivi del suo intervento?"  
"Da quello che ho capito c'erano delle obiezioni molto forti nei confronti della signorina."  
"E quali stratagemmi ha usato per separarli?"  
"Non mi ha parlato di stratagemmi", disse Lestrade, sorridendo. "Mi ha solo detto quello che ho detto a voi adesso."  
Molly non rispose, e continuò a camminare, con il cuore gonfio di indignazione. Quindi cambiò bruscamente discorso, chiacchierò su altri argomenti finché non arrivarono alla canonica. Lì, chiusasi nella sua stanza non appena l'ospite se ne fu andato, poté riflettere senza essere disturbata su tutto ciò che aveva sentito. Che egli fosse coinvolto nelle misure prese per separare Mr. Watson e Mary non ne aveva mai dubitato, ma aveva sempre attribuito a Miss Watson la parte principale nel concepirle e nel metterle in atto. Tuttavia, se la sua vanità non l'aveva ingannato, _lui_ era stato la causa; il suo orgoglio e il suo capriccio erano stati la causa di tutto quello che Mary aveva sofferto e stava ancora soffrendo.  
L'agitazione e le lacrime provocate dalla faccenda le fecero venire il mal di testa; e il dolore peggiorò talmente nel corso della serata che, insieme alla sua riluttanza a incontrare Mr. Holmes, la fece decidere a non accompagnare i cugini a Rosings, dove erano invitati per il tè. Mrs. Collins non insistette per farla andare e, nei limiti del possibile, impedì al marito di farlo; ma Mr. Collins non poté nascondere la sua preoccupazione per l'irritazione che avrebbe provato Lord Mycroft.

34

Una volta andati via gli altri, Molly, come se volesse inasprire il più possibile il proprio risentimento verso Mr. Holmes, si mise a esaminare tutte le lettere che le aveva scritto Mary da quando lei era nel Kent. Notò ogni frase che trasmettesse un senso di disagio, con un'attenzione che non c'era stata alla prima lettura. Le ignobili vanterie di Mr. Holmes per l'infelicità che aveva inflitto le davano una percezione più acuta delle sofferenze della sorella.  
Mentre stava riflettendo su questo punto, fu improvvisamente scossa dal suono del campanello alla porta, e si sentì agitata al pensiero che fosse il colonnello Lestrade, che già una volta era venuto in visita nel tardo pomeriggio, e che forse ora veniva a informarsi proprio su di lei. Ma quest'idea fu subito scacciata, e il suo animo subì un turbamento molto diverso, quando, con suo enorme stupore, vide Mr. Holmes entrare nella stanza. Con modi precipitosi lui cominciò chiedendole immediatamente notizie sulla sua salute, giustificando la sua visita con il desiderio di sentire che lei stesse meglio. Lei rispose con fredda cortesia. Lui si sedette per qualche istante, e poi si rialzò e si mise a camminare per la stanza. Molly era sorpresa, ma non disse una parola. Dopo un silenzio di qualche minuto lui le si avvicinò con evidente agitazione, e cominciò così,  
"Invano ho lottato. Non è servito. I miei sentimenti non possono essere repressi. Dovete permettermi di dirvi con quanto ardore vi ammiro e vi amo."  
Lo stupore di Molly era inesprimibile. Lo fissò, arrossì, dubitò e rimase in silenzio. Fu considerato un incoraggiamento sufficiente, e seguì immediatamente l'ammissione di tutto ciò che lui provava, e aveva a lungo provato, per lei. Parlava bene, ma c'erano da descrivere sentimenti che andavano oltre quelli del cuore, e sull'amore non fu più eloquente di quanto lo fu sull'orgoglio. La consapevolezza dell'inferiorità di lei... il degradarsi che ciò comportava... gli ostacoli familiari che la ragionevolezza aveva sempre opposto ai sentimenti, furono dispiegati con una intensità che sembrava dovuta all'importanza di ciò che stava offendendo, ma che era molto improbabile potesse servire alla sua causa.  
Nonostante la sua antipatia profondamente radicata, Molly non poté restare insensibile all'onore derivante dall'affetto di un uomo simile, e sebbene le sue intenzioni non vacillassero nemmeno per un istante, in un primo momento fu dispiaciuta per il colpo che lui avrebbe ricevuto; ma poi, una volta risvegliato il suo risentimento a causa delle parole successive, tutta la compassione si trasformò in collera. Cercò, tuttavia, di ricomporsi per rispondergli con calma, quando lui avesse finito. Lui concluse descrivendole la forza di un affetto che, a dispetto di tutti i suoi sforzi, si era dimostrato impossibile da vincere, ed esprimendo la speranza che sarebbe stato ricompensato dal consenso a concedergli la sua mano. Mentre lo diceva, lei vide con chiarezza che non nutriva alcun dubbio su una risposta favorevole. _Parlava_ di timore e ansia, ma il volto rivelava una totale sicurezza. Questo poteva solo esasperarla ulteriormente, e, una volta che ebbe concluso, le guance di lei si imporporarono, e disse,  
"In casi come questi è, credo, prassi consueta esprimere riconoscenza per i sentimenti dichiarati, per quanto possano essere ricambiati in modo diverso. È normale che ci si debba sentire in obbligo, e se potessi _provare_ gratitudine, ora vi ringrazierei. Ma non posso. Non ho mai desiderato la vostra stima, e voi l'avete certamente concessa molto malvolentieri. Mi dispiace aver provocato pena a qualcuno. Comunque, è stata una pena inferta in modo del tutto inconsapevole, e spero che sarà di breve durata. I sentimenti che, mi dite, vi hanno a lungo impedito di rivelare il vostro affetto, avranno ben poche difficoltà a superarlo, dopo questa spiegazione."  
Mr. Holmes, che era chino sulla mensola del camino con gli occhi fissi sul volto di lei, sembrò accogliere queste parole con un risentimento non minore della sorpresa. Impallidì per la collera, e ogni lineamento rivelava il tumulto che aveva nell'animo. Stava lottando per mantenere una parvenza di compostezza, e non volle aprire bocca finché non fu certo di esserci riuscito. Quella pausa fu terribile per Molly. Alla fine, con un tono di calma forzata, lui disse,  
"E questa è tutta la risposta che avrò l'onore di ricevere! Potrei, forse, avere il desiderio di essere informato del perché, con così poche _concessioni_ alla cortesia, sia stato rifiutato in questo modo."  
"Anch'io potrei chiedere", replicò lei, "perché, con un così evidente proposito di offendermi e di insultarmi, avete scelto di dirmi che vi piaccio contro la vostra volontà, contro la vostra ragione, e persino contro il vostro carattere. Non basta questo a giustificare la mia scortesia, se _sono_ stata scortese? Ma ci sono state altre provocazioni. Se i miei sentimenti non fossero stati contro di voi, se fossero stati indifferenti, o persino se fossero stati favorevoli, pensate che qualsiasi cosa mi avrebbe persuasa ad accettare l'uomo che è stato causa della rovina, forse per sempre, della felicità di una sorella amatissima?"  
Mentre lei pronunciava queste parole, Mr. Holmes cambiò colore; ma l'emozione fu breve, e la ascoltò senza interrompere mentre proseguiva.  
"Ho tutte le ragioni al mondo per pensar male di voi. Nessun motivo può scusare la parte ingiusta e meschina che avete recitato in questa faccenda. Non oserete, non potete negare che siete stato il principale, se non l'unico responsabile della loro separazione, che avete esposto uno al biasimo del mondo intero perché impulsivo e volubile, e l'altra alla derisione per le sue speranze deluse, e che avete coinvolto entrambi in una sofferenza della peggior specie."  
Si fermò, e vide con non poca indignazione che lui ascoltava con un'aria che rivelava l'assoluta mancanza di ogni sentimento di rimorso. La guardò persino con un sorriso di ostentata incredulità.  
"Potete negare di averlo fatto?" ripeté lei.  
Con una calma fittizia lui rispose, "Non ho nessuna intenzione di negare di aver fatto tutto quello che era in mio potere per separare il mio amico da vostra sorella, o che mi rallegro del mio successo. Verso di _lui_ sono stato più benevolo che verso me stesso."  
Molly non si degnò di raccogliere la cortesia di quella riflessione, ma il significato non le sfuggì, né era tale da blandirla.  
"Ma non è solo su questo," proseguì, "che è basata la mia avversione. Molto prima che ciò avvenisse, la mia opinione su di voi era già decisa. Il vostro carattere mi era stato rivelato da ciò che molti mesi fa avevo appreso da Mr. Moriarty. Su questo che cosa avete da dire? Con quale immaginario atto di amicizia potete difendervi, in questo caso? o con quale mistificazione potete imporvi agli altri?"  
"Avete un vivo interesse per quel gentiluomo", disse Holmes con un tono meno tranquillo, e con un colorito più acceso.  
"Chi conosce quali sono state le sue disgrazie, può fare a meno di provare interesse per lui?"  
""Le sue disgrazie!" ripeté Holmes in modo sprezzante; "sì, le sue disgrazie sono state davvero grandi."  
"E provocate da voi", esclamò Molly con forza. "Siete stato voi ad averlo ridotto al suo attuale stato di povertà. Gli avete negato quei vantaggi che sapevate destinati a lui. Lo avete privato degli anni migliori della sua vita, di quell'indipendenza economica tanto dovuta quanto meritata. Avete fatto tutto questo! eppure vi ostinate a parlare delle sue disgrazie con disprezzo e scherno."  
"E questa", esclamò Holmes, andando su e giù per la stanza a passi rapidi, "è l'opinione che avete di me! Questa è la stima che nutrite per me! Vi ringrazio per averla descritta in modo così esplicito. Le mie colpe, secondo questi calcoli, sono davvero pesanti! Ma forse", aggiunse, fermandosi e girandosi verso di lei, "queste offese avrebbero potuto essere perdonate, se il vostro orgoglio non fosse stato ferito dalla mia onesta confessione circa gli scrupoli che mi hanno a lungo impedito di sviluppare qualsiasi serio progetto. Queste aspre accuse avrebbero potuto essere represse, se avessi nascosto con maggiore accortezza le mie resistenze, e vi avessi lusingata a credere di essere spronato da un'inclinazione senza riserve, incontaminata; dalla ragione, dalla riflessione, da tutto. Ma la finzione, in qualsiasi forma, mi ripugna. Né mi vergogno dei sentimenti che vi ho riferito. Erano naturali e giusti. Potevate aspettarvi che gioissi dell'inferiorità dei vostri parenti? Che mi sarei congratulato con me stesso pensando a parenti la cui condizione sociale è così nettamente al di sotto della mia?"  
Molly sentiva salire la collera istante dopo istante; eppure cercò di parlare con la massima compostezza, quando disse,  
"Vi state sbagliando, Mr. Holmes, se immaginate che il modo in cui vi siete dichiarato mi abbia colpito in altro modo, oltre a quello di risparmiarmi il dispiacere che avrei provato nel rifiutarvi, se vi foste comportato più da gentiluomo."  
A questo punto lo vide trasalire, ma senza dire nulla, e lei andò avanti,  
"Avreste potuto offrimi la vostra mano in qualunque modo, e io non sarei mai stata tentata di accettarla."  
Lo stupore fu di nuovo evidente, e lui la guardò con un'espressione insieme di incredulità e umiliazione. Lei proseguì,  
"Fin dall'inizio, potrei quasi dire dal primo istante in cui vi ho conosciuto, il vostro comportamento, dandomi la completa certezza della vostra arroganza, della vostra presunzione e del vostro egoistico disprezzo per i sentimenti degli altri, era tale da costituire il fondamento di una disapprovazione che, per gli eventi successivi, si è consolidata in una inalterabile avversione; vi conoscevo da meno di un mese, e già sentivo che sareste stato l'ultimo uomo al mondo che mi sarei lasciata convincere a sposare."  
"Avete detto abbastanza, signora. Comprendo perfettamente il vostri sentimenti, e ora devo solo vergognarmi dei miei. Perdonatemi per avervi sottratto così tanto tempo, e accettate i miei migliori auguri per la vostra salute e la vostra felicità."  
E con queste parole lasciò in fretta la stanza, e Molly lo sentì dopo un istante aprire la porta d'ingresso e uscire.  
In quel momento il tumulto nell'animo era enorme e una concreta debolezza la costrinse a sedersi e a piangere per mezz'ora. Il suo stupore non faceva che aumentare. Ricevere un'offerta di matrimonio da Mr. Holmes! Sapere che era innamorato di lei da così tanti mesi! talmente innamorato da volerla sposare nonostante tutte le obiezioni che gli avevano suggerito di impedire all'amico di sposare la sorella, e che dovevano apparirgli almeno uguali nel suo caso! Ma il suo orgoglio, il suo abominevole orgoglio, la sua vergognosa ammissione di quanto aveva fatto nei confronti di Mary, la sua imperdonabile sfacciataggine nel riconoscerlo, anche se non era riuscito a giustificarsi, e l'insensibilità con la quale aveva parlato di Mr. Moriarty sopravanzarono presto la compassione emersa per un istante pensando all'affetto che aveva provato per lei.  
Le sue agitate riflessioni continuarono fino a quando il rumore della carrozza di Lord de Bourgh le fece capire quanto fosse incapace di affrontare i commenti di Meena, e corse in camera sua.

35

Il mattino successivo Molly si svegliò con gli stessi pensieri e le stesse riflessioni di quando aveva finalmente chiuso gli occhi. Totalmente incapace di fare alcunché, decise di concedersi aria aperta ed esercizio. Si stava avviando direttamente verso la sua passeggiata preferita quando, nel rammentarsi che talvolta ci andava anche Mr. Holmes, si fermò, e invece di entrare nel parco, svoltò per il sentiero che si allontanava dalla strada principale.  
Era sul punto di proseguire la sua passeggiata, quando colse di sfuggita la figura di un gentiluomo in una specie di boschetto che costeggiava il parco; si stava muovendo verso di lei e, per paura che fosse Mr. Holmes, lei batté subito in ritirata. Ma la persona che avanzava era ormai abbastanza vicina per vederla, e avvicinandosi in fretta, pronunciò il suo nome. Lei si era girata, ma sentendosi chiamare, anche se con una voce che era evidentemente quella di Mr. Holmes, si mosse nuovamente verso l'ingresso. Anche lui lo raggiunse nello stesso momento, e tirando fuori una lettera, che lei prese istintivamente, disse con uno sguardo perfettamente composto, "Ho passeggiato un po' nel boschetto nella speranza di incontrarvi. Volete concedermi l'onore di leggere questa lettera?" E poi, con un lieve inchino, tornò tra gli alberi e scomparve subito alla vista.  
Senza aspettarsi nulla di piacevole, ma con enorme curiosità, Molly aprì la lettera.  
Proseguendo la passeggiata lungo il sentiero, cominciò a leggerla. Era datata Rosings, alle otto di mattina, e conteneva quanto segue:

" _Non abbiate timore, Signora, nel ricevere questa lettera, che contenga una qualche ripetizione di quei sentimenti, o un rinnovo di quelle proposte che ieri sera vi sono state così sgradite. Scrivo senza nessuna intenzione di affliggere voi o di umiliare me stesso, insistendo su desideri che, per la felicità di entrambi, non saranno mai troppo in fretta dimenticati._  
 _Ieri sera mi avete mosso due accuse ma dalla severità di quel biasimo che ieri sera mi è stato così largamente elargito spero in futuro di essere sollevato, una volta che avrete letto di seguito il resoconto delle mie azioni e i motivi che le hanno determinate. Se, nel chiarimento che sento mi sia dovuto, sarà necessario riferirsi a sentimenti che potranno essere offensivi per i vostri, posso solo dire che me ne dispiace._  
 _Non ero da molto nell'Hertfordshire, quando mi sono reso conto che Watson preferiva la vostra sorella maggiore a qualsiasi altra signorina nei dintorni. A quel ballo, mentre avevo l'onore di ballare con voi, capii per la prima volta che le attenzioni di Watson verso vostra sorella avevano suscitato l'aspettativa ge_ _nerale di un loro matrimonio. Da quel momento osservai con attenzione il comportamento del mio amico, e mi resi conto che la parzialità verso Miss Hooper andava al di là di quanto mi fosse mai capitato di vedere in lui. Osservai anche vostra sorella. Il suo aspetto e i suoi modi erano aperti, allegri e affascinanti, ma senza nessun sintomo di un riguardo particolare, e dall'esame di quella sera, mi convinsi che, pur accogliendo con piacere le sue attenzioni, non le incoraggiava con sentimenti di pari natura. Se in questo voi non vi siete sbagliata, devo essere stato io a commettere un errore. La maggiore conoscenza che avete di vostra sorella rende probabile quest'ultima ipotesi. Se le ho inflitto una sofferenza perché sviato da un errore del genere, il vostro risentimento non era irragionevole. Ma non ho scrupoli nell'asserire che la serenità del contegno e dell'aspetto di vostra sorella era tale da convincere che, per quanto amabile fosse il suo comportamento, il suo cuore non fosse così facile da conquistare. Le mie obiezioni al matrimonio non erano semplicemente quelle che ieri sera ho confessato di aver messo da parte nel mio caso solo per l'estrema intensità della passione; la mancanza di un'adeguata posizione sociale non poteva essere un ostacolo così grande per il mio amico, così come per me. Ma c'erano altri motivi di incompatibilità. La posizione della famiglia di vostra madre non era nulla in confronto alla totale mancanza di decoro così di frequente dimostrata da lei, dalle vostre tre sorelle minori e talvolta persino da vostro padre. Perdonatemi. Mi fa male offendervi. Ma nella preoccupazione per i difetti dei vostri parenti più stretti fate sì che ci sia la consolazione di considerare che l'esservi comportate in modo tale da evitare qualsiasi coinvolgimento in giudizi simili è un elogio che non è meno universalmente riconosciuto a voi e a vostra sorella, di quanto sia onorare il buonsenso e l'indole di entrambe. Voglio solo aggiungere che, a seguito di quello che accadde quella sera, ebbi la conferma della mia opinione su tutti loro, e fui indotto a intensificare ogni tentativo di preservare il mio amico da quella che giudicavo un'unione molto inopportuna. Lui lasciò Netherfield per Londra il giorno successivo con l'intenzione di tornare presto. Ora resta da spiegare il ruolo che ho avuto io. L'inquietudine della sorella era uguale alla mia e decidemmo in breve tempo di raggiungerlo subito a Londra. Di conseguenza partimmo, e lì mi assunsi subito il compito di rendere evidente al mio amico la certezza dei danni di una scelta del genere. Ma per quanto questa opposizione avrebbe potuto far vacillare o ritardare la sua decisione, immagino che non avrebbe impedito il matrimonio, se non fosse stata appoggiata dall'assicurazione, che non esitai a fornirgli, dell'indifferenza di vostra sorella. Lui era convinto che il suo affetto fosse ricambiato da un sentimento sincero. Ma Watson è per natura molto modesto, e si fida molto più del mio giudizio che del suo. Convincerlo, quindi, che si era ingannato, non fu un'impresa molto difficile. Non posso biasimarmi più di tanto per averlo fatto. C'è però una parte della mia condotta in tutta la faccenda alla quale non penso con soddisfazione; è di essermi abbassato fino a ricorrere allo stratagemma di nascondergli che vostra sorella fosse in città. Io lo sapevo, come lo sapeva Miss Watson, ma il fratello lo ignora ancora adesso. Ma è cosa fatta e su questo non ho altro da dire; nessun'altra giustificazione da offrire. Se ho ferito i sentimenti di vostra sorella, l'ho fatto inconsapevolmente; e sebbene i motivi che mi hanno guidato possono sembrarvi insufficienti, io non mi sento ancora di condannarli._  
 _Riguardo all'altra, più pesante, accusa di aver offeso Mr. Moriarty, posso confutarla soltanto esponendovi per intero i suoi rapporti con la mia famiglia. Mr. Moriarty è il figlio di un uomo che per molti anni ha amministrato tutte le proprietà di Pemberley, e la cui ottima condotta nell'adempiere alle sue funzioni indusse mio padre ad aiutarlo, e nei confronti di Jim Moriarty la sua benevolenza fu perciò concessa generosamente. Mio padre sostenne le spese per la scuola, e poi a Cambridge. Non amava soltanto la compagnia di questo giovanotto, ne aveva anche una grandissima stima e, nella speranza che la chiesa potesse diventare la sua professione, aveva intenzione di provvedere a lui in questo senso. Quanto a me, sono passati moltissimi anni da quando ho cominciato ad avere un'opinione molto diversa su di lui. La propensione al vizio, la mancanza di principi, che ebbe sempre cura di nascondere alla persona che gli era più affezionata, non potevano sfuggire a un giovanotto che aveva quasi la sua stessa età e che aveva l'opportunità di vederlo in momenti di libertà. Il mio eccellente padre morì circa cinque anni fa, e il suo affetto per Mr. Moriarty fu fino alla fine così saldo, che nel suo testamento mi raccomandò di promuoverne la carriera nella sua professione e se avesse preso gli ordini, chiedeva che gli venisse concesso un ricco beneficio ecclesiastico, non appena si fosse reso vacante. C'era anche un lascito di mille sterline. Il padre non sopravvisse a lungo al mio e Mr. Moriarty mi scrisse per informarmi che, avendo alla fine deciso di non prendere gli ordini, sperava che non pensassi che fosse irragionevole da parte sua aspettarsi un qualche vantaggio pecuniario immediato in luogo della nomina. Aveva una vaga intenzione di studiare legge. Io desiderai, più che credere, che fosse sincero; ma a ogni modo fui assolutamente pronto ad aderire alla sua proposta. Lui rinunciò a tutti i diritti di essere aiutato per la carriera ecclesiastica, anche ove si fosse trovato in futuro nella situazione di poterne godere, e accettò in cambio tremila sterline. Tutti i rapporti tra di noi sembravano troncati. Credo che sia vissuto soprattutto a Londra, ma l'intenzione di studiare legge era un mero pretesto, ed essendo ormai libero da ogni costrizione, la sua fu una vita di ozio e dissipazione. Per circa tre anni seppi poco di lui; ma alla morte del titolare del beneficio che era stato assegnato a lui, si rivolse di nuovo a me con una lettera per la nomina. La sua situazione economica era davvero pessima. Aveva scoperto che studiare legge era molto poco redditizio, ed era ormai assolutamente deciso a prendere gli ordini, se gli avessi concesso il beneficio in questione. Non potete certo biasimarmi per aver rifiutato di accettare questa richiesta. Il suo risentimento fu proporzionato alle difficoltà della sua situazione, e fu altrettanto violento nell'ingiuriarmi con gli altri che nel rimproverarmi direttamente. Dopo questo periodo, anche l'apparenza di un rapporto venne a cadere. Come visse non lo so ma l'estate scorsa si impose di nuovo alla mia attenzione. Ora devo menzionare una circostanza che avrei desiderato dimenticare. Mia sorella, circa un anno fa, lasciò la scuola e si stabilì a Londra, e l'estate scorsa si recò, con la signora che si occupava della casa, a Ramsgate; là andò anche Moriarty, senza dubbio intenzionalmente, poiché è stato dimostrato come ci fosse una precedente conoscenza tra lui e Mrs. Younge, sulla cui reputazione eravamo stati ingannati. Con la connivenza e l'aiuto di lei, riuscì a rendersi talmente gradito a Georgiana che lei si lasciò convincere ad acconsentire a una fuga d'amore. Allora era appena quindicenne, il che può giustificarla; e dopo aver esposto la sua imprudenza, sono felice di aggiungere che ne venni a conoscenza proprio da lei. Li raggiunsi inaspettatamente un giorno o due prima della data prevista per la fuga, e allora Georgiana mi mise al corrente di tutto. Potete immaginare quello che provai e in che modo agii. Il riguardo per l'onore e i sentimenti di mia sorella impedirono qualsiasi pubblicità, ma scrissi a Mr. Moriarty, che partì immediatamente, e Mrs. Younge fu rimossa dall'incarico. Il principale obiettivo di Mr. Moriarty era il patrimonio di mia sorella di trentamila sterline._  
 _Questo, signora, è il fedele racconto di ogni evento che ha riguardato entrambi; e se non lo rifiuterete come falso, spero che mi assolviate d'ora in avanti dall'accusa di crudeltà nel confronti di Mr. Moriarty. Potrete forse chiedervi perché non vi abbia detto tutto questo ieri sera. Ma allora non ero padrone a sufficienza delle mie azioni da capire quello che potevo o dovevo rivelare. Per quando riguarda la veridicità di tutto ciò che è qui riportato, posso appellarmi alla testimonianza del colonnello Lestarde. Se la vostra avversione verso di me dovesse farvi ritenere prive di valore le mie asserzioni, lo stesso motivo non dovrebbe impedirvi di avere fiducia in mio cugino; e affinché abbiate la possibilità di consultarlo, farò di tutto per trovare l'occasione di mettere questa lettera nelle vostre mani nel corso della mattinata._  
 _Aggiungerò soltanto, Dio vi benedica._  
 _Sherlock Holmes'"_

36

Se Molly, quando Mr. Holmes le aveva dato la lettera, non si aspettava che contenesse un rinnovo delle sue proposte, non aveva nemmeno la più pallida idea di quale ne potesse essere il contenuto.  
I suoi sentimenti mentre la leggeva non erano facili da definire. Con stupore apprese all'inizio che lui riteneva di essere in grado di giustificarsi. Con un forte pregiudizio circa tutto quello che avrebbe potuto dire, cominciò il suo resoconto su quanto era successo a Netherfield. Lesse con un fervore che la rendeva incapace di soffermarsi sul significato di quella che aveva di fronte agli occhi. La sua certezza dell'indifferenza della sorella la considerò subito falsa, e quanto diceva sulle reali, sulle più stringenti obiezioni a quel matrimonio, la fece talmente incollerire da non avere alcun desiderio di rendergli giustizia. Per quello che aveva fatto non esprimeva nessun rammarico che potesse darle soddisfazione; lo stile non era certo contrito, ma altero. Era tutto orgoglio e insolenza.  
Ma quando a questo argomento seguì la parte riguardante Mr. Moriarty, quando lesse con un'attenzione un po' più netta il racconto di eventi che, se veri, avrebbero rovesciato tutte le opinioni positive che nutriva su di lui i suoi sentimenti diventarono ancora più penosi e da definire. Stupore, inquietudine, persino orrore, la opprimevano. Aveva voglia di mettere tutto in dubbio e una volta finita l'intera lettera, senza però aver compreso quasi nulla dell'ultima pagina, e anche della precedente, la mise frettolosamente da parte, risoluta a non crederci, a non tornarci mai più.  
In questo stato d'animo sconvolto continuò a camminare ma non servì a niente; mezzo minuto dopo la lettera fu di nuovo aperta, e cercando come poteva di ritrovare la padronanza di se stessa, ricominciò il mortificante esame di tutto ciò che riguardava Moriarty, e si dominò al punto di analizzare il significato di ogni frase. Il racconto dei suoi rapporti con la famiglia di Pemberley era esattamente ciò che aveva riportato lui stesso, e la benevolenza del defunto Mr. Holmes concordava allo stesso modo con le parole di lui. Fin qui ognuna delle due versioni confermava l'altra; ma quando arrivò al testamento, la differenza era grande. Ciò che Moriarty aveva detto del beneficio ecclesiastico era fresco nella sua memoria ed era impossibile non rendersi conto che doveva esserci una enorme doppiezza da una parte o dall'altra, e, per qualche istante, si illuse di non essersi sbagliata. Ma quando lesse, e rilesse i particolari successivi sulla rinuncia di Moriarty a ogni pretesa sul beneficio, in cambio di una somma così considerevole come tremila sterline, si trovò di nuovo costretta a dubitare. Cercò di ricordare un qualche esempio di bontà, qualche tratto distintivo di integrità o generosità che potesse salvarlo dagli attacchi di Mr. Holmes o, almeno, una qualche virtù predominante che potesse compensare quegli errori occasionali, definizione con la quale lei si sforzava di chiamare ciò che Mr. Holmes aveva descritto come ozio e vizio. Ma non riuscì a rammentare nessun merito più sostanziale di una generale approvazione del vicinato, e della stima che le sue capacità sociali gli avevano procurato tra i suoi colleghi ufficiali. Dopo essersi soffermata un bel po' su questo punto, proseguì ancora una volta nella lettura. Ma, ahimè! la storia che seguiva sul suo intrigo ai danni di Miss Holmes, ricevette una qualche conferma da ciò che era successo tra lei e il colonnello Lestrade il mattino precedente.  
Ricordava tutto ciò che era stato detto nella conversazione tra lei e Moriarty nella prima serata dai Phillips. _Ora_ la colpì la sconvenienza di confidenze del genere fatte a una estranea, e si meravigliò di come allora questo le fosse sfuggito. Rammentò che si era vantato di non avere paura di incontrare Mr. Holmes; eppure la settimana successiva aveva evitato il ballo di Netherfield. Rammentò anche che, fino a quando la famiglia di Netherfield non se n'era andata, non aveva raccontato la sua storia a nessuno tranne lei, ma che dopo quella partenza se ne era parlato dappertutto; che non aveva avuto nessuno scrupolo nel denigrare il carattere di Mr. Holmes, sebbene le avesse assicurato che il rispetto per il padre gli avrebbe sempre impedito di parlar male del figlio.  
Ogni residuo sforzo a suo favore divenne sempre più fiacco, e a ulteriore discolpa di Holmes non poté non ammettere che Mr. Watson aveva asserito come si fosse comportato in modo irreprensibile nella faccenda; che per quanto orgogliosi e scostanti fossero i suoi modi, lei non aveva mai visto, per tutto il corso della loro conoscenza, una conoscenza che ultimamente li aveva portati a stare molto insieme, nulla che lo rivelasse privo di principi o di rettitudine.  
Si vergognò sempre più di se stessa. Non riusciva a pensare a Holmes o a Moriarty senza rendersi conto di essere stata cieca, parziale, prevenuta, priva di logica.  
Da lei a Mary, da Mary a Watson, i suoi pensieri seguirono una linea che la condusse subito e rammentare come le spiegazioni di Mr. Holmes su _quel_ punto le fossero apparse insufficienti; e le rilesse. L'effetto del secondo esame fu diverso. Si dichiarava totalmente ignaro dei sentimenti della sorella, e lei non poté fare a meno di ripensare a quale fosse sempre stato il giudizio di Meena.  
Quando arrivò alla parte della lettera in cui era menzionata la sua famiglia, con parole di biasimo tanto mortificanti quanto meritate, provò un acuto senso di vergogna. La giustezza dell'accusa l'aveva colpita troppo per negarla, e i fatti a cui lui alludeva in particolare, così come si erano svolti al ballo di Netherfield, e che avevano confermato tutta la sua disapprovazione iniziale, non avrebbero potuto certo colpire meno lui di quanto avessero colpito lei stessa.  
Dopo aver vagabondato lungo il sentiero per due ore, la fatica e la consapevolezza della sua lunga assenza la condussero infine verso casa, dove fece il suo ingresso con il desiderio di apparire allegra come al solito.  
Le fu immediatamente detto che i due gentiluomini di Rosings erano venuti entrambi in visita durante la sua assenza; Mr. Holmes solo per qualche minuto, allo scopo di prendere congedo, mentre il colonnello Lestrade era rimasto con loro per almeno un'ora, sperando nel suo ritorno, e quasi deciso a mettersi in cammino per cercarla.

37

I due gentiluomini lasciarono Rosings il mattino successivo, e Mr. Collins, rimasto in attesa nei pressi degli ingressi del parco, per porgere gli ultimi ossequi, fu in grado di riportare in casa la piacevole notizia che erano sembrati in ottima salute e di umore discreto quanto potevano esserlo dopo la malinconica scena svoltasi poco prima a Rosings. Poi si precipitò a Rosings per consolare Lord de Bourgh e la figlia, e al ritorno riportò un messaggio di sua signoria, che mandava a dire di sentirsi così depressa da desiderare di averli tutti a pranzo da lei.  
Il primo argomento fu la riduzione del gruppo di Rosings. "Vi assicuro che ne risento enormemente", disse Lord de Bourgh; "sono affezionato a quei giovanotti, e so quanto siano affezionati a me! Il caro colonnello si è discretamente tenuto su di morale ma Holmes è sembrato risentirne più dell'anno scorso. Il suo attaccamento a Rosings è sempre in aumento.''  
Dopo il pranzo, Lord de Bourgh aveva molte altre domande da fare circa il suo viaggio di ritorno, e dato che non a tutte dava la risposta lei stessa, era necessario prestare attenzione, e Molly la considerò una fortuna per lei, o meglio, con la mente così occupata, poteva dimenticare dov'era. Le riflessioni dovevano essere riservate a ore solitarie; ogniqualvolta si trovava da sola, dava loro libero corso con grandissimo sollievo, e non passò un giorno senza una passeggiata solitaria, durante la quale soffermarsi in tutta la delizia di sgradevoli ricordi.  
La lettera di Mr. Holmes ormai era sul punto di conoscerla a memoria. Ne studiava ogni frase, e i suoi sentimenti nei confronti dell'estensore erano di volta in volta molto diversi. Quando rammentava il tenore della sua dichiarazione, era piena di indignazione; ma quando rifletteva su quanto l'aveva condannato e biasimato ingiustamente, rivolgeva la collera a se stessa, e i sentimenti delusi di lui diventavano oggetto di compassione.  
L'ultima settimana gli impegni a Rosings furono frequenti quanto lo erano stati la prima. L'ultima serata la passarono lì, e sua signoria si informò di nuovo minutamente sui particolari del viaggio e le diede istruzioni sul modo migliore di fare i bagagli.

38

Il sabato mattina Molly e Mr. Collins si incontrarono a colazione qualche minuto prima che comparissero gli altri, e lui colse l'occasione per quei convenevoli di addio che riteneva assolutamente necessari.  
"Non so, Miss Molly", disse, "se Mrs. Collins abbia già espresso i suoi sentimenti per la gentilezza che ci avete fatto venendoci a trovare, ma sono certo che non lascerete questa casa senza ricevere i suoi ringraziamenti. Il privilegio della vostra visita è stato molto sentito, ve l'assicuro. Sappiamo quanto poco ci sia di attraente per chiunque nella nostra umile dimora ma spero che crediate che da parte nostra abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile per impedire che il vostro tempo trascorresse in modo spiacevole."  
Molly fu solerte nei ringraziamenti e nell'assicurargli quanto fosse stata contenta. Mr. Collins ne fu soddisfatto, e con una solennità più sorridente, replicò,  
"Potrete, in effetti, fornire un resoconto molto favorevole su di noi nell'Hertfordshire, mia cara cugina. Per lo meno, mi lusingo che sarete in grado di farlo. Delle grandi attenzioni di Lord de Bourgh nei confronti di Mrs. Collins siete stata testimone giornalmente; e tutto sommato confido che non debba sembrarvi che la vostra amica abbia contratto un cattivo... Lasciate solo che vi assicuri, mia cara Miss Molly, che vi auguro di cuore e con la massima cordialità che possiate trovare nel matrimonio la stessa felicità."  
Alla fine giunse la carrozza, i bauli furono legati, i pacchetti sistemati in mezzo, e tutto fu pronto.  
Il viaggio si svolse senza nessun inconveniente, e nel giro di tre ore dalla partenza da Hunsford raggiunse la casa di Mr. Hudson, dove sarebbe rimasta per qualche giorno.  
Mary sembrava star bene, e Molly ebbe poche opportunità per sondarne l'umore, tra i vari impegni che la gentilezza della zia aveva previsto per loro. Ma Mary sarebbe tornata a casa con lei, e a Longbourn ci sarebbe stato tempo abbastanza per osservarla.

39

A casa furono accolte con molto affetto. Mrs. Hooper si rallegrò nel vedere che la bellezza di Mary non era diminuita, e più di una volta durante il pranzo Mr. Hooper disse spontaneamente a Molly,  
"Sono lieto che tu sia tornata, Molly."  
Nel pomeriggio Janine insistette affinché andassero a Meryton a vedere come stavano tutti, ma Molly si oppose fermamente al progetto. Non si doveva dire che le signorine Hooper non riuscissero a restarsene a casa per mezza giornata senza correre dietro agli ufficiali. Ma si opponeva anche perché aveva paura di rivedere Moriarty, e aveva deciso di evitarlo il più a lungo possibile. L'approssimarsi della partenza del reggimento era per _lei_ un sollievo inesprimibile. Nel giro di quindici giorni se ne sarebbero andati e, una volta partiti, sperava che non ci fosse più nulla a tormentarla riguardo a lui.  
Non erano passate molte ore dal suo arrivo a casa, quando si accorse che il progetto di Brighton, dove si sarebbe trasferito il reggimento, al quale Janine aveva accennato durante il pranzo, era spesso oggetto di discussione tra i genitori. Molly capì subito che il padre non aveva la minima intenzione di cedere, ma le sue risposte erano così vaghe e insieme ambigue che la madre non disperava ancora di avere alla fine partita vinta.

40

L'impazienza di Molly di mettere al corrente Mary su ciò che era accaduto non poteva più essere tenuta a freno, e alla fine, avendo deciso di sopprimere tutti i particolari riguardanti la sorella, e avendola preparata a una sorpresa, la informò sulle parti essenziali della scena tra lei e Mr. Holmes.  
Lo stupore di Miss Hooper fu presto attenuato dalla grande parzialità verso la sorella, che le faceva apparire perfettamente naturale qualsiasi tipo di ammirazione per Molly, e in breve tempo tutta la sorpresa si trasformò in sensazioni diverse. Le dispiaceva che Mr. Holmes avesse rivelato i propri sentimenti in un modo così poco adatto a raccomandarli, ma ancora di più era addolorata per l'infelicità che il rifiuto della sorella doveva avergli provocato.  
"Non mi biasimi, comunque, per averlo rifiutato?"  
"Biasimarti! Oh, no."  
"Ma mi biasimi per aver parlato con tanto ardore di Moriarty."  
"No, non so che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nel dire quello che hai detto."  
"Ma lo _saprai_ , una volta che ti avrò raccontato quello che è successo il giorno dopo."  
E quindi le parlò della lettera, riferendole l'intero contenuto della parte che riguardava Jim Moriarty. Che colpo fu per la povera Mary, che da parte sua era convinta di poter attraversare tutto il mondo senza immaginare che nell'intera razza umana esistesse tanta malvagità quanta ne era riunita qui in un solo individuo. Né la riabilitazione di Holmes, pur se benvenuta, poteva consolarla di una scoperta del genere. Col massimo fervore si ingegnò a dimostrare la probabilità di un errore, e a cercare di scagionare l'uno, senza coinvolgere l'altro.  
"Questo non è possibile", disse Molly. "Non riuscirai mai a rendere entrambi buoni in tutto e per tutto. Scegli pure, ma ti devi accontentare di salvarne solo uno. Per quanto mi riguarda, sono propensa a crederli tutti dalla parte di Holmes, ma tu puoi fare come vuoi."  
"Che peccato che tu abbia usato espressioni così forti nel parlare di Moriarty a Mr. Holmes, visto che adesso _appaiono_ del tutto immeritate."  
"Certo. Ma la disgrazia di parlare con asprezza è l'ovvia conseguenza dei pregiudizi che avevo coltivato. C'è un punto sul quale vorrei il tuo consiglio. Voglio chiederti se devo, o non devo, informare i nostri conoscenti del carattere di Moriarty."  
Dopo una breve pausa, Miss Hooper rispose, "Sicuramente non c'è nessun motivo per esporlo in modo così terribile. Tu che cosa ne pensi?"  
"Che non devo farlo. Mr. Holmes non mi ha autorizzata a rendere pubbliche le sue rivelazioni. Al contrario, era inteso che tutti i particolari relativi alla sorella fossero da tenere il più possibile per me; e se tentassi di disingannare la gente circa il resto della sua condotta, chi mi crederebbe? Il pregiudizio generale verso Mr. Holmes è così violento. Non mi sento all'altezza di farlo. Moriarty se ne andrà presto, e quindi ciò che realmente è non importerà più a nessuno da queste parti."  
La conversazione placò il tumulto che Molly aveva nell'animo. Ma c'era ancora qualcosa lasciato da parte, che la prudenza aveva impedito di rivelare. Non aveva osato parlarle dell'altra metà della lettera, né svelato alla sorella quanto fosse stata sinceramente cara al suo amico. Era una consapevolezza che non poteva condividere con nessuno, e si rendeva conto che nulla meno di un completo chiarimento tra le parti potesse fornirle una giustificazione per sbarazzarsi di quell'ultimo mistero così ingombrante. "E allora", si disse, "se mai si verificasse un evento così improbabile, sarò in grado di dire ciò che Watson potrà dire molto meglio da solo. Non potrò essere libera di parlare fino a quando le mie parole non avranno perso tutto il loro valore!"

41

La prima settimana dal loro ritorno era passata in fretta. Cominciò la seconda. Era l'ultima della permanenza del reggimento a Meryton, e l'abbattimento era pressoché universale. Le maggiori delle signorine Hooper erano le uniche ancora in grado di mangiare, bere, dormire e occuparsi dei loro impegni abituali. Molto spesso venivano rimproverate per questa insensibilità da Philippa e Janine, la cui infelicità era estrema.  
"Sono sicura che il _mio cuore_ si spezzerà", disse Janine.  
"Se si potesse andare a Brighton!" osservò Mrs. Hooper.  
"Oh, sì! se si potesse andare a Brighton! Ma papà è così contrario."  
"Un po' di bagni di mare mi rimetterebbero in sesto per sempre."  
"E la zia Phillips è sicura che a _me_ farebbe un sacco bene", aggiunse Philippa.  
Era questo il genere di lamenti che risuonava in perpetuo per tutta Longbourn House. Molly cercò di trovarli divertenti, ma tutto il piacere si perdeva nella vergogna. Si rendeva nuovamente conto di quanto fossero giuste le obiezioni di Mr. Holmes, e non era mai stata così ben disposta a perdonare la sua intromissione nei progetti dell'amico.  
Ma le cupe prospettive di Janine vennero presto spazzate via, poiché ricevette un invito da Mrs. Forster, la moglie del colonnello del reggimento, ad accompagnarla a Brighton.  
Il rapimento di Janine in questa occasione, la sua adorazione per Mrs. Forster, la gioia di Mrs. Hooper, e la mortificazione di Philippa, possono a malapena essere descritte.  
Quanto a Molly, non poté fare a meno di consigliare a quattrocchi al padre di non lasciarla andare.  
"Janine non avrà pace fino a quando non avrà fatto mostra di sé in pubblico, e non potremo mai sperare che lo faccia con meno spesa o disturbo per la sua famiglia come in questa circostanza."  
"Se foste consapevole", disse Molly, "dell'enorme svantaggio per tutte noi che può derivare dall'esibizione in pubblico del comportamento sconsiderato e imprudente di Janine. Se voi, mio caro padre, non vi prenderete il disturbo di frenare il suo spirito esuberante, e di insegnarle che i suoi attuali passatempi non potranno essere lo scopo della sua vita, presto non ci sarà più modo di farla cambiare."  
Mr. Hooper si rese conto di quanto quell'argomento le stesse a cuore, e, prendendole affettuosamente la mano, rispose,  
"Non essere così agitata, tesoro mio. Dovunque si sappia chi siete tu e Mary sarete rispettate e apprezzate; e non sarete mai sminuite dall'avere un paio... o potrei dire tre, sorelle molto sciocche. Non avremo pace a Longbourn se Janine non andrà a Brighton. Il colonnello Forster è un uomo assennato, e la terrà lontana da qualsiasi pericolo reale; e per fortuna è troppo povera perché qualcuno la consideri una preda. A Brighton avrà meno importanza di quanta ne ha avuta qui. Gli ufficiali troveranno donne più degne della loro attenzione. Speriamo, perciò, che il suo soggiorno là possa insegnarle quanto sia insignificante. "  
Molly fu costretta ad accontentarsi di questa risposta, ma rimase della stessa opinione, e lasciò il padre delusa e dispiaciuta.  
Ora Molly avrebbe incontrato per l'ultima volta Moriarty. Essendo stata spesso in sua compagnia da quando era tornata, l'agitazione era quasi scomparsa. Aveva persino imparato a percepire, nella stessa gentilezza che all'inizio l'aveva deliziata, una ostentazione e una monotonia nauseanti e noiose.  
L'ultimo giorno di permanenza del reggimento a Meryton, lui pranzò con altri ufficiali a Longbourn, e Molly era così poco disposta a separarsi da lui in buoni rapporti che, quando lui fece qualche domanda sul modo in cui aveva trascorso il tempo a Hunsford, accennò al fatto che il colonnello Lestrade e Mr. Holmes erano stati a Rosings, e gli chiese se conoscesse il primo dei due.  
Lui sembrò sorpreso, contrariato, preoccupato; ma riprendendosi subito, rispose che in passato l'aveva incontrato spesso, e dopo aver affermato come fosse una persona molto distinta, le chiese se a lei fosse rimasto simpatico. La risposta fu calorosamente a favore del colonnello. Con aria indifferente lui aggiunse subito dopo, "Quanto avete detto che sono fermati a Rosings?"  
"Quasi tre settimane."  
"E li avete visti spesso?"  
"Sì, quasi tutti i giorni."  
"I suoi modi sono molto diversi da quelli del cugino."  
"Sì, molto diversi. Ma credo che Mr. Holmes migliori conoscendolo"  
"Davvero!" esclamò Mr. Moriarty con uno sguardo che non le sfuggì. Ma, controllandosi, aggiunse, in tono più allegro, "Migliora nel modo di fare? Si è degnato di aggiungere un po' di cortesia al suo solito stile? perché non oso sperare", proseguì con un tono di voce più basso e più serio, "che sia migliorato nella sostanza."  
"Oh, no!" disse Molly. "Nella sostanza credo che sia esattamente ciò che è sempre stato."  
Mentre lei parlava, Moriarty la guardava come se non riuscisse a capire se rallegrarsi delle sue parole o diffidare del loro significato. C'era qualcosa nel suo volto che lo induceva ad ascoltarla con un misto di timore e di ansia, mentre aggiungeva,  
"Quando ho detto che è migliorato conoscendolo, non intendevo dire che ci fosse un miglioramento nelle sue idee o nel suo modo di fare, ma che conoscendolo meglio, si può capire meglio il suo carattere."  
La preoccupazione di Moriarty ora appariva palese dal colorito più acceso e dallo sguardo inquieto; per qualche istante rimase in silenzio, poi, scuotendosi dall'imbarazzo, si volse di nuovo verso di lei e disse, con tono estremamente garbato,  
"Voi, che conoscete così bene i miei sentimenti nei confronti di Mr. Holmes, capirete facilmente con quanta sincerità io mi rallegri del fatto che sia saggio abbastanza da assumere almeno una _parvenza_ di correttezza. Ho solo il timore che quella sorta di cautela alla quale voi abbiate alluso, sia adottata solo durante le sue visite allo zio. Il timore che ha di lui so che ha sempre funzionato e molto è da imputare al desiderio che lui ha di promuovere il matrimonio con Miss de Bourgh, che di sicuro gli sta molto a cuore."  
Molly non poté reprimere un sorriso a quelle parole, ma rispose solo con un lieve cenno della testa. Si rendeva conto che voleva riportarla al vecchio argomento delle sue lagnanze, e non era dell'umore giusto per assecondarlo. Il resto della serata trascorse con la _parvenza_ , da parte di Moriarty, della solita allegria, ma senza ulteriori tentativi di avere un occhio di riguardo per Molly, e alla fine si separarono con reciproca cortesia, e probabilmente col reciproco desiderio di non incontrarsi mai più.  
Quando la compagnia si sciolse, Janine tornò con Mrs. Forster a Meryton, da dove sarebbero partite nelle prime ore del mattino successivo.

42

Dopo essersi rallegrata per la partenza di Moriarty, Molly trovò ben pochi altri motivi di soddisfazione dall'assenza del reggimento. I ricevimenti fuori casa erano meno vari di prima, e a casa aveva una madre e una sorella i cui costanti lamenti sulla noia di tutto quello che le circondava spargevano una concreta tristezza nella cerchia familiare. Di conseguenza, fu necessario stabilire un altro momento da cui far iniziare una effettiva felicità e il giro dei laghi era in quel momento l'obiettivo dei suoi pensieri più allegri.  
La data fissata per l'inizio del loro giro nel nord si avvicinava rapidamente quando arrivò una lettera da Mrs. Hudson, che ne ritardava l'inizio e ne riduceva la durata. Mr. Hudson aveva degli affari che gli avrebbero impedito di partire prima e doveva tornare a Londra entro un mese, e dato che restava a disposizione un periodo troppo breve per andare così lontano erano costretti a rinunciare alla regione dei laghi e a sostituirla con un giro più ristretto e non sarebbero andati più in là del Derbyshire. In quella contea c'era abbastanza da vedere per occupare la maggior parte delle tre settimane previste, e per Mrs. Hudson c'era un'attrattiva forte e particolare. La città dove aveva in passato trascorso alcuni anni della sua vita, e dove sarebbero rimasti per alcuni giorni.  
Molly rimase estremamente delusa ma era suo dovere mostrarsi soddisfatta, e nel suo carattere stare allegra; e presto tutto fu di nuovo a posto.  
Nominare il Derbyshire suscitava molte riflessioni. Per lei era impossibile leggere quella parola senza pensare a Pemberley e al suo proprietario. "Ma sicuramente", si disse, "posso andare in quella contea senza che lui se ne accorga."  
Mr. e Mrs. Hudson, con i loro quattro figli, alla fine fecero la loro comparsa a Longbourn. I bambini sarebbero stati affidati alle cure della cugina Mary, che era la preferita di tutti, e il cui fermo buonsenso e la dolcezza di carattere rendevano perfetta per occuparsene in ogni senso.  
Gli Hudon si fermarono solo una notte a Longbourn, e si misero in viaggio il mattino dopo con Molly in cerca di novità e svaghi. Verso la cittadina di Lambton, il luogo in cui era vissuta in passato Mrs. Hudson, e dove aveva saputo che abitava ancora qualche vecchia conoscenza, diressero i loro passi, dopo aver visto tutte le principali meraviglie della regione; e a meno di cinque miglia da Lambton, così Molly apprese dalla zia, era situata Pemberley. Non era proprio di strada, ma la deviazione non era di più di un miglio o due. Parlando dell'itinerario la sera prima, Mrs. Hudson espresse il desiderio di rivedere il luogo. Mr. Hudson dichiarò la propria disponibilità, e fu chiesto l'assenso di Molly.  
Molly era turbata. Sentiva di non aver nulla a che spartire con Pemberley, e fu costretta a mostrarsi riluttante ad andarci. Doveva riconoscere di essere stanca di vedere dimore signorili; dopo averne viste così tante, non provava più alcun piacere nei tappeti pregiati o nelle tende di raso.  
Mrs. Hudson le giudicò sciocchezze. "Se fosse solo una casa elegante, ammobiliata sfarzosamente", disse, "non me ne importerebbe nemmeno a me; ma i terreni sono deliziosi. Ci sono alcuni dei più bei boschi della regione."  
Molly non disse altro, ma non riusciva a convincersi. Le venne subito in mente la possibilità, mentre visitava il luogo, di incontrare Mr. Holmes. La sola idea la faceva arrossire, e pensò che sarebbe stato meglio parlarne apertamente alla zia, piuttosto che correre un rischio del genere. Ma anche su questo c'erano delle obiezioni, e alla fine decise che sarebbe stata l'ultima risorsa, se le sue indagini personali sull'assenza della famiglia avessero avuto una risposta sfavorevole.  
Di conseguenza, quando si ritirò per la notte, chiese alla cameriera se Pemberley fosse davvero un bel posto, quale fosse il nome del proprietario e se la famiglia fosse a casa per l'estate. Un assai benvenuto diniego fece seguito all'ultima domanda, e i suoi allarmi furono allora rimossi; e quando l'argomento fu ripreso il mattino dopo, e lei fu di nuovo chiamata in causa, fu in grado di rispondere prontamente, e con un'appropriata aria indifferente, che non aveva nulla in contrario.

* * *

 _ **Note autore** ;_  
 _Allora, vi piace il nostro caro Lord de Bourgh? ^^ Credo di aver dato al nostro povero Mycroft un ruolo troppo cattivo e non particolarmente vicino al personaggio originale ma la mia vena sadica non ha saputo resistere._  
 _Se siete arrivate/i fino a qui, grazie infinite e spero che questo piccolo lavoro vi stia intrattenendo e divertendo._  
 _Nel mentre io mi sto impegnando per finire l'altra storia e spero di riuscire a ricominciare a pubblicare ad una settimana dalla conclusione di questa._  
 _A presto,_  
 _Anne ^^_


	3. Volume III

_**Note autore** ; Salve a tutte/i!_  
 _Eccoci all'ultimo volume di questa mia stramba idea. Grazie ancora a chi ha dedicato tempo a questa storia e spero vi sia piaciuta o che comunque abbia riempito e deliziato (come direbbe Jane ^^) qualche ora di una vostra qualsiasi giornata._  
 _Ancora una volta a voi l'ardua sentenza e ancora una volta,_  
 _a presto,_  
 _Anne ^^_

* * *

 _ **Volume terzo**_

43

Mentre procedevano, Molly spiava con un certo turbamento il primo apparire dei boschi di Pemberley; e quando alla fine vi si inoltrarono il suo animo era in grande agitazione.  
La mente di Molly era troppo colma per fare conversazione, ma vide e ammirò ogni angolo e ogni punto panoramico. Salirono gradatamente per mezzo miglio, e poi si trovarono sulla cima di una considerevole altura, dove finiva il bosco, e lo sguardo era immediatamente catturato da Pemberley House. Era un gran bell'edificio di pietra, ben posizionato su un terreno in salita, con sullo sfondo una fila di alte colline boscose e, di fronte, un corso d'acqua di per sé abbastanza notevole, che diventava man mano più largo. Molly era deliziata. Non aveva mai visto un posto a cui la natura avesse donato di più, o dove le bellezze naturali fossero state così poco intaccate dal cattivo gusto. Erano tutti pieni di ammirazione, e in quel momento si rese conto di che cosa potesse significare essere la padrona di Pemberley!  
Alla loro richiesta di visitare il luogo furono condotti nell'atrio. Arrivò la governante; una donna anziana, dall'aria rispettabile, molto meno raffinata, e più cortese, di quanto si fosse aspettata. La seguirono nel salone da pranzo. Molly, dopo averla brevemente esaminata, si diresse verso una finestra per godersi il panorama. Tutto il parco era disposto in modo armonioso, e lei osservò deliziata l'intera scena, il fiume, gli alberi sparsi sulle rive e il percorso sinuoso della valle, che si estendeva a perdita d'occhio. Quando passarono in altre sale il paesaggio assunse aspetti diversi, ma da ogni finestra c'erano bellezze da vedere. Le sale erano alte e belle, e l'arredamento consono alla ricchezza del proprietario; ma Molly vide, ammirando il suo buon gusto, che non era né sfarzoso, né inutilmente ricercato, con meno splendore e più reale eleganza rispetto all'arredamento di Rosings.  
"E di questo posto", pensò, "avrei potuto essere la padrona! Queste sale avrebbero potuto essermi familiari! Invece di vederle come un'estranea, avrei potuto godermele come mie, e accogliere gli zii come ospiti. Ma no", riprendendosi, "non sarebbe stato così: avrei dovuto rinunciare ai miei zii; non mi sarebbe mai stato permesso di invitarli."  
Fu una riflessione fortunata; la salvò da qualcosa di molto simile al rimpianto.  
Aveva un forte desiderio di chiedere alla governante se il suo padrone fosse davvero assente, ma non aveva il coraggio di farlo. Alla fine la domanda fu posta dallo zio, e lei ascoltò con apprensione, mentre la donna rispondeva di sì, aggiungendo, "ma lo aspettiamo domani, con un numeroso gruppo di amici."  
In quel momento la zia le chiese di guardare un dipinto. Lei si avvicinò, e vide il ritratto di Mr. Moriarty, appeso tra diverse altre miniature. La zia le chiese, sorridendo, se le piacesse. La governante venne avanti e disse loro che era il ritratto di un giovanotto, il figlio dell'amministratore del defunto padrone, che l'aveva cresciuto a sue spese. "Ora è entrato nell'esercito", aggiunse, "ma temo che sia diventato uno scapestrato."  
"E questo", disse, indicando un'altra delle miniature, "è il mio padrone, ed è molto somigliante. È stato dipinto nello stesso periodo dell'altro, quasi otto anni fa."  
"Ho sentito molto parlare della bellezza del vostro padrone", disse Mrs. Hudson, guardando il ritratto; "ha un bel volto. Ma, Molly, tu puoi dirci se gli somiglia o no."  
Il rispetto della governante per Molly sembrò crescere a questo accenno della sua conoscenza con il padrone.  
"La signorina conosce Mr. Holmes?"  
Molly arrossì, e disse, "Un po'".  
"E non pensate che sia un gentiluomo molto bello, signorina?"  
"Sì, molto bello."  
"Sono certa di non conoscere nessuno così bello; ma nella galleria di sopra vedrete un suo ritratto migliore e più grande di questo. Questa sala era quella preferita dal mio defunto padrone, e queste miniature sono esattamente quelle di allora. Gli erano molto care." poi attirò la loro attenzione su una di Miss Holmes, dipinta quando aveva solo otto anni.  
"E Miss Holmes è bella come il fratello?" disse Mrs. Hudson.  
"Oh! sì, la più bella signorina mai vista; e così istruita! Canta e suona per tutto il giorno. Nella prossima sala c'è uno strumento nuovo per lei appena arrivato, un regalo del mio padrone."  
Mr. Hudson, i cui modi erano molto disinvolti e piacevoli, la incoraggiò a proseguire con domande e osservazioni.  
"Il vostro padrone sta molto a Pemberley nel corso dell'anno?"  
"Non quanto vorrei, signore; ma posso dire che passa qui circa metà del tempo, e Miss Holmes è sempre a casa nei mesi estivi."  
"Se il vostro padrone si sposasse lo vedreste di più."  
"Sì, signore; ma non so quando _questo_ succederà. Non so chi potrà mai essere alla sua altezza."  
Mr. e Mrs. Hudon sorrisero. Molly non poté fare a meno di dire, "Gli fa molto onore, ne sono certa, che voi la pensiate così."  
"Non dico nulla di più della verità, e di quello che dicono tutti quelli che lo conoscono", replicò l'altra. Molly pensò che stesse alquanto esagerando, e ascoltò con crescente stupore mentre la governante aggiungeva, "da lui non ho mai ricevuto una parola sgarbata in vita mia, e lo conosco da quando aveva quattro anni."  
Questo era, fra tutti gli altri, l'elogio più straordinario. Che non avesse un buon carattere ne era stata sempre convinta. Si risvegliò tutta la sua attenzione; voleva tanto ascoltare di più, e fu grata allo zio quando disse,  
"Ci sono molte poche persone delle quali si possa dire altrettanto. Siete fortunata ad avere un padrone del genere."  
"Sì, signore, so di esserlo. Ma ho sempre notato che chi ha un'indole buona da bambino ha un'indole buona da grande, e lui è sempre stato il ragazzo con il carattere più dolce, con il cuore più generoso del mondo."  
Molly non riusciva quasi a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. "Come può essere, questo, Mr. Holmes!" pensò.  
"Il padre era una persona eccellente", disse Mrs. Hudson.  
"Sì, signora, lo era davvero, e il figlio sarà proprio come lui, ugualmente affabile con i poveri."  
Molly ascoltava, si meravigliava, dubitava, ed era impaziente di sentire di più.  
"È il migliore dei proprietari terrieri, e il migliore dei padroni", disse la governante, "che sia mai esistito. Non c'è nemmeno uno dei suoi affittuari o dei suoi servitori che non parli bene di lui. Qualcuno lo definisce orgoglioso, ma vi posso assicurare di non essermene mai accorta. Per quanto ne so, è solo perché non fa tante chiacchiere come gli altri giovanotti."  
"Questa ottima descrizione di lui", sussurrò la zia, mentre si incamminavano, "non è affatto coerente con il suo comportamento verso il nostro povero amico."  
"Forse potremmo essere stati ingannati."  
"Non è molto probabile; la nostra fonte era troppo attendibile."  
Una volta raggiunto lo spazioso corridoio al piano di sopra, fu mostrato loro un salottino molto grazioso, arredato di recente con maggiore eleganza e leggerezza degli ambienti del piano di sotto, e furono informati che era stato appena terminato, per far piacere a Miss Holmes.  
"È certamente un buon fratello", disse Molly, mentre si avvicinava a una delle finestre.  
"E lui si comporta sempre così", aggiunse la donna. "Non c'è nulla che non farebbe per lei."  
La galleria dei dipinti, e due o tre delle principali camere da letto, era tutto quello che restava da vedere.  
Nella galleria c'erano molti ritratti di famiglia, Molly continuò a camminare in cerca della sola faccia che fosse in grado di riconoscere. Alla fine ci arrivò, e vide una forte somiglianza con Mr. Holmes, con un sorriso che ricordava di avergli visto in volto in qualche occasione, quando la guardava. Stette diversi minuti di fronte al quadro in muta contemplazione, e ci tornò di nuovo prima che lasciassero la galleria.  
In quel momento c'era, nella mente di Molly, una sensazione verso l'originale più benevola di quella che aveva mai provato al culmine della loro frequentazione. Gli encomi elargiti dalla governante non erano da sottovalutare. Quale elogio è più prezioso di quello di un domestico intelligente? Tutti i giudizi espressi dalla governante deponevano a favore del suo carattere, e mentre era davanti alla tela che lo raffigurava, e fissava gli occhi di lui che la guardavano, pensò alla sua stima con un sentimento di gratitudine più profonda di quanta ne avesse mai provata prima; rammentò il suo ardore, e minimizzò l'improprietà del linguaggio.  
Quando ebbero visto tutto quello che della casa era aperto al pubblico, tornarono al piano di sotto, e furono affidati al giardiniere, che era venuto loro incontro all'ingresso.  
Mentre camminavano sul prato verso il fiume, Molly si voltò per dare un altro sguardo; anche lo zio e la zia si fermarono, e mentre il primo faceva ipotesi sulla data di costruzione, il proprietario in persona apparve all'improvviso, venendo verso di loro dalla strada che conduceva alle stalle.  
Erano a meno di venti metri di distanza, e la sua comparsa era stata così repentina che sarebbe stato impossibile non vederlo. I loro occhi si incontrarono all'istante, e sulle guance di entrambi si diffuse un violento rossore. Lui sobbalzo di scatto, e per un attimo sembrò paralizzato dalla sorpresa, ma si riprese subito, avanzò verso di loro, e si rivolse a Molly, se non con un tono perfettamente composto, almeno con assoluta cortesia.  
Lei si era girata d'istinto per andarsene, ma, bloccata dall'avvicinarsi di lui, accolse i suoi ossequi con un imbarazzo impossibile da vincere. Gli Hudson rimasero un po' discosti mentre lui stava parlando con la nipote, che, stupita e confusa, a malapena alzava lo sguardo sul suo volto, e non sapeva che risposte dare alle cortesi domande circa la sua famiglia. Sbalordita dal cambiamento nei suoi modi rispetto a quando si erano separati l'ultima volta, ogni frase che lui pronunciava accresceva il suo imbarazzo, e tutte le sensazioni che le si affacciarono alla mente sulla sconvenienza di essersi fatta trovare là, nei pochi minuti in cui stettero insieme, furono le più sgradevoli che avesse mai provato in vita sua. Ma neanche lui sembrava molto a suo agio; mentre parlava, il tono della voce non aveva nulla della sua usuale compostezza, e ripeté talmente spesso e in fretta le domande su quando avessero lasciato Longbourn e sul loro soggiorno nel Derbyshire, da far capire chiaramente quanto fossero confusi i suoi pensieri.  
Alla fine, sembrò aver esaurito gli argomenti, e, dopo essere rimasto qualche istante senza dire una parola, di colpo si ricompose e prese congedo.  
Allora gli altri la raggiunsero, e manifestarono la loro ammirazione per il suo aspetto, ma Molly non sentì una parola e, tutta presa dalle proprie sensazioni, li seguì in silenzio. Era sopraffatta dalla vergogna e dall'irritazione. Essere andata lì era stata la cosa più infelice, la più sconsiderata al mondo! Come doveva essergli sembrato strano! Oh! perché era venuta? o anche, perché lui era arrivato in questo modo, un giorno prima del previsto? Se avessero finito solo con dieci minuti di anticipo sarebbero stati al sicuro dai suoi giudizi, poiché era evidente come fosse arrivato in quel momento, come fosse sceso in quel momento da cavallo. Continuava ad avvampare ripensando a quell'incontro così disgraziato. E il comportamento di lui, così incredibilmente cambiato, che poteva significare? Il solo fatto che le avesse rivolto la parola era sorprendente! ma parlare con un tale garbo, informarsi della sua famiglia! In vita sua non l'aveva mai visto comportarsi in modo così poco solenne, mai le aveva parlato con tanta gentilezza come in quell'incontro inaspettato. Non sapeva che cosa pensare, o come spiegarselo.  
Ora stavano camminando in uno splendido viale di fianco al corso d'acqua ma a Molly ci volle un po' prima di accorgersene. I suoi pensieri erano fissi a quel punto di Pemberley House, quale che fosse, dove ora si trovava Mr. Holmes. Voleva tanto sapere che cosa gli stesse passando per la mente in quel momento, che cosa stesse pensando di lei, e se, a dispetto di tutto, lei gli fosse ancora cara.  
Alla fine i commenti dei suoi compagni sul fatto che fosse con la testa tra le nuvole la fecero tornare in sé, e capì che era necessario mostrarsi com'era suo solito.  
Mr. Hudson espresse il desiderio di fare il giro completo del parco, ma temeva che potesse essere ben più di una passeggiata. Con un sorriso trionfante, furono informati che il perimetro era di dieci miglia. Questo risolse la questione, e proseguirono nel giro consueto, che li riportò sul bordo del corso d'acqua, in una delle sue parti più strette. Lo attraversarono su un ponte rustico; era il punto meno alterato tra quelli che avevano già visitato, e la valle, qui ridotta a uno stretto passaggio, lasciava spazio solo per il torrente e per un angusto sentiero in mezzo a un sottobosco selvatico che lo costeggiava. Molly avrebbe voluto esplorarne i meandri, ma una volta attraversato il ponte, e capito la distanza che li separava dalla casa, Mrs. Hudson non se la sentì di andare oltre, e pensò solo a tornare il più presto possibile alla carrozza. La nipote fu perciò costretta a obbedire, e si avviarono verso la casa sul lato opposto del fiume, la via più diretta; ma procedevano lenti, poiché Mr. Hudson amava molto la pesca, ed era talmente impegnato a controllare nell'acqua l'occasionale apparizione di una trota, e a parlarne con il giardiniere, da avanzare pochissimo. Mentre procedevano così lentamente, furono di nuovo sorpresi, e lo stupore di Molly fu pari a quello precedente, nel vedere che Mr. Holmes si stava avvicinando, e a non grande distanza. Dato che il sentiero lì era meno riparato di quello dall'altro lato, riuscirono a vederlo prima che si incontrassero. Molly, per quanto stupita, era comunque più preparata di prima a un colloquio, e decise di mostrarsi calma e di parlare tranquillamente. Con un'occhiata si rese conto che non aveva perso nulla della recente cortesia e, per adeguarsi alla sua gentilezza, iniziò, non appena incontratisi, ad ammirare la bellezza del luogo; ma non era andata più in là delle parole "delizioso" e "incantevole" quando fu bloccata da ricordi spiacevoli, e immaginò che un elogio di Pemberley da parte sua avrebbe potuto essere interpretato in modo malizioso. Cambiò colore, e non disse più nulla.  
Mrs. Hudson era rimasta un po' indietro, e quando lei rimase in silenzio, lui le chiese di fargli l'onore di presentarlo ai suoi amici. Era un eccesso di cortesia al quale era del tutto impreparata, e poté a stento reprimere un sorriso, all'idea che lui stesse ora chiedendo di conoscere le stesse persone verso le quali il suo orgoglio si era ribellato, nella dichiarazione che le aveva fatto.  
La presentazione fu fatta immediatamente, e quando rivelò la parentela che c'era con lei, gli lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa, per vedere come l'avrebbe presa. Che fosse _sorpreso_ era evidente; comunque, sopportò la cosa con fermezza, e ben lungi dall'andarsene, tornò indietro con loro, e si mise a chiacchierare con Mr. Hudson. Molly non poteva non essere compiaciuta, non poteva non sentirsi trionfante. Era consolante fargli sapere di avere parenti per i quali non c'era nessun bisogno di arrossire. Ascoltò con molta attenzione tutto ciò che si dicevano, e si sentì fiera di ogni espressione, di ogni frase dello zio.  
La conversazione passò subito alla pesca, e lei sentì Mr. Holmes invitare lo zio, con la massima cortesia, a venire a pescare lì quanto volesse, mentre era nei dintorni, offrendosi nello stesso tempo di fornirgli l'attrezzatura, e indicandogli quelle parti del torrente che di solito erano più pescose. Mrs. Hudson, che camminava sottobraccio a Molly, le diede un'occhiata che esprimeva la sua meraviglia. Molly non disse nulla, ma ne fu estremamente gratificata; il complimento era sicuramente tutto per lei. Il suo stupore, tuttavia, era grandissimo, e si andava continuamente ripetendo, "Perché è così cambiato? A che cosa è dovuto? Non può essere per _me_ , non può essere per amor _mio_ che i suoi modi si sono così addolciti. I miei rimproveri a Hunsford non possono aver causato un cambiamento come questo. È impossibile che sia ancora innamorato di me."  
Dopo aver passeggiato in questo modo per un po', le due signore davanti, i due gentiluomini dietro, nel riprendere i loro posti, dopo essere scesi sul bordo del fiume per osservare meglio alcune curiose piante acquatiche, ci fu l'opportunità di un piccolo cambiamento. La causa fu Mrs. Hudson, che trovò che il braccio di Molly fosse inadeguato a sostenerla, e di conseguenza preferì quello del marito. Mr. Holmes prese il suo posto accanto alla nipote e proseguirono insieme. Dopo un breve silenzio, fu la signorina a parlare per prima. Voleva fargli sapere che prima di venire si era accertata della sua assenza, e quindi iniziò osservando che il suo arrivo era stato del tutto inaspettato. Lui riconobbe la correttezza di tutto ciò, e disse che il suo arrivo qualche ora prima delle persone con le quali aveva viaggiato era dovuto a una faccenda da sistemare col suo amministratore. "Mi raggiungeranno nelle prime ore di domattina", proseguì, "e tra loro ce ne sono alcuni che possono vantarsi di conoscervi... Mr. Watson e la sorella."  
Molly rispose solo con un leggero inchino. I suoi pensieri furono istantaneamente ricondotti al momento in cui il nome di Mr. Watson era stato pronunciato l'ultima volta tra di loro, e, a giudicare dal colorito di lui, la _sua_ mente non era impegnata in modo molto diverso.  
"C'è anche un'altra persona nel gruppo", proseguì lui dopo una pausa, "che desidera particolarmente conoscervi; mi permetterete di presentarvi mia sorella durante il vostro soggiorno a Lambton?"  
La sorpresa per una richiesta del genere fu davvero grande. Si rese immediatamente conto che qualunque desiderio avesse Miss Holmes di conoscerla, doveva essere frutto del fratello; era gratificante sapere che il suo risentimento non aveva fatto sì che lui pensasse veramente male di lei.  
Ora camminavano in silenzio, tutti e due immersi nei propri pensieri. Superarono ben presto gli altri, e quando raggiunsero la carrozza Mr. e Mrs. Hudson erano rimasti indietro di mezzo miglio.  
Lui allora la invitò a entrare in casa, ma lei affermò di non essere stanca, e aspettarono insieme sul prato. In un momento come quello si sarebbe potuto dire molto, e il silenzio fu molto imbarazzante. Lei voleva parlare, ma sembrava esserci come un veto per ogni argomento. Alla fine si ricordò che erano in viaggio, e parlarono di Matlock e di Dove Dale con molta perseveranza. Ma il tempo e la zia si muovevano lentamente, e pazienza e idee si erano quasi esaurite prima che terminasse quel tête-à-tête. Una volta arrivati Mr. e Mrs. Hudson, lui insistette con tutti affinché entrassero in casa per qualche rinfresco, ma l'invito fu rifiutato, e si separarono con la massima e reciproca cortesia. Mr. Holmes aiutò le signore a salire in carrozza, e mentre si allontanavano, Molly lo vide camminare lentamente verso casa.  
Cominciarono ora i commenti degli zii; e tutti e due affermarono che Mr. Holmes era infinitamente superiore a quanto si erano aspettati.

44

Molly aveva capito che Mr. Holmes avrebbe portato la sorella a farle visita il giorno successivo al suo arrivo a Pemberley e, di conseguenza, aveva deciso di non allontanarsi troppo dalla locanda per l'intera mattinata. Ma la sua conclusione si rivelò sbagliata, poiché i visitatori vennero proprio la mattina dopo il loro arrivo a Lambton. Lei e gli zii erano andati a passeggio con alcuni loro nuovi amici, ed erano appena tornati alla locanda per cambiarsi e pranzare con quella famiglia, quando il rumore di una carrozza li fece affacciare a una finestra, e videro venire su per la strada un gentiluomo e una signora in un calesse. Molly riconobbe immediatamente la livrea e sorprese non poco i suoi parenti, rendendoli partecipi dell'onore che l'aspettava. Gli zii erano stupefatti, e l'imbarazzo che lei dimostrò nel parlare, unito all'avvenimento in sé, e ai molti avvenimenti del giorno precedente, suscitarono in loro che non c'era altro modo di giustificare attenzioni del genere provenienti da quella direzione, se non un particolare interesse per la nipote. Mentre la loro mente elaborava questa idea appena partorita, il turbamento di Molly andava man mano crescendo.  
Apparvero Miss Holmes e il fratello, e la presentazione ebbe luogo. Molly vide con stupore che la sua nuova conoscenza era imbarazzata almeno quanto lei. Da quando era a Lambton aveva sentito dire che Miss Holmes era estremamente orgogliosa, ma fu sufficiente osservarla per pochi minuti per convincersi che era solo estremamente timida. Le riuscì difficile ottenere da lei anche una sola parola che non fosse un monosillabo.  
Non erano insieme da molto, quando Holmes disse che anche Watson stava venendo a farle visita, e lei ebbe appena il tempo di esprimere la sua soddisfazione, e di preparasi a riceverlo, quando si udì il passo veloce di Watson per le scale, e un istante dopo lui entrò nella stanza. Tutta la collera di Molly verso di lui era da tempo svanita, ma, anche se ne avesse provata ancora, sarebbe stato difficile mantenerla inalterata di fronte alla spontanea cordialità con la quale si espresse nel rivederla. Si informò in modo amichevole sulla sua fa-miglia, e parlava e si comportava con la stessa allegra disinvoltura di sempre.  
L'interesse per lui da parte di Mr. e Mrs. Hudson era a malapena inferiore al suo. Da tempo avevano un forte desiderio di conoscerlo. L'intero gruppo di fronte a loro, a dire il vero, suscitava una intensa attenzione. I sospetti che si erano appena affacciati circa Holmes e la nipote li indussero a osservare entrambi con viva, anche se cauta, curiosità, e questa osservazione li portò ben presto a essere convinti che almeno uno di loro sapesse che cosa vuol dire essere innamorato. Sui sentimenti della signorina rimasero un po' in dubbio, ma che il gentiluomo fosse traboccante di ammirazione era più che evidente.  
Vedendo Watson i suoi pensieri corsero naturalmente alla sorella; e con quanto ardore avrebbe voluto sapere se qualcuno di quelli di lui fosse andato nella stessa direzione. Di certo non era possibile ingannarsi sul comportamento che aveva nei confronti di Miss Holmes, che era stata presentata come una rivale di Mary. Da parte di entrambi non ci fu nulla che rivelasse un interesse particolare. Ci furono due o tre piccoli dettagli prima che si separassero che, nella sua ansiosa interpretazione, indicarono il ricordo di Mary, non privo di tenerezza, e il desiderio di dire qualcosa che potesse condurre a parlare di lei, se solo avesse osato. In un momento in cui gli altri stavano chiacchierando tra loro, lui aveva osservato che era passato molto tempo da quando aveva avuto il piacere di incontrarla, e, prima che lei potesse replicare, aveva aggiunto, "Sono quasi otto mesi. Non ci vediamo dal 26 novembre, quando siamo stati tutti insieme al ballo di Netherfield."  
Molly si compiacque di quella memoria così precisa, e lui dopo un po' colse l'occasione per chiederle se _tutte_ le sue sorelle fossero a Longbourn. Non c'era molto in questa domanda, né nella precedente osservazione, ma c'era uno sguardo e un modo di fare che le rendevano significative.  
Non le capitò spesso di poter rivolgere lo sguardo a Mr. Holmes, ma, ogni volta che gli lanciò un'occhiata, vide un'espressione di generale compiacimento, e in tutto ciò che diceva sentì un accento così privo di alterigia o disprezzo verso gli altri, da convincerla che il miglioramento nei suoi modi di cui era stata testimone il giorno precedente, per quanto temporaneo potesse dimostrarsi, era sopravvissuto almeno per un giorno.  
Gli ospiti rimasero per circa mezzora, e quando si alzarono per andarsene Mr. Holmes invitò la sorella a unirsi a lui nell'esprimere il desiderio di vedere Mr. e Mrs. Hudson, e Miss Hooper, a pranzo a Pemberley prima di partire. Miss Holmes, anche se con una insicurezza che faceva capire quanto fosse poco abituata a fare inviti, obbedì prontamente. Mrs. Hudson si azzardò a impegnarsi per tutti, e la data fu fissata per due giorni dopo.  
Quella sera i pensieri di Molly erano rivolti a Pemberley più di quella precedente, e la serata non fu lunga abbastanza da farle capire quali fossero i suoi sentimenti verso _qualcuno_ in quella dimora; e rimase sveglia per ben due ore, cercando di farli emergere. Di certo non lo odiava. No, l'odio era svanito da tempo, e da quasi altrettanto tempo si vergognava persino di aver provato quella che poteva essere definita un'antipatia verso di lui. Al di sopra di tutto, c'era in lei un motivo di benevolenza che non poteva essere tralasciato. Era la gratitudine. Gratitudine, non semplicemente per averla amata, ma per amarla ancora abbastanza da perdonare la petulanza e l'acrimonia del suo modo di rifiutarlo, e tutte le accuse ingiuste che avevano accompagnato il suo rifiuto. Lui che, come aveva immaginato, l'avrebbe evitata come la sua più grande nemica, sembrava estremamente ansioso di preservare la conoscenza, e senza far mostra di nessuna premura sconveniente, o di atteggiamenti particolari che coinvolgessero solo loro due, aveva cercato la stima dei suoi parenti, e si era speso per farle conoscere la sorella. Un tale cambiamento in un uomo così orgoglioso, suscitava non solo stupore ma gratitudine... per l'amore, l'amore appassionato a cui era da attribuire; e l'impressione suscitata in lei era stata tale da essere incoraggiata, poiché tutt'altro che spiacevole, sebbene non potesse essere esattamente definita. Lo rispettava, lo stimava, gli era grata, provava un reale interesse per il suo bene, e voleva solo sapere quanto quel bene dipendesse da lei, e quanto avrebbe fatto la felicità di entrambi se lei avesse usato il suo potere per indurlo a rinnovare la sua dichiarazione.  
Tra la zia e la nipote era stato deciso che una evidente cortesia come quella di Miss Holmes di andare a trovarli lo stesso giorno del suo arrivo a Pemberley doveva essere imitata, sebbene non potesse essere eguagliata, da una qualche dimostrazione di gentilezza da parte loro, e, di conseguenza, che sarebbe stato opportuno farle visita a Pemberley il giorno seguente. Sarebbero perciò andate. Molly ne fu contenta, anche se, quando se ne chiese il motivo, ebbe ben poco da dire in risposta.  
Mr. Hudson le lasciò subito dopo colazione. Il giorno prima era stato rinnovato il progetto di andare a pesca, e preso un concreto impegno per incontrarsi con i signori di Pemberley a mezzogiorno.

45

Convinta com'era Molly che l'antipatia di Miss Watson nei suoi confronti avesse origine dalla gelosia, non poté fare a meno di pensare a come la sua comparsa a Pemberley le dovesse risultare sgradita.  
Arrivate alla casa, furono condotte, attraverso l'atrio, nel salone.  
In questa stanza furono accolte da Miss Holmes, che era in compagnia di Miss Watson e della dama di compagnia con la quale viveva a Londra. L'accoglienza di Harriet fu molto cortese, ma accompagnata da tutto l'imbarazzo che, sebbene dovuto alla timidezza e alla paura di sbagliare, avrebbero dato a coloro che si sentivano inferiori l'impressione che fosse orgogliosa e distaccata. Mrs. Hudson e la nipote, comunque, la capirono e la compatirono.  
Da parte di Miss Watson furono degnate solo di una riverenza e, una volta accomodatesi, seguì per qualche istante una pausa. La ruppe per prima Mrs. Annesley, una donna garbata e dall'aspetto simpatico e lei e Mrs. Hudson, con l'occasionale aiuto di Molly, portarono avanti la conversazione. Miss Holmes sembrava desiderosa di avere il coraggio sufficiente per unirsi a loro, e talvolta azzardò qualche breve frase, quando c'era meno pericolo di essere sentita.  
Molly si accorse ben presto di essere controllata da Miss Watson, e di non poter dire nemmeno una parola, specialmente a Miss Holmes, senza richiamare la sua attenzione. Questa consapevolezza non le avrebbe impedito di cercare di parlare con quest'ultima, se non fossero state sedute a una distanza scomoda; ma non le dispiacque di essere sollevata dalla necessità di dire molto. Era occupata dai propri pensieri. A ogni istante si aspettava che qualcuno dei signori entrasse nella stanza. Desiderava e temeva che il padrone di casa si unisse a loro, e non riusciva a decidere se fosse maggiore il desiderio o il timore.  
L'altro diversivo offerto alla loro visita fu prodotto dall'ingresso di alcuni domestici con carne fredda, dolci, e una varietà di tutti i migliori frutti di stagione.  
Mentre erano così impegnate, Molly ebbe un'ottima opportunità per decidere se avesse più desiderio o più timore della comparsa di Mr. Holmes, offertale dalle sensazioni che prevalsero quando lui entrò nella stanza; e allora, anche se solo un istante prima aveva creduto che fosse predominante il desiderio, iniziò a rammaricarsi per la sua venuta.  
Lui era stato per un po' con Mr. Hudson, che, con due o tre altri signori della casa, era impegnato sul fiume, e l'aveva lasciato solo quando aveva appreso che le signore della sua famiglia avevano intenzione di far visita a Harriet quella mattina. Non appena apparve, Molly prese la saggia decisione di restare calma e a proprio agio; una decisione molto opportuna da prendere, ma forse non altrettanto facile da mantenere, poiché si rendeva conto che i sospetti di tutti erano rivolti su di loro. In nessuno la curiosità era così fortemente accentuata come in quello di Miss Watson, nonostante i sorrisi che le si diffondevano in volto ogniqualvolta si rivolgeva a uno dei due interlocutori che le interessavano, poiché la gelosia non l'aveva ancora resa priva di speranza, e le sue attenzioni verso Mr. Holmes non erano affatto cessate. Miss Holmes, dopo l'arrivo del fratello, fece sforzi molto maggiori per parlare, e Molly capì che lui era molto ansioso che lei e la sorella entrassero in confidenza, e favoriva il più possibile ogni tentativo di conversazione tra loro due. Anche Miss Watson lo capì, e, con l'imprudenza della collera, colse la prima occasione per dire, con beffarda cortesia,  
"Di grazia, Miss Molly, è vero che la milizia ha lasciato Meryton? Dev'essere una grande perdita per la _vostra_ famiglia."  
In presenza di Holmes non osò pronunciare il nome di Moriarty, ma Molly comprese che in cima ai suoi pensieri c'era lui, e i vari ricordi legati a quel nome gli procurarono un istante di angoscia; ma, sforzandosi con vigore di respingere quell'attacco maligno, ripose subito alla domanda con un tono di passabile indifferenza. Mentre parlava, un'occhiata involontaria le rivelò un Holmes con un colorito molto acceso, con lo sguardo ardente rivolto verso di lei, mentre la sorella era sopraffatta dall'imbarazzo e incapace di sollevare lo sguardo. Se Miss Watson avesse saputo quale angoscia stesse provocando nel suo beneamato amico, si sarebbe senza dubbio trattenuta dal fare quell'allusione, ma la sua intenzione era solo quella di mettere in imbarazzo Molly. Non una sillaba le era giunta all'orecchio della premeditata fuga d'amore di Miss Holmes.  
La compostezza di Molly, tuttavia, acquietò presto la sua emozione, e dato che Miss Watson, irritata e delusa, non osò alludere più da vicino a Moriarty, anche Harriet si riprese in breve tempo, anche se non abbastanza da essere in grado di dire altro. Il fratello, del quale temeva di incrociare lo sguardo, aveva quasi dimenticato il ruolo da lei avuto in quella storia, e proprio ciò che era stato concepito per distogliere i suoi pensieri da Molly, sembrò concentrarli su di lei ancora di più, e con maggiore trasporto.  
La visita non si protrasse a lungo e mentre Mr. Holmes le accompagnava alla carrozza, Miss Watson diede sfogo ai suoi sentimenti criticando l'aspetto, il comportamento e l'abbigliamento di Molly. Ma Harriet non si volle unire a lei. L'opinione del fratello era sufficiente ad assicurarle il suo favore, il suo giudizio non poteva essere sbagliato, e lui aveva parlato di Molly in termini tali da non lasciare a Harriet nessun'altra possibilità se non quella di considerarla incantevole e simpatica. Quando Holmes tornò nel salone, Miss Watson non poté fare a meno di ripetere qualcosa di quello che aveva detto alla sorella.  
"Che brutto aspetto aveva Molly Hooper stamattina, Mr. Holmes", esclamò; " È diventata talmente scura e volgare! "  
Per quanto poco un discorso del genere potesse fargli piacere, Mr. Holmes si accontentò di una fredda replica, dicendo di non aver notato altri cambiamenti se non il fatto che fosse piuttosto abbronzata, una conseguenza non straordinaria del viaggiare d'estate.  
"Da parte mia", insistette lei, "devo confessare di non aver mai visto nessuna bellezza in lei. Mi ricordo, quando l'abbiamo conosciuta per la prima volta nell'Hertfordshire, quanto ci siamo stupiti venendo a sapere che era considerata una bellezza; e rammento in modo particolare quello che avete detto una sera, « _Lei_ una bellezza! Sarebbe come dire che la madre è un genio.» Ma in seguito è sembrata migliorare ai vostri occhi, e credo che un tempo l'abbiate ritenuta piuttosto graziosa."  
"Sì", replicò Holmes, che non riuscì a contenersi oltre, "ma _questo_ è successo solo quando l'ho vista per la prima volta, poiché sono ormai molti mesi che la considero come una delle più belle donne di mia conoscenza."  
Poi se ne andò, e Miss Watson fu lasciata a tutta la soddisfazione di averlo costretto a dire qualcosa che non arrecava pena a nessuno se non a lei.

46

Molly era rimasta molto delusa nel non trovare una lettera di Mary, al loro arrivo a Lambton, e questa delusione si era rinnovata ogni giorno trascorso lì; ma il terzo il suo scontento ebbe fine, e la sorella fu assolta, dall'arrivo contemporaneo di due lettere, su una delle quali era indicato che era stata spedita erroneamente altrove.  
All'arrivo delle lettere stavano giusto preparandosi per una passeggiata, e gli zii, lasciandola a godersele con calma, uscirono da soli. Quella inoltrata erroneamente era sicuramente la prima da considerare; era stata scritta cinque giorni prima. All'inizio c'era un resoconto di tutti i loro piccoli ricevimenti e impegni; ma l'altra metà, datata un giorno dopo e scritta in uno stato di evidente agitazione, forniva informazioni più importanti. Era di questo tenore:

" _Da quando ho scritto quanto sopra, carissima Molly, è successo qualcosa di inaspettato e di natura molto seria. Quello che ho da dire riguarda la povera Janine. Ieri sera a mezzanotte è arrivato un espresso dal colonnello Forster, per informarci che era scappata in Scozia con uno dei suoi ufficiali: Moriarty! Immagina la nostra sorpresa. A Philippa, tuttavia, la cosa non sembrava del tutto inaspettata. Sono molto, molto addolorata. Un'unione così imprudente da entrambe le parti! Ma voglio sperare per il meglio, e che il carattere di lui sia stato frainteso. La sua scelta è perlomeno disinteressata, poiché sa di certo che_ _nostro padre non può darle nulla. La povera mamma è estremamente afflitta. Come sono sollevata dal fatto che non abbiamo detto a nessuno di loro tutto quello che si dice su Moriarty. Si suppone che siano fuggiti sabato sera, verso mezzanotte, ma la cosa non è stata scoperta fino a ieri mattina alle otto. L'espresso è stato spedito immediatamente. Il colonnello Forster ci ha dato motivo di aspettarci che presto sarà qui. Janine ha lasciato poche righe per la moglie, informandola delle loro intenzioni. Devo concludere, perché non posso stare a lungo lontana dalla povera mamma. Temo che non riuscirai a cavarne molto, ma a malapena so quello che ho scritto."_

Senza concedersi il tempo di riflettere, e senza nemmeno capire bene ciò che provava, Molly, finita quella lettera, afferrò immediatamente l'altra e, aprendola con la massima impazienza, lesse quanto segue; era stata scritta un giorno dopo la conclusione della prima.

" _A quest'ora, mia carissima sorella, avrai ricevuto la mia lettera scritta di corsa; vorrei che questa fosse più comprensibile ma la mia mente è così confusa che non posso rispondere della sua coerenza. Carissima Molly, ho cattive notizie per te. Per quanto imprudente possa essere il matrimonio tra Mr. Moriarty e la nostra povera Janine, ormai siamo ansiosi di assicurarci che abbia avuto luogo, poiché ci sono troppi motivi per temere che non siano andati in Scozia. Il colonnello Forster è arrivato ieri. Sebbene la breve lettera di Janine a Mrs. Forster facesse capire che stessero andando a Gretna Green *, Denny ha fatto trapelare qualcosa circa la sua convinzione che M. non avesse affatto intenzione di andarci, né di sposare Janine, il che è stato riferito al colonnello F., che, messo immediatamente in allarme, è partito con l'intenzione di seguire le loro tracce. Tutto ciò che si sa è che sono stati visti proseguire sulla strada per Londra. Non so che cosa pensare. Dopo_ _aver fatto ogni possibile ricerca in direzione di Londra, il colonnello F. si è diretto nell'Hertfordshire, proseguendo con ansia le ricerche ma senza alcun successo. Con la massima cortesia e sollecitudine è venuto a Longbourn, e ha condiviso con noi le sue apprensioni in un modo che gli ha fatto onore. La nostra angoscia, mia cara Molly, è davvero grande. Il babbo e la mamma sono convinti del peggio, ma io non posso pensare così male di lui. Mi addolora, tuttavia, vedere che il colonnello F. non è propenso a credere al loro matrimonio; ha detto di temere che M. non sia un uomo di cui fidarsi. La povera mamma sta davvero male e quanto al babbo, in vita mia non l'ho mai visto così colpito. La povera Philippa è in collera per aver nascosto i loro rapporti, ma dato che le erano stati rivelati in via confidenziale la cosa non può meravigliare. Sono davvero contenta, carissima Molly, che ti sia stato risparmiato qualcosa di queste scene angosciose, ma ora che il colpo iniziale è passato, posso confessare che vorrei tanto che tu tornassi? Non sono così egoista, tuttavia, da insistere, se dovesse essere un incomodo._  
 _Addio._  
 _Prendo di nuovo la penna per fare quello che ti avevo appena detto di non voler fare, ma le circostanze sono tali che non posso fare a meno di pregare ardentemente tutti voi di tornare. Il babbo parte subito per Londra con il colonnello Forster, per tentare di trovarla. Che cosa intenda fare, non lo so proprio; ma l'angoscia è troppa per permettergli di prendere qualsiasi decisione nel modo migliore e più sicuro, e il colonnello Forster è costretto a tornare a Brighton domani sera. In una circostanza simile il consiglio e l'aiuto dello zio sarebbero la cosa migliore del mondo; capirà subito ciò che provo, e conto sulla sua bontà."_

"Oh! dov'è, dov'è mio zio?", esclamò Molly, balzando dalla sedia non appena finita la lettera, impaziente di raggiungerlo ma mentre si apprestava a uscire, la porta fu aperta da un domestico, e apparve Mr. Holmes. Il pallore del viso e i modi impetuosi di lei lo fecero trasalire, e prima che potesse riprendersi abbastanza per parlare, lei, nella cui mente tutto era sovrastato dalla situazione di Janine, esclamò precipitosamente, "vi prego di scusarmi, ma devo lasciarvi. Devo cercare subito Mr. Hudson; non ho un istante da perdere."  
"Buon Dio! che cosa è successo?", esclamò lui, con più emozione che cortesia; poi, riprendendosi, "non vi tratterrò un solo momento, ma lasciatemi, o lasciate che il domestico vada a cercare Mr. e Mrs. Hudson. Non state bene... non potete andarci voi."  
Molly esitò, ma le tremavano le ginocchia, e capì quanto poco sarebbe servito andare lei stessa a cercarli. Richiamò quindi il domestico, e gli affidò il compito di riportare a casa il padrone e la padrona.  
Una volta uscito il domestico, si sedette, incapace di reggersi in piedi e con un'aria così affranta che fu impossibile per Holmes lasciarla, o trattenersi dal dire, in tono di gentilezza e commiserazione, "Lasciate che chiami la vostra cameriera. Non c'è nulla che possa portarvi, per darvi un po' di sollievo? Un bicchiere di vino; ve ne procuro uno? State davvero male."  
"No, grazie", rispose lei, cercando di riprendersi. "La cosa non riguarda me. Sto benissimo; sono solo angosciata per delle terribili notizie che ho appena ricevuto da Longbourn."  
Solo a parlarne, scoppiò in lacrime, e per qualche minuto non poté dire una parola. Holmes, in tormentata attesa, poté solo dire qualche confusa parola di partecipazione, e osservarla in un compassionevole silenzio. Alla fine, lei parlò di nuovo. "Ho appena ricevuto una lettera da Mary, con terribili notizie. La mia sorella minore ha abbandonato i suoi amici... è fuggita... si è messa nelle mani di... di Mr. Moriarty. Sono partiti insieme da Brighton. _Voi_ lo conoscete troppo bene per dubitare del seguito. Lei non ha denaro, non ha conoscenze, nulla che possa tentarlo a... è perduta per sempre."  
Holmes la fissava sbalordito. "Quando penso", aggiunse lei, con voce ancora più agitata, "che _io_ avrei potuto impedirlo! Se avessi rivelato alla mia famiglia solo una piccola parte di quello che avevo appreso, questo non sarebbe successo. Ma ormai è tardi, è troppo tardi."  
"Sono davvero addolorato", esclamò Holmes, "addolorato... sconvolto. Ma è certo, assolutamente certo?"  
"Oh, sì! Hanno lasciato insieme Brighton domenica sera, e se ne sono potute seguire le tracce quasi fino a Londra, ma non oltre; di sicuro non sono andati in Scozia."  
"E che cosa è stato fatto, che cosa è stato tentato, per ritrovarla?"  
"Mio padre è andato a Londra, e Mary ha scritto per chiedere l'immediato aiuto di mio zio. Ma non si può fare nulla; so benissimo che non si può fare nulla. Come si può agire con un uomo del genere? Come riuscire solo a scoprirli? Non ho la minima speranza."  
Holmes scosse la testa in un tacito consenso.  
"Quando ho aperto gli occhi sul suo vero carattere. Oh! se avessi saputo che cosa avrei dovuto, che cosa avrei dovuto avere il coraggio di fare! Ma non lo sapevo... temevo di fare troppo. Disgraziato, disgraziato errore!"  
Holmes non rispose. Sembrava a malapena ascoltarla, e andava su e giù per la stanza in profonda meditazione, la fronte contratta, l'aria cupa. Molly lo notò subito, e capì. Il suo potere stava crollando; tutto _doveva_ crollare di fronte a una tale prova di debolezza da parte della sua famiglia, a una tale certezza di un disonore così acuto. Non poteva né stupirsi né condannare, ma la consapevolezza di quanto lui avesse avuto ragione non aveva nulla di consolatorio per il suo cuore, nulla che potesse alleviare la sua angoscia. Era, al contrario, proprio quello che ci voleva per farle capire i propri sentimenti; e mai come adesso aveva sentito con la stessa chiarezza che avrebbe potuto amarlo, quando l'amore era ormai inutile.  
Ma il pensiero di se stessa, pur così invadente, non poteva imporsi. Janine, l'umiliazione, la miseria che stava spargendo su tutti loro, cancellarono ogni preoccupazione personale, e, coprendosi il volto con il fazzoletto, Molly fu presto distolta da qualsiasi altra cosa; dopo una pausa di qualche minuto, fu richiamata alla consapevolezza della situazione solo dalla voce di lui, che, in un modo che rivelava compassione, ma allo stesso tempo riserbo, disse, "Temo che da tempo desideriate che me ne vada, né posso in alcun modo giustificare il fatto di restare, se non con un sincero, per quanto inefficace, interessamento. Volesse il cielo che ci potesse essere qualcosa da dire o da fare da parte mia, per offrivi consolazione in una simile angoscia. Ma non vi tormenterò con inutili auspici, che possono sembrare offerti solo per sollecitare i vostri ringraziamenti. Temo che questa incresciosa faccenda impedirà a mia sorella di avere il piacere di vedervi oggi a Pemberley."  
"Oh sì. Siate così gentile da scusarci con Miss Holmes. Ditele che affari urgenti ci richiamano a casa. Nascondete la penosa verità il più a lungo possibile. So che non potrà essere per molto."  
Lui la rassicurò prontamente sulla sua discrezione, esprimendo di nuovo il proprio dolore per la sua angoscia, augurandole una conclusione più felice di quanto fosse possibile sperare al momento e, affidandole i propri ossequi per i suoi parenti, se ne andò, con un unico, grave sguardo di addio.  
Non appena uscito dalla stanza, Molly si rese conto di quanto fosse improbabile che si sarebbero rivisti con la stessa cordialità che aveva contraddistinto i loro vari incontri nel Derbyshire; e gettando un'occhiata retrospettiva sul complesso della loro conoscenza, così piena di contraddizioni e cambiamenti, sospirò sull'incoerenza di quei sentimenti che ora avrebbero stimolato la sua prosecuzione, e in passato avevano gioito per averla interrotta.  
Mr. e Mrs. Hudson erano tornati precipitosamente indietro e lei li informò con fervore sul perché li avesse mandati a chiamare, leggendo le due lettere a voce alta, e soffermandosi sul poscritto della seconda con trepidante energia. Sebbene Janine non fosse mai stata la loro favorita, Mr. e Mrs. Hudson non potevano non essere profondamente afflitti e dopo le prime esclamazioni di sorpresa e orrore, Mr. Hudson promise subito ogni aiuto che fosse in suo potere fornire. Molly, sebbene non si aspettasse nulla di meno, lo ringraziò con lacrime di gratitudine; tutto ciò che riguardava il viaggio fu sistemato speditamente e Molly si trovò, in uno spazio di tempo minore di quanto avesse immaginato, seduta in carrozza e sulla strada per Longbourn.

*Gretna-Green è il primo villaggio scozzese dopo il confine con l'Inghilterra, sulla strada da Londra a Edimburgo. Era, ed è rimasto, famoso perché, a seguito di una legge emanata nel 1753 (il "Lord Hardwicke's Marriage Act") che vietava il matrimonio dei minori di ventuno anni senza il consenso dei genitori, norma che si applicava in Inghilterra ma non in Scozia, era diventato la meta di tutti i giovani inglesi che scappavano di casa per sposarsi.

47

Viaggiarono il più speditamente possibile,e raggiunsero Longbourn il giorno successivo.  
Quando entrarono nel giardino, i piccoli Hudson, attirati dalla vista di una carrozza, erano in attesa sui gradini d'entrata; e quando la carrozza si fermò alla porta la gioiosa sorpresa che li illuminò in volto, e si diffuse per tutto il corpo con una varietà di capriole e saltelli, fu il primo piacevole e sincero benvenuto che ricevettero.  
Molly salto giù, e, dopo aver dato a ciascuno di loro un bacio frettoloso, si precipitò nell'atrio, dove Mary le venne subito incontro.  
Molly, mentre l'abbracciava con affetto, le chiese se si fosse saputo qualcosa dei fuggitivi.  
"Non ancora", rispose Mary. "Ma adesso che è arrivato il mio caro zio, spero che tutto andrà bene."  
"Il babbo è a Londra?"  
"Sì, c'è andato martedì, come ti ho scritto."  
"E avete ricevuto spesso sue notizie?"  
"Solo una volta. Mi ha scritto qualche rigo mercoledì, per dire che era arrivato sano e salvo, e per fornirmi il suo indirizzo. Ha aggiunto soltanto che non avrebbe più scritto, fino a quando non avesse avuto qualcosa di importante da comunicare."  
"E la mamma... come sta?"  
"La mamma sta discretamente bene, credo; anche se è molto scossa. Ancora non si muove dal suo salottino."  
"Ma tu... tu come stai?" esclamò Molly. "Sei pallida. Quante ne devi aver passate!"  
La sorella, però, le assicurò di stare perfettamente bene, e la conversazione, che si era svolta mentre Mr. e Mrs. Hudson erano impegnati con i figli, fu interrotta dall'arrivo di tutti loro.  
Mrs. Hooper, nella cui stanza si recarono tutti, dopo aver parlato qualche minuto tra di loro, li ricevette esattamente come ci si poteva aspettare; con lacrime e gemiti di rimpianto, invettive contro l'infame condotta di Moriarty e lamenti sulle sue sofferenze e su come era stata trattata male, biasimando tutti salvo la persona alla cui sconsiderata indulgenza si dovevano attribuire principalmente gli errori della figlia.  
"Se avessi potuto", disse, "averla vinta nell'andare a Brighton con tutta la mia famiglia _questo_ non sarebbe successo. Perché mai i Forster le hanno permesso di sfuggire al loro controllo? Lei non è il genere di ragazza che fa cose del genere, se viene controllata come si deve. Povera bambina! E ora Mr. Hooper se n'è andato, e so che si batterà con Moriarty, ovunque lo trovi, e allora sarà ucciso, e che ne sarà di tutte noi? I Collins ci cacceranno via prima che sia freddo nella tomba; e se tu non ti occuperai di noi, fratello mio, non so proprio che cosa faremo."  
Tutti si ribellarono a quell'idea così tremenda, e Mr. Hudson le disse che aveva intenzione di essere a Londra il giorno successivo, dove avrebbe aiutato Mr. Hooper in ogni tentativo di ritrovare Janine.  
"Oh! mio caro fratello", replicò Mrs. Hooper, "è esattamente quello che desidero di più. E poi, quando sarai in città, scoprili e se non sono già sposati _falli_ sposare. E quanto al corredo, non permettere che aspettino per questo motivo, ma di' a Janine che avrà quanto denaro vuole per comprarselo, dopo che si sarà sposata e di non pensare ai vestiti, fino a quando non mi avrà rivisto, perché non sa quali siano i negozi migliori."  
Nel pomeriggio, le due Hooper maggiori riuscirono a stare da sole per mezz'ora.  
"Oh, Mary, se fossimo state meno discrete, se avessimo detto quello che sapevamo, tutto questo non sarebbe successo!"  
"Forse sarebbe stato meglio", rispose la sorella. "Ma divulgare gli errori del passato di una persona, senza sapere quali fossero i suoi sentimenti in quel momento, sembrava ingiustificato."  
"Il colonnello Forster ha potuto riferirvi i particolari del biglietto di Janine alla moglie?"  
"L'ha portato con sé per farcelo leggere."  
Mary lo prese dal suo taccuino e lo diede a Molly. Questo era il contenuto:

" _Mia cara amica,_  
 _Riderai quando saprai dove sono andata, e io stessa non posso fare a meno di ridere pensando alla tua sorpresa domani mat_ _tina, non appena risulterà che sono scomparsa. Sto andando a Gretna Green, e se non riesci a indovinare con chi, dovrò ritenerti un'ingenua, perché c'è un solo uomo al mondo che amo. Non c'è bisogno che tu scriva a Longbourn, se non ti va, perché così la sorpresa sarà maggiore, quando scriverò a loro firmandomi Janine Moriarty. Che bello scherzò sarà! Riesco a malapena a scrivere per quanto sto ridendo._  
 _Addio. Da' i miei affettuosi saluti al colonnello Forster, spero che brinderete augurandoci buon viaggio._  
 _La tua affezionata amica,_  
 _Janine Hooper"_

"Oh! sventata, sventata Janine!" esclamò Molly una volta finito di leggere. "Che razza di lettera, da scrivere in un momento simile. Ma perlomeno dimostra che _lei_ era seria circa lo scopo del loro viaggio. Il mio povero padre! quanto dev'esserne rimasto colpito!"  
"Non ho mai visto nessuno così sconvolto. Non è riuscito a dire una parola per dieci minuti di fila."  
"Oh! se fossi stata con te; hai dovuto accollarti da sola tutte le cure e le preoccupazioni."  
Proseguì poi informandosi su quali mezzi il padre aveva intenzione di usare a Londra, per trovare la figlia.  
"Credo che abbia intenzione", rispose Mary, "di andare a Epson, il posto dove hanno cambiato i cavalli per cercare di cavarne qualcosa. Non so se avesse altri progetti, ma aveva talmente tanta fretta di partire, ed era così sconvolto, che è stato difficile sapere anche solo questo."

48

Il mattino successivo tutta Meryton sembrava fare a gara per infangare l'uomo che, appena tre mesi prima, era stato quasi un angelo in terra. Fu affermato che era in debito con tutti i commercianti del posto, e che i suoi intrighi, tutti onorati con l'appellativo di seduzione, si erano estesi alle famiglie di tutti i commercianti. Molly, anche se non dava credito a nemmeno la metà di ciò che veniva detto, ci credeva abbastanza per rendere ancora più certe le sue precedenti convinzioni circa la rovina della sorella; e persino Mary, che ci credeva ancora meno, cominciò quasi a disperare.  
Mr. Hudson aveva lasciato Longbourn la domenica; il martedì la moglie ricevette una sua lettera; diceva che, Mr. Hooper era stato a Epsom e a Clapham ma senza ottenere nessuna informazione utile, e che ora aveva deciso di informarsi presso tutti gli alberghi in città, dato che Mr. Hooper riteneva possibile che potessero essere andati in uno di questi, appena arrivati a Londra e prima di essersi procurati un alloggio. Aggiungeva che Mr. Hooper sembrava assolutamente restio a lasciare Londra, e prometteva di scrivere di nuovo molto presto.  
Ogni giorno a Longbourn era ormai un giorno di ansia. L'arrivo delle lettere era il traguardo maggiore di ogni impazienza mattutina. Le notizie, buone o cattive che fossero, arrivavano attraverso le lettere, e ogni giorno ci si aspettava qualche novità di rilievo.  
Ma prima di riceverne altre da Mr. Hudson, arrivò una lettera per il padre da un mittente diverso, Mr. Collins, che Mary lesse; Molly, che sapeva quanto fossero sempre stravaganti le sue lettere, sbirciò alle spalle della sorella e la lesse anche lei. Conteneva quanto segue:

" _Egregio signore,_  
 _Mi sento in dovere di offrirvi la mia partecipazione al terribile dolore che state patendo in questo momento, del quale sono stato informato ieri tramite una lettera dall'Hertfordshire. Potete star certo, egregio signore, che Mrs. Collins e io siamo sinceramente vicini a voi, e a tutta la vostra rispettabile famiglia, nella vostra attuale angoscia, che dev'essere la più amara che esista, in quanto prodotta da una causa che il tempo non potrà mai cancellare. Non ci sono parole, che possano alleviare una disgrazia così grave; la morte di vostra figlia sarebbe stata una benedizione in confronto a questo. Comunque sia, siete tristemente da compiangere, opinione questa che ho condiviso non solo con Mrs. Collins, ma anche con Lord de Bourgh e con la figlia, a cui ho riferito la faccenda. Sono d'accordo con me nel ritenere che questo passo falso da parte di una figlia si rivelerà dannoso per le prospettive di tutte le altre, poiché chi mai, come dice benignamente lo stesso Lord de Bourgh, vorrà imparentarsi con una famiglia del genere. E questa considerazione mi conduce ancora di più a riflettere, con accresciuta soddisfazione, su un certo evento del novembre scorso, poiché se fosse andata altrimenti, sarei stato necessariamente coinvolto in tutto il vostro dolore e nella vostra sventura. Permettete quindi che vi consigli, egregio signore, di_ _farvi coraggio il più possibile, di bandire per sempre dal vostro cuore una figlia così indegna, e di lasciare che raccolga i frutti del suo scellerato misfatto._  
 _Sono, egregio signore, ecc. ecc."_

Mr. Hudson non scrisse fino a quando non ebbe ricevuto una lettera dal colonnello Forster; e quello che aveva da dire non era piacevole. C'era un motivo molto potente da parte di Mr. Moriarty per restare nascosto, in aggiunta al suo timore di essere scoperto dai parenti di Janine, poiché era appena trapelato come avesse lasciato dietro di sé debiti di gioco per un ammontare considerevole. Il colonnello Forster riteneva che sarebbero state necessarie più di un migliaio di sterline per saldare le sue spese a Brighton. Mr. Hudson nella sua lettera aggiungeva che potevano aspettarsi di rivedere il padre a casa il giorno seguente, che era sabato. Abbattuto dall'insuccesso di tutti i suoi sforzi, aveva ceduto alle preghiere del cognato affinché tornasse dalla sua famiglia, e lasciasse a lui il da farsi.  
Dato che Mrs. Hudson cominciava a desiderare di tornare a casa, fu stabilito che lei e i bambini sarebbero andati a Londra lo stesso giorno in cui sarebbe arrivato Mr. Hooper. La carrozza, quindi, li avrebbe portati nella prima tappa del viaggio, e avrebbe riportato a Longbourn il padrone di casa.  
Quando Mr. Hooper arrivò, aveva l'aspetto della sua abituale filosofica calma. Disse quel poco che era sempre abituato a dire, non fece menzione della faccenda che l'aveva portato via da casa, e ci volle un po' di tempo prima che le figlie avessero il coraggio di parlargliene.  
Fu solo nel pomeriggio, quando si unì a loro per il tè, che Molly si azzardò a introdurre l'argomento, e allora, dopo che lei gli aveva brevemente espresso la sua pena per ciò che doveva aver sopportato, lui replicò, "Non dire nulla. Chi avrebbe dovuto soffrire se non io stesso? È successo per colpa mia, e devo essere io a pagare."  
"Siete troppo severo con voi stesso", replicò Molly.  
"No, Molly, lascia che una volta nella mia vita mi renda conto di quanto sono da biasimare."  
"Credete che siano a Londra?"  
"Sì, dove mai potrebbero restare così ben nascosti?"  
"E Janine ha sempre voluto andare a Londra", aggiunse Philippa.  
"Allora è felice", disse il padre, con sarcasmo; "e il suo soggiorno lì probabilmente durerà per un po'."  
Poi, dopo un breve silenzio, proseguì, "Molly, non ti serbo rancore per la giustezza del consiglio che mi hai dato a maggio, che, considerati gli eventi, dimostra una certa saggezza."  
Furono interrotti da Miss Hooper, che veniva a prendere il tè per la madre.  
"È una messa in scena", esclamò, "che fa piacere; conferisce una certa distinzione alla disgrazia! Un giorno o l'altro farò lo stesso; resterò nella mia biblioteca, col berretto da notte e la vestaglia, e darò tutto il fastidio possibile; oppure, forse, potrei differire il tutto fino a quando non scapperà Philippa."  
"Io non scapperei mai, papà", disse Philippa, stizzita; "se mai dovessi andare _io_ a Brighton, mi comporterei meglio di Janine."  
" _Tu_ andare a Brighton! No, Philippa, almeno ho imparato a essere prudente, e sarai tu a subirne le conseguenze. Nessun ufficiale dovrà mai più entrare in casa mia, e nemmeno attraversare il villaggio. I balli saranno proibiti, a meno che tu non voglia ballare con una delle tue sorelle. E non potrai mai più uscire di casa, finché non dimostrerai di aver passato ogni giorno dieci minuti in modo ragionevole."  
Philippa, che aveva preso sul serio queste minacce, cominciò a piangere.  
"Su, su", disse lui, "non sentirti triste. Se farai la brava ragazza per i prossimi dieci anni, una volta finiti ti porterò a una parata militare."

49

Due giorni dopo il ritorno di Mr. Hooper, mentre Mary e Molly stavano passeggiando tra le siepi dietro la casa, videro la governante venire verso di loro.  
"Vi prego di scusarmi, signorine, per avervi interrotto, ma speravo che aveste ricevuto qualche buona notizia da Londra, così mi sono presa la libertà di venire a chiedervelo."  
"Che intendete dire, Hill? Non abbiamo saputo nulla da Londra."  
"Cara signorina", esclamò Mrs. Hill, molto stupita, "non sapete che è arrivato un corriere per il padrone mandato da Mr. Hudson? È qui da mezzora, e il padrone ha avuto una lettera."  
Le ragazze corsero via, troppo impazienti per avere tempo di parlare. Attraverso l'atrio corsero nella sala della colazione, da lì nella biblioteca; il padre non era in nessuna delle due stanze, ed erano sul punto di cercarlo di sopra dalla madre, quando incontrarono il maggiordomo, che disse,  
"Se state cercando il mio padrone, signorine, si è incamminato verso il boschetto."  
Avuta questa informazione, ripassarono all'istante per l'atrio e corsero attraverso il prato inseguendo il padre, che stava proseguendo la sua strada verso un boschetto su un lato della zona recintata.  
Mary, che non era così agile, né così avvezza a correre come Molly, rimase presto indietro, mentre la sorella, col fiato corto per l'affanno, lo raggiunse e gridò ansiosa,  
"Oh, papà, che novità ci sono? che novità? avete saputo qualcosa dallo zio?"  
"Sì, ho ricevuto una lettera tramite un corriere."  
"E allora, che notizie ci sono? buone o cattive?"  
"Che c'è mai di buono da aspettarsi?" disse lui, prendendo la lettera dalla tasca; "ma forse vuoi leggerla tu stessa."  
Molly gliela strappò quasi dalle mani. Era arrivata anche Mary.  
"Leggi ad alta voce", disse il padre, "perché non so nemmeno io se ho capito di che cosa si tratta."

" _Mio caro cognato,_  
 _Finalmente sono in grado di fornirti notizie di mia nipote e spero che siano soddisfacenti. Subito dopo la tua partenza, ho avuto la fortuna di scoprire in quale zona di Londra fossero. I particolari li rimando a quando ci vedremo. Ti basti sapere che sono stati ritrovati, li ho visti entrambi..._

"Allora è come ho sempre sperato", esclamò Mary, "si sono sposati!"  
Molly proseguì:  
 _... li ho visti entrambi. Non si sono sposati, né ritengo che ci fosse intenzione di farlo; ma se sarai disposto ad assolvere gli impegni che mi sono azzardato a prendere da parte tua, spero che lo saranno tra non molto. Tutto quello che ti è richiesto è di assicurare a tua figlia la parte che le spetta delle cinquemila sterline assegnate alle tue figlie dopo la tua morte e quella di mia sorella e di prendere l'impegno di garantirle, finché sarai in vita, cento sterline l'anno. Sono condizioni che, tutto considerato, non ho avuto esitazioni ad accettare per conto tuo. Ti mando questa mia tramite corriere, per far sì che non si perda tempo nel ricevere la tua risposta. Ti sarà facile capire, da questi particolari, che la situazione di Mr. Moriarty non è così disperata come si crede e sono felice di dire che, anche dopo aver saldato tutti i suoi debiti, resterà disponibile una piccola somma per mia nipote. Se, come credo avverrà, mi darai pieni poteri di agire in tuo nome, incaricherò immediatamente Haggerston di preparare un contratto appropriato. Non c'è nessun bisogno che tu venga di nuovo a Londra e conta sulla mia diligenza e sulla mia premura. Mandami la tua riposta il più rapidamente possibile. Abbiamo ri_ _tenuto sia meglio che nostra nipote si sposi partendo da questa casa, e speriamo nella tua approvazione. Oggi verrà a stare da noi. Ti scriverò di nuovo se ci saranno altre decisioni da prendere._  
 _Tuo ecc."_  
"Possibile!" esclamò Molly, una volta finito. "Può essere possibile che la sposi?"  
"Allora Moriarty non è così indegno come pensavamo", disse la sorella.  
"E avete risposto alla lettera?", esclamò Molly.  
"No; ma dev'essere fatto al più presto."  
"Oh! mio caro padre", esclamò, "tornate in casa, e scrivete immediatamente. Pensate a quanto sia importante ogni istante, in un caso del genere."  
"Lasciate che scriva io per voi", disse Mary, "se non volete prendervi il disturbo di farlo voi stesso."  
"Mi disturba moltissimo", replicò lui, "ma dev'essere fatto."  
E così dicendo, tornò indietro con loro, e si avviarono verso casa.  
"E posso chiedere...", disse Molly, "ma le condizioni, suppongo, devono essere accettate."  
"Accettate! Mi vergogno solo per il fatto che abbia chiesto così poco."  
"E _devono_ sposarsi! Anche se è un uomo del genere."  
"Sì, sì, devono sposarsi. Non c'è nient'altro da fare. Ma ci sono due cose che vorrei tanto sapere: una, quanti soldi vostro zio ha messo sul piatto per arrivarci; l'altra, come potrò mai ripagarlo."  
"Soldi! lo zio!" esclamò Mary,"che intendete dire, signore?"  
"Intendo dire, che nessun uomo ragionevole sposerebbe Janine con una tentazione così esigua come cento sterline l'anno finché sarò vivo, e cinquanta quando me ne sarò andato."  
"È proprio vero", disse Molly; " I suoi debiti saldati, e qualcosa che ancora resta! Oh! dev'essere opera dello zio! Che uomo buono e generoso, ma temo che abbia fatto troppo. Una piccola somma non sarebbe bastata per tutto questo."  
"No", disse il padre, "Moriarty sarebbe uno sciocco ad accontentarsi di meno di diecimila sterline. Mi dispiacerebbe molto pensare così male di lui, proprio all'inizio della nostra parentela."  
"Diecimila sterline! Dio ce ne scampi! Come potrebbe essere ripagata solo la metà di una somma del genere?"  
Mr. Hooper non rispose, e tutti e treproseguirono in silenzio fino a casa. Poi il padre andò in biblioteca a scrivere.  
Alle ragazze venne in mente solo in quel momento che la madre era con tutta probabilità all'oscuro di ciò che era successo. Andarono quindi in biblioteca, e chiesero al padre se desiderava che la mettessero al corrente. Lui stava scrivendo, e, senza nemmeno alzare la testa, rispose freddamente,  
"Come volete."  
"Possiamo prendere la lettera dello zio per leggergliela?"  
"Prendete quello che volete, e andatevene."  
Molly prese la lettera dallo scrittoio del padre, e andarono insieme di sopra. Philippa e Sally erano con Mrs. Hooper; la comunicazione, quindi, sarebbe stata per tutte. Dopo un minimo di preparazione per le buone nuove, la lettera fu letta ad alta voce. Mrs. Hooper non riuscì a contenersi.  
"Mia cara, carissima Janine!" esclamò. "È davvero una gioia! Si sposerà! La rivedrò! Si sposerà a sedici anni! Il mio caro, buon fratello! Lo sapevo che sarebbe andata così... lo sapevo che avrebbe sistemato tutto. Che voglia ho di rivederla! e anche di rivedere il caro Moriarty! Ma gli abiti, il corredo! Scriverò subito a mia cognata Hudson. Molly, mia cara, corri da tuo padre, e chiedigli quanto le darà. Ferma, ferma, andrò io stessa. Philippa, suona il campanello per Hill. Mi vestirò in un attimo. Mia cara, carissima Janine! Come saremo felici quando ci rivedremo!"  
La figlia maggiore tentò di porre un freno alla violenza di quegli slanci, riportando i suoi pensieri agli obblighi che avevano tutti loro nei confronti di Mr. Hudson.  
"Perché questa felice conclusione", aggiunse, "la dobbiamo in gran parte alla sua generosità. Siamo convinte che si sia impegnato in prima persona per aiutare finanziariamente Mr. Moriarty."  
"Be'", esclamò la madre, "è più che giusto; chi avrebbe dovuto farlo se non lo zio? Se lui non avesse avuto famiglia, io e le mie figlie avremmo avuto tutto il suo denaro, ed è la prima volta che abbiamo avuto qualcosa da lui, salvo qualche regalo. Be'! Sono così felice. Tra poco avrò una figlia sposata. Mrs. Moriarty! Come suona bene! Andrò a Meryton, non appena vestita, e darò la bellissima notizia a mia sorella. E non appena tornata, farò visita a Lady Lucas. Oh! ecco Hill! Mia cara Hill, avete sentito la bella notizia? Miss Janine si sta per sposare, e avrete tutti una tazza di punch, per festeggiare le sue nozze."  
Mrs. Hill cominciò subito a esprimere la sua gioia. Molly ricevette le sue congratulazioni come le altre, e poi, nauseata da tanta follia, si rifugiò nella sua stanza, per poter riflettere liberamente.  
La situazione della povera Janine era, nel migliore dei casi, sufficientemente brutta, ma si doveva essere grati che non fosse peggiore.

50

La buona notizia si diffuse rapidamente in casa, e con adeguata velocità nel vicinato.  
Per due settimane Mrs. Hooper non era scesa, ma in quel giorno felice riprese il suo posto a capotavola, con un soffocante ottimo umore. Nessun sentimento di vergogna offuscava il suo trionfo.  
Molly adesso era rammaricata per aver informato Mr. Holmes, nell'angoscia del momento, dei suoi timori circa la sorella; visto che il matrimonio avrebbe a breve concluso in modo appropriato quella fuga, potevano sperare di nasconderne l'inizio sfavorevole a tutti coloro che non ne erano stati direttamente implicati.  
Non temeva che la notizia si diffondesse tramite lui. C'erano poche persone sulla cui discrezione avrebbe contato con maggiore fiducia, ma, allo stesso tempo, non ce n'era nemmeno una la cui conoscenza della debolezza della sorella l'avrebbe umiliata così tanto. Non, però, per il timore degli svantaggi che potessero derivarne direttamente a lei, poiché, in ogni caso, tra loro si era aperto un abisso incolmabile. Anche se il matrimonio di Janine si fosse concluso nel modo più onorevole, non c'era da immaginarsi che Mr. Holmes si sarebbe imparentato con una famiglia in cui, a ogni altra obiezione, si era adesso aggiunto un legame e una parentela con l'uomo che così giustamente lui disprezzava.  
Voleva avere sue notizie, ora che sembrava così scarsa la possibilità di averne. Era convinta che con lui avrebbe potuto essere felice, ora che non c'era più nessuna possibilità di rivedersi.  
Cominciò a comprendere come lui fosse esattamente, per indole e qualità, l'uomo più adatto a lei. La sua intelligenza e il suo carattere, anche se diversi dai suoi, avrebbero appagato ogni suo desiderio. Sarebbe stata un'unione vantaggiosa per entrambi; la spigliatezza e la vivacità di lei avrebbero addolcito l'animo e migliorato i modi di lui; e dalle capacità di giudizio, dalla cultura e dalla conoscenza del mondo di lui, sarebbero derivati benefici ancora maggiori per lei.  
Dopo poco, Mr. Hudson scrisse di nuovo al cognato. Ai ringraziamenti di Mr. Hooper replicò brevemente, assicurandogli il proprio desiderio di promuovere il benessere di ogni componente della sua famiglia, e concludendo con la preghiera di non menzionare più l'argomento. Lo scopo principale della lettera era di informarli che Mr. Moriarty aveva deciso di lasciare la milizia.

" _Avevo fortemente auspicato che lo facesse_ \- aggiungeva - _non appena fissato il matrimonio. E credo che sarai d'accordo con me sull'estrema opportunità di lasciare quel reggimento, sia per lui che per mia nipote. È intenzione di Mr. Moriarty arruolarsi nei regolari, e, tra i suoi vecchi amici, ce n'è ancora qualcuno disponibile ad aiutarlo. Gli è stato promesso il grado di alfiere nel reggimento acquartierato ora nel nord. È un vantaggio che sia così lontano da questa parte del regno. Lui promette bene, e spero che tra gente diversa, dove entrambi avranno una reputazione da preservare, siano più prudenti. Ho scritto al colonnello Forster, per informarlo del nostro accordo, e per chiedergli di assicurare ai vari creditori di Mr. Moriarty, a Brighton e nei dintorni, un pronto pagamento, per il quale ho garantito io stesso. Tu dovrai prenderti il fastidio di fare lo stesso per i creditori di Meryton, dei quali allego la lista. Haggerston ha avuto le nostre direttive, e il tutto sarà completato entro una settimana. Loro poi raggiungeranno il suo reggimento, a meno che non siano prima invitati a Longbourn, e ho capito, da quanto mi ha detto Mrs. Hudson, che mia nipote desidera molto rivedervi tutti, prima di lasciare il sud._  
 _Tuo, ecc."_

Mr. Hooper e le figlie si resero conto, allo stesso modo di Mr. Hudson, di tutti i vantaggi dell'abbandono della milizia da parte di Moriarty. Ma Mrs. Hooper non ne era altrettanto soddisfatta. Janine trasferita al nord, proprio quando si era aspettata più piacere e orgoglio dalla sua compagnia; e inoltre, era proprio un peccato che Janine dovesse rinunciare a un reggimento in cui conosceva tutti.  
"È così affezionata a Mrs. Forster", disse, "che per lei sarà terribile allontanarsene! E ci sono diversi giovanotti che le piacciono tantissimo."  
La richiesta della figlia di essere riammessa nella famiglia, prima di recarsi nel nord, ebbe prima una risposta assolutamente negativa. Ma Mary e Molly, che erano d'accordo nel desiderare, per il bene dei sentimenti e della reputazione della sorella, che il suo matrimonio fosse riconosciuto dai genitori, insistettero con tale fervore, ma anche con ragionevolezza e tatto, per invitare lei e il marito a Longbourn, non appena si fossero sposati, che il padre fu costretto a pensarla come loro, e ad agire secondo i loro desideri. E la madre ebbe la soddisfazione di sapere che sarebbe stata in grado di esibire al vicinato la figlia sposata. Quando Mr. Hooper riscrisse al cognato, perciò, gli mandò il suo permesso di farli venire, e fu stabilito che, non appena finita la cerimonia, avrebbero proseguito per Longbourn.

51

Arrivò il giorno delle nozze della sorella, e Mary e Molly erano più emozionate di quanto lo fosse lei. La carrozza fu mandata a prenderli e sarebbe tornata con loro per l'ora di pranzo.  
Arrivarono. La famiglia si era riunita per riceverli nella sala della colazione. Nell'atrio si sentì la voce di Janine, la porta si spalancò, e lei irruppe nella stanza. La madre le andò incontro, l'abbracciò e l'accolse estasiata; con un sorriso affettuoso, porse la mano a Moriarty, che seguiva la sua signora, e fece gli auguri a entrambi, con un fervore che non rivelava il minimo dubbio sulla loro felicità.  
L'accoglienza di Mr. Hooper, al quale si erano rivolti subito dopo, non fu affatto così cordiale.  
Molly era nauseata, e persino Miss Hooper rimase colpita. Janine era sempre Janine; indomabile, sfrontata, impetuosa, rumorosa e spavalda. Si rivolse via via alle sorelle, chiedendo le loro congratulazioni, e quando alla fine si sedettero, si guardò intorno, notò alcuni piccoli cambiamenti e osservò, con una risata, che era passato un bel po' di tempo da quando era stata lì.  
Moriarty non era affatto più turbato di lei, ma i suoi modi erano sempre così gradevoli, che se il suo carattere e il matrimonio fossero stati quelli dovuti, i suoi sorrisi e la sua disinvoltura, mentre rivendicava la loro parentela, sarebbero stati graditissimi a tutti. Molly non lo avrebbe mai creduto capace di una sicurezza del genere; ma si sedette, decisa dentro di sé a non porre limiti in futuro alla sfacciataggine di un uomo sfacciato.  
Non mancavano gli argomenti di conversazione. La novella sposa e la madre non riuscivano a parlare abbastanza in fretta, e Moriarty, che si era seduto casualmente accanto a Molly, cominciò a informarsi delle sue conoscenze nel vicinato, con un'allegra disinvoltura che lei si sentì incapace di eguagliare nelle sue risposte. Nulla del passato fu rammentato con una qualche pena, e Janine aprì argomenti a cui le sorelle non avrebbero accennato per niente al mondo.  
"Solo a pensare che sono passati tre mesi", esclamò, "da quando me ne sono andata; giuro che non sembrano più di un paio di settimane; eppure in questo periodo ne sono successe di cose. Dio buono! quando me ne sono andata non avevo la più pallida idea che mi sarei sposata prima di tornare!"  
Il padre alzò gli occhi al cielo. Mary era angosciata. Molly lanciò uno sguardo significativo a Janine, ma lei continuò allegramente, "Oh! mamma, la gente da queste parti lo sa che mi sono sposata oggi? Temevo che non lo sapessero."  
Molly non riuscì a sopportarla oltre. Si alzò, corse fuori della stanza, e non tornò finché non la sentì passare per il corridoio verso la sala da pranzo. Allora li raggiunse in tempo per vedere Janine che, con ostentata impazienza, si accostava a destra della madre, e la sentì dire alla sorella maggiore, "Ah! Mary, ora prendo io il tuo posto, e tu devi farti indietro, perché sono una donna sposata."  
Non c'era da aspettarsi che il tempo avrebbe donato a Janine quel senso di imbarazzo del quale, sin dall'inizio, era stata così completamente priva.  
"Be', mamma", disse, una volta tornate nella sala della colazione, "che cosa ne pensate di mio marito? Non è un uomo affascinante? Sono sicura di essere invidiata da tutte le mie sorelle. Spero solo che possano avere la metà della fortuna che ho avuto io. Devono andare tutte a Brighton. È il posto giusto per trovare marito."  
Gli ospiti non sarebbero rimasti con loro più di dieci giorni. Mr. Moriarty aveva ricevuto la nomina prima di partire da Londra, e doveva raggiungere il reggimento di lì a due settimane.  
Una mattina, subito dopo il loro arrivo, mentre era con le due sorelle maggiori, Janine disse a Molly,  
"Molly, a _te_ credo di non aver mai detto nulla delle mie nozze. Non sei curiosa di sentire come si sono svolte?"  
"No davvero", rispose Molly; "penso che sia meglio parlarne il meno possibile."  
"Ma dai! Che strana che sei! Ma te lo dico lo stesso com'è andata. Sai, dovevamo sposarci a St. Clement. E si era stabilito che avremmo dovuto essere tutti lì alle undici. Gli zii e io saremmo andati da soli, e gli altri li avremmo incontrati in chiesa. Be', arriva lunedì mattina, e io ero talmente agitata! E c'era la zia che, per tutto il tempo che ci ho messo a vestirmi, faceva la predica e continuava a parlare come se stesse leggendo un sermone. Comunque, io non ascoltavo nemmeno una parola su dieci, perché stavo pensando al mio caro Moriarty. Volevo tanto sapere se si sarebbe sposato con l'abito blu."  
"Be', e così abbiamo fatto colazione alle dieci; pensavo che non sarebbe mai finita, perché, a proposito, devi sapere che gli zii sono stati terribilmente antipatici. Non ci crederai, ma non ho messo nemmeno una volta il piede fuori di casa, anche se sono rimasta lì per due settimane. Be', e proprio quando la carrozza era alla porta, lo zio è stato chiamato per certi affari da quell'uomo orrendo, Mr. Stone. E allora, sai, una volta insieme non la fanno mai finita. Be', ero talmente terrorizzata che non sapevo che fare, perché era lo zio a dovermi accompagnare all'altare, e se fossimo andati oltre l'orario, per quel giorno non ci saremmo più potuti sposare. Ma, per fortuna, è tornato dopo dieci minuti, e allora siamo partiti. Comunque, dopo mi sono ricordata che se lui non _fosse_ potuto venire, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di rimandare le nozze, perché avrebbe potuto farlo anche Mr. Holmes..."  
"Mr. Holmes!" ripeté Molly, assolutamente sbalordita.  
"Oh, sì! lo sai che sarebbe stato lì con Moriarty. Ma, povera me! Me ne ero completamente scordata! non dovevo dirne una parola. L'avevo promesso così seriamente! Che dirà Moriarty? Doveva essere un segreto!"  
"Se doveva essere un segreto", disse Mary, "non dire un'altra parola sull'argomento. Puoi stare tranquilla che non cercherò di sapere altro."  
"Oh, certo", disse Molly, anche se moriva dalla curiosità; "non faremo nessuna domanda."  
"Vi ringrazio", disse Janine, "perché se lo fate, di certo vi direi tutto, e allora Moriarty si arrabbierebbe."  
Con un simile incoraggiamento a fare domande, Molly fu costretta a fare quanto era in suo potere, e scappò via.  
Ma vivere ignorando una cosa del genere era impossibile. Mr. Holmes era stato alle nozze della sorella. Era esattamente l'ultimo dei luoghi con il quale avesse a che fare, e le ultime persone al mondo con le quali avesse la tentazione di ritrovarsi. Le ipotesi su che cosa potesse significare le si affollarono in mente, in modo rapido e impetuoso; ma nessuna la soddisfaceva. Non riusciva a sopportare una tale incertezza, e, preso in fretta un foglio di carta, scrisse una breve lettera alla zia, per chiederle spiegazioni su ciò che si era lasciata sfuggire Janine, se fosse stato compatibile con la discrezione che era stata stabilita.

 _"Potete facilmente immaginare"_ , aggiunse, _"quanto debba essere curiosa di sapere come mai una persona non legata a nessuno di noi, e (relativamente parlando) un estraneo alla nostra famiglia, fosse tra di voi in quel momento. Vi prego di scrivere immediatamente, e di farmelo sapere, a meno che, per ragioni molto valide, debba essere mantenuto quel segreto che Janine sembra ritenere necessario; in questo caso, mi dovrò sforzare di ritenere soddisfacente la mia ignoranza."_

"Non che _creda_ di riuscirci", aggiunse tra sé, una volta finita la lettera; "e, mia cara zia, se non me lo direte in maniera appropriata, mi dovrò ridurre a qualche trucco o stratagemma per scoprirlo."  
Il delicato senso dell'onore di Mary non le permise di parlare in privato con Molly di ciò che si era lasciata sfuggire Janine. Molly ne fu contenta; finché non avesse saputo se le sue richieste sarebbero state soddisfatte, avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di una confidente.

52

Molly ebbe la soddisfazione di ricevere una risposta alla sua lettera nel più breve tempo possibile. Non appena ne fu in possesso, corse nel boschetto, si sedette su una delle panchine e si preparò a essere soddisfatta, poiché la lunghezza della lettera l'aveva convinta che non contenesse un diniego.

" _Mia cara nipote,_  
 _Devo confessare di essere rimasta sorpresa dalla tua richiesta; da te non me l'aspettavo. Comunque, non credere che io sia in collera, poiché voglio solo farti sapere che non immaginavo fossero necessarie tali domande da parte tua. Se non sei disposta a capirmi, perdona la mia impertinenza. Tuo zio è rimasto sorpreso quanto me, e nulla, se non la convinzione che tu fossi coinvolta, gli avrebbe consentito di agire come ha fatto. Ma se sei davvero innocente e ignara, dovrò essere più esplicita._  
 _Lo stesso giorno del mio arrivo da Longbourn, tuo zio aveva avuto una visita totalmente inaspettata. Era venuto Mr. Holmes, e si era rinchiuso con lui per diverse ore. Era tutto finito prima che io arrivassi, e quindi la mia curiosità non è stata messa così alla prova come sembra sia stata la tua. Era venuto a dire a Mr. Hudson di avere scoperto dove si trovavano tua sorella e Moriarty. Da quello che ho potuto capire, aveva lasciato il Derbyshire solo un giorno dopo di noi, ed era arrivato in città deciso a rintracciarli. Il motivo dichiarato, era la sua convinzione che si dovesse a lui il fatto che l'indegnità di Moriarty non fosse nota. Imputava tutto questo al suo orgoglio sbagliato, e confessò che prima di allora aveva pensato che fosse indegno di lui rivelare al mondo i propri affari privati. Dichiarò perciò suo dovere farsi avanti, e tentare di rimediare a un male che era stato pro_ _vocato da lui stesso. Se poi il motivo fosse stato un altro, sono certa che gli avrebbe comunque fatto onore. Era già da alcuni giorni in città, quando era riuscito a scoprirli. Aveva visto Moriarty, e poi aveva insistito per vedere Janine. Riconobbe che il suo scopo originario era stato di persuaderla ad abbandonare la situazione disonorevole in cui si trovava, e a tornare dai suoi familiari, offrendo il suo aiuto. Ma aveva scoperto che Janine era decisa a restare dov'era. Era certa che un giorno o l'altro si sarebbero sposati. Visto che questi erano i suoi sentimenti, lui pensò che restasse solo una cosa da fare, farli sposare al più presto, il che, da quanto aveva chiaramente capito nella sua prima conversazione con Moriarty, non era mai stata la sua intenzione. Lui aveva ammesso di essere stato costretto a lasciare il reggimento, a causa di alcuni debiti d'onore molto pressanti, e non aveva avuto scrupoli nell'addossare le conseguenze negative della fuga di Janine solo alla follia di lei. Aveva intenzione di rinunciare al brevetto da ufficiale e, quanto al suo futuro, era in grado di dire ben poco. Mr. Holmes gli aveva chiesto perché non avesse sposato subito tua sorella. Anche se Mr. Hooper non poteva essere ritenuto ricco, sarebbe stato in grado di fare qualcosa per lui. Ma aveva scoperto che Moriarty nutriva ancora la speranza di fare la sua fortuna attraverso un matrimonio più vantaggioso, da qualche altra parte. Nella sua attuale situazione, tuttavia, non era improbabile che fosse immune dalla tentazione di un aiuto immediato. Si erano incontrati diverse volte, poiché c'era molto da discutere. Moriarty voleva più di quanto potesse ottenere, ma alla fine era stato ridotto alla ragione. Una volta sistemato tutto tra di loro, il passo successivo di Mr. Holmes era stato quello di informarne tuo zio, ed era venuto per la prima volta a Gracechurch Street la sera prima che io tornassi. Ma Mr. Hudson non c'era, e Mr. Holmes scoprì che tuo padre era ancora con lui, ma che avrebbe lasciato Londra il giorno dopo. Non riteneva che tuo padre fosse una persona con la quale consultarsi come avrebbe potuto fare con tuo zio, e quindi decise di rimandare la visita fino alla partenza del primo. Sabato tornò. Tuo padre se n'era andato, tuo zio era in casa, e, come ho detto prima, ebbero un bel po' di cose da dirsi. Non fu tutto sistemato fino a lunedì e, non appena fatto, fu spedito l'espresso a Longbourn. Ma il nostro visitatore era molto ostinato. Nulla doveva essere fatto se non da lui stesso, anche se sono sicura (e non lo dico per essere ringraziata, perciò non farne parola) che tuo zio avrebbe volentieri sistemato tutto. Ma alla fine tuo zio è stato costretto a cedere, e invece di aver modo di essere utile alla nipote, è stato costretto ad accollarsene solo il merito, cosa che ha fatto con molta riluttanza; e credo proprio che la tua lettera di stamattina gli abbia fatto molto piacere, poiché richiedeva una spiegazione che lo privava di una veste che non gli apparteneva, ridandola a chi di dovere. Ma, Molly, tutto questo non deve andare oltre te, o al massimo Mary. Sai benissimo, immagino, che cosa è stato fatto per la coppia. I suoi debiti saranno pagati, per un ammontare che credo sia notevolmente superiore a un migliaio di sterline, altre mille in aggiunta a quelle stabilite per la dote di lei, più l'acquisto del brevetto da ufficiale. Il motivo per cui tutto questo dovesse essere fatto da lui solo è quello che ho detto prima. Ma nonostante tutte queste belle parole, mia cara Molly, puoi essere certa che tuo zio non avrebbe mai ceduto, se non avessimo creduto in un altro interesse nella faccenda. Una volta risolto tutto, fece ritorno dai suoi amici, che erano ancora a Pemberley, ma eravamo d'accordo che sarebbe stato di nuovo a Londra quando avrebbero avuto luogo le nozze, e tutte le questioni economiche si sarebbero concluse. Credo a questo punto di averti detto tutto. È un resoconto che, a quanto mi dici, ti sorprenderà molto; spero almeno che non risulti spiacevole. Janine venne da noi, e Mr. Holmes tornò puntualmente e, come vi ha detto Janine, era presente alle nozze. Ha pranzato con noi il giorno dopo, e ha lasciato la città mercoledì o giovedì. Sarai in collera con me, mia cara Molly, se colgo questa occasione per dire quanto mi piace. Il suo comportamento verso di noi è stato, da ogni punto di vista, piacevole come quando eravamo nel Derbyshire. Mi piacciono la sua intelligenza e i suoi giudizi; non gli manca nulla se non un po' di vivacità, e quella, se si sposerà in modo avveduto, gliela insegnerà la moglie. L'ho trovato molto riservato; non ha mai fatto il tuo nome. Ma la riservatezza sembra vada di moda. Ti prego di perdonarmi se ho immaginato troppo, e almeno di non punirmi in modo così eccessivo da escludermi da Pemberley. Non sarò mai contenta fino a quando non avrò fatto il giro completo del parco. Un calessino, con un bel paio di pony, sarebbe la cosa migliore. Ma devo smettere di scrivere. I bambini mi reclamano da mezzora._  
 _Sinceramente tua, ecc."_

Il contenuto di questa lettera gettò Molly in uno stato di confusione. I vaghi e irrisolti sospetti suscitati dall'incertezza su ciò che Mr. Holmes poteva aver fatto per promuovere il matrimonio della sorella, si erano rivelati fondati ben al di là delle ipotesi! Aveva fatto tutto questo per una ragazza per la quale non provava né riguardo né stima. Il cuore le sussurrava che l'aveva fatto per lei. Ma fu una speranza presto bloccata da altre considerazioni, e si rese subito conto come persino la sua vanità fosse insufficiente, se chiamata a credere che provasse un affetto per lei, per una donna che lo aveva già rifiutato, capace di sconfiggere un sentimento così naturale come la ripugnanza verso una parentela con Moriarty. Aveva già fatto molto. Si vergognava a pensare quanto. Ma lui aveva fornito un motivo per la sua intromissione, che non era poi così difficile da credere. Era ragionevole che si fosse sentito in torto; era dotato di generosità, e aveva i mezzi per esercitarla; e anche ammettendo di non essere lei stessa l'incentivo maggiore, poteva credere che forse un residuo di affetto avesse contribuito ai suoi sforzi in una causa nella quale era sicuramente coinvolta la serenità d'animo di lei. Era penoso sapere come tutti loro fossero in debito con una persona che non avrebbe mai potuto essere ripagata. Oh! con quanta sincerità si rammaricò di tutte le impressioni sgradevoli che aveva sempre incoraggiato, di tutte le parole insolenti che gli aveva sempre rivolto. Pensando a se stessa, si sentiva umiliata; ma di lui era orgogliosa. Orgogliosa che in una questione di compassione e d'onore avesse dato il meglio di se stesso.  
L'avvicinarsi di qualcuno interruppe le sue riflessioni e la fece alzare in piedi, e prima che potesse dirigersi verso un altro sentiero fu raggiunta da Moriarty.  
"Temo di aver interrotto la vostra passeggiata solitaria, mia cara cognata", disse lui, avvicinandosi.  
"Proprio così", replicò lei con un sorriso; "ma non ne consegue che l'interruzione debba essere sgradita."  
"Mi dispiacerebbe davvero, se fosse così. Siamo sempre stati buoni amici, e ora lo siamo ancora di più."  
"Giusto."  
"E così, mia cara cognata, ho saputo dai vostri zii che avete visitato Pemberley."  
Lei rispose di sì.  
"Quasi vi invidio il piacere. Immagino che abbiate incontrato la vecchia governante. Povera Reynolds, è stata sempre molto affezionata a me. Ma naturalmente non vi ha parlato di me."  
"Sì, lo ha fatto."  
"E che cosa ha detto?"  
"Che eravate entrato nell'esercito, e temeva che aveste... che non aveste fatto una buona riuscita. Sapete, a distanza le cose sono stranamente fraintese."  
"Certo", replicò lui, mordendosi le labbra. Molly sperò di averlo ridotto al silenzio, ma lui subito dopo disse,  
"Mi ha sorpreso vedere Holmes in città il mese scorso. Ci siamo incrociati diverse volte. Mi chiedo che cosa ci stesse a fare."  
"Forse per i preparativi del suo matrimonio con Miss de Bourgh", disse Molly.  
"Senza dubbio. Lo avete visto quando siete stati a Lambton? Mi sembra di sì, a quanto credo di aver capito dagli Hudson."  
"Sì; ci ha presentato la sorella."  
"E vi è piaciuta?"  
"Moltissimo."  
"Ho sentito dire, in effetti, che è migliorata in quest'ultimo anno o due. Quando l'ho vista l'ultima volta, non era molto promettente. Spero che faccia una buona riuscita."  
"Credo proprio di sì; ha superato l'età più difficile."  
"Siete andati nel villaggio di Kympton?"  
"Non me ne ricordo."  
"Ne parlo perché è lì il beneficio che mi sarebbe spettato. Un posto davvero delizioso! Una canonica eccellente! Sarebbe stata adatta a me da tutti i punti di vista."  
"Vi sarebbe piaciuto pronunciare sermoni?"  
"Tantissimo...Ma non doveva essere. Avete mai sentito Mr. Holmes parlare di questo, quando eravate nel Kent."  
" _Ho_ sentito dire, da qualcuno che ho ritenuto _altrettanto_ affidabile, che il lascito era soggetto a certe condizioni, e alla volontà del proprietario attuale."  
"Capisco. Sì, in _questo_ c'è qualcosa di vero; ve lo dissi fin dall'inizio, come certo ricorderete."  
"Ho anche _sentito_ dire che c'è stato un momento in cui pronunciare sermoni non vi era così gradito; che in realtà avevate affermato di essere deciso a non prendere mai gli ordini, e che la faccenda era stata sistemata di conseguenza."  
"Ah, sì! e la cosa non è totalmente priva di fondamento. Vi ricordate certamente che cosa vi dissi in proposito, quando ne parlammo per la prima volta."  
Ormai erano quasi alla porta di casa, poiché lei aveva camminato velocemente per liberarsi di lui, e dato che non voleva provocarlo, per amore della sorella, la sua riposta fu solo, con un allegro sorriso,  
"Andiamo, Mr. Moriarty, ormai siamo cognati. Non mettiamoci a discutere sul passato. In futuro, spero che andremo sempre d'accordo."  
Lei gli porse la mano; lui la baciò con affettuosa galanteria, benché non sapesse bene dove guardare, ed entrarono in casa.

53

Mr. Moriarty rimase così soddisfatto da quella conversazione, che non stimolò la cara cognata Molly, riprendendo l'argomento.  
Arrivò presto il giorno della partenza sua e di Janine, e Mrs. Hooper fu costretta a subire una separazione che era probabile si protraesse almeno per un anno.  
"Oh! mia cara Janine", esclamò, "Scrivimi molto spesso, mia cara."  
"Tanto spesso quanto potrò. Sai che una donna sposata non ha mai molto tempo per scrivere. Le mie sorelle potranno scrivermi. Non avranno altro da fare."  
Gli addii di Mr. Moriarty furono molto più affettuosi di quelli della moglie. Sorrise, mise in mostra la propria bellezza, e disse molte cose carine.  
"È proprio un bel tipo", disse Mr. Hooper, non appena furono usciti, "com'è sempre stato. Fa sorrisetti, smorfie strane, ci fa la corte a tutti. Sono straordinariamente fiero di lui. Sfido persino lo stesso Sir Lucas, a esibire un genero più apprezzabile."  
La perdita della figlia rese Mrs. Hooper molto triste per diversi giorni. Ma la condizione di avvilimento in cui era stata gettata da quell'evento fu in breve alleviata, e il suo animo si aprì di nuovo all'eccitazione della speranza, grazie a una notizia che iniziò allora a circolare. La governante di Netherfield aveva ricevuto l'ordine di prepararsi all'arrivo del suo padrone.  
Miss Hooper non era riuscita a sentire del suo arrivo senza cambiare di colore. Erano passati molti mesi da quando ne aveva menzionato il nome a Molly; ma ora, non appena furono da sole, disse,  
"L'ho visto che mi stavi guardando oggi, Molly e so che sembravo turbata. Ma non pensare che fosse per qualche strano motivo. È stato solo un momento di imbarazzo, perché sapevo che _sarei_ stata osservata. Ti assicuro che la notizia non mi procura né gioia né pena. Di una cosa sono lieta, che viene da solo, poiché lo vedremo di meno. Non che tema per _me stessa_ , ma ho paura dei commenti degli altri."  
Molly non sapeva che cosa pensare. Se non l'avesse visto nel Derbyshire, avrebbe potuto supporre che venisse con nessun altro scopo se non quello dichiarato; ma lo credeva ancora innamorato di Mary, ed era indecisa su quale fosse la probabilità maggiore tra il fatto che venisse _con_ il permesso dell'amico, o fosse audace abbastanza da venire _senza_ quel permesso.  
Nonostante quanto affermava la sorella, in attesa del suo arrivo, Molly poteva chiaramente percepire come ne fosse turbata.  
Mr. Watson arrivò. Mrs. Hooper, per mezzo della servitù riuscì a essere la prima a saperlo, affinché il periodo di ansia e agitazione da parte sua fosse il più lungo possibile. Contava i giorni che dovevano passare prima di poter mandare l'invito per un pranzo; disperava di poterlo incontrare prima. Ma il terzo giorno dopo il suo arrivo nell'Hertfordshire lo vide, dalla finestra del suo spogliatoio, entrare dal cancello e cavalcare verso la casa.  
Le figlie furono subito chiamate a condividere la sua gioia. Mary restò risolutamente seduta al suo posto, ma Molly, per far piacere alla madre, andò alla finestra... guardò... vide Mr. Holmes con lui, e si sedette di nuovo vicino alla sorella.  
"C'è un signore con lui, mamma", disse Philippa; "chi può essere?"  
"Qualche amico suo immagino, mia cara; sono sicura di non conoscerlo."  
"Oh!" replicò Philippa, "sembra proprio quello che di solito stava con lui, Mr. come si chiama. Quello alto, che si dava tante arie."  
"Bontà divina! Mr. Holmes! Be', tutti gli amici di Mr. Watson saranno sempre i benvenuti qui, statene certe, altrimenti direi che lo detesto solo a vederlo."  
Mary guardò Molly, sorpresa e preoccupata. Sapeva molto poco del loro incontro nel Derbyshire, e perciò era in ansia per l'imbarazzo che doveva provare la sorella nel vederlo quasi per la prima volta dopo aver ricevuto la sua lettera di spiegazioni. Entrambe le sorelle si sentivano notevolmente a disagio. Ognuna era in ansia per l'altra, e ovviamente per se stessa. Ma Molly aveva una fonte di agitazione che non poteva essere sospettata da Mary, alla quale non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di mostrare la lettera di Mrs. Hudson, né di riferire quanto fossero cambiati i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di lui. Il suo stupore per la sua venuta... la sua venuta a Netherfield, a Longbourn, per averla di nuovo cercata di propria volontà, era quasi pari a quello che aveva provato quando si era trovata di fronte al suo comportamento così mutato nel Derbyshire.  
Il colorito che le era scomparso dal volto, tornò per un istante a essere ancora più acceso, e un sorriso di gioia aggiunse lucentezza ai suoi occhi, mentre in quell'istante pensava che l'affetto e i desideri di lui fossero ancora inalterati. Ma non poteva esserne certa.  
"Vediamo prima come si comporta", si disse; "poi ci sarà ancora tempo per sperare."  
Si dedicò al suo lavoro, sforzandosi di apparire calma, e senza osare alzare gli occhi.  
Quando apparvero i gentiluomini, il colorito di Mary si accese, ma li accolse con discreta disinvoltura, e con una proprietà di comportamento ugualmente priva di qualsiasi sintomo di risentimento o di superfluo compiacimento.  
Molly parlò con entrambi negli stretti limiti della buona educazione, e si mise nuovamente al lavoro con uno zelo che non le capitava spesso di dedicargli. Si era concessa solo un'occhiata a Holmes. Lui appariva serio come al solito, pensò, più come era solito apparire nell'Hertfordshire, che come l'aveva visto a Pemberley. Ma forse, in presenza della madre, non riusciva a essere lo stesso di quando era stato di fronte agli zii. Era una congettura penosa, ma non improbabile.  
Anche Watson lo aveva osservato solo per un istante, e in quel breve lasso di tempo l'aveva visto sia contento che imbarazzato. Mrs. Watson l'aveva accolto con un grado di cortesia che aveva fatto vergognare le sue due figlie, specialmente se paragonato alla fredda e cerimoniosa educazione dell'inchino e delle frasi rivolte all'amico.  
Molly in particolare, consapevole che la madre dovesse proprio a quest'ultimo la salvezza della sua figlia prediletta da un irrimediabile disonore, fu ferita e angosciata al massimo grado da una discriminazione così male applicata.  
Holmes, dopo averle chiesto come stavano Mr. e Mrs. Hudson, una domanda a cui lei non poté rispondere senza imbarazzo, non disse praticamente altro. Non era seduto vicino a lei, e forse era questo il motivo del suo silenzio; ma non era stato così nel Derbyshire. Lì aveva chiacchierato con i suoi parenti, quando non poteva farlo con lei. Ma ora passarono diversi minuti senza che le giungesse il suono della sua voce; e quando, di tanto in tanto, incapace di resistere alla curiosità, aveva alzato gli occhi per guardarlo in volto, lo aveva visto osservare Mary quanto lei, e spesso null'altro che il pavimento. Era chiaramente più pensieroso e meno ansioso di piacere di quando lo aveva incontrato l'ultima volta.  
"Come avrei potuto aspettarmi altro!" si disse. "Ma allora, perché è venuto?"  
Non aveva voglia di conversare con nessuno se non con lui; e non aveva il coraggio di parlargli.  
Gli chiese della sorella, ma non riuscì a fare di più.  
"È passato molto tempo, Mr. Watson, da quando siete andato via", disse Mrs. Hooper.  
Lui ne convenne subito.  
"Cominciavo a temere che non sareste mai tornato. Da quando ve ne siete andato sono cambiate molte cose nel vicinato. Miss Lucas si è sposata e sistemata, e così una delle mie figlie. Immagino che ne abbiate sentito parlare; in effetti, dovreste averlo letto nei giornali. So che era nel Times e nel Courier, anche se non era riportato come dovuto. Si diceva solo che «Di recente, Jim Moriarty, Esq., con Miss Janine Hooper». Eppure l'aveva redatto mio fratello, e mi chiedo come possa aver combinato un tale pasticcio. Lo avete letto?"  
Watson rispose di sì, e fece le sue congratulazioni. Molly non osava alzare gli occhi. Non era, perciò, in grado di dire che faccia avesse Holmes.  
"È davvero una gran bella cosa avere una figlia ben maritata", proseguì la madre, "ma allo stesso tempo, Mr. Watson, è una prova molto dura vederla andare così lontano. Sono andati a Newcastle perché immagino abbiate saputo che ha lasciato la milizia e che si è arruolato nell'esercito regolare. Grazie al cielo, _qualche_ amico ce l'ha, anche se forse non quanti ne meriterebbe."  
Molly, consapevole che questa era una stoccata a Mr. Holmes, si sentì talmente al colmo della vergogna che a stento riuscì a restare seduta. Questo la spinse, tuttavia, a fare uno sforzo per parlare, cosa che nient'altro l'aveva costretta a fare prima, e chiese a Watson se al momento avesse intenzione di restare per un po' in campagna. Per qualche settimana, così riteneva lui.  
Quando i signori si alzarono per andarsene, Mrs. Hooper, memore dei suoi cortesi propositi, li invitò a pranzo a Longbourn di lì a qualche giorno, e loro accettarono.  
"Siete in debito con me di una visita, Mr. Watson", aggiunse lei, "poiché quando siete andato in città l'inverno scorso, avevate promesso di venire da noi per un pranzo in famiglia, non appena tornato. Come vedete, non l'ho dimenticato."  
Watson sembrò un po' confuso da questa osservazione, e per scusarsi disse qualcosa su degli affari che glielo avevano impedito. Se ne andarono.  
Mrs. Hooper era stata molto tentata di invitarli a restare a pranzo il giorno stesso, ma, anche se la sua tavola era sempre ottima, riteneva che non meno di due giri completi di portate potessero bastare per un uomo sul quale riponeva tante ansiose aspettative, o per soddisfare l'appetito e l'orgoglio di un altro che aveva diecimila sterline l'anno.

54

Non appena se ne furono andati, Molly uscì per risollevare il proprio umore; o, in altre parole, per dedicarsi a quegli argomenti che l'avrebbero di certo abbattuta ancora di più. Il comportamento di Mr. Holmes l'aveva stupita e irritata.  
"Perché mai è venuto", si disse, "se l'ha fatto solo per restare muto, serio e indifferente?"  
Non riusciva a pensare a nulla che la soddisfacesse.  
"Ha continuato a essere amabile, a essere simpatico, con i miei zii, quando era a Londra; perché con me no? Se ha paura di me, perché viene qui? Se non gliene importa più nulla di me, perché restare muto? Che uomo irritante, proprio irritante! Non voglio più pensare a lui."  
La sua decisione fu involontariamente mantenuta per un po' per l'avvicinarsi della sorella, che si unì a lei con un'aria allegra che dimostrava come fosse più soddisfatta di Molly dei due visitatori.  
"Ora che si è concluso il primo incontro", disse, "mi sento serena. So quanto sono forte, e non mi sentirò più in imbarazzo nel vederlo arrivare. Sono lieta che pranzi qui martedì. Così diventerà di dominio pubblico che, da entrambe le parti, ci incontriamo solo come semplici conoscenti."  
"Oh, Mry, stai attenta.", disse Molly, ridendo.  
"Mia cara Molly, mi credi davvero talmente debole da correre ancora qualche pericolo?"  
"Credo che tu stia correndo il pericolo di farlo innamorare di te com'è sempre stato."  
Il martedì c'era un gruppo numeroso riunito a Longbourn, e i due che erano più attesi arrivarono in perfetto orario. Quando si recarono in sala da pranzo, Molly stette ansiosamente attenta, per vedere se Watson avrebbe preso il posto accanto alla sorella che, in tutti i pranzi precedenti, gli era appartenuto. La madre, occupata con la stessa idea, evitò con cura di invitarlo a sedere accanto a lei. Entrando nella stanza, lui sembrò esitare; ma a Mary capitò di guardarsi intorno, e capitò di sorridere: la decisione fu presa. Si mise accanto a lei.  
Molly, con un senso di trionfo, guardò verso il suo amico. Sembrava sopportare la cosa con nobile indifferenza, e lei avrebbe immaginato che Watson avesse ricevuto il permesso di essere felice, se non avesse visto anche lui dirigere lo sguardo verso Mr. Holmes, con un'espressione mezzo allarmata e mezzo divertita.  
Il suo comportamento con la sorella fu tale, durante il pranzo, da rivelare un'ammirazione che convinse Molly che la felicità di Mary, e quella di lui, sarebbe stata presto assicurata. Anche se non osava avere certezze sulla conclusione, le fece piacere osservare il comportamento di lui. Le diede tutta l'eccitazione che le fosse possibile provare, poiché non era certo di ottimo umore. Mr. Holmes era lontano da lei quanto tutta la lunghezza del tavolo. Era seduto in uno dei due posti di fianco alla madre. Sapeva bene quanto poco una situazione del genere facesse piacere a entrambi. Non era abbastanza vicina da poter sentire i loro discorsi, ma poteva vedere quanto raramente si rivolgessero la parola, e quanto i loro modi fossero freddi e formali. La scortesia della madre le rese più penosa la consapevolezza di ciò che gli dovevano, e, a volte, avrebbe dato chissà che per avere il privilegio di dirgli che non tutta la famiglia ignorava o non apprezzava la sua generosità.  
Sperava che in serata avrebbe potuto cogliere qualche occasione per stare insieme. Ansiosa e agitata com'era, il periodo trascorso in salotto, prima dell'arrivo dei signori, fu talmente pesante e noioso da renderla quasi scortese.  
"Se nemmeno _allora_ verrà da me", si disse, "rinuncerò a lui per sempre."  
I signori arrivarono, e le sembrò che lui stesse esaudendo le sue speranze, ma, ahimè! le signore si affollarono così fitte intorno al tavolo, dove Miss Hooper stava preparando il tè, e Molly versando il caffè, che vicino a lei non rimase un solo posto libero, idoneo a far spazio a una sedia. E, all'avvicinarsi dei signori, una delle ragazze si strinse più che mai accanto a lei, dicendo, in un bisbiglio,  
"Ho deciso che gli uomini non devono riuscire a dividerci. Non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno di loro, non è vero?"  
Holmes si era spostato in un altro lato della stanza. Lei lo seguì con lo sguardo; invidiava tutti quelli a cui rivolgeva la parola, non aveva nessuna voglia di servire il caffè, e poi si arrabbiò con se stessa per essere così sciocca!  
"Un uomo che è stato rifiutato già una volta! Come potrei mai essere così stupida da aspettarmi un ritorno del suo amore?"  
Si rianimò un pochino, tuttavia, quando riportò lui stesso la tazza del caffè, e lei colse l'occasione per dire,  
"Vostra sorella è ancora a Pemberley?"  
"Sì, ci resterà fino a Natale."  
"E tutta sola? I suoi amici sono andati tutti via?"  
"C'è Mrs. Annesley con lei."  
Non riuscì a trovare altro da dire; ma se lui avesse voluto conversare, avrebbe potuto avere più successo. Invece rimase in piedi accanto a lei solo per qualche minuto, in silenzio, e alla fine, quando la signorina bisbigliò ancora qualcosa a Molly, si allontanò.  
Una volta portato via il tè, e sistemati i tavoli da gioco, tutte le signore si alzarono, e Molly sperò di potersi presto unire a lui, ma tutte le sue speranze svanirono, vedendolo cadere vittima della rapacità della madre di formare un tavolo da whist, e dopo pochi istanti seduto con il resto del gruppo. Erano confinati per tutta la serata a tavoli diversi, e non aveva più nulla da sperare, se non che gli occhi di lui si rivolgessero spesso nella sua direzione, tanto da farlo giocare male come lei.  
Mrs. Hooper aveva previsto di far restare a cena i due signori di Netherfield; ma la loro carrozza fu sfortunatamente ordinata prima di tutte le altre, e lei non ebbe modo di trattenerli.  
"Be', ragazze", disse, non appena rimaste sole, "che ne dite della giornata? Credo che sia andato tutto straordinariamente bene, ve l'assicuro. Il pranzo è stato servito bene come non mi era mai capitato di vedere; persino Mr. Holmes ha riconosciuto che le pernici erano cucinate particolarmente bene, e immagino che abbia almeno due o tre cuoche francesi. Mia cara Mary, non ti ho mai vista più bella. L'ha detto anche Mrs. Long, perché le avevo chiesto se non fosse così."  
Mrs. Hooper, per farla breve, era eccitatissima; e le sue aspettative per il bene della famiglia erano talmente lontane dalla ragionevolezza, che il giorno successivo rimase molto delusa nel non vederlo tornare per fare la sua dichiarazione.  
"È stata una giornata molto gradevole", disse Miss Hooper a Molly. "La comitiva sembrava così ben assortita, così affiatata. Spero che ci si possa ritrovare spesso."  
Molly sorrise.  
"Molly, non devi fare così. Ti assicuro di aver imparato a godere della sua conversazione come quella di un giovanotto simpatico e intelligente, senza desiderare altro. Sono perfettamente convinta, dai suoi modi attuali, che non abbia mai avuto in progetto di conquistare il mio affetto. È solo che è dotato di una grande dolcezza nel modo di comportarsi, e di un desiderio di rendersi gradito a tutti maggiore di qualsiasi altro uomo."  
"Sei molto crudele", disse la sorella; "non vuoi che io sorrida, e mi provochi continuamente."  
"Ma perché vuoi convincermi che provo più di quanto ammetto?"  
"Ecco una domanda alla quale non so rispondere. Tutti amiamo educare, anche se siamo in grado di insegnare solo ciò che non vale la pena di sapere. Perdonami, e se persisti nella tua indifferenza, non fare di _me_ la tua confidente."

55

Qualche giorno dopo quella visita, Mr. Watson tornò a trovarli, e da solo. Il suo amico era partito il mattino per Londra, ma sarebbe tornato nel giro di dieci giorni. Si fermò per più di un'ora, ed era di ottimo umore. Mrs. Hooper lo invitò a pranzo, ma, con molte espressioni di rammarico, lui dichiarò di essere già impegnato altrove.  
"Domani potete venire?"  
Sì, non aveva nessun impegno per l'indomani, e l'invito fu accettato molto volentieri.  
Venne, e così di buonora che nessuna delle signore era vestita. Precipitandosi nella camera della figlia, in vestaglia e con i capelli mezzo spettinati, Mrs. Hooper gridò,  
"Mia cara Mary, sbrigati a scendere. È arrivato... è arrivato Mr. Watson. Sbrigati, sbrigati."  
"Scenderemo non appena possibile", disse Mary, "ma credo che Philippa sia più avanti di noi due, visto che è salita mezzora fa."  
"Oh! lascia perdere Philippa! che c'entra lei? Fai in fretta, in fretta! dov'è la tua cintura mia cara?"  
Ma una volta uscita la madre, Mary non si lasciò convincere a scendere senza una delle sorelle.  
Lo stesso desiderio di lasciarli da soli emerse di nuovo nel pomeriggio. Dopo il tè, Mr. Hooper si ritirò in biblioteca e Sally salì al piano di sopra dal suo strumento. Essendo così rimossi due ostacoli, Mrs. Hooper rimase seduta lanciando sguardi e facendo l'occhiolino a Molly e Philippa per un bel po', senza che le due se ne accorgessero.  
Alla fine, Philippa disse con molta ingenuità. "Che c'è, mamma? Perché continuate a farmi l'occhiolino? Che cosa devo fare?"  
"Nulla, bambina mia. Non ti sto facendo l'occhiolino." Poi rimase seduta ancora per cinque minuti, ma, incapace di sprecare un'occasione del genere, si alzò improvvisamente e, dicendo a Philippa,  
"Vieni, tesoro mio. Ti voglio parlare." la portò fuori della stanza.  
Mary lanciò subito un'occhiata a Molly, che esprimeva il suo imbarazzo per una manovra così scoperta, e la sua preghiera affinché _lei_ non cedesse. Dopo qualche minuto, Mrs. Hooper socchiuse la porta ed esclamò,  
"Molly, mia cara. Ti voglio parlare."  
Molly fu costretta ad andare.  
"Possiamo anche lasciarli soli, sai"; disse la madre non appena lei fu nell'atrio. "Philippa e io andremo di sopra nel mio spogliatoio."  
Molly non fece nessun tentativo di discutere con la madre; rimase tranquilla nell'atrio, fino a quando lei e Philippa non furono sparite, e poi tornò in salotto.  
Aprendo la porta, si accorse che la sorella e Watson erano in piedi appoggiati al caminetto, come se fossero impegnati in una seria conversazione; e anche se questo sarebbe potuto non bastare per insospettirla, le facce di entrambi, quando si girarono all'improvviso e si allontanarono l'uno dall'altra, avrebbero detto tutto. La _loro_ situazione era imbarazzante, ma lei pensò che la _sua_ fosse ancora peggiore. Nessuno dei due disse una parola, e Molly era sul punto di andarsene, quando Watson, che si era seduto insieme a Mary, si alzò improvvisamente, e sussurrando qualche parola alla sorella, corse fuori della stanza.  
Mary non aveva segreti per Mollye l'abbracciò .  
"È troppo!" aggiunse, "davvero troppo. Non lo merito. Oh! perché non sono tutti così felici?"  
Molly le fece le sue congratulazioni con una sincerità, un calore, una gioia, che le parole potevano esprimere solo in minima parte. Ogni frase affettuosa era per Mary fonte di nuova felicità. Ma per il momento non voleva restare lì con la sorella, o dire la metà di ciò che doveva essere detto.  
"Vado dalla mamma", esclamò. "Non vorrei assolutamente prendermi gioco della sua affettuosa premura, o permettere che lo sappia da altri e non da me. Lui è già andato dal babbo. Oh! Molly, sapere che ciò che ho da dire darà così tanta gioia a tutta la mia cara famiglia!"  
Si affrettò quindi dalla madre.  
Molly, che era rimasta sola, sorrise per la rapidità e la facilità con cui si era finalmente risolta una faccenda che aveva provocato così tanti mesi di incertezza e malumore.  
"E questa", si disse, "è la fine di tutta l'ansiosa cautela del suo amico! di tutte le bugie e gli stratagemmi delle sorelle! la conclusione più felice, più saggia e più giusta!"  
Dopo qualche minuto fu raggiunta da Watsson, il cui colloquio con il padre era stato breve e fruttuoso.  
"Dov'è vostra sorella?" disse con impazienza, non appena aperta la porta.  
"Con mia madre di sopra. Credo proprio che scenderà a momenti."  
Lui allora chiuse la porta, e le si avvicinò, richiedendo gli auguri e l'affetto di una cognata. Molly espresse sinceramente e con tutto il cuore la sua gioia in vista di quella parentela. Si strinsero la mano con grande cordialità, e poi, fino a quando la sorella non scese, lei dovette ascoltare tutto ciò che lui aveva da dire della sua felicità e di tutte le perfezioni di Mary.  
Fu una serata di gioia non comune per tutti loro.  
Non appena Watson se ne fu andato, Mr. Watson si rivolse alla figlia e disse,  
"Mary, mi congratulo con te. Sarai una donna molto felice."  
Mary corse da lui, lo baciò, e lo ringraziò per la sua bontà.  
"Sei una brava ragazza", replicò lui, "e mi fa tanto piacere pensare che ti sistemerai così bene. Non ho dubbi sul fatto che insieme starete benissimo. Avete caratteri molto simili. Siete entrambi così accondiscendenti, che non prenderete mai una decisione; così indulgenti, che tutte le persone di servizio vi imbroglieranno; e così generosi, che spenderete sempre di più della vostre entrate."  
"Spero di no. La leggerezza o la sbadataggine in materia di soldi sarebbero imperdonabili per _me_."  
"Spendere di più delle loro entrate! Mio caro Mr. Hooper", esclamò la moglie, "ma di che stai parlando? Ma come, ha quattro o cinquemila sterline l'anno, e molto probabilmente ancora di più." Poi, rivolgendosi alla figlia, "Oh! mia cara Mary, sono così felice! Lo sapevo come sarebbe andata. Ho sempre detto che doveva andare così, alla fine. Ero sicura che non potevi essere così bella per niente!"  
Watson, da quel momento, fu naturalmente tutti i giorni ospite a Longbourn; veniva spesso prima di colazione, e restava sempre fino alla cena.  
Molly aveva ora pochissimo tempo a disposizione per conversare con la sorella, poiché, quando c'era lui, Mary non aveva attenzioni per nessun altro; ma si trovò a essere estremamente utile a entrambi, in quelle ore di separazione che talvolta capitavano. In assenza di Mary, lui stava sempre con Molly, per il piacere di parlare di lei; e quando Watson se ne andava, Mary cercava costantemente lo stesso tipo di sollievo.  
"Mi ha resa così felice", disse, una sera, "dicendomi che ignorava totalmente il fatto che fossi a Londra la primavera scorsa! Non l'avevo creduto possibile."  
"Io lo sospettavo alquanto", replicò Molly. "Ma come lo ha spiegato?"  
"Dev'essere stata opera della sorella. Non era benevola nei confronti della sua conoscenza con me, cosa che non mi meraviglia, dato che avrebbe potuto scegliere in modo più vantaggioso. Ma quando vedrà che il fratello è felice con me, imparerà a essere soddisfatta, e torneremo in buoni rapporti, anche se non potranno mai essere quelli di una volta."  
"È il discorso più inflessibile che ti abbia mai sentita pronunciare", disse Molly.  
"Ci crederesti, Molly, che quando è andato a Londra lo scorso novembre mi amava davvero, e che nulla se non la convinzione che _io_ fossi indifferente, gli avrebbe impedito di tornare?"  
"Sicuramente ha fatto un piccolo sbaglio; ma fa onore alla sua modestia."  
Questo naturalmente diede la stura a un panegirico da parte di Mary sulla sua insicurezza, e sullo scarso valore che lui dava alle sue buone qualità. A Molly fece piacere che lui non avesse rivelato l'intromissione dell'amico.  
"Sono sicuramente la creatura più fortunata mai esistita!" esclamò Mary. "Oh! Molly, se potessi vedere _te_ altrettanto felice! Se solo ci _fosse_ un altro uomo del genere per te!"  
"Se anche ce ne fossero quaranta di uomini così, non potrei mai essere felice come te. Finché non avrò la tua indole, la tua bontà, non potrò mai provare la tua stessa felicità. No, no, lascia che me la sbrighi da sola, e, forse, se sarò molto fortunata, potrò incontrare in tempo un altro Mr. Collins."  
Lo stato di cose nella famiglia di Longbourn non poteva certo restare a lungo un segreto.  
Gli Hooper furono rapidamente proclamati la famiglia più fortunata del mondo, anche se poche settimane prima, quando Janine era scappata, erano stati da tutti segnati a dito per la loro disgrazia.

56

Una mattina, circa una settimana dopo il fidanzamento di Watson con Mary, mentre erano seduti in sala da pranzo, l'improvviso rumore di una carrozza li spinse alla finestra, dove notarono un tiro a quattro attraversare il prato. Era troppo presto per dei visitatori, e inoltre l'equipaggio non sembrava essere nessuno di quelli dei loro vicini. Poiché era comunque certo che qualcuno stesse arrivando, Watson convinse Miss Hooper a evitare di restare rinchiusi per quell'intrusione, e a fare una passeggiata con lui in giardino. Uscirono entrambi, e le ipotesi delle tre rimaste proseguirono finché non si spalancò la porta ed entrò il visitatore. Era Lord Mycroft de Bourgh.  
Lord Mycroft entrò nella stanza con un'aria più sgarbata del solito, non rispose al saluto di Molly se non con un lieve cenno del capo, e si mise a sedere senza dire una parola. Molly aveva fatto il suo nome alla madre, all'ingresso di sua signoria, anche se non era stata fatta nessuna richiesta di presentazione.  
Dopo essere rimasta seduta in silenzio per un istante, lei disse con molta freddezza a Molly,  
"Spero che stiate bene, Miss Hooper. La signora immagino sia vostra madre."  
Molly rispose molto concisamente di sì.  
"E _quella_ immagino sia una delle vostre sorelle."  
"Sì, signora", disse Mrs. Hooper. "È la penultima delle mie ragazze. L'ultima si è sposata di recente, e la maggiore è in giardino, a passeggio con un giovanotto che farà presto parte della famiglia."  
"Avete un parco molto piccolo qui", affermò Lord de Bourgh dopo un breve silenzio."e questo salotto dev'essere molto scomodo nei pomeriggi d'estate; le finestre danno tutte a ponente."  
Mrs. Hooper le assicurò che non lo usavano mai dopo il pranzo, e poi aggiunse,  
"Posso prendermi la libertà di chiedere a vostra signoria se ha lasciato Mr. e Mrs. Collins in buona salute?"  
"Sì, stavano benissimo. Li ho visti l'altro ieri sera."  
Mrs. Hooper, con molta gentilezza, pregò sua signoria di prendere qualche rinfresco, ma Lord Mycroft, con molta decisione, e non molta educazione, si rifiutò di prendere alcunché e poi, alzandosi, disse a Molly,  
"Miss Hooper, sembra che ci sia una specie di boschetto su un lato del vostro prato. Sarei lieta di farci un giro, se mi farete l'onore della vostra compagnia."  
"Va, mia cara", esclamò la madre, "e mostra a sua signoria i vari viottoli. Credo che il tempietto le piacerà."  
Molly obbedì, corse di sopra a prendere il parasole e poi si unì alla sua nobile ospite al piano di sotto.  
Procedettero in silenzio lungo il sentiero di ghiaia che conduceva al boschetto; Molly aveva deciso di non fare nessun tentativo di conversazione, con una donna che in quel momento appariva insolente e antipatica più del solito.  
Non appena entrate nel boschetto, Lord de Bourgh iniziò così,  
"Non avrete certo nessuna difficoltà, Miss Hooper, a capire il motivo del mio viaggio fin qui."  
Molly la guardò con genuino stupore.  
"Vi state davvero sbagliando, signora. Non riesco a spiegarmi l'onore di vedervi qui."  
"Miss Hooper", replicò sua signoria, in tono irato, "dovreste saperlo, che con me non si scherza. Una voce di natura molto allarmante mi è arrivata due giorni fa. Mi è stato detto che non solo vostra sorella era sul punto di sposarsi in modo molto vantaggioso, ma che _voi_ vi sareste, con tutta probabilità, unita subito dopo con mio nipote, Mr. Holmes. Anche se _so_ che dev'essere una scandalosa menzogna, ho immediatamente deciso di venire qui, per mettervi al corrente della mia opinione."  
"Se credete impossibile che sia vero", disse Molly, arrossendo dallo stupore e dallo sdegno, "mi meraviglio che vi siate presa il disturbo di venire fin qui. Qual è lo scopo della vostra visita?"  
"Esigere che una notizia del genere venga immediatamente e pubblicamente smentita."  
"La vostra venuta a Longbourn", disse Molly freddamente, "contribuirà piuttosto a confermarla, se una voce del genere esiste davvero."  
"Se! pretendete dunque di non saperne nulla? Non è stata fatta circolare ad arte da voi stessa? Non sapete che una voce del genere è ampiamente diffusa?"  
"Non ne ho mai sentito parlare."  
"E potete dunque dichiarare che in essa non c'è nessun _fondamento_?"  
"Non pretendo di possedere la stessa franchezza di vostra signoria. _Voi_ potete fare domande, alle quali _io_ potrei scegliere di non rispondere."  
"Questo non è tollerabile. Miss Hooper, esigo una risposta soddisfacente. Vi ha mio nipote fatto una proposta di matrimonio?"  
"Vostra signoria ha affermato che è impossibile."  
"Dovrebbe esserlo; deve esserlo, se lui ha ancora l'uso della ragione. Ma le _vostre_ arti di seduzione potrebbero avergli fatto dimenticare ciò che deve a se stesso e a tutta la sua famiglia. Potreste averlo adescato."  
"Se l'avessi fatto, sarei l'ultima persona ad ammetterlo."  
"Miss Hooper! Io sono quasi la parente più stretta che lui abbia al mondo, e ho il diritto di conoscere i suoi interessi più intimi."  
"Ma non avete il diritto di conoscere i _miei_."  
"Fatemi essere ancora più chiara. Questa unione non potrà mai avere luogo. No, mai. Mr. Holmes è fidanzato con _mia_ figlia. E ora che cosa avete da dire?"  
"Solo questo: che se è così, non avete alcun motivo di supporre che lui faccia una proposta a me."  
Lord Mycroft esitò per un istante, e poi replicò,  
"Fin dalla loro infanzia sono stati destinati l'uno all'altra. Era il più grande desiderio della madre di _lui_ , così come di quella di lei. Abbiamo progettato l'unione quando erano nella culla; e proprio ora, debbono essere ostacolati da una giovane donna di nascita inferiore, senza nessun rilievo sociale, e totalmente estranea alla famiglia! Non mi avete sentito dire che fin dalla nascita era destinato alla cugina?"  
"Sì, e l'avevo sentito dire anche prima. Ma che importanza ha per me? Se Mr. Holmes non è legato alla cugina né dall'onore né dall'affetto, perché mai non può fare una scelta diversa? E se sono io quella scelta, perché mai non dovrei accettarlo?"  
"Perché lo vieta l'onore, il decoro, la prudenza, anzi, l'interesse. Sì, Miss Hooper, l'interesse; perché non aspettatevi di essere presa in considerazione dalla sua famiglia o dai suoi amici, se vi ostinate a opporvi ai desideri di tutti."  
"Queste sono terribili disgrazie", replicò Molly. "Ma la moglie di Mr. Holmes avrà una tale straordinaria fonte di felicità connessa con il suo stato, che potrà non avere nessun motivo per lamentarsi."  
"Ragazza ostinata e testarda! Mi vergogno per voi! È questa la vostra gratitudine per le mie premure della scorsa primavera? Dovete capire, Miss Hooper, che sono venuta con l'assoluta determinazione di ottenere il mio scopo, e non mi lascerò dissuadere. Mia figlia e mio nipote sono fatti l'uno per l'altra. Sono destinati l'uno all'altra dai desideri di tutti i membri dei loro rispettivi casati; e che cosa dovrebbe dividerli? Le pretese venute dal nulla di una giovane donna senza un nome, senza parentele o ricchezze. Non è tollerabile!"  
"Lui è un gentiluomo; io sono figlia di un gentiluomo; fin qui siamo pari."  
"È vero. Voi _siete_ figlia di un gentiluomo. Ma chi è vostra madre? Chi sono i vostri zii e zie? Non crederete che io ignori la loro situazione sociale."  
"Quali che siano le mie parentele", disse Molly, "se vostro nipote non ha obiezioni da fare, a _voi_ non deve interessare."  
"Ditemi, una volta per tutte, siete fidanzata con lui?"  
Anche se Molly avrebbe voluto non rispondere alla domanda, non poté non dire, dopo un istante di riflessione,  
"No."  
Lord de Bourgh sembrò soddisfatto.  
"E mi promettete di non impegnarvi mai in questo fidanzamento?"  
"Non farò mai una promessa del genere."  
"Miss Hooper, sono sconvolta e stupita. Ma non illudetevi che io possa rinunciare. Non andrò via finché non mi avrete dato le assicurazioni che esigo."  
"E io sicuramente non le darò _mai_. Quanto approvi vostro nipote questa intromissione nei _suoi_ affari, non sono in grado di dirlo; ma voi non avete nessun diritto di interessarvi dei miei. Vi devo pregare, quindi, di non essere importunata oltre su questo argomento."  
"Non ho affatto finito. A tutte le obiezioni che ho già esposto, ne ho un'altra da aggiungere. Non sono all'oscuro dei particolari della vergognosa fuga della vostra sorella minore. E una ragazza _del genere_ dovrebbe diventare cognata di mio nipote? E _suo_ marito, il figlio dell'amministratore del suo defunto padre, diventare suo cognato? Il cielo ce ne scampi!Le ombre di Pemberley devono essere profanate a tal punto?"  
" _Ormai_ non potete avere più nulla da dire", rispose lei indignata. "Mi avete insultata in tutti i modi possibili. Devo pregarvi di tornare in casa."  
Sua signoria era furibonda.  
"Non avete nessun riguardo per l'onore e la reputazione di mio nipote! Ragazza insensibile ed egoista! Non vi rendete conto che un'unione con voi lo farebbe cadere in disgrazia agli occhi di tutti?"  
"Lord Mycroft, non ho più nulla da dire. Conoscete le mie opinioni."  
"Siete dunque decisa ad averlo?"  
"Non ho detto nulla di simile. Sono solo decisa ad agire nel modo che, a mio giudizio, possa rendermi felice, senza renderne conto a _voi_ o ad altre persone che mi sono totalmente estranee."  
"E questo è ciò che pensate! Questa è la vostra decisione finale! Molto bene. Non crediate, Miss Hooper, che la vostra ambizione sarà mai appagata. Sono venuta per mettervi alla prova. Speravo di trovarvi ragionevole; ma state pur certa che la spunterò."  
Lord Mycroft continuò a parlare in questo modo finché non furono allo sportello della carrozza, dove, girandosi frettolosamente, aggiunse,  
"Non mi congedo da voi, Miss Hooper. Non mando i miei omaggi a vostra madre. Non meritate una tale attenzione. Sono molto in collera."  
Molly non rispose e rientrò silenziosamente. La madre le andò incontro impaziente sulla porta dello spogliatoio, per chiederle come mai Lord Mycroft non fosse rientrato per riposarsi.  
"Ha preferito di no", disse la figlia, "è voluto andar via."  
"È un uomo molto elegante! ed è stato cortesissimo a venire fin qui! poiché, immagino, è venuto solo per dirci che i Collins stavano bene. Credo che fosse diretta da qualche parte, e così, passando per Meryton, ha pensato che avrebbe potuto farci visita."

57

Il turbamento provocato in Molly da quella straordinaria visita non poteva essere superato facilmente. Lord de Bourgh si era preso il disturbo di quel viaggio da Rosings al solo scopo di rompere il suo presunto fidanzamento con Mr. Holmes. Un progetto davvero razionale! ma su quale fosse l'origine delle voci sul loro fidanzamento, Molly non riusciva a immaginarlo.  
Nel ripensare alle affermazioni di Lord Mycroft, tuttavia, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio sulle possibili conseguenze del persistere in quella sua intromissione. Da ciò che aveva detto circa la sua determinazione nell'impedire il loro matrimonio, a Molly venne in mente che doveva aver pensato di rivolgersi al nipote; e su come _lui_ avrebbe potuto reagire a una simile descrizione dei mali connessi a un legame con lei, non osava pronunciarsi. Non conosceva esattamente quanto fosse affezionato alla zia, o quanto dipendesse dal suo giudizio, ma era naturale supporre che lui nutrisse per la zia una stima più alta di quanta ne potesse avere _lei_ ; ed era certo che, nell'enumerare le disgrazie di un matrimonio con qualcuno i cui parenti più stretti erano così inferiori ai suoi, la zia avrebbe toccato il suo punto più debole.  
Se prima lui aveva esitato sul da farsi, come spesso era sembrato, i consigli e le preghiere di una parente così stretta avrebbero potuto fugare ogni dubbio, e farlo decidere una volta per tutte a scegliere la felicità che avrebbe potuto dargli una dignità senza macchie. In quel caso non sarebbe più tornato. Lord Mycroft avrebbe potuto incontrarlo durante il suo viaggio verso Londra, e l'impegno con Watson di ritornare a Netherfield sarebbe stato cancellato.  
"Se, quindi, entro qualche giorno dovesse arrivare all'amico una scusa per non mantenere la sua promessa", aggiunse tra sé, "saprò come interpretarla."  
Il giorno dopo, mentre scendeva le scale, si imbatté nel padre, che usciva dalla biblioteca con in mano una lettera.  
"Molly", disse lui, "stavo venendo a cercarti; vieni in camera mia."  
Lei lo seguì, e la sua curiosità di sapere che cosa avesse da dirle fu accresciuta dal supporre che fosse in qualche modo col-legata alla lettera che aveva in mano.  
Seguì il padre accanto al camino, ed entrambi si sedettero. Poi egli disse,  
"Stamattina ho ricevuto una lettera che mi ha estremamente stupito. Dato che riguarda soprattutto te, devi conoscerne il contenuto. Non sapevo di avere _due_ figlie in procinto di sposarsi. Lascia che mi congratuli con te, per una conquista così importante."  
Il rossore avvampò le guance di Molly, nell'immediata certezza che la lettera fosse del nipote, invece che dello zio; e non riusciva a decidersi se essere più contenta che si fosse finalmente dichiarato, o più offesa per la lettera indirizzata al padre anziché a lei, quando il padre proseguì,  
"Sembri aver capito. Su argomenti come questi le signorine hanno una grande perspicacia, ma credo di poter persino sfidare la _tua_ sagacia nello scoprire il nome del tuo ammiratore. La lettera è di Mr. Collins."  
"Di Mr. Collins! e che cosa può avere da dire _lui_?"  
"Qualcosa di molto pertinente, ovviamente. Comincia con le congratulazioni per le nozze imminenti della mia figlia maggiore, delle quali sembra sia venuto a conoscenza da qualcuna di quelle care pettegole delle Lucas. Quello che ti riguarda è la parte che segue.

 _«Lasciatemi ora aggiungere un breve accenno su un altro argomento, del quale siamo stati informati dalla stessa fonte. Vostra figlia Molly, a quanto sembra, non porterà a lungo il nome degli Hooper e il compagno prescelto per il suo futuro può essere considerato come uno dei più illustri personaggi della nazione.»_

"Riesci a indovinare, Molly, di che cosa si tratta?"

 _«Questo giovane gentiluomo è baciato dalla fortuna in modo particolare: una splendida proprietà, una nobile famiglia e ampi poteri di nomina. Eppure lasciate che io metta in guardia mia cugina Molly, e voi stesso, sui mali in cui potreste incorrere con una precipitosa accettazione delle proposte del gentiluomo, delle quali, naturalmente, sarete propensi ad approfittare.»_

"Hai qualche idea, Molly, su chi sia questo gentiluomo? Ma ora ci arriviamo."

 _«Il motivo per cui vi metto in guardia è il seguente. Abbiamo ragione di immaginare che lo zio, Lord Mycroft de Bourgh, non veda di buon occhio questo matrimonio.»_

"Capito? si tratta di _Mr. Holmes_! Ora, Molly, credo di _averti_ sorpreso. Avrebbero potuto, lui o i Lucas, scegliere un uomo, all'interno della cerchia delle nostre conoscenze, il cui nome potesse smentire con più efficacia ciò che hanno riportato? Mr. Holmes, che non guarda mai una donna se non per vederne i difetti, e che in vita sua non ti ha mai degnata di uno sguardo! È straordinario!"  
Molly cercò di unirsi all'allegria del padre, ma riuscì soltanto ad abbozzare un sorriso stentato. Il suo spirito non si era mai espresso in modo così poco gradevole per lei.  
"Non sei divertita?"  
"Oh! sì. Vi prego, continuate a leggere."

 _«Ieri sera, dopo aver accennato alla probabilità di questo ma_ _trimonio a sua signoria, lui ha espresso la sua opinione al riguardo, dalla quale è emerso chiaramente che non avrebbe mai dato il suo consenso a quella che ha definito un'unione vergognosa. Ho pensato fosse mio dovere informarne mia cugina con la massima urgenza, affinché lei e il suo nobile ammiratore possano essere consapevoli di quello a cui vanno incontro, e non si affrettino a contrarre un matrimonio che non è stato appropriatamente autorizzato.»_

"Il resto della lettera riguarda solo lo stato della cara Meena, e l'attesa di un nuovo virgulto. Ma, Molly, sembra come se tu non ti stia divertendo."  
"Oh" esclamò Molly, "mi sono molto divertita. Ma è così strano!"  
"Sì... ed è _questo_ che lo rende divertente. Se avessero puntato su un altro non sarebbe stato nulla; ma la _sua_ indifferenza, e la _tua_ antipatia, rende il tutto così deliziosamente assurdo! E ti prego Molly che cosa ha detto Lord Mycroft di questa voce? È venuto per rifiutare il suo consenso?"  
A questa domanda la figlia rispose solo con una risata, e poiché era stata fatta senza il minimo sospetto, non ebbe il fastidio di sentirsela ripetere. Per Molly non era mai stato così difficile far apparire i propri sentimenti per ciò che non erano. Il padre l'aveva crudelmente mortificata, con quello che aveva detto dell'indifferenza di Mr. Holmes, e lei non poteva fare nulla se non meravigliarsi di una tale mancanza di perspicacia, o temere che forse, invece di essere lui a capire troppo _poco_ , fosse stata lei ad aver fantasticato _troppo_.

58

Invece di ricevere quella lettera di scuse dal suo amico che Molly si aspettava che gli arrivasse, Watson fu in grado di portare Holmes con sé a Longbourn prima che fossero passati molti giorni dalla visita di Lord Mycroft. I signori arrivarono di buonora, e prima che Mrs. Hooper avesse il tempo di raccontargli di aver incontrato la zia, cosa che la figlia aveva temuto, Watson, che voleva restare solo con Mary, propose a tutti di fare una passeggiata. Mrs. Hooper non aveva l'abitudine di camminare, Sally non aveva mai tempo da perdere, ma i rimanenti cinque uscirono insieme. Watson e Mary, tuttavia, lasciarono che gli altri li superassero. Loro rimasero indietro, mentre Molly, Philippa e Holmes si facevano compagnia l'un l'altro. Si dissero pochissimo; Philippa aveva troppa paura di lui per chiacchierare, Molly stava maturando dentro di sé una decisione disperata, e forse lui stava facendo lo stesso.  
Andavano verso i Lucas, poiché Philippa lo desiderava; e dato che Molly non vedeva il motivo di farla diventare una visita comune, quando Philippa li lasciò lei continuò a camminare sola con lui. Quello era il momento di mettere in pratica la sua decisione, e, mentre il coraggio era ancora saldo, disse precipitosamente,  
"Mr. Holmes, non posso più fare a meno di ringraziarvi per la vostra straordinaria generosità verso la mia povera sorella. Da quando l'ho saputo, non vedevo l'ora di mettervi a conoscenza di quanto vi fossi grata. Se lo sapesse anche il resto della mia famiglia, non avrei solo la mia gratitudine da esprimere."  
"Mi dispiace", replicò Mr. Holmes, in tono sorpreso ed emozionato, "che siate stata informata di ciò che, in una luce sbagliata, può avervi turbato. Non credevo che Mrs. Hudson fosse così poco degna di fiducia."  
"Non dovete biasimare mia zia. È stata la sventatezza di Janine a rivelarmi per prima che voi eravate stato coinvolto nella faccenda. Lasciate che vi ringrazi ancora una volta, a nome di tutta la mia famiglia, per quella generosa compassione che vi ha indotto a prendervi così tanto disturbo, e a sopportare tante mortificazioni, allo scopo di rintracciarli."  
"Se _volete_ ringraziarmi", replicò lui, "fatelo solo a nome vostro. Che il desiderio di rendervi felice possa aver rafforzato gli altri stimoli che mi hanno condotto a farlo, non tento di negarlo. Ma la vostra _famiglia_ non mi deve nulla. Per quanto io possa rispettarla, credo di aver pensato solo a _voi_."  
Molly era troppo imbarazzata per dire una parola.  
Dopo una breve pausa, il suo compagno aggiunse, "Siete troppo generosa per prendervi gioco di me. Se i vostri sentimenti sono ancora quelli che erano lo scorso aprile, ditemelo subito. Il _mio_ affetto e i miei desideri sono immutati, ma una vostra parola mi farà tacere per sempre."  
Molly, rendendosi conto di tutto l'imbarazzo e l'ansia della situazione di Holmes, si sforzò di parlare; e, sebbene con un eloquio non molto scorrevole, gli fece capire che i propri sentimenti avevano subito un cambiamento così sostanziale da farle accogliere con gratitudine e gioia le sue dichiarazioni attuali. La felicità prodotta da questa risposta fu tale che probabilmente lui non ne aveva mai provata una simile, e in quel frangente si espresse con la veemenza e l'ardore che ci si può aspettare da un uomo appassionatamente innamorato. Se Molly fosse stata capace di guardarlo negli occhi, avrebbe potuto vedere quanto gli donasse l'espressione di vera gioia che gli si era diffusa in volto; ma, anche se non poteva guardare, poteva ascoltare, e lui le parlò di sentimenti che, rivelandole quanta importanza lei avesse per lui, le resero il suo affetto ogni istante più prezioso.  
Continuarono a camminare, senza sapere in che direzione. C'erano troppe cose da pensare, da provare, da dire, per prestare attenzione ad altro. Lei apprese presto che la loro intesa attuale era dovuta agli sforzi dello zio, che gli _aveva_ fatto visita a Londra sulla via del ritorno, e lì lo aveva informato del suo viaggio a Longbourn, delle sue ragioni, e della sostanza della conversazione con Molly, indugiando con enfasi su tutte le affermazioni di quest'ultima che, nella mente di sua signoria, denotavano in modo particolare la sua malignità e la sua sfacciataggine, convinto che un tale resoconto avrebbe aiutato i suoi sforzi per ottenere dal nipote quella promessa che _lei_ aveva rifiutato di fare. Ma, sfortunatamente per sua signoria, l'effetto era stato esattamente opposto.  
"Mi ha indotto a sperare.", disse lui, "Conoscevo a sufficienza il vostro carattere per essere certo che, se foste stata decisa contro di me, lo avreste fatto sapere a Lord Mycroft, con franchezza e apertamente."  
Molly arrossì e rise, mentre rispondeva, "Sì, conoscete a sufficienza la mia _franchezza_ per credermi capace di _questo_. Dopo avervi insultato in modo così abominevole di persona, non potevo certo avere scrupoli nell'insultarvi di fronte a tutti i vostri parenti."  
"Che cosa avete detto, che io non meritassi? Poiché, anche se le vostre accuse erano infondate, basate com'erano su false premesse, il mio comportamento verso di voi in quel periodo meritava la più severa delle condanne. È stato imperdonabile. Non posso pensarci senza provare ripugnanza."  
"Non dobbiamo metterci a litigare su chi meriti la parte maggiore di biasimo per quella sera", disse Molly. "La condotta di nessuno dei due risulterà irreprensibile."  
"Non riesco a riconciliarmi con me stesso con tanta facilità. Il ricordo di ciò che dissi allora, della mia condotta, dei miei modi, del modo di esprimermi nel suo complesso, è adesso, ed è stato per molti mesi, indicibilmente penoso per me. Il vostro rimprovero, non lo dimenticherò mai: «se vi foste comportato più da gentiluomo.» Queste furono le vostre parole. Non potete neanche immaginare, quanto mi hanno torturato; sebbene sia passato del tempo, lo confesso, prima che diventassi ragionevole a sufficienza per render loro giustizia."  
"Non avevo la più pallida idea che potessero colpirvi in modo simile."  
"Non mi è difficile crederlo. Voi allora mi ritenevate privo di ogni sentimento, ne sono certo. Non dimenticherò mai come cambiò espressione il vostro volto, quando mi diceste che non avrei potuto rivolgermi a voi in nessun modo, tale da indurvi ad accettarmi."  
"Oh! non ripetete quello che ho detto allora. Vi assicuro che è da molto tempo che me ne vergogno di cuore."  
Holmes menzionò la sua lettera. "Vi ha fatto", disse, "vi ha fatto _subito_ pensare meglio di me? Leggendola, avete dato credito al suo contenuto?"  
Molly spiegò quale effetto aveva avuto su di lei, e di come avesse cancellato i suoi pregiudizi.  
"Sapevo", disse lui, "che ciò che avevo scritto vi avrebbe addolorata, ma era necessario. Quando scrissi quella lettera, mi ritenevo calmo e freddo, ma da tempo sono convinto che sia stata scritta in uno stato di terribile amarezza."  
"La lettera, forse, iniziava amaramente, ma non finiva così. L'addio è in sé benevolo. Ma non pensiamo più a quella lettera. I sentimenti della persona che l'ha scritta, e della persona che l'ha ricevuta, adesso sono così diversi da come erano allora, che ogni spiacevole circostanza che le sia legata dev'essere dimenticata. Dovete imparare qualcosa della mia filosofia. Si deve pensare al passato solo quando il ricordo è piacevole."  
"Non posso credervi capace di una filosofia del genere. I _vostri_ ricordi sono così totalmente privi di possibilità di biasimo, che la soddisfazione che suscitano non deriva dalla filosofia, ma da una cosa molto più apprezzabile, dall'innocenza. Ma per _me_ non è così. Sono stato egoista per tutta la vita, nella pratica, anche se non nei principi. Da bambino mi è stato insegnato ciò che era _giusto_ , ma non mi è stato insegnato a correggere il mio carattere. Mi sono stati trasmessi principi sani, ma mi è stato permesso di coltivarli nell'orgoglio e nella presunzione. Tale sono stato, dagli otto ai ventotto anni; e tale potrei ancora essere se non fosse stato per te, mia carissima, amatissima Molly! Che cosa non devo a te? Mi hai dato una lezione, molto dura all'inizio, ma che mi ha procurato enormi vantaggi. Da te, sono stato giustamente umiliato. Venni da te senza alcun dubbio su come sarei stato accolto. "  
"In quel momento eri convinto che avrei accettato?"  
"Certo che lo ero. Che cosa penserai della mia vanità? Mi ero convinto che desideravi, che ti aspettavi la mia dichiarazione."  
"I miei modi sono stati sbagliati, ma non intenzionalmente, te l'assicuro. Non ho mai avuto intenzione di ingannarti, ma il mio temperamento mi ha spesso portata a sbagliare. Come devi avermi odiata dopo _quella_ sera!"  
"Odiarti? Forse all'inizio ero in collera, ma la mia collera ha presto cominciato a prendere la direzione giusta."  
"Ho quasi paura di chiedere che cosa hai pensato di me, quando ci siamo incontrati a Pemberley. Ce l'avevi con me per essere venuta?"  
"Assolutamente no; non ho provato altro che sorpresa."  
"La tua sorpresa non può essere stata più grande della _mia_ , quando mi sono accorta delle tue attenzioni. La mia coscienza mi diceva che non meritavo quella cortesia."  
"Il mio scopo _allora_ ", rispose Holmes, "era di mostrarti, con tutta la gentilezza di cui ero capace, che non ero così meschino da essere risentito per il passato; e speravo di ottenere il tuo perdono, di attenuare la cattiva opinione che avevi di me, facendoti vedere che i tuoi rimproveri erano stati ascoltati."  
Poi le raccontò della gioia di Georgiana nell'aver fatto conoscenza con lei, e della sua delusione per la brusca partenza, il che, conducendo alla causa di quella partenza, le fece apprendere che la sua decisione di partire dal Derbyshire per cercare la sorella era stata presa prima che egli lasciasse la locanda, e che l'atteggiamento serio e pensieroso in quella circostanza non era dovuto a nient'altro che alle difficoltà che quella decisione avrebbe comportato.  
Lei espresse di nuovo la sua gratitudine, ma era un argomento troppo penoso per entrambi per indugiarvi ulteriormente.  
Dopo aver camminato senza meta per diverse miglia, troppo occupati per rendersene conto, alla fine scoprirono, guardando gli orologi, che era tempo di tornare a casa.  
"Che ne sarà stato di Mr. Watson e di Mary?" fu l'interrogativo che introdusse la discussione sulle _loro_ faccende. Holmes era felice del loro fidanzamento; il suo amico lo aveva informato per primo.  
"Devo chiederti se ne sei rimasto sorpreso", disse Molly.  
"Per niente. Quando me ne sono andato, sentivo che presto sarebbe successo."  
"Vale a dire, gli avevi dato il tuo permesso. Lo sospettavo." E anche se lui si ribellò a quel termine, lei capì che era andata proprio così.  
"La sera prima della mia partenza per Londra", disse lui, "gli raccontai tutte le circostanze che avevano reso la mia intromissione nei suoi affari assurda e insolente. La sua sorpresa fu grande. Gli dissi, inoltre, che ritenevo di avere sbagliato nel supporre che tua sorella fosse indifferente nei suoi confronti; e dato che mi resi conto che il suo affetto verso di lei era inalterato, non nutrii alcun dubbio sulla loro felicità."  
Molly non poté fare a meno di sorridere per la facilità con cui manovrava il suo amico.  
"Parlavi a seguito alle tue osservazioni", disse lei, "quando gli dicesti che mia sorella lo amava, o sulla base delle mie informazioni della scorsa primavera?"  
"A seguito delle prime. L'avevo osservata durante le mie visite da voi; e mi ero convinto del suo affetto."  
"E le tue assicurazioni in proposito, immagino, lo hanno convinto."  
"Sì. Watson è modesto. La sua insicurezza gli impediva di fidarsi del proprio giudizio in un caso così delicato, ma la sua fiducia nel mio ha facilitato il tutto. Sono stato costretto a confessare una cosa che per un po' lo ha offeso. Non potevo nascondergli che tua sorella era stata in città per tre mesi lo scorso inverno, che io lo sapevo, e che l'avevo di proposito lasciato all'oscuro. Si è arrabbiato. Ma la sua rabbia non è durata più del tempo che ci ha messo per scacciare ogni dubbio sui sentimenti di tua sorella. Ora mi ha perdonato."  
Molly avrebbe voluto osservare come Mr. Watson fosse stato un amico ideale, così facile da guidare da essere impagabile; ma si controllò. Si rammentò che lui doveva ancora imparare a essere preso in giro, e che era troppo presto per cominciare. Facendo previsioni sulla felicità di Watson, che ovviamente era inferiore solo alla sua, Holmes proseguì la conversazione fino a quando non raggiunsero la casa. Nell'atrio si separarono.

59

"Mia cara Molly, ma dove siete stati?" fu la domanda che Molly si sentì fare da Mary quando entrò nella stanza, e da tutti gli altri quando si sedettero a tavola. Rispose solo che avevano vagabondato senza meta. Mentre parlava arrossì, ma né questo, né altro, fece sorgere alcun sospetto sulla verità.  
Il pomeriggio passò tranquillamente, senza che succedesse nulla di particolare. Gli innamorati ufficiali chiacchierarono e risero, quelli segreti rimasero in silenzio. Il temperamento di Holmes non era di quelli in cui la felicità sfocia nell'allegria; e Molly, agitata e confusa, _sapeva_ di essere felice più di quanto _sentisse_ di esserlo, poiché, al di là dell'imbarazzo di quel momento, aveva di fronte altre difficoltà. Prevedeva le reazioni in famiglia una volta a conoscenza della loro situazione; era consapevole che lui non piacesse a nessuno tranne Mary; e aveva persino paura che per gli altri sarebbe stata un' _antipatia_ che nemmeno la sua ricchezza e la sua importanza avrebbero cancellato.  
La sera aprì il suo cuore a Mary.  
"Stai scherzando,Molly?fidanzata con Mr. Holmes! Non mi farò imbrogliare. So che è impossibile."  
"Un bell'inizio davvero! Facevo affidamento solo su di te, e sono sicura che nessun altro mi crederà, se non lo farai tu. Non dico altro che la verità. Lui mi ama ancora, e siamo fidanzati."  
Mary la guardò dubbiosa. "Oh, Molly! non può essere. Lo so quanto ti è antipatico."  
" _Quello_ è tutto da dimenticare. Forse non l'ho sempre amato tanto come adesso. Ma in casi come questi, una buona memoria è imperdonabile. Questa è l'ultima volta che me ne ricorderò."  
Miss Hooper sembrava ancora sbalordita. Molly le assicurò di nuovo, e più seriamente, che era la pura verità.  
"Santo cielo! come può essere! Eppure ora sono costretta a crederci", esclamò Mary. "Mia cara, cara Molly, dovrei... devo congratularmi con te... ma sei sicura? perdona la domanda... sei proprio sicura che potrai essere felice con lui?"  
"Su questo non ci sono dubbi. L'abbiamo già stabilito tra di noi, che saremo la coppia più felice al mondo. Ma sei contenta, Mary? Ti piacerà avere un cognato del genere?"  
"Tanto, tantissimo. Nulla potrebbe rendere più felici sia John che me. Ma ci avevamo pensato, e ne avevamo parlato come qualcosa di impossibile. E davvero lo ami così tanto? Oh, Molly! fa' qualsiasi cosa, ma non sposarti senza amore. Sei proprio sicura di provare quello che dovresti? Dimmi tutto quello che devo sapere, senza altri indugi. Mi vuoi dire da quanto lo ami?"  
"È successo così gradualmente, che non saprei quando è cominciato. Ma credo di poter dire che è stato quando ho visto per la prima volta la sua bellissima proprietà a Pemberley."  
Una preghiera di essere seria, tuttavia, produsse l'effetto desiderato; e Mary rimase soddisfatta dalle solenni assicurazioni circa il suo affetto. Una volta convinta di questo, Miss Hooper non ebbe altro da desiderare.  
"Ora sono completamente felice", disse, "perché tu sarai felice come me. L'ho sempre apprezzato. Non fosse altro che per il suo amore per te, l'avrei sempre stimato; ma ora, come amico di John e tuo marito, solo tu e John potete essermi più cari."  
"Dio mio!" esclamò Mrs. Hooper il mattino dopo mentre era alla finestra, "guarda se quell'antipatico di Mr. Holmes non sta venendo di nuovo col nostro caro Watson! Che gli dirà mai la testa per essere così fastidioso da stare sempre qui da noi? Pensavo che sarebbe andato a caccia, o a fare qualche altra cosa, senza darci la seccatura della sua compagnia. Molly, dovrai andarci di nuovo a passeggio insieme, per non farlo stare tra i piedi a Watson."  
Molly poté a malapena reprimere una risata di fronte a una proposta così conveniente; ma era davvero contrariata che la madre dovesse sempre affibbiargli epiteti del genere.  
Non appena arrivati, Watson la guardò con un'aria talmente espressiva, e le strinse così calorosamente la mano, da non lasciare alcun dubbio che fosse ben informato; e subito dopo disse ad alta voce, "Mrs. Hooper, conoscete qualche altro viottolo qui intorno in cui Molly oggi possa perdersi di nuovo?"  
"Stamattina consiglio", disse Mrs. Hooper, "di fare una passeggiata a Oakham Mount. È una passeggiata lunga e piacevole, e Mr. Holmes non ha mai visto il panorama."  
Holmes si dichiarò curiosissimo di vedere il panorama dalla cima, e Molly acconsentì in silenzio. Quando andò di sopra a prepararsi, Mrs. Hooper la seguì, dicendole,  
"Mi dispiace tanto, Molly, che tu debba essere costretta ad avere un uomo tanto antipatico tutto per te. Ma spero che non ti importi, è tutto per amore di Mary, lo sai."  
Durante la passeggiata, decisero che il consenso di Mr. Hooper sarebbe stato chiesto nel pomeriggio. Molly si riservò l'onere di chiedere quello della madre. Non riusciva a stabilire come l'avrebbe presa; ma sia che fosse contro quell'unione, sia che ne fosse felice, l'unica certezza era che i suoi modi sarebbero stati ugualmente inadatti; e per lei era ugualmente insopportabile che Sherlock dovesse ascoltare le sue estasi di gioia, o il suo impeto di disapprovazione.  
Nel pomeriggio, non appena Mr. Hooper si ritirò in biblioteca, vide anche Mr. Holmes alzarsi e seguirlo, e a quella vista la sua agitazione arrivò al culmine. Non temeva che il padre si opponesse, ma che stesse per essere reso infelice; e che dovesse essere per causa sua, che proprio _lei_ dovesse addolorarlo con la sua scelta, dovesse colmarlo di timori e rimpianti nel separarsi da lei, era un pensiero tremendo, e lei rimase in ambasce fino a quando non ricomparve Mr. Holmes; allora, guardandolo, fu un po' sollevata dal suo sorriso. Dopo qualche minuto lui si avvicinò al tavolo dove lei era con Philippa, e, fingendo di ammirare il suo lavoro, disse in un sussurro, "Va' da tuo padre, ti vuole in biblioteca." Lei andò subito.  
Suo padre andava su e giù per la stanza, con aria grave e impaziente. "Molly", disse, "che cosa combini? Ti sei ammattita, ad accettare quell'uomo? Non l'hai sempre detestato?"  
Quanto avrebbe voluto Molly, in quel momento, che i suoi giudizi precedenti fossero stati più ragionevoli, le sue parole più moderate! Le avrebbero risparmiato giustificazioni e chiarimenti imbarazzanti da fornire; ma in quel momento era necessario farlo, e lei lo rassicurò, con un po' di confusione, sul suo affetto per Holmes.  
"Ovvero, in altre parole, sei decisa ad averlo. È ricco, certo, e potrai avere vestiti e carrozze più eleganti di Mary. Ma ti faranno felice?"  
"Avete altre obiezioni", disse Molly, "oltre a quella di credermi indifferente?"  
"Assolutamente nessuna. Sappiamo tutti che è un uomo orgoglioso e antipatico; ma questo non significa nulla se a te piace."  
"Sì, mi piace", replicò lei, con le lacrime agli occhi, "lo amo. Non ha affatto un orgoglio improprio. È una persona incantevole. Non sapete quanto lo sia."  
"Molly", disse il padre, "gli ho dato il mio consenso. È un genere di persona, in effetti, alla quale non oserei mai rifiutare qualcosa che si degni di chiedere. Ora lo do a _te_ , se sei decisa ad averlo. Ma ascolta il mio consiglio, pensaci meglio. Conosco il tuo carattere, Molly. So che non potrai mai essere né felice né degna di rispetto, se non stimerai davvero tuo marito, se non guarderai a lui con l'ammirazione che si deve a un uomo superiore. Le tue brillanti qualità ti metterebbero in enorme pericolo in un matrimonio inadeguato. Non potresti evitare discredito e infelicità. Bambina mia, non farmi soffrire vedendo _te_ incapace di rispettare il compagno della tua vita."  
Molly, ancora più turbata, fu sincera e solenne nella sua riposta, e alla fine, dopo avergli assicurato ripetutamente come Holmes fosse davvero il destinatario della sua scelta, spiegato il mutamento graduale subito dalla sua stima verso di lui, affermato l'assoluta certezza che il suo affetto non fosse questione di un giorno, ma avesse superato la prova di molti mesi di incertezza, ed elencato con energia tutte le sue buone qualità, vinse l'incredulità del padre, e lo riconciliò con quell'unione.  
"Be', mia cara", disse lui, "non ho più nulla da dire. Se le cose stanno così, lui ti merita. Non mi sarei mai potuto separare da te, Molly mia, per qualcuno meno degno."  
Per completare l'impressione favorevole, lei poi gli raccontò ciò che Mr. Holmes aveva fatto di sua spontanea volontà per Janine. Lui la ascoltò stupito.  
"Questa è davvero la giornata delle sorprese! E così, ha fatto tutto Holmes! Tanto meglio. Mi risparmia una quantità di preoccupazioni e di soldi. Se fosse stata opera di tuo zio, avrei dovuto e _voluto_ rimborsarlo; ma questi giovani e focosi innamorati fanno sempre le cose a modo loro. Domani mi offrirò di rimborsarlo, lui farà fuoco e fiamme sul suo amore per te, e così la faccenda sarà bella e conclusa."  
Poi ricordò l'imbarazzo della figlia di qualche giorno prima, quando le aveva letto la lettera di Mr. Collins; e dopo averla presa in giro per un po', alla fine le concesse di andare, dicendole, mentre stava uscendo, "Se arriva qualche giovanotto per Sally o Philippa, mandamelo pure."  
Molly si era ormai liberata di un peso considerevole, e, dopo una mezzora di tranquille riflessioni nella sua stanza, fu in grado di unirsi agli altri con discreta disinvoltura. Tutto era ancora troppo recente per gioirne, ma la serata trascorse tranquillamente; non c'era più nulla di concreto da temere, e il conforto della serenità e dell'intimità sarebbe arrivato col tempo.  
Quando la madre salì nello spogliatoio per la notte, lei la seguì, e le diede l'importante notizia. L'effetto fu straordinario, perché in un primo momento Mrs. Hooper sedette immobile, incapace di pronunciare una parola. Passarono moltissimi minuti prima che riuscisse a comprendere ciò che aveva udito. Alla fine cominciò a riaversi, ad agitarsi sulla sedia, ad alzarsi, a rimettersi seduta, a meravigliarsi e a congratularsi con se stessa.  
"Dio mio! Il signore mi benedica! solo a pensarci! povera me! Mr. Holmes! Chi l'avrebbe mai detto! Ed è proprio vero? Oh! mia dolcissima Molly! come sarai ricca e importante! Che appannaggio, che gioielli, che carrozze avrai! Mary è niente in confronto... proprio niente. Sono così contenta... così felice. Un uomo così affascinante! così bello! così alto! Oh, mia cara Molly! scusami per averlo disprezzato così tanto. Spero che ci passerà sopra. Cara, carissima Molly. Una casa a Londra! Tutto ciò che si può desiderare! Tre figlie sposate! Diecimila sterline l'anno! Oh, signore! Che ne sarà di me. Sto per impazzire."  
Era abbastanza per capire che la sua approvazione non poteva essere messa in dubbio, e Molly, felice che di effusioni del genere fosse lei l'unica testimone, se ne andò ben presto. Ma prima che fossero passati tre minuti da quando era arrivata in camera sua, la madre la raggiunse.  
"Bambina mia adorata", esclamò, "non riesco a pensare ad altro! Diecimila sterline l'anno! Ma tesoro mio, dimmi quale piatto predilige Mr. Holmes, così domani lo faccio preparare."  
Era un triste presagio di quello che avrebbe potuto essere il comportamento della madre con quel gentiluomo; e Molly scoprì che, sebbene certa del suo più fervido affetto, e sicura del consenso dei suoi, c'era ancora qualcosa da desiderare. Ma l'indomani trascorse molto meglio di quanto si fosse aspettata, poiché, per fortuna, Mrs. Hooper aveva una tale soggezione del futuro genero che non si azzardò a rivolgergli la parola, a meno che non fosse in grado di riservargli una qualche premura, o sottolineare la propria deferenza per le sue opinioni.  
Molly ebbe la soddisfazione di vedere il padre prendersi il disturbo di conoscerlo meglio; e Mr. Hooper le assicurò presto che la stima che aveva di lui stava crescendo di ora in ora.  
"Ammiro moltissimo i miei tre generi", disse. "Moriarty, forse, è il mio preferito, ma credo che _tuo_ marito mi piacerà quanto quello di Mary."

60

Avendo ritrovato il suo umore scherzoso, Molly volle che Sherlock le raccontasse quando si era innamorato di lei. "Come è cominciato?" disse. "Posso capire il piacere di proseguire, una volta iniziato, ma che cosa ti ha dato la prima spinta?"  
"Non so dire l'ora, il luogo, lo sguardo, o le parole che hanno posto le basi. È stato troppo tempo fa. Mi ci sono trovato in mezzo prima di accorgermi che _fosse_ cominciato."  
"All'inizio avevi resistito alla mia bellezza, e per quanto riguarda i miei modi... il mio comportamento con _te_ era sempre al limite della scortesia, e non mi sono mai rivolta a te senza il desiderio di darti più fastidio che altro. Ora sii sincero; mi ammiravi per la mia impertinenza?"  
"Ti ammiravo per la vivacità della tua intelligenza."  
"Puoi anche chiamarla impertinenza. Il fatto è che eri stufo di cortesie, di deferenza, di attenzioni invadenti. Eri nauseato da donne che parlavano, si comportavano, pensavano solo in funzione della _tua_ approvazione. Ho suscitato il tuo interesse perché ero così diversa da _loro_. Se non fossi stato davvero amabile, mi avresti odiata per questo; ma nonostante la pena che ti davi per apparire diverso, i tuoi sentimenti sono sempre stati nobili e giusti, e in cuor tuo disprezzavi le persone che ti facevano la corte con tanta assiduità. Vedi... ti ho risparmiato il fastidio di spiegarlo; e in effetti, tutto considerato, comincio a credere che sia una cosa ragionevole. In realtà, in me non distinguevi nessuna reale bontà... ma nessuno pensa a _questo_ quando si innamora."  
"Non c'era forse bontà nel tuo affettuoso comportamento verso Mary, quando si è ammalata?"  
"Carissima Mary! chi avrebbe potuto fare di meno per lei? Ma falla sembrare pure una virtù. Le mie buone qualità sono sotto la tua protezione, e dovrai esagerarle il più possibile; e, in compenso, spetta a me trovare le occasioni per infastidirti e litigare con te quanto più spesso potrò; e comincerò subito chiedendoti che cosa alla fine ti ha reso così riluttante a venire al punto. Che cosa ti ha reso così riservato con me, quando sei venuto a farci visita la prima volta, e poi hai pranzato qui? Perché, in particolare, quando sei venuto, sembrava come se di me non ti importasse nulla?"  
"Perché eri seria e silenziosa, e non mi davi nessun incoraggiamento."  
"Ma ero imbarazzata."  
"E io lo stesso."  
"Avresti potuto parlare di più con me quando sei venuto a pranzo."  
"Un uomo meno coinvolto, avrebbe potuto."  
"Che sfortuna che tu abbia una risposta ragionevole da dare, e che io debba essere così ragionevole da accettarla! Ma mi chiedo per quanto tempo _saresti_ andato avanti, se fossi stato lasciato a te stesso! Mi chiedo quando _avresti_ parlato, se non ti avessi interpellato io! La mia decisione di ringraziarti per la tua generosità con Janine ha avuto un grande effetto. _Troppo_ , temo; perché dove va a finire la morale, se il nostro bene deriva dalla rottura di una promessa, visto che non avrei dovuto menzionare l'argomento? No, così non va."  
"Non devi darti tanta pena. La morale è assolutamente salva. Sono stati gli ingiustificati tentativi di Lord Mycroft di separarci a rimuovere tutti i miei dubbi. La mia attuale felicità non la devo al tuo fervido desiderio di esprimere la tua gratitudine. Non ero nello stato d'animo adatto ad aspettare una mossa da parte tua. Le informazioni che mi aveva dato mio zio mi avevano fatto sperare, ed ero deciso a sapere subito tutto."  
"Lord Mycroft è stato infinitamente utile, il che dovrebbe renderlo felice, visto che ama rendersi utile. Ma dimmi, che cosa sei venuto a fare a Netherfield?"  
"Il mio scopo reale era di vederti, e di giudicare, se possibile, quanto avrei potuto sperare di farti innamorare di me. Quello dichiarato, o meglio, quello che avevo dichiarato a me stesso, era di vedere se tua sorella fosse ancora attratta da Watson, e se così fosse stato, confessare a lui quello che poi gli ho confessato."  
"Avrai mai il coraggio di annunciare a Lord Mycroft quello che gli sta per capitare?"  
"Ci vorrebbe forse più tempo che coraggio, Molly. Ma dev'essere fatto, e se mi dai un foglio di carta, sarà fatto subito."  
"E se non avessi io stessa una lettera da scrivere, mi siederei accanto a te, e ammirerei la regolarità della tua calligrafia, come una volta ha fatto un'altra signorina. Ma anch'io ho una zia che non può essere trascurata più a lungo."  
Per la riluttanza a confessare quanto fosse stata sopravvalutata la sua intimità con Mr. Holmes, Molly non aveva ancora risposto alla lunga lettera di Mrs. Hudson; ma ora, avendo da comunicare _qualcosa_ che sapeva sarebbe stato estremamente gradito, quasi si vergognò di scoprire che gli zii avevano già perso tre giorni di felicità, e scrisse quello che segue:

 _Vi avrei ringraziato prima, mia cara zia, per il vostro lungo, cortese, soddisfacente, resoconto sui particolari; ma a dire la verità, ero troppo irritata per scrivere. Avevate ipotizzato più di quanto fosse in realtà. Ma ora fate pure quante ipotesi volete; date libero sfogo alla fantasia, assecondate ogni possibile volo dell'immaginazione che l'argomento possa fornire, e, a meno che non mi crediate già sposata, non potrete sbagliare di molto. Dovrete scrivermi di nuovo molto presto, e fare le sue lodi molto più di quanto abbiate fatto nella vostra ultima lettera. Vi ringrazio sempre di più per non essere andati nella regione dei laghi. Come ho potuto essere così sciocca da desiderarlo! Sono la creatura più felice del mondo. Forse l'hanno già detto altri, ma nessuno così a ragione. Sono persino più felice di Mary; lei sorride soltanto, io rido. Mr. Holmes vi manda tutto l'affetto che gli avanza da quello riservato a me. A Natale dovete venire tutti a Pemberley._  
 _Vostra, ecc._

La lettera di Mr. Holmes a Lord Mycroft era scritta con uno stile diverso, e ancora più diversa dalle due fu quella che Mr. Hooper mandò a Mr. Collins, in risposta alla sua ultima.

 _Egregio signore,_  
 _Devo ancora una volta disturbarvi per delle congratulazioni. Molly sarà presto la moglie di Mr. Holmes. Consolate Lord de Bourgh come meglio potete. Ma, se fossi in voi, starei dalla parte del nipote. Ha più da dare._  
 _Sinceramente vostro, ecc._

Le congratulazioni di Miss Watson al fratello, per il suo matrimonio, furono tutto quello che può esserci di affettuoso e insincero. Per l'occasione scrisse anche a Mary, per esprimere la sua gioia, e ripetere tutte le sue precedenti attestazioni di stima. Mary non si lasciò ingannare, ma ne rimase colpita; e sebbene non avesse nessuna fiducia in lei, non poté fare a meno di risponderle con più cortesia di quanto sapeva che ne meritasse.  
La gioia espressa da Miss Holmes nel ricevere la stessa notizia fu sincera quanto quella del fratello nel comunicargliela. Quattro facciate non bastarono a contenere tutta la sua contentezza, e tutto il suo fervido desiderio di essere amata dalla cognata.  
Prima che arrivasse una risposta da Mr. Collins, o le congratulazioni a Molly dalla moglie, la famiglia di Longbourn venne a sapere che i Collins sarebbero venuti a Lucas Lodge. Il motivo di quell'improvvisa partenza fu presto evidente. Lord de Bourgh si era talmente infuriato per il contenuto della lettera del nipote, che Meena, davvero felice per quel matrimonio, era ansiosa di andarsene fino a quando la tempesta non si fosse esaurita. In un momento del genere, l'arrivo dell'amica fece sinceramente piacere a Molly, anche se, durante i loro incontri, talvolta dovette ritenerlo un piacere comprato a caro prezzo, quando vide Mr. Holmes esposto a tutte le pompose e ossequiose cortesie del marito. Lui comunque le sopportò con ammirevole calma.  
La volgarità di Mrs. Phillips fu un'altra prova per il grado di sopportazione di Holmes; e anche se Mrs. Phillips, come la sorella, ne aveva troppa soggezione per parlargli con la stessa familiarità permessa dal buon carattere di Mr. Watson, qualsiasi cosa dicesse risultava volgare. Molly faceva il possibile per proteggerlo dalle frequenti attenzioni di entrambe, ed era sempre impaziente di averlo tutto per sé; e sebbene le sgradevoli sensazioni suscitate da tutto questo togliessero molta della sua piacevolezza alla stagione del corteggiamento, aggiunsero speranze per il futuro, e lei guardava con gioia al momento in cui si sarebbero allontanati per tutto l'agio e l'eleganza della loro cerchia familiare a Pemberley.

61

Felice per i suoi sentimenti materni fu il giorno in cui Mrs. Hooper si liberò delle due figlie più meritevoli. Con quale delizioso orgoglio facesse in seguito visita a Mrs. Watson e parlasse di Mrs. Holmes, si può immaginare.  
Mr. Hooper sentiva moltissimo la mancanza della sua seconda figlia; l'affetto per lei lo portò via da casa più spesso di quanto avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Adorava andare a Pemberley, specialmente quando meno lo si aspettava.  
Mr. Watson e Mary rimasero a Netherfield solo per un anno. Una così stretta vicinanza alla madre e ai parenti di Meryton non era desiderabile nemmeno per il temperamento accomodante di _lui_ , o per il cuore affettuoso di _lei_. Si realizzò quindi il fervido desiderio delle sue sorelle; Watson comprò una tenuta in una contea confinante con il Derbyshire, e Mary ed Molly, in aggiunta a ogni altra fonte di felicità, si ritrovarono a trenta miglia l'una dall'altra.  
Philippa, a suo concreto vantaggio, passava la maggior parte del tempo con le sorelle maggiori. In un ambiente così superiore a quello che era abituata a frequentare, migliorò moltissimo. Dagli ulteriori danni della compagnia di Janine fu tenuta lontana con ogni cura, e sebbene Mrs. Moriarty la invitasse spesso da lei, con la promessa di balli e giovanotti, il padre non acconsentì mai.  
Sally fu l'unica figlia a rimanere in casa, e fu distratta dal perseguire i propri talenti dall'assoluta incapacità di Mrs. Hooper di restare da sola. Sally fu costretta a frequentare di più gli altri, ma poté ancora esercitare le sue doti di moralista in ogni visita quotidiana; e, visto che non era più umiliata dal paragone tra la bellezza delle sorelle e la sua, il padre intuì che si era sottomessa al cambiamento senza troppa riluttanza.  
Quanto a Moriarty e Janine, il matrimonio delle sorelle non apportò nessun cambiamento nei loro caratteri. Lui sopportò con filosofia la certezza che Molly fosse ormai al corrente di tutta l'ingratitudine e la falsità che prima erano rimaste nascoste, e nonostante tutto, non perse le speranze che Holmes potesse essere ancora convinto a fare la sua fortuna. La lettera di congratulazioni che Molly ricevette da Janine in occasione del matrimonio, le fece capire che quella speranza era ancora nutrita. La lettera era di questo tenore,

 _Mia cara Molly,_  
 _Ti auguro tanta gioia. Se ami Mr. Holmes la metà di quanto io amo il mio caro Moriarty, sarai felicissima. È una grande consolazione saperti così ricca, e quando non avrai altro da fare, spero che penserai a noi. Sono sicura che a Moriarty piacerebbe un posto a corte, e non credo che avremo mai soldi a sufficienza per vivere senza un qualche aiuto. Andrebbe bene qualsiasi posto con più o meno tre o quattrocento sterline; ma non parlarne a Mr. Holmes, se preferisci non farlo._  
 _Tua, ecc._

Guarda caso, Molly preferiva _molto_ non farlo; cercò nella risposta di mettere fine a tutte le sollecitazioni e aspettative di quel genere. Tuttavia, un qualche aiuto, per quanto fosse in suo potere permettersi, praticando quella che può essere definita economia nelle sue spese private, lo mandò spesso. Le era sempre apparso evidente che entrate come le loro, gestite da due persone che non badavano a spese e non si curavano del futuro, sarebbero state sempre insufficienti a mantenerli. Il loro modo di vivere rimase estremamente disordinato. Si spostavano sempre da un posto all'altro in cerca di una sistemazione più economica, spendendo sempre più del dovuto. L'affetto di lui si trasformò presto in indifferenza; quello di lei durò un po' più a lungo; e nonostante la sua gioventù e i suoi modi, lei mantenne tutti i diritti alla reputazione che le aveva conferito il matrimonio.  
Anche se Sherlock non volle mai riceverlo a Pemberley, per amore di Molly, gli diede ulteriori aiuti per la sua professione. Janine fu occasionalmente ospite da loro, quando il marito andava a godersela a Londra, e dai Watson rimanevano spesso entrambi talmente a lungo, che persino il buon Watson ne fu sopraffatto, e arrivò al punto di _dire_ che era il caso di far loro capire di andarsene.  
Miss Watson rimase profondamente mortificata dal matrimonio di Holmes; ma dato che ritenne opportuno mantenere il diritto di far visita a Pemberley, abbandonò ogni risentimento, fu più affettuosa che mai verso Georgiana, quasi premurosa come prima con Holmes, e saldò tutti gli arretrati di cortesia con Molly.  
Pemberley era adesso la casa di Harriet; e l'affetto tra le cognate era esattamente quello che Sherlock aveva sperato che fosse. Harriet aveva un'altissima opinione di Molly, anche se dapprima la ascoltava spesso con uno stupore che rasentava l'allarme, quando si rivolgeva al fratello con i suoi modi vivaci e giocosi. Lui, che le aveva sempre ispirato un rispetto che quasi sovrastava l'affetto, le appariva ora oggetto di scoperte, anche se bonarie, prese in giro. Acquisì nozioni che non le erano mai passate per la testa. Grazie agli insegnamenti di Molly cominciò a capire che una donna può prendersi delle libertà con un marito, che un fratello non sempre permette a una sorella che ha più di dieci anni meno di lui.  
Lord Mycroft fu estremamente indignato dal matrimonio del nipote, e dato che aveva dato libero sfogo a tutta la genuina franchezza del suo carattere, nella risposta alla lettera che annunciava il fidanzamento si era rivolto a lui con un linguaggio così offensivo, specialmente nei confronti di Molly, che per qualche tempo fu interrotto ogni rapporto. Ma, alla fine, su sollecitazione di Molly, lui si convinse a passare sopra all'offesa, e a cercare una riconciliazione; e, dopo una piccola ulteriore resistenza da parte dello zio, il risentimento fu abbandonato, sia per l'affetto che aveva per lui, sia per la curiosità di vedere come si comportasse la moglie.  
Con gli Hudson i rapporti furono sempre strettissimi. Sherlock, così come Molly, era veramente affezionato a loro; ed entrambi rimasero sempre consapevoli dell'estrema gratitudine che dovevano a persone che, portando Molly nel Derbyshire, erano diventate lo strumento che li aveva uniti.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
